Spacetime Anomaly
by GengXin
Summary: Despite being bullied for the majority of his life after learning that he would never develop a Quirk, Izuku Midoriya held on to his dream of becoming a hero; no mater the ridicule. One day, however, his idol, All Might, broke the metaphorical camel's back as the final straw that would see the young fourteen-year-old end his life. Instead of dying though, Izuku is given a chance.
1. Chapter 1: Chance

Chapter 1: Chance

"Useless nerd! Why don't you just take a swan dive off of the roof and pray that in your next life you aren't born as a Quirkless nobody," these words echoed in Midoriya Izuku's mind as he stared lifelessly at the paper in his hands. He had just finished writing a suicide note which explained in great detail why he was about to kill himself.

Since he found out he was destined to be Quirkless at age four, Izuku's once-cheerful life quickly degraded. For ten years, he endured the constant harassment and bullying of his peers; of society. In a world where not all men were born equal, everyone could qualitatively measure another's worth and to the Quirkless, who had no advantage in the superhuman society, they amounted to little more than pests.

Nobody, not even his mother, the only relative he could count on, had given him a chance and believed in him after learning of his life-long status. The children where the most honest of society as they directly belittled him, even those with Quirks that were arguably more detrimental to their owners, than his Quirkless self. Where 80% of the population had some sort of Quirk, and most of the remaining 20% were elders of past generations, the Quirkless kids of today, like Izuku, were shunned with supreme prejudice.

The teachers feigned ignorance when he was bullied and all those he introduced himself to looked at him with a wide spectrum of disgust. The most polite hid it in their eyes, while the brash publicly and brutally humiliated him. "Normal" humans, the Quirkless of the era before Quirks caused a paradigm shift, naturally wouldn't be able to handle such extreme and perpetual rejection; and Izuku was no different.

He grew up unable to socialize well, with only bullies and the indifferent surrounding him on a day to day basis. The only solace he had to cope with was his more-than supportive mom, who at least treated him lovingly, and his undying love for heroes. Well, the second part of that had just been crushed and with it came the feelings of worthlessness that drove Izuku to his current position.

Recently, he had encountered his previous idol, the number one pro hero All Might. Yet, after asking him the same question he had asked countless times to countless people, he received the same answer, "No, you can't be a hero… Young man, you have to be realistic… You have a good heart, why not pursue a career with the police or firefighting?" His explanation was rooted in pragmatism and while he was more encouraging than the overwhelming majority of people he had asked that question, his rejection came as destructive as the rest; if not even more so.

'If even All Might doesn't think I can be a hero, why bother?' All his life, even when he was but a toddler, the only thing he wanted was to become a hero; to help people and better society. But such a cruel world simply rejected his existence; his desire. When he found out he was Quirkless, instead of being encouraged, he was shunned. His mother even apologized to him, leaving behind the subconscious understanding in the boy that she too was sorry for his existence; sorry that she had given birth to such a useless son.

His once-best friend developed an amazing and versatile Quirk and with his attitude, there was no question that he would become a great hero in the future. But instead of sticking with him during the darkest of times, he further pushed Izuku into the abyss. All these years, he had assaulted Izuku, if not daily, then every other day; if not physically, then verbally. He was actually the one who told Izuku to commit suicide. Sadly, this prompt came mere hours before Izuku met All Might and had his world finally collapse.

Now, life simply wasn't worth living anymore. With his dreams crushed, that final hope he had been keeping for himself now gone, Izuku seriously considered committing suicide and decided to go through with it. 'Why bother living when everyone around me despises my presence? Why bother studying when I'll hardly have a chance to earn a living when a big fat "QUIRKLESS" is printed on my resume? Why continue this never-ending life of torment...'

Izuku sighed as he slid the note under his pillow before sneaking out of his room through the window. As he thought about his mother while heading over to the place where he would end his life, he couldn't help but shed a tear. Though, after reassuring himself that she would be better off not having to pay for such a useless waste such as himself, he quietly trekked with his head facing the ground.

Eventually, he found himself standing on the very same roof where his hopes and dreams were crushed by All Might. There, he braved the wind as he climbed up on the railing and looked up at the moon. It was a new moon that night, and in such a desolate place with nary a person in sight, Izuku let his body fall over to the street, 10 stories down.

Even as he felt time slow to a crawl with the ground fast approaching, Izuku barely reacted. The pain that was his life would promptly end, so he was eerily at peace. In what felt like half a minute later, Izuku's vision instantly darkened and his senses failed him; he was thoroughly dead.

…

But wait, why was he looking at the doctor from all those years ago? The first person to every tear away at his jubilant life. The one who said...

"I'm afraid there's no hope for him."

"No! There must be some kind of mistake. The other kids in his kindergarten have all started to signs of their Quirks manifesting, but..."

"Sorry, Miss Midoriya, but you're from the fourth generation, yes? As far as Quirks go..."

"That's right, I can pull small objects towards me and my husband can breathe fire."

"Huh?" Izuku blurted out loud, silencing both his mother and the doctor. He looked around the room with mixed emotions fluctuating in his eyes as he subconsciously muttered, "Is this hell? Am I going to start reliving the worst moments of my life from now on?"

An unmistakable light of despair crossed his eyes as he looked at the floor confused. Just why couldn't the world let him be? It had already taken his hopes, dreams, and life. Did it also want his sanity as well?!

"Sorry? What was that?" Inko Midoriya, Izuku's mom asked as she looked at her depressed son slumped over in his chair. She'd never heard him curse and that frigid aura that covered him; it left her with goosebumps as she worried over his mental health.

At first, Izuku was confused, 'Did she just respond to me?'

"I thought this was supposed to hell? How can these illusions of the past respond-" He had an epiphany as he stood up from his chair and began to walk around the room, "Could it be that I was sent back in time?" He mumbled to himself, utterly uncaring about the doctor and his mother in the room.

Wait! Now that he was focusing on better understanding his situation, he realized that something else was odd about his situation. His sight was "funky" in his opinion. When he concentrated on the apparitions in his vision it seemed like nodes and vertices of an unknown shape were manifesting. But when he willed for them to disappear, his regular vision returned.

"What the fuck?" Though he was never one to curse, even in private when he was fourteen in his past life, now that he had given up on everything, he decided to cut loose. The last thing he would care of was what the world threw at him after he committed suicide; it was his last stand in having some sort of control in his life.

"Izuku Midoriya! What has gotten into you, mister!" Inko didn't know what had gotten into her son. First, he said "hell," and now he was casually throwing F-bombs. Just where he had heard these words in the first place?!

"Mhmm..." Looking at this never-before-seen expression on his young mother's face, Izuku returned to his seat and opted to passively wait for the situation to resolve itself. If this wasn't hell and he really had returned to the past, then he would simply kill himself again; there was no point in living out another miserable life. But, if there was more to it and the irregularity with his sight opened a new path for him to follow, Izuku resolved to think carefully about his next actions.

…

The car ride home was fraught with terrifying silence as Izuku didn't make a sound. Inko hadn't gotten a word out of him since he cursed that final time in the doctor's office and as she decided to dilute her uneasy emotions by focussing on driving, Izuku was experimenting with his newfound ability.

Apparently, though he was labeled as Quirkless by the doctor in this parallel life, he had somehow developed something close to X-ray vision. Only, the term wasn't entirely accurate as it wasn't X-rays that he was perceiving, rather it almost seemed like spacetime itself unraveled before his very eyes.

Izuku struggled to get a hold of this ability, but he could confirm that solid objects no longer held any meaning should he concentrate hard enough. He didn't even have to look through the car window to know how tall the buildings around him were, how many cars there were on the road, or how many pedestrians were around. The only problem was that after about a minute of constant exposure to the odd world of nodes and vertices, he felt a terrible migraine preemptively shut off his ability as if to give him a warning.

'If this were a quirk I'd probably call it See All or something, but it's not...' Izuku lamented before realizing, 'But does it even matter? Even if it isn't a Quirk, it's just as beneficial. In fact, compared to the idiots who bullied me, or who 'will' bully me, I can see this ability being dozens if not hundreds of times more useful in the line of duty. I could be a scouting hero and help others locate villain bases or search for downed civilians during a disaster. Hell, I don't know how far this weird vision goes. Maybe I'll even be able to use it to spot weakness in the bodies of villains if I were to have to personally fight...'

Unable to control his habit of compulsive analysis, Izuku brainstormed dozens of situations in which he could save the day; hundreds where he could prove useful to other pro heroes. But eventually, his train of thought came to a staggering halt as he questioned, 'Should I, though? Become a hero? I now have the power, but my resolve is weak...' Smiling humorlessly as he thought of himself, he continued ruminating, 'I killed myself the first time around and even planned to kill myself this second time had I not awoken any powers. Should someone as weak-willed as me even try to become a hero?'

He might have gotten a Quirk-like power that he would have died to have in his first life, but now he was nothing more than a broken boy. To someone who possessed the mentality to give up on life itself, what was a dream? He had already proven to himself how unheroic he was. How much of a no-good, worthless, useless, Quirkless he was…

But then again, just as his depression culminated into being, a light shined at the end of the tunnel. Izuku thought, 'I… I can't let that happen… Heroes should be able to push through impossible odds. I know I may be a hypocrite for only acting on it now that I've died and come back ten years past with a Quirk-like power, but this could be a new start for me.'

His eyes shined with a dangerous light and an impossible standard was etched into his heart. Only time would tell whether or not he would be all thoughts and no action, but as he wallowed in the car and thought about how he would live out this second life, the thought of suffering to better himself wasn't rejected; it was pursued.

…

Later that day, just after they passed through the entrance to their home, Izuku reached out and grabbed his mother's hand. Feeling a deep shame, Izuku said, "I… I'm sorry mom. I shouldn't have done that." Though he struggled to find the courage to look his mother in the eyes, he did so as the very first act to prove he would change for the better.

"Oh, honey," Inko dropped down and hugged her son as she let the waterworks flow; tears streamed down her eyes like a waterfall. "You were just shocked is all. It's ok, honey… We- We'll get through this together." Mistaking her son's apology as him being sorry for cursing, Inko picked Izuku up and as she walked over to his room, she said, "Do you want to watch that video again to feel better?"

In her arms, Izuku shook his head, stunning his mom as a result. He said, "I… I want something else." He looked nervous as he stuttered, "C-can I a-ask for s-something, mom?"

"What is it?"

"Since I can't be a hero because I lack a Quirk..." He dragged out his words, pulling on his mother's heartstrings the longer he delayed, "I want to study hard and excel in other areas to become a different kind of hero." He couldn't bear to lie to his mother, so he worded the pre-qualifier to his request such that it was a half-truth.

Seeing the confusion in his mother's eyes, Izuku said, "I want to be homeschooled."

"What?!" While homeschooling wasn't entirely impossible, it was nearly extremely uncommon; especially so, since Izuku was asking for this as a four-year-old.

"I want to progress through school as fast as possible to be the most prepared by the time I graduate. Please mom," he pleaded, "just give me a chance and I promise you I'll never fail to meet my own expectations. If I so much as fail a single year or fall behind my own schedule, I promise I'll go back to regular public school without a word..."

"B-but Izuku, won't you grow up sad and lonely? How will you make any friends?"

"Mom, let's be serious for a moment," Izuku's expression darkened, "I'm already starting to see how my life will turn out if I don't act now. All of my frie… friends already have their quirks and they pick on me at kindergarten because I'm a late bloomer. I may be a kid, mom, but even I can guess how they'll respond once I tell them the truth. I've also seen what they say and do to the Quirkless of the last generation. It'll probably only get worse as each new generation slowly has less and less Quirkless..."

Inko paled at Izuku's words and the unmistakable maturity his prepubescent voice contained. The striking contrast between the high pitched squeaky voice of a toddler combined with the insightful meaning behind his subtle words left her wondering what exactly had happened to her son for him to have changed so much. 'Was he always this sharp?' She asked herself.

"S-still… I can't just leave you in the house all alone while I go to work." Inko pressed, "Where will you get your food? Who will teach you? Surely you're not saying you'll do everything alone."

"That's exactly what I'm saying," Izuku sighed, "I'll even cook and clean the house if it means you'll grant me my wish." His words left to give for her to take.

"..." Speechless, Inko dropped the matter temporarily. It was only after two days passed and Izuku dropped bombshell after bombshell on her, expressing his dedication to this harsh life he had set for himself. By night, on his first day after traveling ten years into the past, Izuku created a detailed plan for what his goals would be. The next two days, he made Inko sure that he could take care of himself. He went so far as to cook right before her and clean the entire house so she could see how serious he was.


	2. Chapter 2: Development

Chapter 2: Development

After thoroughly convincing his mother to at least give him the chance to prove his resolve, Monday had rolled around and it was time for Izuku to visit his kindergarten for the last time. Today, he would see the faces of all those that mercilessly bullied and harassed him in his past life one last time, and would begin his new life of endless self-improvement thereafter.

Silence, eerily tense and humorlessly grim silence followed Izuku from the moment he woke up to the moment he left the car with his mother, as he wished he didn't have to do this. But he couldn't avoid this step if he wanted to become better. He had already resolved to stand up for himself and discard that worthless and useless mentality he had before dying.

At last, the most stressful part came as Inko left her son in the care of his soon-to-be former kindergarten supervisor's care. Right away, like moths drawn to a flame, the same old group of people that antagonized him made their way over to him as if following some sort of natural law. The leader of this group, an ash-blond hair toddler with spiky hair just a tad taller than Izuku, boisterously greeted Izuku by asking, "Heard you paid a visit to the Quirk Doctor."

He grinned, "So why don't you tell us what your quirk is? Obviously, it won't be cooler than mine!"

Izuku was mildly humored as he found not a trace of malice in the blond's voice. Sure he was aggressive, but that was probably a side effect of his Quirk on his personality. He realized that the boy would probably immediately change his mannerisms after he heard the news, so with an everlasting grin, Izuku said, "Good morning Kacchan, It turns out I don't have a Quirk."

Before the gasps of shock had even quieted down in the room, Izuku continued, "Apparently, I'm part of the 20% of the population who are Quirkless. The doctor said so, since I have two joints in my pinky toes..."

Amidst the silence that pervaded the room, as it was just too rare for someone of the newest generation to be Quirkless, an incomparable obnoxious chortle reverberated. "HAHAHA, so you don't even have a quirk? HA, how are you going to be a hero now? You useless! Deku! Hahaha..."

"I'll figure that out later. For now," Izuku ignored the laughter that followed from his ex-best friend's prompt as he eyed the boy dangerously, "I'm leaving this place to get homeschooled." Just then, he saw his mother peering through the door with a crestfallen look in her eye, so he promptly concluded his message by saying, "This is my final goodbye to you Kacchan," then after glaring at every single person that made fun of him today, he said, "and to the rest of the class as well."

Waving his hands without even turning back to see them in what seemed to be overt arrogance, Izuku said, "I only wish the best for you all..."

…

Time began to evade Izuku after leaving kindergarten. He thought it would take an eternity for another ten years to pass, for him to make insane gains when it came to exploiting his abilities. But reality never abided by anyone's thoughts; more often than not, it seemed like it was geared to subvert expectations.

Still, Izuku had the advantage of coming to the past, not just with a spectacular ocular ability, but also with his memories and experiences of learning academics to the top of junior high level intact. As a four-year-old with the mental acuity of a fourteen-year-old, he simply had no need to study for the next ten years; a brief review of topics unseen would do just fine. But Izuku didn't limit himself to such narrow thinking. He planned to be at the very least comparable to a university student by the time he returned to his four-teen-year-old self, if not a level higher.

If there was any benefit to being Quirkless before he committed suicide it's that he had forced himself to perform superior to his peers, since even if he couldn't cultivate odd powers he could still better his mind. If it was put in a much barer light, the truth was Izuku had a gifted mind. The only reason he wasn't the top student and only ranked among the top five before he traveled back in time was his obsession with heroism. With the overwhelming majority of his focus spent on studying heroes while he still thought he had a chance of becoming one himself, his studies only dropped out of first place and stood stubbornly among the top five.

Now, Izuku naturally wouldn't redo all his hero analysis as time would prove that he was in an exact copy of the world he once inhabited as a Quirkless; a copy from ten years in the past. The same heroes rose and fell as they did in his first life. He would place at least half his focus on deducing the nature and limits of his non-Quirk-like ability, but with the rest of his time spent on studying there was hardly a doubt that he be unable to reach his goal in ten years time.

The first couple of days Inko left him alone to study and sustain himself at home were nerve-wracking to both Midoriyas for different reasons. But, after a week passed with not a single incident, the Midoriya family slowly started to adopt this routine as normal. Izuku did his best to not be too blatant in revealing his extraordinary circumstances. He didn't instantly jump to high school level academics which were foreign to him and instead started off from primary school level like anyone around his age. He planned to "learn" at a constantly increasing pace over the ten-year deadline he had set for himself and with the material at the moment being beyond easy to him, he focussed most of his attention on understanding his ability.

Every day, he would dedicate an hour or two into testing his ocular ability and after a couple of weeks passed by and he could say without a doubt that he thoroughly understood the nature of his ability, he dubbed it "Spacial Awareness." Spacial Awareness was like a muscle in that it needed to be exercised if Izuku wanted to make any improvements and nothing proved the claim more than the fruits of his labor. Where he could previously only use the ability for a minute at max, after months of constant exercise, he could hold his Spacial Awareness for upwards of five minutes under ideal conditions.

As he restarted life as a mere four-year-old, Izuku didn't have much to do aside from studying. His freedom was also limited as he couldn't just leave and wander the streets; not when villain strikes occurred daily. He feared he wouldn't even be able to ask for help if something were to happen to him, so until he grew a bit older, he would only leave the house if it was to accompany his mother. All in all, it was the most normal aspect of his abnormal situation.

…

One day, about half a year into his new life Izuku just so happened to look at his reflection in the mirror in his house while his Spatial Awareness was active. He was training the skill as he would any other day, but this was the first time he actually chanced open what he himself would look like during its period of activation.

Just like any other person that crossed his sight while Spatial Awareness was active, Izuku's form was composed entirely of vertices and nodes. The only major difference was that his small body somehow possessed the most points he had seen in any object. More strikingly, however, was the odd change in his eyes which Izuku only now realized happened when he activated his ability.

He thought it a miracle that his mother had not once managed to change a glimpse of his irregular eyes as they changed from glowing emeralds into golden splendor. The reflection of the vertices and nodes he could see in reality flaked and crisscrossed like flakes making it look like his irises were made like golden tinted snow globes.

Izuku conducted many tests and formed a flurry of hypothesis which took several days to confirm but at the end of it all, it seemed that this discovery brought both good and bad news. Sadly, he discovered that over time, as he expended the time he could use Spatial Awareness, the intensity of his piercing eyes slowly dimmed. Not only would villains be able to tell when he was using his ability when he became a hero, but the more attentive villains would be able to tell when he was straining himself or at his limits simply by looking at his eyes.

Though for all the bad this discovery brought, it gave Izuku a method to better understand his progress. As he continued to grow and develop his ability, his golden eyes also changed to give Izuku a clearer picture of how far he was coming along.

When he turned five-years-old, his black-hole-like pupils began to shift into cat-like vertical slits. His Spatial Awareness was evolving subtly but it would take a bit more time before Izuku would figure out in exactly what way. The only thing he could tell was that his time limit and the time it took to recover was inversely increasing. Where he initially could only sustain Spatial Awareness for one minute, as he approached six-years-old, his limit grew to a third of an hour. Moreover, if he used his ability in a controlled fashion and stopped before nearing his limit, he could recover completely before half an hour passed.

In this time Izuku figured out that his ability was probably growing not just through exercise but because of his body's growth as well. When he began to add physical conditioning to his daily regiment, he understood just how right the assumption was as his ability began to grow exponentially faster. He had been planning to condition his body a bit later to minimize the risk of stunting his growth, but after seeing the results of mild physical training first hand, Izuku grew impatient.

When he turned seven-years-old, it seemed like his Spatial Awareness had completely matured as his eyes finalized their transformation and his time limit reached a bottleneck of an hour. At first, he thought this was naturally the limit of his ability's growth, that or he had trained to the limit of what his body could withstand. But after another serendipitous attempt to test his ability something mystical happened; something utterly frightening. His powers evolved…

…

An eight-year-old Izuku had just finished his academic work of the day, on this very special day. Though he should have been in primary school, he was already preparing himself to take the graduation test to begin earning his high school degree; it was about the same level of work he had before he killed himself.

To take a break from the monotony of study work, he left the house to pick up some groceries. He had started doing these errands when he turned six-years-old to help his mother and the purpose of today's visit was to restock his supply of supplements. True to the resolve he had set when he awoke his ability, he took his studying and training as serious as his past life's analysis of pro heroes. Thus, immediately after he began to start physical conditioning, he did his research on nutrition and how best to build up his body. He went so far as to abide by a strict diet and cook all his food to ensure precision.

Today should have been like any other day. Even the sounds of battle between heroes and villains barely impacted Izuku as he had seen far too many incidents as a result of living in a bustling city where millions of people lived. However, a rare occurrence found its way into this otherwise normal day as a fleeing villain was barreling right towards Izuku.

It was just Izuku's luck to be the only one on the sidewalk while the villain came running towards him and far before the villain could even see him, Izuku guessed he would probably be made into a hostage if he didn't act preemptively. Like clockwork, when the villain stopped checking his back to see if he lost the pros that were chasing him and made eye contact with Izuku, a distinct malicious light crossed his eyes as he made a beeline in Izuku's direction; he didn't even feign trying to run past him, hoping his move would directly intimidate Izuku into submission.

Unfortunately for the villain, Izuku had long since adapted to using his Spatial Awareness in practical situations. He had started learning martial arts if only as a way to become better able to defend himself. With his eyes emanating a golden-colored aura of calmness, Izuku watched lightly smiling as he thought to himself, 'It's like I'm seeing the world in slow motion.'

He didn't know it then because his reflection was not visible to him, but to villain Izuku's eyes had turned just a shade darker — a bit closer to dark gold in color. When the villain finally came close enough to lunge at Izuku and attempted the action, he found himself lying on his back before he could even react. At the very last possible second, Izuku swept the villain by his legs with such precision and ease that the fleeing villain didn't even feel the impact as Izuku carried over the running momentum of his enemy.

As if Izuku's reaction time was next to nonexistent, he quickly gathered both the villain's hands and pressed them against him back, holding him down by kneeling on the villain's back and using all his weight as absolute suppression. Naturally, that wouldn't have been nearly enough to hold down an adult and it was actually an unseen pressure that Izuku didn't notice which ensure that the villain could no longer move. But as he was caught up in the moment of actually being involved with a villain attack — an occurrence that was actually rather rare, despite villain attacks occurring on the daily — Izuku wouldn't figure this out until much later.

Less than a minute passed and the pros that were in pursuit of the villain finally caught up. To their disbelief and utter bemusement, they found a little boy single-handedly take this villain down. To say they were nonplussed would be a mild under-exaggeration as it was nigh-incomprehensible how this situation came to be. After all, the villain was quite the speedy fellow; able to evade three pro heroes, and all.

When the pros were close enough, Izuku hopped off the villain, giving the pros a curt nod before moving along as if he had nothing to do with the villain's arrest. Naturally, he was stopped as a pro, which Izuku recognized as the Calming Hero: Fragrant, called out to him, "Whoa there kiddo, those were some pretty sick moves."

"Uh… thanks," Izuku said as he calmly looked over at the hand the hero placed on his shoulder.

He was just about to continue leaving when the pro said, "Y-you're going to leave? Alone?" Though it wasn't uncommon to see children travel the streets alone, Izuku was far too young for it to look natural. Then again, as the pro recalled how easily Izuku subdued the villain, 'He must be from some sort of Heroic Family. I just can't seem to recall a youth like him, though...' The pro thought it to be odd that he couldn't recognize such a capable trained child, but since there were thousands of heroes and agencies across Japan alone, it made sense if he couldn't remember all the outstanding youth of the next generation.

"Right," Izuku said as he turned to look at the pro. "I'd rather not get in your way. Besides, I still have some groceries to do." Eerily calm in this most unexpected situation, Izuku probably would have been over the moon if he had the chance to talk to a pro like this before he decided to off himself. Now, after years of systematic isolation and discipline had been ingrained in his very being he learned restraint and could rather calmly talk to anyone and everyone that crossed his path. To him, this pro wasn't any different than the cashier he would later have to exchange with to buy groceries or the teachers in the dojo where he learned martial arts.

"Well alright then, I'll remember you kid," the pro chortled, "When you enter a top tier hero academy, I'll be sure to ask my boss to send you an invite to join the agency for an internship. I know you'll be a top tier pro!" With an encouraging push, the pro sent Izuku off. As a direct consequence, Izuku was left ruminating over the event for hours. He thought about many things, but what left the biggest mark in his mind was just how big of a difference there was in the treatment he received, simply because he showed a bit of fighting potential.

When he was originally Quirkless it wasn't like he couldn't be useful to the pros or the world of heroics; even he subconsciously knew he had a gifted mind back then. Yet all he did was lightly act out with his ability in what he considered to be a most trivial manner and the pros were all over him. Fragrant might have been the only one to talk to him, but as the cops arrived and took the villain out of the hands of the Calming Hero's two associates, the other pros and even some of the cops and bystanders shouted encouraging words his way; praising him, if only for his ability.

It really made Izuku understand, 'Verbal exchanges and hypotheticals will never compare to physical, tangible, results…' Sighing, the cynical mind he had been developing walked another step towards evolution, Izuku felt his heart grow heavy in his chest. To think and to understand where two very different concepts and Izuku was beginning to understand more of the treacherous aspects of human nature. He remembered when all he wanted to do was help others — and he still did — but the sunny world of heroics was slowly growing downcast as he accumulated life experience.

Still, his goal hadn't changed; becoming a pro hero and helping others was still his life's dream. The only difference today made in his psyche was that he feared becoming a superficial person. He wanted to help others and that thought alone prompted the idea, "Fighting villains and saving others in serious life-threatening situations shouldn't be the only thing that defines a hero. Even if it is… I will become a hero I can look up to. I can help others even now!"

Izuku picked up the groceries he had intended to buy and returned home with a new fiery passion lighting up in his heart. He was so absorbed by his thoughts of beginning what he considered hero work as soon as possible that he temporarily set aside reviewing his first fight against a villain.


	3. Chapter 3: Identity

Chapter 3: Identity

The day after Izuku assisted some pro heroes in capturing a villain, after he finished his daily academic work completed, he left the house both to train and to start his first heroic project. He had the idea of volunteering at a local clinic after doing a bit of research on the internet and thinking through his options.

It would definitely take a lot of convincing to let a child like him do anything in a clinic, but after he proved himself to be useful they should at the very least relent and give him the position of directory assistant. Izuku's plan was to take up medicine among the various things he was studying, both to help people now and be an even better hero in the future. He still had six years to work with and with his ability still locked in a bottleneck, learning a thing or two about medicine shouldn't be impossible; doubly so, if he put the same drive that went into making over a dozen hero analysis books while he was Quirkless into studying.

Izuku told his mother and as she had been desensitized to her son's antics, she simply let him do as he pleased. He was essentially already living like an adult. Would it really be so outlandish to think he was incapable of this when he had already proven himself and even surpassed the immensely high standard he had set for himself in academics? Besides, helping the community with volunteer work would never be something Inko Midoriya would be opposed to letting her son do.

Izuku gave his mom a goodbye kiss on the cheek and left for the clinic. He had already done everything he could before setting out, so he didn't hesitate to walk straight into the clinic upon arriving by the entrance.

Deadpanning, Izuku made his way over to the receptionist area where patients could check in and after getting the attention of one of the attendants, he said, "Good afternoon, I trust you or one of your coworkers heard about someone asking about volunteering over the phone, yes?"

The woman Izuku was looking at as he spoke smiled before saying, "I was the one who answered your questions." It was obvious to Izuku that she probably wouldn't take him seriously, but since she hadn't said or done anything too ridiculous yet, he simply pressed on.

"If I recall correctly, you said that there was no age restriction on volunteers. I want to work here part time as a volunteer, of course."

"Ohhh, your such a sweetheart~" She fondled his hair, "It's great that you want to help out, but we simply don't have any position for you."

Ignoring the treatment, Izuku asked, "You can't even give me a spot as a directory assistant? I'll take any job. In fact, the hardest or least wanted jobs are what I'd like to do the most..."

"Look, little man-" The tolerable woman's less friendly coworker only got three words in before a quiet voice caused the room to completely quiet down, "Any job?"

A hunch-backed old man suddenly came into the clinic's lounge and began to eye Izuku as if he was appraising some sort of magic treasure. He asked, "Tell me, boy, why are you wasting your childhood looking for a job here? It's a sunny weekend afternoon. Do you really want to be here and not outside paying with your friends?"

Izuku's gaze sharpened as he met the old man's eyes. He barely took any time to respond, saying, "Childhood? Heh, playing around and wasting time with children would actually be a waste of my childhood. You see, my dream is to become a hero; I know, not exactly a unique dream. But, unlike the other kids my age I want to get a head start on helping people, even if it is just by taking boring, albeit necessary positions at my local clinic. Oh and to answer your last question… I don't have any friends, Quirkless like me aren't 'cool.'"

As the female receptionist gave Izuku a pained look, seemingly pitying him for lacking a Quirk, the male receptionist deadpanned with indifference; otherwise normal treatment, he had long grown used to. The hunch-backed old man, however, smirked as he asked, "You wouldn't be looking to get experience in the field of medicine, by volunteering here now, would you?"

"Oh? How'd you guess?" Izuku blurted out before deducing the reason before the old man could even explain.

"So you want to become a doctor and help people even though you're Quirkless! What a noble disposition to have as an..."

"Eight," Izuku answered, "I turned eight years old last month on the fifteenth."

…

The old man took Izuku with him at first only finding value in the boy's heart. But soon after he started showing Izuku the ropes with common volunteer positions like acting as a cashier, a directory assistant, taking inventory, and so on and so forth, he gradually experienced Izuku's talents first hand.

Although Izuku was currently only completing highschool level work as part of his homeschooling, his applied mathematical skills long since passed university level calculus. His social skills, though unpolished, weren't entirely nonexistent as the restraint and discipline he had ingrained in his very being made him naturally calm in dealing with new situations and quickly adapting. Moreover, because he had been building his body for some time now, Izuku didn't tire even after walking around the whole clinic several dozen times by the end of the first day.

The hunch-backed old man who told Izuku to call him Old Take was thoroughly impressed with Izuku, and though he didn't say anything, he resolved to slowly start letting Izuku watch him actually practice medicine like a doctor if he kept coming back to the clinic and performing with such zeal as he did today.

As the afternoon began to settle into night, Izuku bade farewell to the employees of the clinic and the two other volunteers he met on that day before heading home. As he walked home he felt truly satisfied with himself as now knew just how relentless the medical field was. For the six hours he spent today volunteering, there was not a moment of rest as there was always some aspect that could be helped. It actually overwhelmed Izuku knowing that he hadn't even come close to experiencing all the jobs volunteers could perform.

After he returned home and the fire in his heart to start doing good finally began to settle, Izuku relaxed. As he entered his shower before heading off to sleep, Izuku finally recalled yesterday's battle and by the time he walked out in a set of pajamas, he picked up hints of the various oddities he previously neglected.

'Now that I think about, during yesterday's encounter, that villain definitely shouldn't have been moving that slow. Regardless of how much adrenaline was pumping through my body, a fully grown adult's mobility shouldn't be that much less than mine. Especially not a fit villain who was fast enough to evade the police and three pros.'

The contemplative look in his eyes turned into a frown as he realized, 'And could it really be that easy to beat such a villain? Looking back, it was like he let me just do everything I wanted without a struggle. How can my standing weight alone suppress an adult? Something's definitely off about the whole situation…'

When Izuku finished up in the bathroom and returned to his room, instead of immediately going to bed as he had planned, he sat by his work desk where he did his school work and began to fiddle around with a coin.

He thought, 'Let's see, I call my ability Spatial Awareness, because it allows my sight to peer through the true nature of spacetime. After several tests, I've crossed out the possibility of my ocular ability being related to wavelengths of any type aside from the visible light spectrum. Now presenting with what I can only assume is my own perception of time speeding up and an unseen force assisting me with suppression… Should I call it now and say these new abilities are Gravitational Pressure and Temporal Self Acceleration? It wouldn't be too outlandish considering how these three abilities would all tie together through spacetime manipulation…'

As Izuku's analysis came to a halt, he fixed the coin in his hand into position and began to flick it into the air. For the first couple times he repeated this action he tried to be as calm and natural as possible while going about it and after he assure himself that this was his regular perception of time, he attempted activating his presumed "Temporal Self Acceleration" to see if there would be any difference in how he perceived time.

The first three attempts at speeding up his perception of time were all complete failures as nothing out of the ordinary happened. Then Izuku guessed his eyes' Spatial Awareness must be active as they were while he faced the villain. But even with the world around him opening up to reveal the nodes and vertices of spacetime, it still didn't change the fact he perceived the coin being flicked at the same rate as normal.

Finally, he tried to recreate the feelings he had as he watched the villain make a beeline for his direction, and while he could feel some incongruencies in the rate with which the coin moved through the air — sometimes slowing down, other times travelling normally — he could tell he was on to something. Izuku continued to feel out this new ability of his until he more or less held control of the trigger that would activate his perception speeding up. After testing if he truly need Spatial Awareness or not, he found to his surprise that his eyes were changing forms again, as he managed to succeed in speeding up his perception of time while looking into the coin and could see his pupil change shapes.

After hurrying along to the closest mirror, Izuku activated his Temporal Self Acceleration and subconsciously left his mouth agape as he concluded that his ability was evolving! The cyan glow of his eyes as he sped up his perception was all he needed as concrete proof, but the oddities in his ability didn't end there as he discovered that by activating both Spatial Awareness and Temporal Self Acceleration, his eye color would be neither gold nor cyan, but a gradient shade between the two. He guessed that because his Spatial Awareness had been developed for a much longer period of time, gold held priority over cyan as his eye color whilst using both aspects of his ability could be described as a dark-goldish purple.

Moreover, while the shape of his pupils were in the form of vertical slits while only using Spatial Awareness, when using only Temporal Self Acceleration, they would shift into vertical slits. Using the two powers in conjunction would add the hazy new horizontal horizontal slits atop the stable vertical slits. Though Izuku guessed that if he began to train his Temporal Self Acceleration as he had his Spatial Awareness, the hazy horizontal shape of his eyes would become more pronounced as was the case when he first trained his Spatial Awareness.

Izuku conducted a couple more tests after finalizing that Temporal Self Acceleration was a real new ability of his and recorded his baseline time limit for using the ability as ten seconds in real time. He looked at the clock on his bedroom wall for what felt like a minute, but only ten seconds passed before he felt the headache characteric of overdrawing his ability and stopped.

Next on his plate would be testing for Gravitational Suppression… But as Izuku thought about it, it would be hard to tell when something was under artificially increase gravitational force. Fortunately, he was quick to think on his feet and devised a simple test that could be conducted immediately. He left his room and went to the kitchen and picked the digital cooking scale he used to make his diet's extremely precise meals, along with an apple.

When he returned to his room, Izuku set the apple on the digital scale before turning it on. As expected it was zeroed in on the apple's weight so if gravitational force where suddenly introduced to the apple it would cause a negative weight to appear on the scale.

"Now… how am I supposed to activate this ability, if I even have it in the first place?" His first thought was to simulate the experience as he had for discovering his Temporal Self Acceleration. To simulate what he was feeling when he was standing atop the downed villain while his Spatial Awareness was activated, but that did very little if anything to provide evidence for the existence of Gravitational Suppression.

However, as Izuku recalled that he was making physical contact with the villain in the form of his feet clamping down on the villain's restrained hands, he struck gold. Merely providing the smallest touch to the apple as he simulated the feeling of what he presumed was Gravitational Suppression, the scale beneath the apple immediately plummeted past the limit it could detect. Obviously such a light touch shouldn't have a force greater than five and a half kilograms, so it would seem Izuku was right in his original guesses.

Now to understand his limits… Izuku returned the digital food scale to its proper spot in the kitchen, but kept the apple as a night-time snack. He went to the bathroom and brought a proper body-weight scale to his room before setting down a shoe which he knew weighed precisely 200 grams.

He tested things to the best of his ability, but since he had to physically come into contact with the materials he wished to subject to his Gravitational Pressure, there was bound to be some marginal errors; this was doubly true as he wasn't exactly using industrial state-of-the-art equipment to conduct his tests. However, it would seem that his Gravitational Pressure worked not by multiplying the gravity of an object he came into contact with, rather, no matter what things he used during his tests, the weight his scale would show as his max was around fifty kilograms. Further testing revealed that his limit for using Gravitational Suppression was also a minute if he used it at maximum capacity.

Ecstatic over today's discoveries, Izuku returned the scale he used before drifting to sleep immensely satisfied with himself. He was already happy to have his body conditioned and his Spatial Awareness as a pseudo-Quirk. Suddenly adding on two highly practical abilities to his repertoire assured him he could be useful in more situations; both for pro hero work or otherwise.

…

His life once more stabilized into a fulfilling routine as Izuku continued his studies, trained his body and abilities, and often visited Old Take's clinic to volunteer. After a couple weeks, Izuku felt something in his head snap and the following days came to discover that the bottleneck preventing his Spatial Awareness from developing was lifted.

He deduced over the course of several weeks that his Spatial Awareness was tied intrinsically to his Temporal Self Acceleration and Gravitational Pressure abilities; growth and all. Thus, after re-dubbing his ability as Minor Spacetime Manipulation, taking inspiration from some of the games he played when he was Quirkless to alleviate his unfortunate circumstances if only through a brief respite, Izuku's self-imposed training was looked on by the boy even more seriously than before.

His abilities seemed to limit one another, so he needed them all at the same level to be efficient in training. This discovery alone led to horrific levels of potential being unearth, especially so, after Izuku learned that his growing physique was also tied to his mental strength. After visiting the doctor several times over the years and asking over and over again if he had a Quirk and having it confirmed several times that it was not the case, he decided to rebrand his identity entirely. The final straw that broke the camel's back was his first visit after discovering that neither his Space or Time abilities could be called Quirks; he simply didn't have a Quirk factor running through his body, as explained by the doctors.

Thus, Izuku took the liberty of identifying as an Esper. Though the term was routed in fiction from a past era where superheroes and the current Quirked society didn't exist, it perfectly described Izuku's predicament. His power simply couldn't be explained by science, not that he let anyone try as he actively concealed its existence if only to remain true to himself. The last thing he wanted was to lose his way and be spoiled like his once-best friend all because he had amazing abilities.

So, the still-young Izuku continued to grow; continued to learn. A couple months into his volunteer work, Old Take had acknowledged his dedication and with the consent of some patients, Izuku slowly started to seriously take up understanding the practice of medicine. Long before he watched Old Take at work, he had begun reading medical books and the theory behind modern medicine, but he assured himself that the experience of seeing it being practiced first hand would become indispensable later in his future.

Two years passed and Izuku's age entered into the double digits. Because of his almost religious practice of conditioning his body, he looked more like a twelve-year-old than a ten-year-old. It was half way through the year when Old Take began letting Izuku start basic nurse work as he was nearing the level of a real doctor. Naturally Izuku had to be tested and become certified to practice, but with his wealth of knowledge and the constant testing of Old Take, he passed with flying colors.

His school work was nearing the level of senior highschool students, while the actual foundation of his academics would place well even among most undergraduates studying at universities and his Esper powers; his Minor Spacetime Manipulation… Needless to say, it was beginning to grow past the titular "Minor" Izuku had originally given. The breadth of his powers increased while the sheer intensity of those he was long used to cultivating, grew to unbelievable levels. Izuku for one found himself breathless at times over how far his abilities had developed. But then he shuddered at the thought that they would never stop!

By now, he had discovered many applications for his mental powers, most were auxiliary in effect, but some where horrifyingly powerful. To put it lightly, Izuku's definition of Spacetime Manipulation for his Esper power was becoming more and more definitive as he unlocked new powers, or as he would call it, "additional applications for manipulating already existing abilities."

When he was nine, he learned how to "use" the nodes and vertices seen through Spatial Awareness after his resolve to further develop his abilities prompted him to conduct tests every other week. Now, he could contract, warp, and even tear space itself. What kind of concept was tearing space? It was one of the most dangerous offensive abilities, not just limited to Izuku, but the world as a whole! Fortunately, the Spatial Rending as he dubbed it was a high-tier space manipulation power and even his trained nine-year-old self couldn't wantonly tear space as that might have proven dangerous when he was still learning about the ability's properties.

Even as he continued to grow, some of the new applications for his abilities would simply be take much longer to prove consistent. The mental strength that allowed him access to his Esper powers continued to grow with the training of his abilities and body, but high-tier skills for both Space and Time would drain him exponentially faster than his low-tier powers. If that counted as a weakness, it could be added alongside the telegraphic nature of his powers in the form of his eyes changing shape and color. But those were all the cons to Izuku's abilities, and compared to all to pros, there was no question of how versatile and useful his powers were. He could safely assume that unless he was pressured by some grave situation, could do just fine with his "low-tier" powers to conduct everyday hero work.


	4. Chapter 4: Explanation

Chapter 4: Explanation

Time continued to flow like water and eventually the time to realize his dream of becoming a pro was fast approaching. Now aged fourteen, Izuku could apply to enter a hero academia and learn the ropes of the field of heroics. Due to government regulations, children couldn't begin practicing heroics until they turned fifteen. Thus even with all Izuku's scholastic achievements, he had to bide his time.

If he wanted, he could get board-certified and practice medicine within the year as his time at the clinic had taught him six years of first-hand experience; four of them consisted of him watching and aiding doctors like Old Take in sometimes serious operations and treatments. According to Old Take, Izuku's diagnostic abilities were comparable to a doctor with ten years experience and he would often be consulted when the clinic was overcrowded. Izuku would act as a nurse and gather basic information like anyone in that position, but he started to leave notes with his own diagnosis for the doctors that would later take charge. Even if his diagnosis were initially wrong, he would follow textbook protocol and logically detail his deductions in his notes to such a degree that even other doctors aside from Old Take began to acknowledge Izuku.

Nowadays, doctors were highly in demand, what with villain attacks rampant, so someone with Izuku's experienced would be treasured among the field of medicine. Alas, his passion was almost innately rooted in heroics, learning and practicing medicine was after all just a skill he picked up to become a better hero in the future. Thus, it was now time to come clean with the people closest to him.

Izuku felt guilty keeping his powers and ambition a secret especially in the case of Old Take as the old man had personally vouched for him, constantly encouraging and praising his future accomplishments as a doctor. So, on the day exactly one week away from when high school applications were due, Izuku arranged for Old Take to have dinner together with him and his mother.

Izuku personally cooked what he considered to be his first cheat meal in weeks for today, arranged as a small feast for the three involved parties. Inko and Old Take had met many years prior, around the time Izuku had mentioned getting a nursing certificate. Old Take was the one to thoroughly convince Izuku's mother about letting her son begin practicing medicine; he even vowed to take responsibility should Izuku have any accidents when treating patients.

Thus, after everyone had their fill and the typical small chatter characteristic of these sorts of gatherings began, Izuku called out to these two most important figures in his life and said, "Mom, Old Take… I have something I want to confess."

The sudden somber mood instantly caused both Inko and Old Take to freeze as neither had seen Izuku speak with such guilt in his voice. What he possibly have done that would warrant the current mood?

"What's this about, boy? Are you in some kind of trouble?" Old Take asked, sounding less like a mentor and more like a grandfather figure worried about his grandson.

"What is it, honey? You can tell me anything," Inko said as a nervous smile graced her face. Unlike in Izuku's first life where his mother had taken to compulsive eating to cope with the pain of having a Quirkless child, due to Izuku's sudden change to not pursue heroics and instead focus on his academics, she didn't have to live under perpetual stress. Seeing him brush aside such a cruel blow from the hand of fate, she hadn't grown anxious and retained her youthful and slender appearance. Instead, she drew from her son's seemingly endless fountain of willpower to dedicate herself harder to her job than ever before.

Izuku sighed, he closed eyes and when they opened again, they shone with the mystical light of his cultivated mental power. While he couldn't completely conceal their transformation and active his powers without his eyes changing color and shape, he could now better control the intensity with which they shone. Right now, he was unleashing ALL his mental power and the intensity of his gaze alone could intimidate those who were unfamiliar with their current state.

He let both Old Take and his mother digest the sight of his demonstration before adding, "I know you must be shocked, but before I explain this transformation, I want to apologize for lying to you both..."

He couldn't bear to look at either of the people in the room in the eyes as he continued, "All this time I've led you both to believe I've been pursuing careers which I've known all along would never become my final path. The truth is that for a long, long time… I've resolved to become a pro hero. Academics and medicine are just facets I've decided to train along with my body and mind to become that much better a hero in the future."

A long silence pervaded after Izuku concluded his words before Old Take rose to the occasion and asked, "So… you have a Quirk?" Aside from the shock that was so vividly expressed on his face, it as hard to deduce exactly what he was thinking as he was very good at concealing his emotions with a poker face.

"No," Izuku shook his head, "I've known about this power since it was confirmed for the first time that I was destined to be a Quirkless at the age of four, and every doctor visit since has reconfirmed that my body doesn't produce a Quirk Factor despite my powers growing and even evolving over time."

"Power? I thought only your eyes changed..." Old Take pressed.

Izuku shrugged his shoulders before reverting his eyes to pure spatial power, his eyes growing into vertical slits that glowed with the radiance of the midday summer sun. Various objects around the room, even those behind his back where she shouldn't have been able to see, rose in direct defiance of gravity; a tricky application of Gravitational Manipulation that Izuku cultivated to look no different from telekinesis.

He willed for the objects to follow the rules of his law of gravity and put them back in their original position before lifting a finger and tearing a thin line in the space above his head. He gestured to a cup far from his reach, yet somehow managed to effortlessly take it by shortening the space between his hand and the cup. Then the cup literally teleported out of his hand and back to where he took it from.

These were just the spatial abilities he could display, those pertaining to Time along with the rest of his abilities which couldn't be seen and understood without his personal explanation were relayed to Inko and Old Take, each subsequent detail making the disbelief in their eyes and the gap in the mouths intensify.

When all was said and done, Izuku's eyes shifted to their natural viridian hue and he looked down ashamedly. He almost couldn't believe his ears when Old Take said, "That's great news, my boy! Why are you so sad to share this news with us?"

The smile Old Take gave Izuku only made the boy feel all the more guilt as he said, "Aren't you angry or even just upset? You took me in and even taught me how to become a doctor, but now I'm going to put all your efforts to waste by pursuing the path of a pro hero."

"Hahaha," Old Take started laughing as if he had just heard the funniest joke in his entire life, "To think you actually took this so seriously… Don't you remember what you said to me six years ago when we first met? You said your dream was to become a pro hero! A common dream, sought by many, but you wanted to get a head start helping your local community! Do you really think I would be upset simply because you don't want to become a doctor?"

He paused before saying, "Perhaps if you truly were a Quirkless person without the ability to protect yourself and you continued with your dream of becoming a pro when you could have been a wonderful doctor, I might have grown a bit upset. But not only is that not the case, even if it was, there's also no doubt in my mind that you would be able to put to use all the skills I taught you in the clinic, pro or not. Your skills as a doctor speak for themselves. You've already helped thousands if not tens of thousands of people during the six years you stayed with the clinic."

Izuku found himself shed a tear for the first time in years after being forgiven so easily. He almost couldn't hold himself together when his mother picked up where Old Take left off and gave him a heartfelt hug. He was left trembling when she whispered in his ear, "You're my son… I could never be upset because of something like this."

"Like old man Take said, this is great news! Both the medicine and high-level academics you studied can be put to good use, both as a pro or not!"

As she separated from him and let him recollect himself, Inko couldn't help but speak her mind and ask, "Though, I'm still not quite sure why you've hidden this for so long..." She had her suspicions but never would have guessed that truth of the matter. After all, how preposterous would it be for her son to tell him that he had traveled through time after committing suicide?

Izuku was still not yet ready to come clean about this reality, especially with his emotions already fluctuating wilding today. He wasn't even sure he would ever be able to tell the truth to his mother, so for now, he simply said, "I… I really don't want to talk about it. Suffice to say, I think that the treatment I'd receive if I showed off would change me for the worse. Living as a Quirkless, as I technically still am, has made me see the world from a humbling perspective. I just don't want to become like the majority of people in our society who seem to value Quirks more than they do people."

"Mhmm… I still don't understand, you're Quirkless, but you have Emitter-type Quirk powers related to Space and Time?" Old Take suddenly asked to take the conversation out of the dark place Izuku had driven it towards.

"Yeah, it's like I said. You've seen x-rays of my feet, remember? When you were teaching me how to do it, you must have seen that I still have two pinky toe joints. That along with the repeated confirmation of the doctors I've visited that all say that my body doesn't produce Quirk Factor guarantee that I'm Quirkless." Izuku elaborated.

"Fascinating," Old Take said as he stroked his bear while contemplating aloud, "You're abilities would be regarded among the best, most useful Quirks in any field. Yet it's apparently not a Quirk at all."

Adding on to Old Take's thoughts Izuku explained, "I've been training these powers for a long time now and can confidently claim I have done as much research as I possibly can to understand their limits. Since it seems like the abilities draw power from my mental strength and like to think of myself as an Esper like in the fantasy books back before there were Quirks. Actually," Izuku's gaze sharpened as he proposed, "I actually think it might be the next line of evolution for Quirks."

"What?!" Old Take shouted as he immediately drew the connection Izuku had taken many years to make. He was caught off guard and thus couldn't control himself when faced with the proposition as it made more and more sense the longer he thought about it.

For Inko, how wasn't able to understand out of a scientific or medical perspective, Izuku explained, "My Esper powers don't rely on Quirk factors like normal people with Quirks. Moreover, it takes an extra step outside the bounds of science and logic to directly convert mental strength into abilities that move Space and Time. As far as I know, there doesn't seem to be a limit as to how much my abilities can grow and given the reality breaking nature of some of the abilities I told you about, doesn't it seem too far removed from the bounds of regular old Quirks?"

"When Quirks were originally introduced to society two hundred some years ago, people rejected them as fantastical aberrations far removed from reality. Your Esper powers as you call them… they would appear to us now as Quirks did back then! Another step towards evolution," Old Take eyes widened with disbelief as he came to this conclusion.

"But, your situation begs the question: Why are you the only known case of this kind of happening? Even when Quirks began to manifest, it wasn't just a single isolated case like yours. Millions of babies were born with all sorts of oddities we would later call Quirks, but you are the only one we know has Esper powers..."

"I could just possess a one in a trillion chance mutation," Izuku suggested, "But the reason doesn't really matter to me. After all, even if I wasn't the special snowflake with these amazing powers, I'd still do my best to better help others," He said these words more to reconsolidate his resolve than for anything else. Though he had grown immensely from the wreck that was his first life, the shadow that had been cast because he committed suicide still hid deep within his heart.

…

With the confession over with and the response magnanimous, Izuku still had around ten months to make his final preparations before he would take hero academia entrance exams. He still continued to volunteer at the clinic every other day and his hero training nearly doubled over. After getting his mom to understand the true depth of his knowledge, all it took was a single day for her to relent to his desires as he had long since prepared a highschool diploma for the moment of his confession.

In his original plan, he would have prepared this only by the time he had already entered his first year as a high schooler, but because of the advancements in his mental strength, over the years he could achieve more studying and complete more academic work with a never-ending growth to his efficiency.

Moreover, he was days away from being tested out of a bachelor's degree. As someone trained to be a doctor, Izuku began to specialize in Biology and Biochemistry a couple of years prior. If he visited a university and proved his knowledge through tests or essays, he could claim a well enough understanding of university-level classes and acquire all the credits needed to earn his Bachelor's degree. His mother wouldn't even have to pay a dime as there was a policy that allowed junior high and high school students to test out for any classes they might be studying before entering a proper university. Since there wasn't a limit to the number of credits he could attempt, only a small fee he would have to pay should he fail his tests. As he was not of age to be in a university, Izuku could finally see his studying efforts pay off.

So, the process began and Izuku planned to visit Mustafu University once or twice every week to slowly claim the credits that would go into his Degrees. With his time to train growing that much larger since he no longer needed to rigorously study so often, he continued developing his heroic skill set and Old Take couldn't be any happier seeing Izuku continue to come to the clinic.

It seemed like Izuku's life had stabilized once more, when about two weeks into his new routine, as Izuku was making his way over to the university to test out of a couple more credits, he was reminded of the event that ended his first life. A striking sense of Deja vu hit Izuku harder than a semi-truck gone AWOL on the highway, as the teen walked through a familiar tunnel. He'd passed here many times, but the sensation only occurred now as it was rarely so devoid of people; that and it was the place he met All Might in his first life…

Now, as Izuku thought about it, 'Wasn't it around this time that I was attacked by that sludge villain?' He couldn't help but stop and look at the manhole cover as he was coming across the middle of the tunnel. His thoughts continued, 'Surely, me returning ten years into the past and changing so many of my first life's choices has long started a butterfly event.'

Despite his assurance, he couldn't help but let his eyes turn golden as his pupils shifted into hair-thick slits. Izuku sighed, 'You've got to be kidding me...' He shook his head fully aware that fate would see this encounter play out whether he wanted it or not, and proceeded to continue walking past the manhole cover.

As expected, it suddenly blew up and a pile of anthropomorphic goop creeped out and lunged at Izuku like a predator that had been stalking its prey. Unfortunately, the roles were reversed in this timeline as Izuku's eyes had turned a vibrant purple, his pupils now forming a cross. His perception of time became faster by ten times and a field of ten meters in diameter became his personal domain, wherein he could almost freely manipulate gravity.

Not wanting his clothes to be tainted as he still intended to visit his local university, Izuku enshrouded the presumed villain with gravitational power before he could even touch the hem of his clothes. As the villain was formed of viscous liquid, he was easier to apprehend than most. After taking a couple of steps away from the villain, only then did Izuku turn back to see his helpless foe. It took an immense amount of mental strength to precisely hold the semi-liquid villain, but since Izuku had been training for literally a decade now, he could hold this position in relative comfort for several minutes; though he already expected not needing to as…

Pop! "Fear not for I am her-" As Izuku had expected, All Might arrived within seconds of the villain's — this time, attempt at an — attack. He came out from the same manhole as the villain, ready to apprehend the slippery criminal, only to be stunned by the sight before him. The villain seemed frozen in space as all the sludge that made up its body was already collected and kept midair by what the pro could only assume to by the boy before him's power.

Audibly, Izuku sighed as he looked at the uncomposed hero. He said, "Do you plan to collect him any time soon? I need to be somewhere soon." To anyone who knew his past, it was night-inconceivable for Izuku to behave this way before any hero; nevermind the pro who was once his idol. Alas, he had started seeing life in a different light since returning ten years to the past with an ability of his own, and when the horrors he sometimes had to face while working at the clinic were added into to his already cynical views, Izuku naturally became a changed boy.

He already knew the number one pro hero's weakness thanks to his life previous lifetime's experience from this day. He knew the man known as All Might was only human in the end, so now he wouldn't bother to treat him any different. He didn't even feel the desire to get revenge; at least not in any malicious way. If anything, looking at the shocked pro before him now relit the fire in his heart to become a pro hero. Only, instead of becoming a titan that seemingly propped up society itself, Izuku wanted to be a pro hero that he could confidently look back on and claim he did everything in his power to help everyone he possibly could; even the Quirkless who were shunned…

"R-right," All Might chirped as he magically produced two two-liter empty bottles from god knows where. After he opened them, the villain's body, guided by Izuku exquisite manipulation of gravity, seemed to flow into the bottles of its own volition and in ten seconds flat, the villain was sealed away; as best a seal could be when formed out of thin common plastic…

Izuku gave the pro a nod and left without another word. However, before he got very far, All Might called out to him in a panic. "Young man! Have we met before?" His question genuinely surprised Izuku.

"No," he spoke, only to further think, 'not in this lifetime, we haven't.'

"Strange, you have this look in your eyes of simmering hate? Melancholy? I just can't explain exactly what I see in those pure eyes of yours, but they shouldn't have that much emotion if we've never met before… We should at least share some sort of connection."

Sighing yet again, Izuku had to admit the hulking man was sharper than he looked. However, if this was to play out as it did his first time around… Izuku humorlessly smiled as he said, "What does it matter if there's a connection between us? Shouldn't you be worried about wasting so much time with me?"

'This boy… Does he know about my time limit?' All Might instantly understood the underlying message. Though to be sure, he carefully eyed the boy as he feigned feeling hurt as he went to reach for the left side of his torso. "You… know?" Though he asked it as a question going by the slightly surprised look on the boy's eyes, All Might already knew the answer to his query.

"Heh," Izuku chuckled before letting his eyes transform before the pro. He said, "I could tell you a half-truth and say I saw through your shirt with one of my powers as it wouldn't count as lying. But the truth of the matter goes far beyond that."

He saw the pro about to speak but before he could get a word in, Izuku waved his hands indifferently to say, "Don't worry, your secret's safe with me. It's not like I'd gain anything from running my mouth, anyway..."

He continued walking away and the pro could do nothing to stop him as he truly was starting to feel his transformation wear dangerously thin. He had to leave immediately. As Izuku made it past the tunnel, he could see on the opposite side, the silhouette of a hulking blond-haired man fly across the skies. 'It's just like the first time around,' he was just about to turn his head away and carry on with his day when his borderline superhuman vision came across the sight of a small bottle-shaped object fall from the pro's shorts.

"Are you fucking serious?" It had been a long time since he cursed, but now he was truly irked. The first time this happened the cause should have been his interference with the pro's flight path, but this time he wasn't clinging on to All Might's leg for dear life; the pro shouldn't have made this sort of accident.

'Unless...' Izuku quickly thought about what else was different this time around and he couldn't help but feel responsible once more. 'Damn it!' he cursed internally, 'Holding him back for some long probably caused him to have to focus every ounce of his concentration on not unraveling his transformation.' He could still remember the coughing fit All Might sustained after reverting to his true form, if his transformation were to start unraveling and his concentration broke because of a cough… Izuku couldn't help but feel responsible since this would be fate once more completing a circle of destiny.

The now sullen-looking boy quickly dialed his university and apologetically canceled his tests for the day. If he went over to correct what he perceived to be his mistake, he certainly wouldn't be able to make it on time to take his tests for the day. The university staff was rather understanding as he had already come several times and successfully passed more than enough credits to earn himself an Associate's Degree; they knew he wasn't playing a prank.

Izuku let Spatial Awareness take precedence as he wouldn't assume the bottle would land in the same place it did in his first life. By now with even his normal eyes augmented by his superfluous mental power, his Spatial Awareness had unlocked telescopic view. Buildings were reduced to little more than suggestions and since he already knew the general direction where the bottle landed, he found little trouble locating it. Sadly, it would seem it did land around the same place it did when he was originally a Quirkless. Needless to say, it was depressingly far away.

Izuku made his way over, hoping to stop the potential disaster from developing, but alas, before he was even in hearing distance, he could already see the smoke from a certain ash-blond-haired boy's explosions. "Tch," clicking his tongue, Izuku did something he normally forbid himself from doing. Though it was technically legal as he didn't have a Quirk, he started using his powers to arrive as fast as possible.

Unfortunately, Izuku still hadn't grasped the concept of Self Teleportation as well as he did Remote Teleportation, meaning while he could teleport both himself and other objections, it wasn't very accurate unless it was teleporting an object to him. However, it couldn't be stressed how fast he could be when he went all out with his relatively mastered low-tier powers. By using Gravitational Manipulation to telekinetically lift himself into the air and Spatial Contraction to shorten the straight path to the raging sludge villain, Izuku further added Spatial Warping to conceal his flying figure and arrived at the scene within the minute of using his Esper powers.

* * *

**Here are some thoughts~**

**I have two paths I could take this story through; well, out of my plans anyway. Here, Izuku will no doubt be hilariously Overpowered. However, I could make him slightly less overpowered and keep it a retelling of the original with his Spacetime powers. Or, I could go off-the-walls insane with his powers and make this a story about how he recovers from the crippling scar that was left in his heart after ****commuting**** suicide; as in a Comfort novel. Either way, both paths will draw from the the other regardless of how I choose to proceed, only, the second option will see more romance.**

**Also, here's a list of his powers:**

**Space:**

**Spatial Awareness: Spacetime unravels before him, allowing him to see through practically anything. Trained to the point of giving him telescopic sight.**

**Spatial Contraction: Able to shorten or lengthen the space between two points; kind of like a wormhole.**

**Spatial**** Warping: Able to distort space. Used to conceal himself.**

**Spatial Tearing: Able to cut into space and through the void. Contact with the exposed void is highly volatile and dangerous.**

**Teleportation: Currently only capable of using Remote Teleportation on objects to himself.**

**Time:**

**Temporal Acceleration: Speeds up his perception of time. Basically this increases his reaction time.**

**Spacetime:**

**Gravitational Manipulation: Within 5 meters in any direction, he can apply additional gravitational force to anything.**

**Other:**

**Physical Cultivation: Has a body that has been trained for years. Also, he's competent in martial arts; how many depends on how OP I want to make in the future...**

**Cooking: Due to having home schooled himself for over a decade, that amounts to a decade of cooking for himself and his mom.**

**Doctor: He's a certified nurse, working to get an M.D. before U.A. begins.**

**Scholar: Has a high school degree — or the equivalent they give to home schooled kids — and is on track to get University-level Degrees in Biology and Biochemistry before he starts high school.**


	5. Chapter 5: Rage

Chapter 5: Rage

"Damn it! We gotta save that kid," a brutish hero by the name of Death Arms, shouted as he kept the civilians behind him from approaching the volatile villain. He shook his head saying, "He's too slippery for me handle."

Far away, a titanic female pro hero who had earlier made her debut today as Mt. Lady helpless said, "The fight's in a single lane street. I can't reach it." She couldn't squeeze into the scene in her transformed state.

Another new pro by the name of Kamui Woods loudly cursed, "Damn, explosive fires are one of my weaknesses. Someone else's got to take this one… Backdraft! We could really use your pressurized water to take care of this sludge villain." Instead of going against someone who would naturally suppress his Quirk, Kamui Woods took to rescuing some of the civilians that were getting too close to the villain.

The pro hero called Backdraft couldn't even afford to spare Kamui Woods a glance as he had his hands full by putting off the raging fires that were all around the site of the incident. As water launched from the spigots where a normal human's hands should have been on his body, Backdraft said, "I'd love to give you guys a hand, but these fires are getting out of control even with my Sidekick helping! Where are the firefighters?!"

In the middle of all this chaos, a dissatisfied voice suddenly overpowered all the surrounding cacophony, "You've made me cancel my appointment..." The struggling villain and its hostage suddenly froze as Izuku's form slowly appeared; the warped space around him returning to normal. He looked like he had just stepped out of the void, materialized from nothing at all.

With a more aggressive exertion of Gravitational Manipulation, all the goop that covered the sludge villain's would-be hostage floated and compressed in midair. Izuku guessed it would be fine considering the sludge villain's body had already been compressed to fit into two two-liter bottles. But this time, to make sure the villain wouldn't be able to exploit another accident, Izuku's eyes flashed with a dangerous golden light as he let spatial power smother over all of the nodes and vertices on the compressed villain's body.

Chain-like phenomenon blossomed as rays from the villain's body as it was successfully locked in space. Amidst the pervasive silence, the villain's locked body fell over as Izuku withheld from manipulating its gravity. With the intensity Izuku exerted on the captured villain's body, it's sludge-based body would stay compressed for minutes before the effect naturally faded.

As per usual, with the situation handled and there being no use in staying any longer, Izuku began to walk away as if he weren't at all involved; perhaps his perception of responsibility had been warped by the way he grew up mostly isolated…

Eventually, the stunned audience reached all at once. The civilians cheered while those most suited to clear out the leftover fires continued their work. But three heroes in Mt. Lady, who had already shrunk back down out of her titanic form, Death Arms, and Kamui Woods all approached Izuku.

They seemed put off by the way Izuku didn't even put them in his eyes. He seemed arrogant, coming and going like this was an everyday occurrence, despite him being a civilian and technically interrupting their hero work. But even the typically impatient Death Arms couldn't find it in himself to reprimand the boy. After all, he resolved the most pressing issue with minimal effort and zero collateral damage.

"Thanks for the assist, kid," Kamui said, testing the waters.

Izuku stopped, he faintly smiled and said, "It looked like things were getting out of hand. Sorry for intruding on your work as a civilian." He stopped to look at the ground and soberly asked, "Am I in trouble?"

"HAHAHA, nonsense, kid! You were a real hero today," Death Arms boisterously shouted. He liked Izuku's humble attitude, so he playfully added, "I mean, as long as we all look the other way, there's no reason for you to get in trouble. Right, guys?" The other pros all shrugged their shoulders or looked away as if they didn't even know what he was talking about.

Izuku smiled brightened before he said, "Alright then, I'll get out of your way now. Your jobs are already so demanding, I wouldn't want to waste your time needlessly."

This… Mt. Lady couldn't help but take a step back as she cringed internally. 'He's so timid in his speech… This kid has the makings of a future pro hero, but this… this could be a problem...' Most of the other pros gave way for Izuku to leave, thinking along the same lines as Mt. Lady. None of them could understand how such a powerful and competent teen could present himself so skittishly. Alas, even if he explained it to them, they would never understand what he's experienced; sympathize: perhaps; empathize: no…

Walking through the path of civilians that opened before him, Izuku passed by a certain skeletal looking man and a look of pity crossed his eyes as the two made eye contact. Izuku didn't know it, but the man was unbelievably shocked as this moment more than confirmed his earlier suspicion that the boy knew his secret! His secret was one that if exposed could cause society to crumble, if not at the very least take a heavy blow. Thus, he shamelessly followed Izuku to understand how this apparent stranger figured his secret out.

…

Almost a quarter after Izuku left the site of the villain's attack, he stopped walking in the direction of his house. Now that he was in a relatively quiet and isolated sidewalk, he asked, "You plan on following me all the way to my home?" He turned to look precipitously at the corner he just turned.

Along his sight there came an all-too-familiar scowl. Though he hadn't seen it for the past decade he would never be able to forget the years of verbal and physical abuse, the scowling teen before him had dealt in his first life.

"Tsk" Katsuki Bakugo, the one Izuku once affectionately called Kacchan, narrowed his eyes as he trash-talked, "Don't get full of yourself. I didn't need your help back there, so don't go thinking I owe you..."

Izuku shook his head and smiled helplessly, 'To think I once thought of him as a friend… Even when I help his case, he fights me. Well, whatever...'

He was about to casually throw some placating words to conclude this interruption to his everyday life, when Katsuki clicked his tongue again and spat, "Che! Don't think I forgot who you are! What? You think you're better than me now just because you got a 'decent' Quirk? Hmph! We'll fucking see who's the boss at U.A..."

Without another word he turned around and proceeded to start stomping away; presumably to his house. His words genuinely shocked Izuku as he overanalyzed everything to the point of nearly burning off the synapses in his brain, 'What? It's been ten years and he clearly remembers me as he knows I'm Quirkless. And… Did he just acknowledge me? He didn't call me an 'extra' or 'useless.' He's not even picking a fight with me right away!'

As Izuku stood processing the encounter, a new figure emerged from where Katsuki was last seen. This person… "All Might? What do you want?" Izuku quickly gathered his bearings and masked the shock that was still blazing at the recesses of his thoughts as his former idol came out to meet him of his own volition.

"Young man, we really need to talk..." The skeletal figure before Izuku didn't deny being All Might, rather his blue eyes gleamed dangerously at being called by his pro hero name while not assuming his Muscle Form.

"What is there to talk about? I already cleaned up my mess and helped the pros take care of the sludge villain. Do you also want an apology for causing you to come dangerously close to the end of your time limit?" Truth be told, despite learning to be a tad more socially normal from his visits to his local dojo and Old Take's clinic, Izuku still had the attitude of a pushover ingrained his bones. He didn't even think to blame today's encounter on All Might or any of the other pros for being incompetent.

"You… How did you find out about my weakness and time limit," the pro hero's eyes' lost a bit of the dangerous vibe they were putting off as Izuku's cooperative attitude elevated his impression on All Might.

"You want to know?" Izuku deadpanned. A wide array of emotions crossed his eyes, but nothing changed the expression on his face as he explained; everything… It was extremely cathartic being able to tell the truth behind him to another person, but Izuku couldn't help but feel hollow when he concluded. He thought, 'I can tell the person that broke me to the point of committing suicide, but the thought of relaying the same story to my own mother is inconceivable…'

Izuku dwelled in his conflicting emotions until the pro finally finished digesting the bombshell of a story the boy before him had told. He too was feeling a mix of conflicting emotions. On one hand, he had driven a young man past the point of feeling redeemable and he had killed himself, but on the other hand, the boy expressed gratitude as the experience had held shaped his second life. The whole ordeal left him unable to react for a while after he finally believed Izuku.

At first, All Might had been skeptical about whether or not he should believe such an outlandish story. But after Izuku provided bits and pieces of evidence such as recalling the name of the building he had landed on after he flew away from the tunnel, and spoken about how he couldn't have possibly known that the sludge villain would have escaped from his grasp and tried to attack that other young boy, Katsuki, if he hadn't already thought that history would repeat itself from his earlier experiences in the day, All Might couldn't help take his words seriously.

Izuku also didn't look like the type that would lie about this, or lie convincing at all. To the pro hero who had dozens of years worth of experience having to deal with countless people, countless liars, this redoubled his belief that Izuku was telling the truth.

'Unbelievable… This boy… I… I'm ashamed,' All Might thought to himself as he thought deeply on the actions he would have made on an identical timeline where the only difference was whether or not Izuku had his Esper powers. 'To think that I, the so-called Symbol of Peace, would actually drive someone to the point of suicide, through words alone; a fan, too! Have the years of being number one made me lost sight of what's truly important? Have I forgotten my own roots..?'

At that moment, All Might resolved to practice what he preached and believed in his gut instincts. Izuku was exactly the kind of person worthy of inheriting his Quirk, One for All. After all, he's been through, after gaining incredible Esper Powers, he still went about life leading people to believe he was Quirkless; technically he was. The power hadn't gotten to him, he hadn't become spiteful, wrathful, or even arrogant! Staying low-key and even completing several side projects as he grew up which completely aligned with his, All Might's, idea of what it meant to be a true hero… It was all too perfect!

All Might grew incomparably excited as he felt like he had found the treasure he had been seeking for years and it was even greater than he imagined. After quickly checking for any prying eyes, he transformed into the public image of All Might and loudly proclaimed, "Young man! You've shaken me to my core… You're exactly what I've been looking for, so I come now to present you with an offer!"

"Mhmm… What is it?" Izuku thought taken aback as this was the first time he saw the pro transform into his muscle form and not revert out of it, wasn't very emotional seeing his ex-idol speak to him like this. If anything it was kind of expected as he always talked in this grand and majestic pattern; it was no different to hearing him talk on the TV or the radio.

"I believe you are worthy of inheriting my power!" All Might said as he looked up to the sky and stretched out his hands. He was coming dangerously close to looking like some sort of cult leader; as if he expected god rays to descend from the heavens as he spoke…

"Huh?" Izuku thought he misheard. But after the pro hero explained it to him, how it involved the true nature of his Quirk, how One For All could be passed down even to a Quirkless like him… For the first time in his life, Izuku felt true unrestrained rage. Space and Time quaked around him as he found it hard to contain the hatred that spilled from the core of his soul.

Before All Might could even get a word in and try to calm the emotionally unstable boy, Izuku began speaking. "Un-fucking-believable," He hatefully spat. "It is my understanding that aside from returning ten years to the past and granting me my Esper powers, NOTHING about the world has changed. The butterfly effect didn't even impact our encounter today…"

The ground beneath his feet started to form a shallow crater as pulses of spatial power peaked with every succeeding sentence, "You had this ability during my first life! I don't expect you to give it to me simply because we were both naturally born Quirkless… But did you really have to crush my hopes and dreams? You couldn't even give me hope… To think I looked up to you… To think you were once my inspiration for becoming a hero… Hmph!" The crater instantly doubled in size as Izuku cursed, "You're nothing but a worthless sham. A fake."

Izuku closed his eyes as his face morphed into an expression conveying extreme pain before the horrifying energies rampaging around him gradually settled. A multitude of thoughts ran through his head at a million miles an hour, but those that hit him the hardest made up every single moment Izuku could remember All Might preaching that ANYBODY could be a hero. Juxtaposing the sight of Japan's greatest ally to justice with the thin, frail, and Quirkless man before him... Izuku thought he felt a pain even worse than he felt this very day in his first life; the day his dream of becoming a hero shattered and he died.

When he finally opened his eyes, the only thing All Might could see in them was an unmistakable disgust as he said, "I don't need your power. Oh right, it was never yours to begin with." He gave the pro one final look before saying, "Go look for a successor somewhere else. I'll make do with or without my Esper powers and be the true hero you could only hope to have been at your prime."

Without another word, he continued his trek home. The feeling he inspired to the now aghast pro and all those that may have chanced upon his solitary and crestfallen appearance, was nigh impossible to comprehend; like looking at someone who'd watched their family die and been utterly helpless in changing the fact.

When Izuku made it home, even his mother could tell that he was gravely upset. But as much as it pained him to keep that fake hero's secret, he resolved to keep it anyway as it concerned more than just his safety. Just knowing certain things could become dangerous; this was a fact Izuku understood by his studies of Literature.

After the encounter with All Might concluded, one of Izuku's worries had been resolved as he had hypothesized that perhaps he would be left in a Time Loop. Since life continued normally the day after he died in his first life, this didn't seem to be the case. Thus, his mood improved considerably. Though, he was still left in a rut for nearly a week before returning to normal.

Izuku eventually came to terms with his feelings about All Might after learning the secret behind his Quirk and though he could see himself eventually forgiving the man, he wouldn't forget the valuable lesson he learned that day. Now more than ever, Izuku wanted to become a hero; a true hero! Izuku was human and if there was something he could feel pride for, it was his authenticity.

He wouldn't deign to take on that man's power. He would become the best hero he could be by his own merits. At least then, if there ever came a time when he had to break an aspiring youth's heart as All Might had once done to him, he could be earnest in his reasoning. Saying someone couldn't be a hero without a Quirk might still be a valid argument, but wouldn't feel as guilty if he explained that he was Quirkless, too. Not that he thought he would ever do something of this nature. If it came down to it, he probably wouldn't care how many times he needed to repeat his story and explain that there was always a way even a Quirkless reject could become a hero.

As the time to take hero academia entrance exams approached, Izuku became obsessed with his personal growth. For a time he abstained from breaks, period… As he grew up and trained or studied, he would naturally take breaks and peruse the internet or play video games like a regular boy his age; he wasn't a robot after all. However, for the six months following his encounter with All Might, Izuku didn't take any breaks at all.

From dawn until dusk, he would train as if his life depended on it. He had cultivated a fit enough body to take this strain and would only stop to eat, take care of his bodily needs, complete his goal to earn a medical practitioner's license, and volunteer at Old Take's clinic. He nearly caused his mother to think he was insane as one night he had forgotten to lock the space around the walls of his room during the night, as he trained and his mother found him lifting outrageously heavy weights, as if he were working out at the gym like a normal person and not a psychopath making a racket at 3:00 AM.

Izuku explained, "Sorry Mom, I forgot to put up the barrier tonight. I promise it won't happen again."

"Wh- You plan on continuing these… activities so late at night?" Inko couldn't even be bothered to be grumpy from being awoken; this wasn't a daily occurrence and Izuku's usually perfect-child like behavior caused her to trust him unquestionably.

"Of course, mom," Izuku replied with such nonchalance that a stranger listening in would think he was talking about some trivial small talk. He continued, "I've been doing this for a while now. Ah! Don't make that worried face, Mom! I promise I rest more than enough! I can slow down how time affects my body and sleep a good night's worth in under an hour."

That night, Inko left her son's room debating whether or not she should take her son to get a psychological evaluation as this whole training phenom was getting out of hand. But then she remembered he already had the background of a doctor and only lacked a license to officially practice. Even if there was something wrong with him, if Izuku truly wished to continue his hysterical training, he could just tell the doctor that evaluated him everything he wanted them to know for him to receive a perfect pass.

The thoughts made for that night, in particular, being a sleepless one for Inko as it pained her to see Izuku always alone. Sure he had acquaintances at the dojo he visited and Old Take's clinic, but never had he brought a true friend home, never had she ever seen him play with others his age. Even though her boy remained physically fit due to his outrageous training, when he was home he was always locked up in his room, either studying, sleeping, indulging — but only for the shortest of moments — and of course, training. Inko couldn't be any more proud of Izuku, but sometimes his odd behavior worried her so...

* * *

**R.I.P. One For All; you probably won't be missed. After all, Izuku's Spacetime powers will only get more ridiculously OP as time passes. He's**** already nothing to sneeze at~**

**Also, here's a list of his powers:**

**Space:**

**Spatial Awareness: Spacetime unravels before him, allowing him to see through practically anything. Trained to the point of giving him telescopic sight.**

**Spatial Contraction: Able to shorten or lengthen the space between two points; kind of like a wormhole.**

**Spatial**** Warping: Able to distort space. Used to conceal himself.**

**Spatial Tearing: Able to cut into space and through the void. Contact with the exposed void is highly volatile and dangerous.**

**(NEW!) Spatial Locking: Able to smother an object's form with spatial energy and effectively lock with space.**

**Teleportation: Currently only capable of using Remote Teleportation on objects to himself.**

**Time:**

**Temporal Acceleration: Speeds up his perception of time. Basically this increases his reaction time.**

**Spacetime:**

**Gravitational Manipulation: Within 5 meters in any direction, he can apply additional gravitational force to anything.**

**Other:**

**Physical Cultivation: Has a body that has been trained for years. Also, he's competent in martial arts; how many depends on how OP I want to make in the future...**

**Cooking: Due to having home schooled himself for over a decade, that amounts to a decade of cooking for himself and his mom.**

**Doctor: He's a certified nurse, working to get an M.D. before U.A. begins.**

**Scholar: Has a high school degree — or the equivalent they give to home schooled kids — and is on track to get University-level Degrees in Biology and Biochemistry before he starts high school.**


	6. Chapter 6: Practical

Chapter 6: Practical

Ten months came and went in the blink of an eye and on this very special day, Izuku found himself standing by the gates of the fabled U.A. High. It was rated as the best Hero Academia in all of Japan for dozens of years, with all the top ten ranked pro heroes of the current era and over thirty others being included in the top hundred, honored to be known as alumni of the school. This was naturally Izuku's first pick when choosing a hero academia to jumpstart his career.

As Izuku walked calmly into the high school's campus, he indulged in a carefree smile as dozens of thoughts passed his mind at the speed of light. Simply crossing the infamous U.A. Barrier was cause for him to feel glee as even if he had applied to the same entrance exam in his first life, he hadn't made it this far or gotten to see this sight firsthand. Normally, the school's state-of-the-art technology would ward off all non-students and employees, and this would be the only time of the year where regular civilians of his age, such as himself, earned the right to visit.

Izuku sighed as he collected himself by the entrance to the highschool's main building before his eyes sharpened and he seamlessly stepped to the side, just barely missing a collision with a wrathful Katsuki. By now it wasn't just his eyes that were augmented even without the active use of his Esper powers, all of his senses were kinesthetically keen.

"Che! Pray we don't share the same practical test or I'll crush you myself!" With a click of his tongue and the jerk of his head, he continued on his way not deigning to give Izuku another glance. Subconsciously, however, Katsuki was growing restless over Izuku's overwhelming ability.

Izuku, on the other hand, was similarly dumbstruck. This was the second time he was addressed by the embodiment of rage, pride, and wrath, and it wasn't as "extra" or "Deku?" Was this a sign of the end times? Perhaps not considering he had only been called that second insult once in this lifetime...

Izuku shrugged his worries off as he didn't have the luxuries of time at the moment. The orientation would shortly begin, so he continued on his path and made it to the school's auditorium without another interruption.

There, in the auditorium, a hero by the name of Present Mic gave orientation and explained how the day would proceed for all the hero prospects gathered to try out today. Izuku was exempt from taking the theoretical test — otherwise known as the academic test — as his scholastic achievements spoke for themselves.

With a dual Bachelors' Degrees in Biology and Biochemistry and an Associate's Degree in Chemistry, or even with just his M.D. Izuku could have shown off. But since he was never one to flaunt in front of others, he simply showed his homeschool diploma — the equivalent of a high school diploma — and the staff at U.A. automatically having him full marks for that aspect of the test.

Alas, since everyone taking the entrance exam today would work on the same schedule and the theoretical exam was scheduled to take place first, Izuku had about four hours to kill while waiting. Fortunately, his Esper powers weren't limited to simple space manipulation; Time was part of his Spacetime Manipulation. Since he could speed up the effect of time on his body, he could conversely slow it down as well. Moreover, as his mental capacity still saw no end of development in sight, he naturally couldn't compare to his past self.

Nowadays, his Temporal Self Deceleration could be sustained at twenty times regular speed for over a day; or twenty if took it from an outsider's perspective. These were theoretical numbers as Izuku naturally didn't test this limit; he couldn't afford to waste time like that. But the projections were reasonably accurate when compared to other uses of his mental strength.

Thus, under twenty times normal speed, Izuku sat down for twelve or so minutes and simply watched as the world around him played like a recording on fast forward. Though he had a clock both on the wall across from him and a watch on his wrist it was actually the touch of one of the teachers at the school that had dispelled Izuku's odd state.

As the time had been passing, a white-haired hulking beast of a man who Izuku recognized as Vlad King had passed by Izuku's seated position dozens of times. He had noted the oddity of the boy, somewhat intrigued by how anyone could tolerate sitting unmovingly for so long; without stimulation, and overly appearing dead. Now that all of the examinees had completed their theoretical tests, under the four hours the school had given them to complete their packets upon packets of tests, Vlad King had volunteered to be the one to call for the "special case."

"Hey kid, wake up. The last of those taking the theoretical test have finished and are now walking over to the buses that will take them to their practical exam sites." To Vlad King's surprise, although Izuku looked, for all intents and purposes, dead, the moment he put his hand on the boy's shoulder, his eyes had immediately come back to life as he stared at Vlad King with a gleam of understanding.

"Oh? Thank you for informing me, sir," Izuku politely bowed, before asking, "I'm headed to Site A. Could you point me in the direction of the buses, please?"

Vlad King, a bit interested in the sole person exempt from the theoretical exam, said, "You can follow me, kid." As he began to lead the way, he asked, "So, kid. How're you planning on competing out there? From what I've been told you're registered as Quirkless."

Izuku faintly smiled as his status as a Quirkless was brought up. He patiently explained, "I am indeed Quirkless, but I hold a different kind of power." Almost arrogantly he added, "If all the practical exam boils down is just disabling a couple of robots, then I shouldn't have a problem getting in. Though, I can already see how the test might not be as simple as Mr. Present Mic explained it to be..."

"Oh?" Though there were various points Izuku made, the concept of his power escaped Vlad King as he instead pressed on a different issue. He asked, "What do you mean the test might not be so simple?" As someone who would later act as a judge for the not-so-simple test, he wondered if the boy had already caught on to the more nuanced aspects of the practical test.

"Well," Izuku began, "As a school called the very best at making heroes, I struggle to believe all it would care about was the offensive prowess of its students. That simply wouldn't be fair, especially to those that want to become rescue heroes or practically anyone who doesn't want to specialize in fighting."

"From the way Mr. Present Mic introduced the exercise, practically glossing over it with that Super Mario Bros analogy, at first glance one would think that to be the case. But if you pick apart his words, he didn't say you have to defeat the mock villain robots to earn points. 'Disable them' were his exact words and from what I can gather, that should be a clue to those with Quirks not suited to combat that there should be another way to acquire points."

"Then, there's also the manner in which the test is set up that leaves me suspicious. I mean, if all the school wanted to test was combat prowess and efficiency, it wouldn't make much sense to gather the examinees and have them compete against each other. We only have ten minutes to search for and disable as many mock villains as possible and then there's the wild card in the 0-pointer which Mr. Present Mic almost 'conveniently' forgot to mention. Unless I'm wildly off the mark, I'd say it's safe to assume that this in itself will also be a part of the test. I just can't seem to figure out what it is exactly."

As Izuku finished recounting his deductions, they had already made it outside, by the busses. While the boy was faintly blushing out of embarrassment at talking so much as if he were giving a lecture, Vlad King was struggling to contain his shock. 'This kid,' he shuddered to think, 'Quirkless or not, he has one hell of a sharp mind...'

Vlad King stood watching as Izuku left on the bus, before he made his way back over to the teacher's lounge on the main building. He was suddenly enthused to see what Izuku would do, being Quirkless and all. Perhaps he'd really find a way to pass despite the brutal disadvantage being Quirkless would bring him. Never would Vlad King guess how the day's events would transpire; not in a million years.

…

Now standing by the closed gate that would lead to Mock City A, Izuku closed his eyes as he thought about what strategies to take during the practical exam. Wearing a simple black tracksuit that was accentuated with tinges of green, he stood true to his plain nature as unlike most everyone else who had come prepared with some sort of equipment, he looked completely unprepared. It almost didn't even look like he was here to test into U.A. rather, he looked like he was about to go for a light jog…

Of course, even without any weapons, Izuku could more than rely on his years' worth of Esper and martial arts cultivation. Discounting the obvious methods of instantly annihilating every mock villain that came across his path with Spatial Tears or horrific Gravitational Suppression, Izuku was thinking of how best to use this time to use theoretical strategies he'd been wanting to try, but could never find the chance.

As he would be given free rein to use any and all available methods to acquire as many points as possible during the test, he was growing increasingly excited at the thought of never before seen moves being tested through live combat. He was in the middle of one such thought when out of nowhere, "Ok listeners, GO!" The gates shot open faster than most people could react.

Izuku being subject to automatic Temporal Self Acceleration to give him as much time to process what was happening as possible, quickly understood what was happening. Before Present Mic could even begin his explanation on how this was a stark reminder that in a real fight there were no countdowns, he was already running across contracted space with his Spatial Awareness on full display.

The walls around him evaded his sight, turning into nothing more than wireframe suggestions that alluded to there being solid matter present until only the figures of several hundred robots both distant and close filled up Izuku's sight. By now, his control over Spatial Awareness had reached the point where he could intuitively keep certain objects highlighted within his vision, with color and all, while the rest of his view was composed of the normal world of nodes and vertices.

The combination of his Gravity Manipulation, Spatial Contraction, and his ungodly physical condition would lead anyone to think he possessed a Speed-Augmenting-type Quirk at first glance. Moreover, if this were a video game, he'd almost immediately be called a filthy hacker for possessing what would seem to be God Mode, Super Speed, Aim Assist, and Wall Hacks.

Essentially invincible, Izuku tread the path through space to his first mock villain — a 1-pointer — and tested the waters by delivering a gravity-infused uppercut. Immediately, Izuku understood the true meaning of "overkill" as the robot almost pitifully disintegrate with pieces of circuitry and metallic bits shooting off in every which direction. Yet the only thought such a sight prompted was, 'Ok, then… On to test number two.'

Like a ghost, he found himself before another 1-pointer and this time with only a tenth of his previous gravity power he lashed out with another uppercut. This time the mock villain didn't immediately explode, rather, it "merely" gained a disturbing dent caving in its light armor, which caused it to break down; thoroughly being put out of commission.

With gravitational forces supporting his hand, despite the fact that he was punching solid metal, no traces of damage were left on his hands; his knuckles remained pristine even as his brutality escalated. Izuku continued testing various moves he had devised over the course of his many years discovering new applications for his Esper powers, and almost all of them ended up initially annihilating whichever mock robot was unfortunate enough to be targeted at the time.

Slowly, his skills were being refined to the point where Izuku would feel confident using them on other humans without fearing for their life. But, unfortunately, he couldn't test all of his ideas and moves as he was limited to ten minutes to the wonderful playground that should have been a test for entering the most prestigious hero academia in Japan. Moreover, of the time he had, it couldn't be said that he had spent it all as efficiently as possible.

Ignoring the time he spent traveling from one mock villain to another, Izuku also spent a considerable portion of his time helping some of the less capable examinees around him. On several occasions, he had stopped pursuing a mock villain to shield some of his helpless peers from being shot at by the rubber bullets the mock villains ruthlessly shot. Gravitational Suppression would also be used to shield examinees should they be in the range of a 2-pointer, ready to strike them with their scorpion-like tails. Many times, by the time he finished assisting others, the mock villain he was originally pursuing would already be disabled by a different examinee and absolutely no one bothered to reciprocate his efforts; some not even bothering to issue a word of thanks, for his timely assists.

All of this took time from Izuku's personally valuable training time, but he wouldn't have it any other way. Helping others was in his very nature and despite the cold responses and harsh treatment from his fellow peers, he rather this than later find someone he could have helped endure needless hardships. Altruistic to a fault... this was the part of him that was best preserved since he committed suicide in his first life.

Moreover, Izuku wasn't too bummed out by the missed opportunity as he internally compared himself to some of the others around him after eavesdropping on their careless comments. With his current score, he shouldn't have a problem making it into the school, so this experience or even better ones might come his way in the not-so-distant future; there simply wasn't a reason to be upset.

Suddenly, the earth quaked and all eyes were on the center of the mock city. From the ground, a titan of machines rose majestically before wantonly engaging in a feverish rampage across all the buildings in its immediate surroundings. This was the 0-pointer, a monster the size of a building and utterly impossible to contend with for the examinees; or so one was led to believe…

Quickly enough, the monstrous mock villain caught sight of the closest living beings in its immediate surroundings and it immediately gave chase. As it did, Izuku approached. Upon close examination, Izuku thought, 'This is already so similar to a simulation of a terrorist attack… With the 0-pointer symbolizing a boss of sorts and the one, two, and three-pointers all grunt forces dedicated to creating as much chaos as possible. If we were to treat this not as a game of who can get the most points, but as a simulation like I guessed, I'd be safe to assume taking down the most dangerous and potentially destructive threat would be a hero's top priority.'

Taking clues from the fact that the various mock villains — most notably the 0-pointer — were actively causing as much property damage when they weren't embroiled in fights with the examinee's Izuku felt rather confident in his guess. Though even if he was wrong, it would still be in his best interest to both handle the 0-pointer so as to reduce the stress on his peers and test out the limits of his powers. After all, the more he approached the titanic robot, the less sure he was in his Esper powers.

He had never truly gone all-out despite training every day for the past ten months like his life depended on it, as he simply never had a reason to draw out so much power at once. His training was all about finesse and control; added mental power was just a byproduct of constantly flexing his metaphorical Esper muscles.

But a particularly clear whimper caused Izuku's fighting resolve to redouble as he picked up the sight of a fallen girl just a couple moment shy of being stepped on by the building-sized mock villain. Izuku truly went all out in the next moment and as a result, rays of golden, cyan and purple light weaved around him. It didn't last long enough for him to take note, as his vision slightly blurred with his Spatial Contraction intensifying so much so that he took a quick five steps before arriving before the 0-pointer and even faster than his traveling speed was that of his punch.

At that ever-glorious moment, with his powers over Gravity and Space nearing their limits Izuku drew a terrifying tear in the air that left a gap in the fabric of reality as his clenched hand touched metal. He'd be lying if he said he didn't panic at that time, which was the probable cause of his power exploding with such intensity, but at the time he was too busy trying to process what he saw as his face turned a shade of crimson. Never had he felt so embarrassed and ashamed as his plan to take out the 0-pointer to minimize the damage it could deal both to the surroundings and his peers, utterly backfired due to his reckless attack.

Slowly floating down from the air with the support of his gravitational manipulation, Izuku had to look in the direction where the 0-pointer was blasted towards as the sheer destruction he caused by ending it, was more than the cumulative total of ALL the destruction sustained in all the Mock Cities. If he had to guess, around five blocks had been completely leveled as the titanic robot's body rebounded from Izuku's punch and after it exploded, it took out another three blocks were totaled; if not left in ruins.

"Can I get a little help, here?" A pained voice suddenly awoke Izuku from his shamed state of isolation. Quickly, he brushed aside the sight leftover from his power, and with the flick of his wrist and the point of his finger, the debris that had trapped the girl before him flew off to the side.

Izuku walked over to the girl and was initially a bit shocked by her appearance. In the current Quirked society, humans came in various forms, all manner of colors and with endless oddities which might never have even been conceived 200 or so years ago; before the existence of Quirks. The girl before Izuku simply had an appearance that was a bit estranged even for someone who was once a hero fanatic.

Possessing pink skin and hair, along with sclera of the eyes that were pitch black and housed golden irises, and also horns, the girl before Izuku would be more accurately described to be a humanoid than a human. Nevertheless, Izuku treated her as he would anyone else. After he had gotten over his initial period of shock, he asked, "Aside from your bruised and torn left ankle, is there anywhere else you are injured?"

"Nah, not really. I mean, because of my Quirk, my skin's in a pretty bad state right now from producing so much acid, but that shouldn't count as an injury..." The girl looked a bit rattled and understandably so. As the ruble that previously imprisoned her had pinned her belly-side up, she had seen the boy before her actions before he descended like a war god.

"Ok, I think I can fix that too," Izuku muttered to himself, just barely loud enough for the girl to hear him. He didn't intend for that to happen as he then said, "With your permission, would you let me heal you?" Despite being a licensed doctor, having years worth of experience and possessing a desire to help everyone he possibly could, Izuku wasn't above asking for consent from the people that were lightly hurt. The only time this might not apply would be should the recipient of his treatment by just a hair shy of literally dying.

"You're a healer, too?!" The girl gasped disbelieving the reality presented before her. 'This guy can fly, pack a punch, and heal too?' He could do a lot more than that, but it was natural for her not to know that.

"Mhmm… Usually, I could only be considered a doctor, but since your injuries are still relatively light and fresh, my power can heal them." After pondering thoughtfully, Izuku explained his case as simply as he could vaguely.

"Doctor? Ah, whatever, do your thing~" The smile she flashed Izuku, causing him to take a step back. Never had he been the recipient of such a carefree smile. He might have seen a couple of actors on the television or his computer monitor express something similar, but never had anyone in his two relatively short lifetimes directed one at him; nevermind a nice girl, like the one before him.

Izuku did away with his nonsensical thoughts before his eyes transformed into heterochromatic stars of dazzling cyan and gold; one pupil shaped like a horizontal slit while the other, a vertical slit. Spatial Awareness concentrated on the girl's ankle first and foremost before his unrestrained power over Time washed over her wound. Immediately, her wound clotted over and then began to draw from the fabric of reality itself as time rewound and her wound began stitching itself back together.

Within a couple of seconds, the cyan aura around the girl's ankle wound dispersed across the rest of her body, though it mostly concentrated on her hands and feet, and within the minute, Izuku finished healing her as promised. Awestruck as she felt completely fine, albeit a tad bit tired from all the running around she did during the practical exam, the girl loudly shouted, "Dude, that was freaking epic! How'd you do it?"

Before he could answer… "AND STOP! THE PRACTICAL EXAM IS… OVER!" Present Mic's voice boomed across all seven Mock Cities. Around Izuku and the still hyped pink-skinned girl, what remained of the mock villains instantly stopped and started retreating to where ever they came from; probably to be stored for a different exercise in the future. From a distance, Izuku could see people start to converge on his location as they were beyond curious to see what kind of monstrosity had utterly annihilated the 0-pointer.

Izuku could see some people that were injured walking in his direction, thus, as he felt his altruistic compulsion acting up, he turned to the girl he had helped and said, "I can control spacetime. All I did was rewind time on the site of your injuries to make it so they never happened in the first place. Sorry, I better get going, there are others that look injured that I could be helping." He gave the girl a short bow in mild embarrassment for cutting their conversation short, but the years worth of clinic duty had ingrained in him this sort of skill as it wasn't uncommon for emergencies to arrive at a moment's notice.

What surprised Izuku was that even after taking his leave by the pink-skinned girl's side, she still followed him around without another word. Yet for some reason, he was neither annoyed nor creeped out by the sudden stalker he had gained. Instead, once he got closer to some of the more injured looking examinees, Izuku patiently asked them the same question he had to the pink-skinned girl.

Nearly a quarter of an hour passed before Izuku finished put healing up the rest of the injured examinees from his Practical Site. The pink-skinned girl was surprisingly the most injured out of everyone there; she was the only one to have shed blood — from her ankle as a result of the ruble crashing down on her. As was the case, Izuku barely had to expend any mental power, though once it was all combined with the mental strength he had used to fight — especially during that final all-out attack against the 0-pointer — Izuku was more fatigued than he anticipated.

He was just about to sit down and take a rest when from behind an old and weathered feminine voice called out to him, "That's a nifty skill you got there, sonny."

Turning around, Izuku's fatigue seemed to completely evaporate as struggled to contain his excitement. The corners of his mouth couldn't help but point towards the sky as his eyes gleamed with excitement and he said, "Y-you are the Youthful Heroine, Recovery Girl?" The disbelief in his voice made his statement sound more like a question.

"To think a powerhouse would actually be a fan," Recovery Girl didn't deny Izuku. She even faintly covered her mouth to conceal her chuckling. She had seen his absurd combat potential as well as his healing skills. But it was beyond rare for someone with such a powerful offensive Quirk to idolize healers like herself. Even among pro heroes, Recovery Girl was barely a recognizable figure. The only reason for her slight fame was all the thanks the pros gave her whenever they sustained a heavy injury. Only because her Healing Quirk was as overpowered as some of the top-ranked pros did she get any love as a Healing type Pro Hero.

"Ah!" Izuku's over-analytical mind suddenly realized that if Recovery Girl was here, there was a good to decent chance she was here to do what he had been doing; treating the injured. The last thing Izuku wanted was to leave a bad first impression on one of his favorite pro heroes, so he quickly pulled out his phone and presented some photos of his credentials as she pleaded, "Ms. Recovery Girl, I swear I was only doing what I thought was right! See? These are pictures of my Degrees and my M.D." As shock descended on the wizened face of the Youthful Heroine, Izuku began to panic, "Please don't tell me I've been disqualified for treating people under your jurisdiction..." Despite his fanboyism being toned down to the point of almost complete rehabilitation, Izuku couldn't help but out of character towards certain pro heroes — especially the healers like Recovery Girl.

Eventually, Recovery Girl managed to regather her bearings. She looked at Izuku up and down with an inquisitive look in her eyes before she finally muttered, "Damn, now I owe that old fool five-thousand yen..."

"What?" Izuku couldn't comprehend the meaning behind her words. Had she made a bet about him with someone earlier?

"Right, you might know him as Old Take, but that old geezer and I have been long term friends. He'd been talking about you like his own grandson for the past couple months, practically bragging about how amazing you were. So when he finally let it be known that you were going to try out today, we made a little bet. Needless to say, from what little I've seen and talked to you, the old man wasn't kidding one bit about your accomplishments, sonny. "

"You know Old Take!?" Izuku was nonplussed.

"Sorry, sonny, but I can't spend too much time reminiscing about the past as I'd liked. I need to check up on the others in the other six sites." Though Recovery Girl ended things here, as she walked away she didn't forget to reassure Izuku by saying, "And don't be too worried about the fact that you healed several of the examinees. It was all in good spirit and you're more than qualified to act at your own discretion. Besides, it's not like you were doing surgery or anything..."

When Recovery Girl finally left his sight, Izuku thought he should be leaving as well. After all, the practical was over and he had already done everything there was to do here. He turned around and found the same pinked-girl he had first healed after taking out the 0-pointer smiling at him.

Seeing Izuku unsure of how to react, the girl took the reigns as she said, "You plan on leaving now?"

"Right..." It was unsettling, how little this odd exchanged bothered Izuku, but since he couldn't detect even a trace of malice from the girl's ever-positive disposition, he simply nodded.

The girl seemed to be the personification of the word "social," as she had zero reservations jumping with glee and even approaching 'too' close to Izuku as she followed him to their bus. Along the way, she kept their exchange from dying as she asked, "So, Mister Spacetime Hero, what's your name?"

"Izuku Midoriya," Izuku sighed. Rarely did anyone engage him in conversation. Those that did typically consisted of worried family members of the patients at the Old Take's clinic or some of the university staff. In the cumulative twenty-five or so years he had been aware of, the last he could remember an actual peer of his age talking to him like this was back before he found out he was Quirkless in his first life.

"My name's Mina Ashido, but you can call me Mina; my hero~" She playfully winked at him, not at all concerned about whether or not the ambiguous connotations her words might bring the boy disillusions.

"Mhmm, Mina-san," Izuku didn't even think about romance at this moment. He was always thinking too deeply and he logically deduced that there was no way a stranger would make a move on him. He was used to psychologically evaluating people from his training as a doctor, so the energetic and coy personality she had displayed was understood to be all in hearty good-natured fun.

"Say, did you need me to heal some other hidden injury or something? I kind of noticed you've been following me around," Izuku deadpanned. He couldn't think of any other reason anyone would want to follow him.

"What? No! You already healed me with that epic spacetime power~" Her golden eyes shined with peerless incandescence as she recalled the rest of Izuku's absurd abilities.

"Oh? Then, why have you been following me?" Though not as shocked as he was to see Recovery Girl live and in the flesh, Izuku was more than a bit shaken up to learn that Mina wasn't out to seek his assistance. What else could she possibly want? At times like this, the effects of being isolated from her peers left him sometimes less competent than a child, despite being possessing a gifted mind and an unwavering will.

"I just wanted to get to know you better," She shamelessly declared, successfully getting Izuku's eyebrows to rise in the process. She continued, "I mean, you seem like a cool guy! You have that cool power and are nice to everyone."

"You… think I'm cool?" It was only now that Izuku finally thought about how his powers might be seen by others. As he had been developing them over the years he had grown indifferent towards their impression factor. In the same vein that All Might probably wasn't impressed with his power — his borrowed, transferred and foreign power… — Izuku naturally wouldn't be perpetually impressed with his Spacetime Manipulation abilities. Satisfied with their growth and what he could achieve with them, perhaps; but certainly not impressed.

"Dude..." Mina grew the most serious Izuku had seen her thus far in their short time together, before she beamed and practically yelled, "You friggin took out the 0-pointer with a single hit! That's crazy!"

With Izuku slowly learning how to socialize, albeit, at a painful snail's pace, Mina continued to lead him in conversation until they reached the point where they would have to separate to go home. It surprised Izuku how much he could talk, under specific conditions, and he was almost sad to see the experience end. Fortunately, Mina wasn't as short-sighted as he was when it came to social exchange, and before the two finally decided to end their time together on the day of the practical, Mina suggested they exchange phone numbers. Izuku wished Mina good luck on getting into U.A. with him, as even though he wasn't egotistical, it was clear to everyone that he would pass; probably with the highest score, too.

For the next couple days, whenever time allowed it, Izuku would engage in texting; though only with Mina's prompt. It would take many weeks, months, and potentially years, for him to become socially competent if not longer as Izuku had no intention of stopping with his weekly routine of training and volunteering.

* * *

**Mhmm... I know I wrote him to be OP, but just keep in mind that Power and Control will leverage against each other. It'll come around in the future. And about Mina... Know that I simply traded her for Ochaco so as to give Izuku a way into the social scene if only a bit quicker. I'm not saying she isn't a potential love interest or romantic partner, but I'm also not saying that she is~**

**Also, here's a list of his powers:**

**Space:**

**Spatial Awareness: Spacetime unravels before him, allowing him to see through practically anything. Trained to the point of giving him telescopic sight.**

**Spatial Contraction: Able to shorten or lengthen the space between two points; kind of like a wormhole.**

**Spatial**** Warping: Able to distort space. Used to conceal himself.**

**Spatial Tearing: Able to cut into space and through the void. Contact with the exposed void is highly volatile and dangerous.**

**Spatial Locking: Able to smother an object's form with spatial energy and effectively lock with space.**

**Teleportation: Currently only capable of using Remote Teleportation on objects to himself.**

**Time:**

**Temporal Acceleration: Speeds up his perception of time. Basically this increases his reaction time.**

**(NEW!) Temporal Deceleration: S****lows down his perception of time. This allows for to quick passing of time.**

**(NEW!) Temporal Restoration: In a localized setting, Izuku is able to rewind time so as to restore something to a former state. However, the farther back of a state he wishes to bring and the more complex the object he is interacting with, the more this ability drains mental power.**

**Spacetime:**

**Gravitational M****anipulation: Within 5 meters in any direction, he can apply additional gravitational force to anything.**

**Other:**

**Physical Cultivation: Has a body that has been trained for years. Also, he's competent in martial arts; how many depends on how OP I want to make in the future...**

**Cooking: Due to having home schooled himself for over a decade, that amounts to a decade of cooking for himself and his mom.**

**Doctor: He's a certified nurse, and doctor**

**Scholar: Has a high school degree — or the equivalent they give to home schooled kids — and is on track to get University-level Degrees in Biology and Biochemistry before he starts high school.**


	7. Chapter 7: Gathering

Chapter 7: Gathering

A week after the day of the entrance exam, Izuku was going about his daily spacetime control exercises in his room when a knock on the door caused him to immediately stop. As if abiding by his will, the several random articles of clothing that were statically floating around Izuku neatly folded themselves before being stored away in his closet; fit with coathangers and all.

Izuku went to his door to greet his incomparably excited mother who anxiously explained that a letter from U.A. had come for him. The letter would probably decide whether or not he had made it into the ranks of the best Hero Academia in all of Japan. The sudden realization of this implication caused Izuku to grow unstable as this was a moment he had been anticipating long before he committed suicide during his first life. No amount of training and discipline would remove his emotions and for occasions as special as these, there was little he could do to prepare himself.

Despite subconsciously understanding that the chances he failed were so close to zero they could be entirely ignored, despite his ineffable self-confidence when it came to his performance on that day, Izuku still nervously took the letter out of his mother's hand and slowly opened it. Inko must have understood how much this moment meant to her son as she had rarely seen him so uncomposed. She gave him all the time he needed and even took measures to be as unnoticeable as possible so as to not pressure him.

The tension in the room only intensified after the letter was opened and a small disk fell out. Izuku pressed the sole button atop the disk's frame and was greeted with the holographic image of what appeared to be an anthropomorphic rodent. Calmly, the creature introduced itself, "Greeting, Izuku Midoriya, I am U.A. High's principal, Nezu. This is your acceptance letter, congratulations. "

Oddly anticlimactic, Nezu explained, "With a perfect pass on the theoretical due to you already having earned the equivalent of a high school diploma and your record-breaking performance during the practical, naturally, you're to be added to the most gifted class in 1-A. Once again, allow me to congratulate you, and may your time at our school be everything you're expecting and more."

Principal Nezu further added in some details Izuku needed for his first day at the school before the projection cut off and the room filled with silence. Izuku sighed with relief as he was almost tackled into submission by his mother. Or rather he would have, had his body not been trained to such a formidable degree. It was more like Inko crashed into her son, than it did look like she tackled him into a hug. But regardless of the fact, Izuku accepted the hug as his mother cried enough tears for both of them.

Despite Izuku's lack of expression, he was filled with emotion. Since he had revealed to Inko the lengths he went through to become a hero — the best hero he could be — she grew just as anxious and worried as Izuku would have been had his original hero-obsessed self persisted through this second life. She currently represented what he felt but couldn't express…

Eventually, the fires of emotion on both Midoriyas died down and after a night of celebration, Izuku quietly sunk into some of the most peaceful sleep he had in months. As there was still over a month until school life at U.A. began, Izuku decided to do something he hadn't in years and gave himself an entire cheat day. He didn't even manipulate the speed of time affecting his body as he slept a full eight hours through the night as nature intended for normal humans.

The next morning as he woke up feeling full of life, he picked up his phone to see Mina had texted him the news that she had gotten into U.A. as well. He took a look around his room before recalling his promise to take the day in stride before he laid back down on his bed and texted, "Congratulations, what class did you get? I'm in 1-A."

Izuku should have expected Mina's quick response, but to see her start typing within three seconds of his message being sent out seemed impossibly fast. He jokingly thought, 'Could she too have the ability to speed up her perception of time?' As the thought concluded, his phone notified him of a new message from his only friend.

"NO WAY?! I'M IN 1-A, TOO !~!" Very much like a Mina-styled text, along with a flurry of punctuation marks, there was a string of laughing-crying emojis and relief emojis.

Izuku took the news more impactful than he realized as he subconsciously texted back honestly, "Really? I'm glad."

"Ooooh? You're GLAD we're in the same class? Should I be concerned? MHMM?" Even in the format of a text, anyone with even a half working brain could see that she was just messing around as she usually did; teasing the social recluse was among one of her favorite things to do.

Alas, Izuku took the text more seriously than need be and he hurriedly explained himself, "I'm just happy to see that my only friend got into the same school and class as me." Though on second thought, that message was bound to be a bombshell if Mina read it as he had impulsively put it together. Sadly, he had already sent it and could do nothing to change the fact.

A couple of seconds later, Mina uncharacteristically replied, "I'm your only friend?" She had been listening to some music as she played around with her phone and texted some of her friends when Izuku's last text arrived. Immediately, her heart sank only to be accompanied by the sensation of her blood running cold after Izuku replied, "Unless you don't think we are..."

Consequently, the mood turned too grim for her to continue without putting her all in the conversation. She propped herself into a proper seating position and cleared all the other apps running on her phone before honing in on Izuku's borderline depressing conversation. Here she was concerned about his lack of friends and he was assuming she didn't even consider him one to begin with…

Such a talented, powerful, and nice guy didn't have a friend? Mina almost didn't believe it. She texted back, "Don't be silly, we're friends alright~" She quickly ran through her list of things she had to do today and after concluding that her schedule was barren enough to allow for a day of fun outside, she further texted, "If you're not too busy, we should hang out~" It was a Saturday, so there was little in the way for normal middle schoolers like them to busy themselves with; at least that was Mina's understanding.

Izuku was floored as he saw both of Mina's texted; they struck him like blasts from a double-action shotgun. 'Hang out?' Izuku thought. He almost felt inclined to reject out of sheer fear, but when he recalled that today was supposed to be a free day for him to treat himself, he gathered up the courage to reply, "Fine. When and where do you want to… hang out." Somehow he managed to convey his apprehension through text. He barely even registered that he was making plans to hang out with a girl of all people, as just hanging out with another human being was inducing traumatic stress.

"Mhmm~ I don't know, what you want to do?" Since the decision to hang out came spontaneously to Mina, she hadn't a clue as to what the best way to proceed was. Though she had talked with Izuku throughout the week, altogether, they'd barely gotten five hours worth of time chatting back and forth; she simply didn't know the boy well enough to arrange for a proper day out.

"I… I'm probably the last person you want to ask," Izuku confessed. What else was there besides bettering himself and keeping maintenance of his routine? He didn't know what a day hanging out for fun was, if it hit him in the face.

Mina shook her head in her room and randomly suggested, "Why don't we meet up at Yoyoji Park and just talk some more?" This was the best way to use up time if they were to get together again. It didn't have to be a park, but as Yoyoji was relatively quiet and peaceful, it would make for a nice place for the two to better get to know one another. Doing just that was among the most interesting concepts for both participants.

Izuku asked for what time simply accepting things as they came to him and Mina replied asking if 11:00 AM was alright. Izuku replied in the affirmative before the conversation when silent. With nothing else to do until it was time to leave, Izuku left his room and made both himself and his mother breakfast as he usually did. He wasn't a trained chef by any stretch of the imagination, only self-taught through internet recipes and instructional guides. But anyone lucky enough to try his food wouldn't think otherwise. As somewhat of a perfectionist, likely a result of him becoming so dedicated to becoming a true hero, Izuku's food made his mother's tiring workdays just a tad bit more bearable. During the weekends when Izuku would make decadent breakfast foods, she was downright pious in her gratitude for having a son as thoughtful as him.

With breakfast taken care of and around another hour and a half to kill, Izuku returned to his room and thought through the potential conversation topics he and Mina might later discuss. As they were both aspiring heroes already accepted into the best Hero Academia in all of Japan and arguably the entire world, they had already talked a lot about Quirks and the various pros they liked. He suddenly found himself panicked as there simply wasn't much to his life besides his obsession with heroics. What else could they possibly talk about? Academics? Medicine? That was basically all the boy knew!

Needless to say, the next couple of hours were spent anxiously brainstorming for conversation points that were worth bringing up to no avail. Eventually, the time to leave was just around the corner, so Izuku put on a rather plain outfit, very much in the style of the tracksuit he donned while at the site of the practical exam. Noticing his depressingly plain wardrobe, Izuku sighed, thinking, 'Guess it's true that the clothes make the man. My plain old clothes are true to my plain personality...'

He didn't beat himself up too badly over it as Mina was bound to be in charge of the whole exchange as she had their conversations since the two met. Only the worry of being too boring for her tastes and discarded as he had in his last attempts at friendship remained as the plain-looking, plain-dressed Spacetime Esper walked out of his house and over to the nearest train station.

The train ride over to the station closest to Yoyoji Park was less than five minutes long, making the whole trip from his house to the predetermined stop less than fifteen minutes altogether. Izuku was almost fifteen minutes early, taking a seat on one of the free benches in the park as he texted Mina that she could find him by the eastern entrance of the park.

He didn't have to wait long for Mina as she didn't even respond to his text, instead, he could hear her shouting his name as she approached from the southwestern side of the park. Clearly, she had gotten there even earlier than him, though for some reason she hadn't said anything through text.

Without missing a beat, Izuku stood up from his seated position and met Mina halfway. "Sorry to keep you waiting," despite being early himself, he thought it was only appropriate to apologize.

Mina lightly smacked his shoulder as she said, "Don't kid yourself, I just got here, too~" She led him deeper into the park with the explanation that it would be better to take in some of the better sights the park had to offer while they talked.

When they finally found themselves in a cozy enough stop to settle down, Mina tested the waters by asking Izuku, "You weren't serious about that only friend thing, right?" It was bothering her that she could see him not kidding about this sort of thing from the way they had previously talked.

"Like I said, you're the only friend I have so long as you consider us friends," Izuku deadpanned. Going by the tone in Mina's voice he figured out the question didn't come from a place of malice or as an insult, but he couldn't find any other way to answer than by setting the cold harsh truth out with little cushioning.

"Damn, I really can't see how that's possible considering your Quirk. You seem approachable enough to me… Has no one really tried to hang out with you at school?" Naturally, from what little Mina understood about Izuku there were simply too many things wrong with his words.

"I… I don't go to school," Izuku elaborated, "until now, I've been homeschooled. And about my 'Quirk...' I don't have one."

"Um… what?" Mina not sure where to even begin, just shot him a confused look. Now much more interested, she first asked, "Didn't you call your Quirk Spacetime Manipulation, when we met after the practical exam?"

"Well, I called my power 'Spacetime Manipulation,' but it's technically not a Quirk. You see, my body doesn't produce Quirk Factor and all the tell-tale signs of a Quirk being present in my body are in reality absent." Seeing the confusion on her face, he explained it as best as he could, "Think of it like this, Quirk Factor is like the hormone the human body produces to regulate and active a Quirk; everyone has it. You, for instance, will secrete acid through the activation of your Quirk Factor, whereas someone like Endeavour will materialize fire. My power comes from what I call mental strength, and though it looks and works like an Emitter-type Quirk, they aren't one and the same..."

"Whoa, it's just like you to be a cut above the rest of us..." Mina mumbled to herself, before she then said, "I figured there was something odd about your Quir- power… since you have so many applications. How deep does this mental strength of yours go? I mean, besides what we've talked about, what other powers do you have?" She was genuinely curious as she now found her previous line of thinking to be too limited. If what Izuku had wasn't a Quirk and if this power he possessed already seemed so impressive, what other tricks could the boy have lying in store?

"Powers?" Izuku thought for a second before he stood up and grabbed a budding flower. With the flower in hand his eyes flickered to life with a cyan hue as he explained, "Well, I can accelerate the rate of time an object experiences." As the flower in his hand lit up with a tinge of cyan it bloomed before withering away within the span of five seconds. "I can also slow down, stop and even rewind time," he said as he let the flower in his hand revert to its blooming state, right when it was at its most beautiful before he gave it to Mina.

"Though, stopping and rewinding time is much more draining," Izuku shook his head helplessly as he further explained some of his powers, "I can see through, lock, contract, warp, and tear space, manipulate gravity, and I'm starting to figure out teleportation."

When he was finally done and stole a glance Mina's way, Izuku thought he had shocked her to death. "Are you… alright?" He worriedly scanned her over for signs of trauma; both physical and emotional…

"I'm alright… It's just a bit too much to suddenly hear you list so many useful abilities. You know, each of them could a Quirk by themselves, right?" She had a point, Izuku was what amounted to the ultimate amalgamation of Space and Time-related Quirks. His self-titled power of Spacetime Manipulation suddenly seemed a lot more reasonable; albeit, a tad under-representative of his true strength.

"I guess you're right… But that just about boils down all of my Esper powers."

"Esper?"

"It's what I've come to call my powers. You know, since they're not technically a Quirk."

"Mhmm..." Mina went quiet for a couple of seconds before she suddenly brought back the topic of his almost-friendless status. "And about you being homeschooled… that's kind of a shocker seeing how rare that is in today's day and age. How long have you been homeschooled?"

"I was homeschooled for about nine years. Last year was when I finally started working towards my Bachelor's and-" Before he could continue any further Mina was flailing about in an attempt to get a word in. She quickly said, "B-bachelors? As in a University Degree?" Though she had been by Izuku long enough to see him confront the Youthful Heroine the day of the U.A.'s Entrance Exam, she'd given him the courtesy of space and was out of earshot to hear that he had earned an M.D.; never mind a mere Bachelor's Degree.

As Izuku showed her the same pictures he had shown to Recovery Girl and told Mina about his life as a self-study scholar, she visibly paled at the thought of all the work the young man before her had done throughout his life. He started homeschool at the age of four. For nine abysmal years, he studied and studied HARD; hard enough to not only complete high school by the time he should have been a middle schooler, but by the time he should have been a senior in junior high, he had acquired a MEDICAL FUCKING LICENSE? Mina wasn't one to curse, but even she couldn't help but express the gravity of what she considered to be a hellish life in any way that didn't involve a string of expletives.

'No wonder he doesn't have any friends… Who would be able to manage that level of dedication towards their studies while simultaneously managing friendships.' Left to her imagination, she envisioned Izuku as a bookworm who would spend over a dozen hours each day studying like his life depended on it. But upon recalling the images of his figure moving about with such finesse during the practical exam it directly juxtaposed her initial thought. His powers and the manner with which he fought told a story of someone who had practiced for years…

Suddenly Mina's impression of Izuku grew to levels of admiration she simply didn't think was possible before their meeting. He was like the ideal representation people had when they thought about their potential; of what they could be when they pursued their dreams with 100% of their effort.

As she further pressed him for details of his life, she gradually came to respect him more and more without him even knowing. The comparisons she made between herself and Izuku slowly drew out a fire in Mina's heart that eventually couldn't be suppressed any further. Normally she would never suggest what was about to come of her mouth, but the passion the boy before her held about heroism had infected her and couldn't help but blurt out, "Midoriya! We should like, totally train together!"

Her sudden outburst certainly startled Izuku, but more than that it filled him with a sense of humorous irony. Today was the first day in ages where he had set aside time to indulge himself with some free time and when he took it upon himself to hang out with his friend, she suggested they train. Still, the prospect of training with another person certainly wasn't something he felt the need to reject. Perhaps there would be a way to have fun despite the normally un-fun nature of training.

"Alright, Mina-san," Izuku thought for a second before he proposed, "Before that though, why don't we discuss the details of your Quirk. To design the best training routine we can, of course..."

The fire in Mina's eyes had yet to die, but she relented to Izuku's suggestion. She extended her hand to get Izuku's attention and explained, "My Quirk, Acid, let's me secrete acid. This much I expected you already know, but..." She let a couple of drops of acid drop on the ground and while some droplets made a harsh fizzling sound which literally ate away at the ground with little resistance, other droplets simply pooled without any noticeable effect.

Mina explained, "I can control the strength and some properties of my liquid Acid. I can make it as dangerous as a superacid or as harmless as water, as viscous as honey or as slippery as ice. I can make acid from anywhere there's skin on my body, but the more dangerous I make my acid, the worse the effects on my skin."

Seeing Mina go silent, Izuku asked, "Can you change the property of your acid after you've made it?"

"What?" Mina didn't immediately understand.

"Can you make harmless acid dangerous remotely? Can you change its properties with physical contact, or is it entirely impossible to change your acid after you made it?" As the questions were asked, they hit Mina like a semi-truck barreling down uncontrollably down a mountain slope. She had never even thought about testing the limits of her Quirk after she had discovered it when she was but a toddler.

"I… I don't know… I've never really tested my Quirk like that."

Seeing the distant, almost melancholic look in the girl's eyes, Izuku gave her an encouraging smile and said, "It's never too late to discover new aspects of your Quirk. For several years, I thought my Esper powers only comprised of Spatial Awareness, but after all these years of training, It's grown to be so much more."

Izuku suggested, "Try making a small pool of harmless acid in your hands and change it to something more volatile like Sulfuric Acid. If you're like me, changing the properties of your power will be easier if you're making direct contact. I mean if it's even possible to begin with..."

Mina did as he suggested, she initially made a small pool of harmless water-like acid in her cupped hands before wishing with all her might that it changed to something more volatile. Alas, since her skin made her resistant to Acid and she wasn't at all too sensitive to corrosion due to the nature of her Quirk, she couldn't tell if she was doing anything at all. She kept the pool in her hand for a couple of seconds before the slightest tinge of irritation started creeping up on her skin and she decided to spill the contents in her hand on the ground. Though at the point of pouring, she wasn't sure if it was irritation from volatile acid or just her nervous hands cramping up from being kept in such a rigid position for a while.

Fortunately, it seemed like Izuku's suggestion that her acid could have its properties changed after being produced was possible as the mass of acid dropped on the floor began to emit horrifying screeching sounds and the ground gradually deformed along with the evaporation of acid. Suddenly Mina felt terrible seeing as how she had destroyed a part of this beautiful park which she loved visiting. The feeling of guilt didn't last long as Izuku's control over Time made it so the effects of her acid never happened; truly it was convenient to be able to rewind time at one's whims.

He entirely ignored the damage his suggestion caused as he could fix the problem with little effort and was instead more excited about the prospects of Mina's potential. Evidently eager, he stood up and said, "This changes the game entirely!" It was almost as if he wasn't talking to Mina at this point as he fiercely started launching ideas at the speed of thought, "And we haven't even found out if you can change your acid remotely! Just imagine… If you could change the properties of your Acid without being in direct contact, your only limit would be how much of it you could produce. Even if you 'need' to touch your acid to change its properties like you did just now, your lasting potential could rise several times over given the right circumstances and training..."

At some point, Mina rose up to meet Izuku's standing figure, apparently sharing the same enthusiasm as the hero-fanatic as she said, "You're totally right Izu-kun!" Neither of the two noticed this most striking slip of the tongue as Mina continued, "I'm totally hyped to train with you right now! You know any good spots?"

Izuku didn't even have to think as he knew just the spot both of them could train with as much freedom as they wanted. He asked, "Have you heard of Dagobah Municipal Beach?"

"Yeah? I heard it used to be a scrapyard until a couple of years ago." Mina responded as she recalled hearing about a mysterious figure that cleaned up the entire beach within the span of a month, but never claimed credit or demanded compensation for the highly regarded community work.

"Yeah, I originally went there to train my gravitational powers. Now that the entire beach has been cleaned up I also added physical conditioning as well. But regardless, don't you think that would be the best place to train your Acid? This time of the year no one will be there as it's still rather cold and you won't have an issue causing damage to the surroundings; no one would care if you melt a bit of sand, after all."

"Wait… you were the one who cleaned up that beach?!" And here Mina thought she couldn't be more shocked by Izuku's insane past.

"Yeah, it was the perfect place for me to train both my control and strength over Gravitational Pressure. I separated things based on their composition before crushing them as best I could with my power. The resulting blocks of pure metal were sold for some money that I later donated to some medical studies and whatever trash couldn't be used again or sold, I directly tossed into a tear in space." As he recounted his initial training period at Dagobah Municipal Beach, despite the way one could mistake his words for a humblebrag, Mina understood he wasn't at all aiming to boost his ego. She guessed he probably didn't even know how impressive it sounded to both help clean up a beach and use whatever proceeds he could have earned from doing so to help fund a charity. His altruism was bordering on insanity at this point…

"Right, but we should probably change if we're going to be training at the beach," Mina said as she glanced over both their respective outfits. As neither of the two expected their little gathering to end in training, neither had come dressed for rigorous exercise.

Actually... As Mina started to pay attention to more aspects outside of her conversation with Izuku she noticed that the sun was starting to set. Panicked, she looked at her watch only to be horrified by the realization of how long she had spent practically digging out all of Izuku's story; at least his life story of this lifetime.

Izuku seemed to have noticed as well as he smiled and apologized as all sorts of other realizations took hold of him at the moment. He said, "Damn, have I really kept you around for so long? Forget training, you must be sore if not hungry since we've been here for half the day..."

Almost as if on cue, Mina's stomach agreed with his sentiment as it issued a low growl amidst the two's silence. As outgoing and energetic as she was, even Mina could help but find her face flush from the embarrassment of that moment. She could only helplessly sigh and agree saying, "Can't argue with that..."

The two shared in a stifled moment of laughter before Izuku proposed, "Why don't we eat something before going our separate ways. It'll be my treat." Though he wasn't exactly rolling in dough, that wasn't because his financial situation was poor. It was the opposite, in fact, as both his mother's career had gotten much farther than it had in his first life and he was a fully-fledged doctor. Just because he spent the overwhelming amount of his money donating to charities, didn't mean he wasn't earning a doctor's wage. Even before he was making money for practicing as a doctor, Old Take had been paying his wage as a licensed nurse.

Izuku wasn't struggling financially, not by a longshot. So without much thought, he followed Mina to the place of her choosing for their meal. As a long term home cook and religious consumer of his specific diet, he couldn't remember the last time he ate out, thus it was up to Mina to pick where they would be eating as he didn't so much as have a guess as to where to go.

In the end, Mina settled for a small family-owned burger joint. True to his word, Izuku paid for the meal and the two indulged in a soda, a burger, and fries. Today was Izuku's cheat day, so he figured he might as well go all the way. Normally he wouldn't eat a meal as unbalanced as this, but he couldn't exactly complain as the food was outright delicious. Probably not healthy by any stretch of the imagination, but definitely tasty.

"Ah, what a cute couple..." A hushed whisper entered Izuku's ear and left the other as he couldn't even fathom it being related to him.

"How'd a plain guy like him get a girl like her? They're like even the same thing?" Another comment floated by the ether.

"Ah! Ashido-chan!" In the middle of their meal, a large man entered the restaurant and made a beeline for Izuku and Mina's table. When he finally got close enough, he looked at Izuku for a couple of seconds before grinning at Mina and saying, "'Bout time you brought a boyfriend." His words left both teens in shock; Izuku much more than Mina as she seemed used to his attitude.

"Don't mind him Izu-ku-" Mina was just about to refer to Izuku by that oh-so informal nickname she had blurted out in the park when she suddenly realized what she was doing and promptly covered her face in a rushed attempt to cover the purple shade that covered her face.

"Boyfriend?" Izuku simply repeated; as if the concept was so foreign it as entirely alien.

"Are you not?" The large man asked puzzled. If he went with Mina's expression it would seem that he was right on the money, but Izuku's confused state begged to differ.

"Heh," Izuku, as per usual, depreciated his value by over a thousand times as he humorlessly commented, "As if a guy like me could get a girl like her." For as highly as he thought of his powers and dedication to heroics, Izuku didn't have so much as one ten-billionth the confidence when it came to social interactions; nevermind romantic ones.

His self deprecating comments left all those who heard him a tinge saddened as they could practically hear the lack of confidence in his voice. His plain appearance only bolstered this sentiment to those that could see him. Needless to say, the jovial mood with which the man entered the restaurant was turned down a few pegs and he rather quickly ended pestering Mina lest he makes her would-be date with the boy any more awkward. The rest of the meal was shared with silence, which only followed the two until they left the building altogether.

Feeling less stuffy outside, Mina said, "Thanks for the meal Izu… Midoriya-san… But I really should get going now; it's pretty late."

Izuku nodded as night had descended. However, even if he was a socially inept person with the EQ of a child, he didn't feel right about letting Mina stroll on home by herself, so he offered, "Why don't I walk you home?"

She nodded sheepishly and thus led him over to the nearest train station. Eventually, the two got on a train and only halfway through did Mina gather the courage to start another conversation after that extremely embarrassing moment in the restaurant. She lightly tapped on Izuku's shoulder to get his attention and asked about the particulars of when they could meet up actual training.

As Izuku responded and the two gradually returned to normal, both were filled with a sense of relief. Izuku was simply glad he hadn't lost his first friend after she had temporarily ceased all contact with him after the incident and Mina was happy to see Izuku invariably unaffected. She'd thought being outed and humiliated like that publicly would make him hate her, given the nature of his upbringing; which she now knew all too well. Though a small part of her was conflicted about the particular wording he used during that final sentence before the situation went rogue.

"As if a guy like me could get a girl like her..." Though the tone of his voice as he said it barely revealed any emotion, the way in which he said these words made it seemed like she was out of his league or something. Like he thought himself to be unworthy… It both highlighted how little he thought of himself whilst propping her up on this pedestal as if she was out of his reach. 'Something...' about that didn't sit right with her, though even as they separated and days passed, she wouldn't be able to figure out what exactly that something was.

* * *

**Here's a list of his powers:**

**Space:**

**Spatial Awareness: Spacetime unravels before him, allowing him to see through practically anything. Trained to the point of giving him telescopic sight.**

**Spatial Contraction: Able to shorten or lengthen the space between two points; kind of like a wormhole.**

**Spatial**** Warping: Able to distort space. Used to conceal himself.**

**Spatial Tearing: Able to cut into space and through the void. Contact with the exposed void is highly volatile and dangerous.**

**Spatial Locking: Able to smother an object's form with spatial energy and effectively lock with space.**

**Teleportation: Currently only capable of using Remote Teleportation on objects to himself.**

**Time:**

**Temporal Acceleration: Speeds up his perception of time. Basically this increases his reaction time. ****(NEW!) Shows he is able to apply this effect on other objects aside from himself.**

**Temporal Deceleration: S****lows down his perception of time. This allows for to quick passing of time. ****(NEW!) Shows he is able to apply this effect on other objects aside from himself.**

**Temporal Restoration: In a localized setting, Izuku is able to rewind time so as to restore something to a former state. However, the farther back of a state he wishes to bring and the more complex the object he is interacting with, the more this ability drains mental power.**

**(NEW!) Time Stop: Izuku mentions this among his powers over time, but has yet to use it.**

**Spacetime:**

**Gravitational Manipulation: Within 5 meters in any direction, he can apply additional gravitational force to anything.**

**Other:**

**Physical Cultivation: Has a body that has been trained for years. Also, he's competent in martial arts; how many depends on how OP I want to make in the future...**

**Cooking: Due to having home schooled himself for over a decade, that amounts to a decade of cooking for himself and his mom.**

**Doctor: He's a certified nurse, and doctor.**

**Scholar: Has a high school degree — or the equivalent they give to home schooled kids — and is on track to get University-level Degrees in Biology and Biochemistry before he starts high school.**


	8. Chapter 8: Ruse

Chapter 8: Ruse

After the cheat day, wherein Izuku shared a day with Mina, his rigid schedule was followed through, albeit with the unexpected factor of Mina periodically joining him in training. As Izuku's control over his powers seemed to not have limits, progress, though slow, was inevitable, he would head to the beach to practice while Mina experimented with her Quirk.

Of course, Mina naturally didn't possess the discipline or mental fortitude to accompany Izuku often, but when she did, he did his best in giving her suggestions and coaching her into a better physical state. Mina liked to think she accompanied Izuku simply to better herself, but she would be telling a massive lie if she didn't add in how much of an incentive it was to indulge in his cooking.

From the very first day the two met to train, Izuku arrived with prepared lunches which would later go down on Mina's top three best places to get food. Somehow, he got her to enjoy vegetables like broccoli and bell peppers which she previously thought to be utterly inedible. When accompanied by his perpetual encouragement and borderline infinite stamina, Mina would often get the idea that she would start training more seriously.

Of course, by the time they finished their nightmarish training sessions, such thoughts would go flying out the window as suicide seemed to be a better alternative. Such was the cycle that led to them meeting at most three times a week. Never did they meet up to simply hang out again, though they did indulge in casual texting when they didn't meet and talked when they did.

When April finally descended and the second week was upon them, on Sunday, their first day attending U.A. finally arrived. The night prior, Izuku went absolutely crazy with his absurd training regiment, but he managed to be up and in perfect condition when he left at 6:30 AM due to the reality-breaking nature of his Temporal Manipulation.

Sporting U.A.'s formal uniform, Izuku couldn't help but get emotional as he made his way to the school. In both his lives, this was a dream come true. He was finally going to attend the very best Academy of Heroics and become a true hero. Suddenly, all the grueling study work and training felt worth it. Not that it didn't before, now it was just felt in a heightened sense.

When Izuku finally made to the school and found his classroom, he couldn't help but feel a bit embarrassed. It was still so early in the morning that no one else had arrived. Perhaps he had been far too excited for today.

Or maybe not…

Less than a minute after he settled his things on his assigned seat, another person entered the room. "Oh! Good morning, My name's Toru Hagakure, what's yours?" Without missing a beat this girl went straight over to Izuku to meet the first of what she thought to be excitable-classmates.

Izuku, however, was dumbstruck as the girl approached. Not by her friendliness or how early she had arrived, but by the exquisite control the girl was displaying over her ability to manipulate light. Even without his eyes activating Spatial Awareness, he could will for the material decomposition granted by his space-augmented vision and upon closer examination, this girl was warping light around her body seamlessly; to most people, she was for all intents and purposes, invisible.

"My name's Izuku Midoriya. Nice to meet you, Hagakure-san." Izuku said, before thinking, 'Truly, those that manage to get in this school are all extraordinary people.' Little did he understand just how badly he was misunderstanding the situation…

"Midoriya? You got first place in the entrance exam?!" The girl practically squealed as she got closer to Izuku; too close…

"Right..." Izuku would be lying if he said he wasn't uncomfortable with the sudden violation of his private space. But since he could tell all her actions were void of ill-intent, he simply ignored it.

"That's soooo cool! How'd you do it? What's your Quirk?" Unaware that Izuku could see her expressions, she was beaming at him without any reservations.

"I'm actually Quirkless. Though I did use what I call Esper powers of Spacetime Manipulation to get my points from the mock villains and help out the other competitors to get rescue points."

"Quirkless?" After that was mentioned, Toru didn't appear to have registered for the rest of his words. But after a quick explanation from the boy, she seemed to have understood, if only remaining shocked to hear that someone could have a superpowered though not of a Quirk.

"Do you mind if I take a better look at your technique?" Izuku couldn't help but ask despite their conversation leading out of the bounds of supernatural powers. He simply couldn't afford to miss this opportunity if he could help it. To him, Hagakure was the key to unlocking a new application of his Spacetime powers.

"What?" The invisible girl showed a bemused expression as she posed with shrugged shoulders and exaggerated hand-arm movements. This was probably how she learned to express herself as the overwhelming majority of people couldn't hope to see past her invisibility; invisibility that followed her throughout her life.

"You're warping technique." Izuku clarified. Obviously, that wasn't enough as Hagakure's posing intensified.

"I guess that's a no?" Izuku sighed, dismissing the question.

In the very next moment, the door to their classroom was opened and a new face entered the room. Like a cat scurrying away, Toru fled Izuku's side to greet a hopefully less bizarre personality. The girl who walked in had black hair tied up in a spiky ponytail and was polite enough to give Izuku a nod and quick, "good morning," before she was overwhelmed by Toru until the invisible girl found another person enter through the doors.

With the classroom quickly filling up as the time for the day's activities approached, time seemed to pass by faster. Alas, Izuku was stuck in a purgatory of isolation as he was holed up in a bubble of antisocial vibes. Along with a certain bicolor-haired pretty boy with a scar on the left side of his face, Izuku added to make up the only two people who weren't engaged in meeting the people in the classroom.

Eventually, that trend ended, for Izuku at least, when Mina entered and greeted him like they were long term friends. She set her things on her assigned desk before she walked over to Izuku's and proceeded to spend what remained of their time before the day of school activities began and all was well, until…

Bang! The titanic sliding doors snapped open to reveal a wrathful ash-blond-haired boy who glared at anyone that dared make eye contact. When he saw Izuku talking to Mina as if he couldn't even be bothered to acknowledge his existence, Katsiki's eyes narrowed dangerously. Walking over to Izuku's side with explosions already simmering under his palm as he approached, Katsuki was about to crush the first of those at this school, when Izuku finally turned to eye him without any emotion bleeding through his face.

"You looking to die?" Those were the carefully selected words Katsuki conjured up as he set an exploding palm on Izuku's desk.

With a sigh, Izuku cautioned once and only once, "Don't throw one of your tantrums here." Without the exertion of any of his powers, everyone in the room — Katsuki most of all — sensed a terrifying threat behind what would otherwise be a rather tame comment.

Before Katsuki could respond, a tall dark-blue-haired boy interjected, berating Katsuki for his blatant disrespect of the school's property. A short exchange between him and Katsuki revealed that the boy's name was Tenya Iida, a 'pretension elite' by Katsuki's books, simply because he hailed from a well known private middle school.

Finally, the last student of the class in the form of a short bob-cut donning girl with ever-blushing cheeks arrived, and shortly after her, the class' homeroom teacher, who introduced himself as Shota Aizawa arrived. The next couple minutes were absolute chaos as the alleged homeroom teacher commanded Class 1-A to put on their gym uniforms and meet outside by the P.E. Field. He had talked about rationality and punctuality, thus when combined with the intimidating aura he commanded, no one wanted to agitate the man, so the entire class changed within the ten-minute time limit they were given and presented before the man at the aforementioned Field.

…

"What? A Quirk Apprehension Test?" It was unclear who exactly said these words as a mix of several voices joined at the moment they were uttered, but all of Class 1-A was disgruntled, to say the least.

"What about the opening ceremony or our meeting with our guidance counselors?" The girl who was last to arrive asked. Usually, schools would take today to get these particular matters resolved before school truly started on Monday.

"Can't afford wasting any time on that nonsense when I'm trying to build you lot into competent heroes," the man looked utterly unenthused up to this point, where he suddenly smirked as he mentioned, "Take this as an example of the freestyle education U.A. provides; my version of it, to be exact."

With the class now completely under his control, he began to explain what they'll be doing for the next couple of hours. The man explained the history of physical assessments and how irrational the government was for prohibiting the testing of said assessments with the application of Quirks. He listed off eight exercises the class would be doing to find the limits of their abilities which encapsulated all aspects of physical performance such as speed, strength, flexibility, endurance, and dexterity.

When he was done with his little lecture he called for Izuku, "Midoriya, how far could you throw in middle school."

Izuku didn't bother correcting his intimidating homeroom teacher and instead just mentioned his record best throw when he was completing a physical assessment for attaining his homeschool degree, "ninety-seven meters."

Aizawa's right brow rose upon the mention of such an absurd throw, considering Izuku's age, but he continued as if it barely registered, "Great, now try it with your Quir- power." It would take a while for him to get used to mentioning Izuku's Esper powers as anything but a Quirk. "Do whatever you need, just don't leave the throwing circle." He tossed Izuku a softball and stood with the rest of the class and surprisingly encouraged, "Give it all you've got..."

Izuku, now with the ball in hand, blinked before concocting a most horrifying pitching attempt. He'd never really attempted this, so there was a chance it could go terribly wrong, but since he had Aizawa's permission… Within a fraction of a second for his decision being made his eyes light up with overwhelming suppressive potential. Golden and cyan colored chains manifested as phenomenon due to him locking the ball from both time and space and as it rested on his hand it was gradually infected by a blurring purple glow.

Around ten seconds passed before Izuku audibly went, "Anymore and I think the ball might implode..." Then by willing gravity to supplement his physical strength and space to contract, he through the ball as hard as he possibly could. With time at this point being perceived dozens of times faster than normal, Izuku waited for the moment right after the ball left his hand to release the ball from his locked state. With all the gravity he had stockpiled on the ball adding on to his own superhuman throw, the object leaving his hand could better be described as a missile as it blasted away with hypersonic speeds. To those unfortunate enough to blink at the moment of his throw, they wouldn't even be able to see the faraway silhouette of the ball in flight.

Dust was kicked up on the ground around Izuku and clouds were pierced by the winds that followed the ball in the sky. Nearly a minute later, even Aizawa was shaken as he displayed the recording device in his hand to the students which showed an absurd 20 or so kilometers. Quickly enough, any fluctuation in his emotions was quelled as he said, "It's important for us to know your limits. That's the rational first step in figuring out what kind of heroes you'll become."

Mina, both highly excited and consumed with zeal couldn't help but cry out, "That was friggin epic, Midoriya!" Some others started sharing similar sentiments, commenting recklessly, until one such comment of these events today becoming fun by an unsuspecting Hagakure, landed the class in hot water.

"Fun, you say?" It seemed that was the final straw that broke the camel's back as Aizawa turned demented. He reprimanded the students for their childlike naivety and established a rule to immediately expel whichever student placed last overall in all the eight tests for the Quirk Apprehension Test.

Some students professed the unfairness of their situation, it was, after all, only the first day; and not even the first school day. However, Aizawa fired back with the mention of natural disasters, cunning villains, and the general unfairness of life. As aspiring heroes, this bit of unfairness shouldn't be enough to hold them back, else they'd never last a day in the real world of heroics. Leaving the students a bone in the form of some encouraging words, everyone became fired up to try with all their might, lest find their hopes of becoming U.A. graduates ruined before they even had a chance to prove their worth.

…

With Izuku's throw ending up being a simple demonstration, the true tests began with the 50-yard dash. Right away things were kicked off rather well as Iida, the boy with the Engine Quirk which endowed him with integrated engines in his legs, sprinted across the track and finished his trial run in just over three seconds. He was followed by the holder of a Frog Quirk, Tsuyu Asui, who finished two and a half seconds later, through the impressive hops.

Next, the girl with the impossibly voluminous bob-cut, who Izuku learned was called Ochaco Uraraka, and a boy with a tail known as Mashiro Ojiro both completed their trials at precisely 7.15 seconds. The boy used his tail to slap on the ground and propel himself forward, while the girl caused Izuku to blink excitedly for the second time today. Somehow, she had negated the gravity of everything she wore; a truly fascinating technique and one Izuku wouldn't mind learning.

The following group consisted of Mina and the boy with a wicked magnifying belt perched on his navel. Mina simply ran for the first quarter of the track before making some acid to skate atop, while the boy Izuku later came to know as Yuga Aoyama, used an unorthodox approach. Yuga faced the opposite direction, jumped, and used the recoil of the lazers he shot from his navel to propel himself towards the finish line; though, he did crash and have to fire a total of three times to cross the whole fifty yards…

From then on, most of the other students simply ran like normal, after all, not everyone possessed a Quirk that would necessarily increase their speed. Those worth mentioning consisted of the second girl Izuku saw when he arrived earlier in the morning, Momo Yaoyorozu, who simply pulled out skates from her torso, Katsuki Bakugo, whose Explosion Quirk granted him quasi-flight through constant rapid-fire explosions, Shoto Todoroki, who belonged in the same camp of social recluses Izuku had been consigned to before Mina arrived and had used his ability to generate ice to launch himself across the field, and well… Izuku himself who contracted space and took a total of three steps to complete his fifty yards in less than a second. It was disorienting watching someone travel through contracted space as you could see them take each of his steps but logic dictated it was impossible to travel in that fashion.

In the next trial, the test of grip strength, everyone in Class 1-A was handed a device for them to clamp down on as hard as possible. Here, the powerhouses of physical strength made themselves aware in Mezo Shoji, a teen who looked more like a full-grown adult with six arms webbed together, and Rikido Sato, whose Quirk, Sugar Rush, quintupled his strength for three minutes after eating 10 grams of sugar. Though Rikido's score was eclipsed by Mezo's, both were well above the 400 kg range. Tokoyami Fumikage, the boy with a black bird's head and an otherwise regular human body, called for his sentient Quirk, Dark Shadow, to assist in this trial and he too managed an impressive score in the 350 kg range.

Though no one could compare to Momo, who literally conjured up a miniature hydraulic press to surpass the calculable range for grip strength, and Izuku, whose sheer gravitational augmentation nearly crumbled up the recording device in his hand into a pile of scrap metal.

During the Long Jump, Aoyama, Katsuki, Ochaco, Shoto, and Izuku outperformed most everyone else. Aoyama with his Navel Lazer, Katsuki with his quasi-flight, Ochaco, after eliminating the force of gravity on her body and withholding the urge to spill her guts, Shoto, by making a literal bridge of ice, and Izuku by literally flying with his Gravitational Manipulation; his score for this test was determined to be infinity…

Most people performed as they did without the use of their Quirks during the trial for Side Stepping. Though this was the area in which the class pervert, who'd long since been dropping lecherous comments, Mineta Minoru, to reign nigh-uncontested. With the use of his Quirk, Pop-Off, he created masses of purple balls that spawned from his head to bounce back and forth from. Sadly, the trial for Side Stepping was within Izuku's very limited range for controlled teleportation. When compared to Izuku's teleportation, simply bouncing back and forth became a joke.

Finally, when the fifth trial came around, the Softball Pitch which Izuku had already completed, more impressive showings were made by the students of Class 1-A. Momo made a literal cannon to shoot her softball out of, while Katsuki added a terrifying blast to his pitch. Ochaco, after negating the effects of gravity on her ball, received the second infinity score as the ball simply wouldn't come down lest she will for it to happen; it simply kept steadily trekking on towards the final frontier, otherwise.

Following the highly anticipated softball pitch, the last three trials were hardly worth getting excited for. Yet all of Class 1-A continued to try their hardest, lest they get dropped at the end of the day. For the sixth trial, flexibility was measured through the Trial of Seated Toe-Touch. Rather impressively, Izuku hung around at the of the scoreboard for this test but he didn't get first place, as Toru had surpassed him despite being otherwise normal in physique like him. But even she couldn't hold a candle to Asui who could contort her body in night-inconceivable positions.

Following the Seated Toe-Touch was Upper Strength Endurance, wherein the students did as many chin-ups as possible and even without the support of his Quirk, Izuku steamrolled the others through the prowess of his cultivated physique. On light days, he would do several hundred chin-ups without the use of a gravitational assist.

Finally, the last test consisted of Endurance Running. Needless to say, Iida and Izuku were having a field day. The one with Engine Legs rejoiced at being able to shift to gears higher than were allowed during the short 50-yard dash, while the Spacetime Esper was like a fish in water as he cruised through track field under contracted space. Momo didn't run at all, instead opting to make a small solar-powered bike which she rode, while the rest of the class could only run on helplessly.

With all the tests completed and the student's physical abilities assessed, Aizawa gathered everyone to announce their final rankings. With Izuku standing in first place as expected, Momo, Todoroki, and Katsuki followed in that order; on this first day, they cemented their positions as the best within the class.

Mineta Minoru was at the bottom of the scoreboard, ranked 20th, and it wasn't even close to unexpected. As a short boy, barely over three and a half feet, and with an utterly untrained physique, even middle school girls would outperform him when it came to physical evaluations. Fortunately for him, after having his aspirations utterly crushed for about a minute, Aizawa let it be known that he was merely deceiving the class and that no one was truly in line to be expelled. Of course, only Aizawa and some of the staff would know that he would expel anyone in his class in a heartbeat, so somewhere somehow, he must have seen potential in the otherwise contemptible teen.

With the Quirk Apprehension Test completed and the results announced, Aizawa dismissed his class to return to their homeroom and pick up their timetables and other academic documents they would need for the rest of the year. The students were told to change out of their gym uniforms first and on the way to the locker rooms, Izuku had his first of many interactions with the boys of Class 1-A.

…

Kaminari, one of the boys who underperformed during the Quirk Apprehension Test due to the nature of his Quirk not assisting him physically in any way shape or form, asked, "Bro, Midoriya, what the hell kind of Quirk do you have?" He practically bumped shoulders with the green-haired boy as they walked to the locker room.

"Honestly, such an absurd ability… I'm half-surprised you're not already famous," Sero, another boy with tape dispensers integrated into his elbows, commented.

The rest of the boys, eager to learn more about their class' dark star, had their interest piqued and their movements slowed in an effort to best hear Izuku explain himself. Shock wasn't enough to describe what was felt by those that heard Izuku explain he didn't have a Quirk, but rather a seemingly limitless potential to control Space and Time. By the time he finished explaining all there was for them to understand about his power, the group of boys had made it inside the locker room.

Izuku was down to his underwear, walking over to one of the showers to freshen up — despite the Quirk Apprehension Test barely causing him to break a sweat, he'd rather be fresh and clean after all of his workouts; small or not — when from the corner of his eye he caught sight of the class' shortest member, Mineta, staring at him with an eerie fire in his eyes.

"Is there something on my body?" Izuku asked, bemused as his Spatial Awareness would suggest otherwise.

He almost fell over when Mineta said, "Something? Don't you mean everything?! What the hell is your body made of? Marble?" Ah, Izuku just realized… that look, it as actually envy. He couldn't even find the words to reply as anything and everything he thought of saying would only further this pointless conversation.

Or it would have, had Eijiro Kirishima, a boy whose Quirk let his body Harden to nigh-indestructibility, not added, "Bro, that's so manly! To actually keep your body at that level despite the nature of your Quir- I mean Esper powers… Could you share your training methods with me?!"

"S-sure..." Izuku shrugged his shoulders and entered the shower, the only thing he brought with him was a spare set of underwear to change into. As he let cold water cleanse his mildly sweaty body, the passion he had sealed away for over ten years started resurfacing as he couldn't help but start thinking of ways to help his new classmates develop their Quirks. This spark had been relit when he started training with Mina as the girl's company made his training time marginally less monotonous, but now that spark was picking up momentum; developing into small embers.

A couple of minutes later, Izuku returned, dry, to his locker and put on his formal U.A. uniform. As he was finishing buttoning up his jacket, Kirishima arrived next to him, still slightly steaming. Izuku took this moment to ask, "Say, Kirishima-san… about your Quirk, can you change the shape your body hardens into?"

"Huh?"

"I mean, I didn't get to see your Quirk in action during the Quirk Apprehension Test since it didn't particularly help you. I was just wondering, since your Quirk sharpens your body and since every time you transformed it was slightly different… Could you hypothetically decide how your Quirk sharpens your body?"

"Uh… I don't know? Never really thought about it. Why?"

"Oh, you know… If you could control it, you'd instantly gain a layer of versatility. Say for instance you Hardened your arm. The difference in you being able to control it would allow you to form a sharp blade out of a chop or a blocky mace out of a fist; each useful in different situations."

Izuku just threw the idea out there as Kirishima was one of the friendliest people he had met so far today. He didn't expect his classmate to be able to seamlessly transform his hands into nigh-identical replicas of the blades and blunt objects he had suggested as a potential boost to his Quirk in just under a minute of practice.

Like this, Izuku began acquiring friends or at the very least becoming formally acquainted with the boys in Class 1-A. An idea would be suggested and at the very least, he would have a reason to talk to everyone. The act was entirely subconscious as never had the intention of getting on anyone's good graces; he simply wanted to provide useful insight if anything.

Later, after returning to his classroom, the same process eventually landed him next to the girls. Though, by that point, as they were back in a classroom setting, Izuku remained quiet only speaking after Aizawa dismissed them for the day. As was the case, people started heading home and thus Izuku had to decide who to approach first. He was already working with Mina, Toru practically ran away the moment Aizawa called it quits for the day, and most of the other could be approached some other day.

Thinking through the unending stream of questions and suggestions he had simply from what he had seen his classmates pull off during the Quirk Apprehension, Izuku slumped over on his chair; eyes nearly bloodshot as it'd been a long time since he was this excited. He even pulled out a new notebook and began to scribble down furiously; under Time Distortion no less.

He was about five pages in, when from behind, he heard quaint and bubbly, "Midoriya! Whacha doing~"

Nearly jumped out of his seat, Izuku snapped his neck flicking it over to glance at who had called for him. The action would have seemed borderline horrific had Izuku not been smiling and emanating the aura of someone who hit the jackpot. "Uraraka-san," He barely stifled his scream of joy, "Do you need something?"

"Nope~" She glanced over his shoulder to see the notebook he had been filling. Confused, considering there wasn't any assignment giving out today, she asked. "This is..."

"Oh! This is just a notebook I keep to write down my observations on other's Quirks. It's still relatively new since I got it specifically for our class."

"Ohhhhh? Do you have an entry for me~" It was disconcerting how flirtatious and disarming her bubbly voice was.

"Actually," Izuku's eyes shined as he thanked whatever god there existed for giving him this chance so early on, "Since we share powers over gravity, I was going to ask you if you wanted to schedule a day to meet up and experiment."

"Experiment? Phhhh, Midoriya! You sly dog! Never would have taken you for a player~" Kaminari's boisterous laughter and Mineta's accompanying… gestures… certainly confused Izuku more than they could possibly imagine. But eventually, he caught on as he wasn't dense to the point of dimming his intelligence.

Ignoring the odd looks most of those still in the classroom gave him, Uraraka's flustered expression striking with the most emotion, Izuku calmly clarified, "I'm sure I can help her figure out a way to increase her weight limit if I studied her Quirk using my Spatial Awareness and she could teach me how to nullify gravity or at the very least how to reduce it." The sincerity gushing from his face was borderline insulting. After all, both he and Uraraka were at that age where it was common to find the other sex attractive. To not even show a hint of emotion at the thought of being paired to do... questionable things… He was basically announcing to the class that he had no attraction towards her.

"Really?" Uraraka asked, her flushed face was slowly coming back down to a normal color.

"Of course! Who knows, maybe your Quirk is more than simple gravity nullification! I can't be certain since I haven't taken the best look available, I'd need your consent before I studied all your secrets with my Spatial Awareness," in the heat of the moment, he forgot the lascivious double meaning behind his words. Alas, everyone already keen to such intentions due to Kaminari and Mineta was now confused. Was Izuku serious? Was he joking? He was simply impossible to understand; especially considering this was the first day they were all interacting with him.

"I… I don't know..." Uraraka thoughtlessly blurted out. She quickly corrected herself telling Izuku they could meet up during the weekend before she took her leave. Not at all bothered by her abrupt departure, Izuku silently rose a clenched fist in expression of victory. Rather pleased, Midoriya too headed out of the classroom to return home. He almost couldn't wait for tomorrow to come; almost...

* * *

**Here's a list of his powers:**

**Space:**

**Spatial Awareness: Spacetime unravels before him, allowing him to see through practically anything. Trained to the point of giving him telescopic sight.**

**Spatial Contraction: Able to shorten or lengthen the space between two points; kind of like a wormhole.**

**Spatial**** Warping: Able to distort space. Used to conceal himself.**

**Spatial Tearing: Able to cut into space and through the void. Contact with the exposed void is highly volatile and dangerous.**

**Spatial Locking: Able to smother an object's form with spatial energy and effectively lock with space.**

**Teleportation: Currently only capable of using Remote Teleportation on objects to himself.**

**Time:**

**Temporal Acceleration: Speeds up his perception of time. Basically this increases his reaction time. ****Shows he is able to apply this effect on other objects aside from himself.**

**Temporal Deceleration: S****lows down his perception of time. This allows for to quick passing of time. ****Shows he is able to apply this effect on other objects aside from himself.**

**Temporal Restoration: In a localized setting, Izuku is able to rewind time so as to restore something to a former state. However, the farther back of a state he wishes to bring and the more complex the object he is interacting with, the more this ability drains mental power.**

**Time Stop: Izuku mentions this among his powers over time, but has yet to use it.**

**(NEW!) Time Locking: Similar to Space Locking in that it restricts an object or person from moving. But the technique exists on a higher level such that any effects done to something locked in time are locked as well until the effect is undone and the totality of effects done to said object happen all at once.**

**Spacetime:**

**Gravitational Manipulation: Within 5 meters in any direction, he can apply additional gravitational force to anything.**

**Other:**

**Physical Cultivation: Has a body that has been trained for years. Also, he's competent in martial arts; how many depends on how OP I want to make in the future...**

**Cooking: Due to having home schooled himself for over a decade, that amounts to a decade of cooking for himself and his mom.**

**Doctor: He's a certified nurse, and doctor.**

**Scholar: Has a high school degree — or the equivalent they give to home schooled kids — and is on track to get University-level Degrees in Biology and Biochemistry before he starts high school.**


	9. Chapter 9: Trial

Chapter 9: Trial

The next day, the true first day of school, Izuku left his house at a more reasonable time. He made it into his classroom with just five minutes to spare and as a result, most of his peers had already arrived. Walking over to his desk, Izuku caused quite a stir as he sat down and practically ceased to function. His perception of time slowed down to the utter limit as he prepared to wait for the next four hours to slip by.

When Aizawa entered and silently took attendance, Iida couldn't help but ask, "Sensei, is there something wrong with Midoriya? He hasn't moved since he sat down and none of us want to risk disturbing him in that… state."

As Aizawa sighed, Mina rose up to say, "He's practicing with his time powers, I think. Unlike the rest of us, Midori-kun doesn't have to study academics, right Aizawa-sensei?"

"WHAT?!" Iida nearly chopped a tear into space himself as he watched his homeroom teacher nod absentmindedly, "How could he be exempt from the studies of a regular student? I wouldn't imagine U.A. of all places to show favoritism just because he's the most physically capable person here!"

"Hmph! You're dead wrong if that's what you think of Midori-kun," Mina frowned. She snorted loudly before saying, "Midori-kun's already got a high school degree; the equivalent to one, anyway. So, he simply doesn't need to take these classes, AGAIN," she emphasized.

"Whoa, you serious?" Kaminari questioned.

"Serious?" Mina grew proud as if she were talking about herself as she added, "Forget the highschool degree. He's got University Degrees and a friggin M.D. to practice medicine!"

If before, the class wasn't shocked, now they definitely were as the concept of a fifteen-year-old licensed physician was just as rare as a similarly aged pro hero; though it was possible, it was simply too rare. Moreover, Izuku wasn't just any random fifteen-year-old active doctor, he also placed first on the U.A. Entrance Exam and was on track to earn his provisional hero license before his second year of high school. Basically, he was like some sort of ideal super genius.

However, before the class could dwell on their mysterious first ranked peer, Aizawa quickly silenced them in preparation for their morning classes. Izuku might not have to study academically, but the rest of them certainly did. And what boring, mundane classes they were… But that was to be expected, after all, U.A. was a high school before it was a Hero Academia. If anything, the most excitement the class got before lunch was in the fact that all their teachers were pro heroes.

They had Present Mic unsurprisingly teaching English, Cementoss on Modern Literature, Ectoplasma teaching Mathematics, and Midnight — for some godforsaken reason — enlightening them on Modern Art History. Even lunch was catered by the pro Lunch Rush. As to how a cook became a pro hero, that was anyone's guess.

Speaking of lunch, Izuku came out of his deathly-still state the precise moment the bell rang to let the students out for lunch. He took morning classes to be the best time for him to practice his ability to slow his perception of time as any other time could be considered a waste. His return to normalcy was picked up almost immediately, as several of his peers called out to get more details about these Degrees Mina previously mentioned.

Somehow, before Izuku knew it, he had arrived at the cafeteria with a tray before him, lined up with several dishes and a table similarly filled to near max capacity with four people gathered around him. As he started eating his lunch, the people around him passed around his phone for those curious about the photos of his various certificates and academic Degrees.

As his phone once more found itself before its owner, Izuku found an around slung around his shoulder as Kirishima loudly said, "Dude, how you managed to accomplish so much in your studies while still training your body is beyond manly..."

"Seriously," Iida pressed on his glasses, "This is a most impressive feat Midoriya-san! I should have expected as much from the highest-ranked student in Class 1-A."

"Stil, though, how did you do it?" Asui tilted her head. "Even if you used your powers over time, how did you persist through the boredom of it all? Heck, even if I had your ability to speed up my perception, I don't think I would have the will to study like a madman for years just to finish my studies faster..."

As Asui brought up a good point, the people gathered around Izuku quieted down to hear his response. Sadly, he didn't give them any sort of secret as he flatly stated, "I just set that as my goal the day I learned I was Quirkless. In fact, before discovering most of my powers, I didn't expect to be in the position I am today."

He would have elaborated, had he not sensed an imminent attack making its way behind him. Holding up his hand by the left side of his head, a purple glow emanated from both his hand and eyes as he caught a chop with little effort. After making contact, it was game over for his attacker as the purple glow of Izuku's gravity encroached them from their attacking hand to the rest of their body. However, since Izuku already knew who had attacked him and more importantly, why, he simply shook his head after capturing his attacker and used his powers to bring about the little lady behind him over to the seat next to his.

All this happened within a second, so the rest of the table couldn't even get a word in before Izuku withdrew his powers and sighed, saying, "I'm happy to see you got in as well, Kendo-san..."

Itsuka Kendo, the girl with ginger orange hair and teal eyes, simply laughed as she playfully punched Izuku in the shoulder. She said, "Hah! I finally got you to use your Quirk! Now, tell me, where have you been hiding all this time."

"I haven't been hiding anywhere..."

"Really? Then why'd you stop coming to the dojo? For the last couple months you've been missing, I've been bored out of my mind being number one..."

"Mhmm… I've been training like I always do, just a bit harder… Anyway," Izuku could practically feel the stares his classmates were etching into him as they silently awaited him. So, he said, "I should probably introduce you guys." He pointed at Itsuka and said, "This is Itsuka Kendo, I used to go to the same dojo as her to learn martial arts."

It was only then that Itsuka realized she was still at school as she quickly picked up from where Izuku left and said, "Dear me, that was awfully rude of myself," after shrinking away for a moment, presumably out of shame, she continued, "like Midoriya said, my name's Itsuka Kendo and I'm from Class 1-B."

"Now then..." Itsuka turned to Izuku, smirking as she pointed at him with an accusatory finger, "Mr. Five-time National Champion, please bring out your phone."

Shaking his head, Izuku complied, but he did so while saying, "Didn't I tell you to stop calling me that..."

"Haven't you heard me say you should be proud of your accomplishments?" she quipped as she snatched his phone right out of his hands. Less than five seconds later, after a phone rang out from her back pocket, she handed Izuku back her phone and stood up to leave. As she walked away, she snorted and said, "Now, you won't be able to forgo our martial arts training. Not unless… you want me to make your life at school hell~"

Needless to say, her eccentricities left everyone present, aside from Izuku, rightfully bemused. Izuku, not wanting them to get the wrong impression, or at least not wanting their impression of her to deteriorate much more, vouched for her, saying, "S-she's usually not this trigger-happy. It's only because we trained in Gongfu that she's so unreserved..."

"Ok, but… Mr. Five-time National Champion?" Kaminari's face scrunched up at the thought of Izuku being any more impressive.

"Oh that? Well, since we learned Gongfu together, I may have won a couple of competitions. But only in the junior division. It's not like I was against adults or anything..."

Ojiro, who just so happened to be walking with his tray back to the line to get seconds, happened to have caught on to the last couple sentenced. Thus, he paused to say, "Don't sell yourself short Midoriya. I don't know much about Gongfu, but I'm pretty sure most competitive martial sports that are separated into Junior and Major leagues state that anyone under the age of eighteen can compete in the Junior League. Actually," now that he thought more deeply on the subject, Ojiro developed a mild cold sweat as he carelessly, commented, "Didn't you also make it to National finals for Japan's Junior Karate League last year?"

"I knew I recognized you from somewhere!" Izuku said, as he previously thought he had seen Ojiro somewhere in the past. "You made it to the Top 8, right?"

"Yeah..."

As more and more of Izuku's achievements were brought to light, he only continued to grow increasingly estranged. What was he, exactly? A scholar? A doctor? An Esper? A martial artist? Somehow he was all those things at the same time, yet barely reacted to his accomplishments with barely more than the intent of understanding. Just how could someone so powerful, so useful, be so reserved…

Those at Izuku's table couldn't help but turn at the sounds of explosions — mild and relatively controlled explosions, but explosions nonetheless — and the wrathful yelling of their class' ash-blonde haired walking vessel of hate cursed expletives at Kirishima; presumably, trying to be left alone.

From the results of the Quirk Apprehension test, they all knew Bakugo was among the best even for their class. He was born with such a versatile and useful Quirk and was the closest to Izuku when it came to Entrance Exam scores. Yet he was arrogant and obnoxious and Izuku, though not timid, was too quiet and reserved for comfort. He wasn't as withdrawn as the recommendation students that accompanied himself and Bakugo in the Top 4 of the Quirk Apprehension test. Only, seemingly unaware of how to properly manage social interactions.

...

Time passed rather quickly, so before the students knew it they were back to their classrooms ready to get through their afternoon classes for the day. Now seated in his assigned spot in the middle row of the column furthest away from the door, Izuku's eyes narrowed ever so slightly as he felt slight reverberations — presumably footsteps — approach from outside the class.

His expression bordered on incendiary had anyone turned to look at him at that moment, but they were too caught up as a surprise in the form of the number one pro hero burst through the door, ironically yelling, "I am… Walking in like a normal person!" Apparently, All Might would be working at U.A. starting this year as the teacher for Foundational Heroics.

As he awkwardly strolled into the classroom, making his way over to the podium for his first class, some students couldn't help but gasp and made sideways comments.

Kaminari started by carelessly blurting, "Yo, It's All Might! He's really gonna teach us."

Asui followed up by tilting her in thought as she said, "He's wearing his Silver Age Costume."

"Truly, a fully-fledged hero is a cut above the rest! I hope we can all measure up by the time we graduate." Iida chopped.

"Now is the time for Basic Hero Training!" All Might started, "In this class you'll all be put through the wringer, experiencing countless exercise and special training procedures to mold you into the next generation of heroes! We have no time to waste, so off we go..." he pulled out a card, flashing it to the class as he finished, "...to Battle Training!"

Even out of sight, the majority of the class could feel a certain explosive blond's eagerness as he faintly whispered, "Battle?" Anyone looking in Bakugo's direction at that moment would have no doubt seen one of the most malicious smiles humanly possible. With teeth exposed and all, Bakugo could only think, 'Perfect! Time to show all these idiots who's the top dog...'

"But for that," All Might continued, as he fiddled with a remote. As he finished inputting a code, compartments embedded in the walls of the classroom opened up to reveal cabinets line with suitcases which were confirmed to hold the student's hero costumes as All Might said, "You'll need these."

As he began to hand out the cases, he said, "In accordance with the information shared with us through the Quirk Registry and all the personal requests you were asked to submit before being admitted, we've completed all of your..."

"Costumes!" The class practically gushed with enthusiasm as everyone, regardless of the mood they had come into class with before, saw this as a pivotal moment in their lives.

As All Might passed Momo, the last student in the seating order, her case, he said, "Off you go to get changed. After that, I want you all to gather in Grounds Beta for today's class." Before letting them all go, however, he encouraged, "Looking good is very important, young men and women. So look alive! Because from today going forward, you're all heroes!"

…

At the predetermined Grounds Beta, Class 1-A reassembled looking spick and spam. Iida and Aoyama were both clad in armor, while most everyone else wore suits of one kind or another. Aside from Jiro and Kaminari, who wore rather casual clothes, and Hagakure, who wore no clothes at all aside from a pair of gloves and boots, the remaining girls wore skin-tight suits.

Kaminari matched Jiro's aesthetic, while the rest of the boys had wildly varying costumes. Some, like Shoji, Sero, Sato, and Mineta, wore skin-tight bodysuits, while others were more… unique. Kirishima, for one, forgoed clothing his upper body to facilitate his Quirk, while Bakugo looked like a commando eager to wage war as his costume had a heavy motif on "The Militant Look;" he had grenadier bracers attached to his hands, for god's sake. Then there was Tokoyami, whose costume amounted to little more than a black cloak, and Ojiro, who wore a karate gi.

Lastly, Todoroki and Izuku were in the same camp of wearing proper suits. But where Todoroki had the left side covered in ice, making him look like a demon of sorts, Izuku simply looked like a young entrepreneur; the concept of fighting, being foreign to all that look at him at first glance.

"Damn," Mina smirked as she circled Izuku, inspecting him as if she was appraising a treasure, "You really dressed to impress, huh?"

"Mhmm… Thanks. You also look," He hesitated to think of the proper words that could describe her costume, before finally saying, "rather impressive..." On first impression, he would have said that her estranged green and purple psychedelic bodysuit and jacket looked intimidating atop her inhuman body, and though that would have been a compliment as it would probably prove useful in demoralizing villains in the future, in the end, Mina was still a girl; a girl that he didn't want to antagonize needlessly. So naturally, he went with a more compliment-sounding… compliment.

"Midoriya-san is quite dashing in his costume," Iida nodded to himself before his eyebrows scrunched and he added, "though I wonder how the suit is supposed to help you out in the field."

Happy to explain at least the main benefit of his costume, Izuku said, "I'm sure we all have equipment and we all know it's not just the clothes that make the costume, right?" Seeing Iida nod, Izuku smiled as he showed everyone the small cube of titanium he had chained to his right pant pocket.

As he played with the cube, he said, "This suit mostly just to keep things covert, after all, you wouldn't expect someone dressed like me to be a pro hero right?"

"I'd think you were a banker or something, first," said Asui as she stared at him play with the cube in his hand.

"Right, and since I can use my powers from a distance it doesn't at all affect me. However, with a bit of spatial power, I managed to make a little pocket dimension in this here cube to store most of my hero equipment."

"DID YOU SAY P-POCKET DIMENSION?" Kaminari practically manifested actual fires of excitement from his eyes as he approached Izuku at lightning-fast speeds.

Sighing, as he activated the cube's already set extradimensional space, Izuku nodded as he said. "It took a couple of months of constant work and failures, but eventually I got this titanium cube to develop about ten cubic meters worth of space."

He pulled out a vast array of items including extra sets of clothes — including but not limited to: extra copies of his hero suit, combat appropriate attire, and casual clothes of all shapes and sizes — medical equipment, throwing knives, capture batons, and a pair of gauntlets and boots.

After he re-stored the items he produced from his cube, as most of the class watched on with reactions varying from full-on fascination to mild surprise, All Might gathered everyone's attention to begin the day's activity. "Alright everyone, today we're kicking the year off strong with Antipersonnel Indoor Battle Training."

Bringing his hand over to his chin, All Might elaborated by saying, "You see, while most recorded instances of villain attacks are outside, in reality, the most heinous of crimes are committed indoors. Between kidnapping, organized crime, and confinement, the most intelligent of villains always lurk indoors."

"So today," he finally got to what they would be doing during class, "You'll all be split up into teams of two and battle it out to simulate two-on-two hero vs villain battles!"

"We're skipping basic training, then?" Asui asked, perplexed.

All Might held up a clenched fist as he said, "I firmly believe that practical experiences will teach you more and at a faster rate."

"What determines victory?" Momo deadpanned.

"Can't I just blast my way to victory?" Bakugo glared at the ground.

"You're not going to threaten us with expulsion like Aizawa-sensei, right?" Uraraka shrunk back as she prepared for the worst and hoped for the best.

"How will teams be picked?!" Iida chopped…

"Mon ami, my cape is magnifique, non?" Aoyama sparkled.

Naturally, as all these questions were shot at a rate that was impossible for All Might to properly respond, he grew aggravated, thinking, 'Gah! One at a time! My Quirk isn't Super Hearing...'

All Might waved for his noisy students to silence themselves before he said, "Listen up… The villains will be holding a pretend nuclear bomb that the heroes will have to take care of. The heroes will have a limited amount of time to get ahold of the bomb, they will win if they touch it or capture the villains before time runs out. The villains win if they capture the heroes or manage to protect the bomb until the time limit expires. As for how the teams will be picked," All Might summoned a ballot box and flatly state, "It'll be random."

"Wh- Is that really the best way?" Iida gasped.

"Often, pros have to work with other heroes from different agencies at a moment's notice during a crisis, so this will just add another layer of realism, understand?" Izuku explained.

"I apologize for getting ahead of myself!" Iida bowed.

With that cleared up, one by one the students walked over to All Might to pick lettered buttons to make up the teams. To summarize, Izuku and Hagakure made up Team A, Momo and Todoroki made up Team B, Mineta and Shoji made up Team C, Iida and Bakugo made up Team D, Mina and Aoyama made up Team E, Sato and Koda made up Team F, Jiro and Kaminari made up Team G, Tokoyami and Asui made up Team H, Sero and Uraraka made up Team I, and finally Ojiro and Kirishima made up Team J.

With the teams picked, All Might produced two more ballot boxes labeled Villain and Hero respectively and picked two buttons from each box. After dramatically pulling out two buttons, one black and the other white, he said, "Alright! For the first round, we'll have Team A as the Heroes and Team B as the Villains."

Izuku happy to go first smiled before looking around to find his partner. When he found her, however, a look of confusion settled into his face before shock of exponentially increasing intensity gradually threatened his sanity. Eventually, the attention of the entire class found its way converged on his form as mental power manifested in his immediate surroundings.

As Iida took in Izuku's utterly grim disposition as he stared at the floor, he asked, "Midoriya-san, what's wrong?"

"Hagakure isn't wearing clothes..." Though he stated it simply, it was conveyed such that a foreigner would think he was talking about someone dying.

"Well… that's only natural, isn't it? She wouldn't be able to make use of her Invisibility Quirk with clothes on," Iida retorted.

Unfortunately, his words only deepened Izuku's grievances as he said, "For one, her Quirk isn't Invisibility, it has to do with warping light. But more importantly… I can see her." He didn't dare lift his head from staring at the floor as a thick cover of shame overwhelmed him. To him, this was highly immoral! Moreover, it didn't help that most of the class shared the same sentiment. Well, most aside from Kaminari and Mineta who seemed to be dying of envy.

Fortunately, Hagakure was more understanding that anyone expected as she walked over to his side and said, "Welp, it's not like I didn't prepare myself for this. I mean, all Quirks have weaknesses, right? There was bound to be someone who could see me out in the field." Only Izuku could see as her face flushed mildly as she added, "I just didn't think it would be this soon..."

All Might being the teacher responsible for the Foundational Heroics Class, naturally jumped in to mediate, saying, "Glad to see this doesn't bother you too badly, young Hagakure." He turned to the rest of the class that were giving Izuku odd looks and actually backed him up despite their past, adding, "To reiterate young Hagakure's words, Quirks come in all shapes and size, so there's bound to be perfect counters to everyone. All of you should follow her example and prepare for the worst."

Seeing everyone calm down, especially Izuku, whose chaotic mental state was on the verge of starting a spatial storm, All Might continue on with the exercise, saying, "Now, to continue the Battle Trial, the Villain Team will go into the building first. You'll be given five minutes to strategize and move the fake bomb before the Heroes enter and the timer starts."

He turned to Momo and Todoroki and said, "For this exercise, you'll need to develop a villain mindset. To make the most out of this practical experience, don't hold back!"

…

As the two teams left to start the first round of today's Battle Trials, Izuku and Hagakure silently found themselves on the ground level outside the building. Izuku still unable to look Hagakure in the eyes, had his back to her as he said, "So… You really didn't know that your Quirk wasn't Invisibility?"

"Right… I heard you mention something about warping light? What is that all about?" Unlike Izuku, Hagakure didn't feel nearly as self-conscious as a girl her age should for being looked at in the nude. After all, she couldn't even see herself, so, it was mostly all conceptual as she didn't know what it was like to be eyed by… well anyone, really.

"Ah, figures… You remember when we met on the first day? When I asked you if I could copy your technique? Well, I honestly thought you were actively using your Quirk to practice concealing yourself by warping light over the space that makes up your body. I could see it because one of my abilities let's me see through space."

"So you're saying my Quirk warps light?"

"Mhmm… I'm not really sure if it's light refraction or something else, but in any case please do some tests with me. I don't think I can live with myself If I have to keep working with you while you're naked like this."

A bit offended, Hagakure asked, "Am I that ugly?"

"Ugly?" Izuku eyes narrowed dangerously as he whipped his head in her direction and stared into her eyes with the face of someone about to perform brain surgery. "I'm a healthy fifteen-year-old boy and you're a naked beauty. I'd say it was distracting, but that wouldn't be the half of it..."

With lips pursed and a brow raised, Hagakure skeptically asked, "Naked Beauty? Sorry, but even I can't see myself." Izuku didn't seem like the type to lie, so she continued asking, "Can you describe me?"

Face crimsoning once again, Izuku cringed as he took a couple of steps away from his partner. He thought, 'Describe her? Doesn't she realize she's asking me to look over her body even more?' Still, as a certified doctor, he managed to keep himself from devolving into an idiotic teen as he accelerated his perception of time and looked her over with predominantly golden-colored eyes in a fraction of a second.

With slight difficulty, he said, "You, um… you're a bit short standing at around 1.5 meters tall, you have pretty white hair and eyes and the rest… let's just say, your boy is slender yet curvy with unblemished slightly pale white skin. If you weren't invisible by default, I wouldn't find it out of the ordinary to see you on TV advertising beauty products."

Now sharing in Izuku's embarrassment, Hagakure's would-be invisible face blushed as she finally started to truly believe Izuku could see her. While it was true that she didn't know what she looked like, she did have some photos of herself before her Quirk manifested when she was three years old. So after being told that she had white hair and eyes, something that only her family might have known, from Izuku, the gravity of her situation came to full light.

"Anyway," Izuku pushed through to avoid the path Hagakure was driving their conversation, "Since we're already at this point, do you mind if I study your technique, now? I mean, I know you're not actively warping light around you, but maybe I can help you if I figure out what your body is doing naturally."

"Uh… sure," Despite her mild embarrassment, Izuku had already seen her naked; it really couldn't get much worse.

So, with a little over two minutes to go before the Battle Trial began, Izuku gave her an appreciative nod and let spatial power once more consume the natural emerald color of his eyes, turning them golden in the process. He found it unbelievably easy to concentrate on breaking down Hagakure's "Innate Warping Technique," as he liked to call it, despite the process involving staring at her bare body without reservations.

To him, it wasn't like he was looking at Hagakure the person, more so than it was him just looking at a model human body. Moreover, because he had already gone through the process of finding additional applications of his Spacetime powers and Hagakure's invisibility was, in fact, a more refined version of a warping technique he had already discovered, before the round began, Hagakure could actually see Izuku started to fade in and out of existence; apparently, learning her invisibility at record pace.

Previously, Izuku had used a similar yet crude method of warping space around his body to hide his form as he flew to the sludge villain ten months prior. However, comparing that method to the technique Izuku was devising from watching how light behaving as it warped around Hagakure seamlessly was like comparing the punch of a drunken fool and a martial arts master. Sure, both did the same thing in essence, but one was crass and unsightly and the other had finesse and hidden power.

Perhaps against the overwhelming majority of people, Izuku's initial warp concealing method would succeed in doing its job. But to trained professionals, capable villains, he would stick out like a sore thumb. Not to mention he was wasting spatial power like a water faucet gone rogue as he warped unnecessary space at odd, unrealistic angles.

Now after getting a good look at the mechanism behind Hagakure's passive invisibility, of how light naturally curved around her body ever so perfectly, Izuku more or less understood how best to conceal himself. Moreover, he went above and beyond Hagakure's innate limit and applied the technique not just towards himself, but to his clothes as well.

Thus, by the time All Might initiated the start of his round of Battle Training, Izuku had figured out a rather cheeky plan with his new-found technique. With a siren indicating for the round to start, at the building's entrance, only Hagakure could be spotted; and that was only because she was still wearing her gloves and boots. However, to those watching alongside All Might in the building's basement through the various cameras that littered the building and its surroundings, confusion began to spread as Hagakure could be seen taking off her gloves and boots and all traces of her existence visibly extinguished.

Izuku was nowhere to be seen and for the next couple minutes, nothing apparently happened. However, by the fourth minute into the first round, the silent intercom systems that both the heroes and villain team had received prior to them separating from the class suddenly came to life as Todoroki calmly whispered, "I've found Hagakure sneaking around by herself in the second floor."

Before the round began, Momo and Todoroki had decided on letting Todoroki wander the building's lower levels while Momo stayed with the bombs and rigged dozens of traps within the room. However, before letting Todoroki leave to scout for the heroes, Momo created two sets of multipurpose goggles that would allow him to spot Hagakure through infrared sensors. Suddenly finding a bright red signature in the otherwise black and blue world shown through his goggles, Todoroki knew he found Hagakure.

However, before he could even initiate an attack, he suddenly found himself lying on the floor, bound tightly by several layers of capture tape. In the next moment, everyone was startled to hear All Might's bombing voice announce, "Todoroki has been captured!"

He heard Izuku faintly whisper, "sorry," before the shock of it all settled into his face. Had he just now lost and before he got a chance, too? It was inconceivable… Izuku had taken advantage of Todoroki's lack of preparation and knowledge to approach him from behind before using Hagakure as bait to capture him.

For the next couple minutes, an eerie silence pervaded the building once more as Izuku and Hagakure made their way up to the fifth floor. Izuku had used Spatial Barriers to isolate all sound from his footsteps, but Hagakure had to make do with a special walking technique to remain stealthy.

Eventually though, the two made it up to the fifth and final floor, but since more than enough time passed for Momo to rig the room up with dozens of traps, Izuku had to discuss a plan with Hagakure before making their final push room. In the end, their strategy was simply to push through with overwhelming power and make us of the confusion Momo would be put under after finding out Izuku could turn invisible as well.

With a plan created, Izuku flew out to the roof through a window and on his mark Hagakure would burst through from the door. For a couple of seconds, nothing seemed to happen, before suddenly Momo noticed that sunlight started pouring in from the ceiling. Izuku had just finished setting up his entry point as he used spatial tears to carve out a square into the roof to enter the building from above.

However, his mark to prompt Hagakure into action only came afterward as he smashed into the room and instantly used a significant amount of his gravitational power to jam Momo's traps. Hearing the resulting crashing noise Izuku's entrance made, Hagakure entered the room and shot towards the bomb after spotting it.

Momo quickly recovered from the ambush, sending a staff strike right at Hagakure's iridescent glowing figure which she saw through her infrared goggles. Only for Izuku to suddenly materialize out of space right before her, deflecting the strike by applying soft pressure to the staff at an adjacent angle. As all this happened within a fraction of a second, turrets Momo had created beforehand and spread at the four corners of the room suddenly activate, sending a hailstorm of rubber bullets at both Izuku and Hagakure's as they too had infrared sensors…

Eyes narrowed, Izuku's eyes flashed with cyan as his attention was momentarily focused on the turrets. He used even more gravitational power to catch the bullets before they could hurt either himself or Hagakure and within the second, he used the turret's ammo against itself with the exertion of gravity.

The turrets were all instantly destroyed along with chunks of the wall they were attached to as Izuku overshot how much power he needed to use. But since he couldn't focus on both the turrets and Momo at once, he took a kick to the gut; not a light one, either… As he was knocked back, Momo pulled out a pistol already loaded with a magazine of rubber bullets. But before she could shoot at Hagakure, Izuku teleported behind her arms already in position restrain Momo; or at the very least block or disrupt her aim.

However, before Izuku could get his hands on her, Hagakure had already made it to the bomb. The sound of a siren blaring caused everyone to stop before All Might stated, "The bomb has been captured! The Hero Team wins!"

…

After freeing Todoroki from the capture tape he used to take the boy out of the Battle Trial, Izuku walked alongside his three peers to the basement where they would be graded. Of course, with Hagakure done for the day, Izuku fervently pressed her to take one of his extra set of clothes so that she may be clothed at least until they changed back to their formal uniforms. Everyone seemed to think a bit more of him after seeing him refuse to continue looking in her direction until she properly clothed herself.

Still, the four of them needed to have their Battle Trial evaluated, so All Might began the process by saying, "I'm sure we can all agree that young Midoriya is the MVP for that round, no?"

After raising his hand and being called on, Kirishima asked, "But didn't the Heroes win because Hagakure was the one to capture the bomb?"

"Good question, young Kirishima! Doesn't anyone know why I think I Midoriya should take the most credit?"

Several hands were raised, but because he was the fastest to do so, Iida was called on. He said, "I believe Midoriya-san overall performance from devising a plan to acting in accordance with Hagakure-san despite their… unfortunate circumstances… more than carry his efforts above Hagakure-san. Though if I may be allowed to say, I also think we should appreciate how wonderfully Hagakure-san managed to carry out her roles on the Hero Team."

Without being called on, Kaminari added, "Definitely. Acting as both the decoy to capture Todoroki and the vanguard to capture the bomb was totally pro-tier effort, especially with Yaoyorozu's friggin turrets shooting at her!"

Sero also spoke within being called, saying, "Too bad for the Villain Team, though… Todoroki couldn't even fight back against Midoriya's sneaky invisibility trick and Yaoyorozu couldn't have prepared enough for a two-on-one assault."

Iida, drawing from Sero's comment moved to reproach Izuku, saying, "I agree with Sero-san. Midoriya-san, that was very unsportsmanlike conduct to trick your peers with an ability we never knew you had."

All Might cut in to say, "Now, now, young Iida. This was meant to simulate a real confrontation between heroes and villains. You can't expect to know all of your opponent's abilities."

"Right, what he said," said Mina, before she asked Izuku, "though I don't really understand why you even bothered with all that extra work. Couldn't you have just teleported the bomb over to your side?"

"He can teleport things other than himself, too?!" Kaminari beamed.

"It was too risky since it was both too far away even if I stood right above it from the ceiling and it was too big. It might have been alright, but there was a chance my teleportation would misfire and the bomb would be damaged or my position would be given away."

"Besides," Izuku continued as he turned to face Momo, "With all the traps Yaoyorozu-san set up, if our ambush failed as a result of misfiring, we would have had an even slimmer chance at capturing the bomb. You all might have thought I handled everything effortlessly, but keeping the dozen or so traps around myself and Hagakure-san at bay, along with capturing and firing back bullets at the turrets, made me near my output limit of mental power. I couldn't even keep up my warping of the space around me to stay invisible and have enough strength to fend Yaoyorozu-san off for those couple seconds."

* * *

**Oof, here's a quick double chapter release for the day. I probably would have kept this chapter to myself if not for the fact that I have a couple more in reserve. But, with 40k words in sight, I just couldn't help myself. Anyway, by now Izuku's level of OP-ness should be quite clear. He's not god-tier in a lower world kind of OP, but aside from top-tier pros and super villains, he's practically untouchable. Oh, and I have a bunch of more Quirks I think Izuku could "draw inspiration from." **

**Also, I'm dangerously close to making Toru Hagakure, Izuku's romantic partner if only because of the rarity of the set up and the fact that he can actually see her in my fic. I also think it would be hilariously ironic for a flashy OP MC to end up with the girl others literally can't see.**

**Oh and I guess thanks for the 100+ followers and ~100 favorites. Not really sure how that compares considering this is the first fic I've posted~**

**Here's a list of his powers:**

**Space:**

**Spatial Awareness: Spacetime unravels before him, allowing him to see through practically anything. Trained to the point of giving him telescopic sight.**

**Spatial Contraction: Able to shorten or lengthen the space between two points; kind of like a wormhole.**

**Spatial**** Warping: Able to distort space. Used to conceal himself.**

**(NEW!) Space-derived Invisibility: An Advanced application of Spatial Warping to best redirect light around his body. Basically, makes him truly invisible like Hagakure Toru — the person he learned the technique from.**

**Spatial Tearing: Able to cut into space and through the void. Contact with the exposed void is highly volatile and dangerous.**

**Spatial Locking: Able to smother an object's form with spatial energy and effectively lock with space.**

**Teleportation: Capable of using Remote Teleportation on objects to himself. (NEW!) Capable of accurate self teleportation, albeit at very short distances.**

**Time:**

**Temporal Acceleration: Speeds up his perception of time. Basically this increases his reaction time. ****Shows he is able to apply this effect on other objects aside from himself.**

**Temporal Deceleration: S****lows down his perception of time. This allows for to quick passing of time. ****Shows he is able to apply this effect on other objects aside from himself.**

**Temporal Restoration: In a localized setting, Izuku is able to rewind time so as to restore something to a former state. However, the farther back of a state he wishes to bring and the more complex the object he is interacting with, the more this ability drains mental power.**

**Time Stop: Izuku mentions this among his powers over time, but has yet to use it.**

**Time Locking: Similar to Space Locking in that it restricts an object or person from moving. But the technique exists on a higher level such that any effects done to something locked in time are locked as well until the effect is undone and the totality of effects done to said object happen all at once.**

**Spacetime:**

**Gravitational Manipulation: Within 5 meters in any direction, he can apply additional gravitational force to anything.**

**(NEW!) ****Extradimensional Creation: Capable of creating pocket dimensions; though to a very limited capacity. Took several months of dedicated effort to complete a small dimension of 10 cubic meters.**

**Other:**

**Physical Cultivation: Has a body that has been trained for years. Also, he's competent in martial arts; how many depends on how OP I want to make in the future...**

**Cooking: Due to having home schooled himself for over a decade, that amounts to a decade of cooking for himself and his mom.**

**Doctor: He's a certified nurse, and doctor.**

**Scholar: Has a high school degree — or the equivalent they give to home schooled kids — and is on track to get University-level Degrees in Biology and Biochemistry before he starts high school.**


	10. Chapter 10: USJ

Chapter 10: USJ

With the first round of the Battle Trial complete, the others promptly began, yet none were as insane as Izuku's match. The second match, consisting of Bakugo and Iida vs Ojiro and Kirishima, ended anticlimactically after Iida simply ignored Ojiro to capture the bomb and Bakugo gave Kirishima the punching bag treatment until Iida won the round for them.

Mineta and Shoji showed rather impressive synergy as they worked together to capture Sato and Koda during the third round, while Sero and Uraraka put of a decent fight before being overpowered by Tokoyami and Asui in the fourth. Only the final round saw a resurgence of excitement from those watching as Mina and Aoyama nearly won as Villains only lose out in the final moments against Kaminari and Jiro.

Overall, it was quite a learning experience for everyone; a lengthy one, too. By the time everyone had changed back to their formal school attire and regrouped in their classroom, there was hardly any free time left. That didn't stop the students from socializing, though.

"Desks are not meant to be sat upon! Get off!" Iida chopped at Tokoyami.

"Tch, so noisy," he retorted, ignoring his command.

Kaminari, standing beside Uraraka, asked, "Wanna catch a meal together, Uraraka? What do you like?"

"I like mochi," she replied, apparently oblivious towards Kaminari's intentions.

Izuku, finally finished writing down all his thoughts on a paper, walked over to Hagakure and put the paper down on her desk, saying, "Please see if you can make use of this information. Hopefully, if you learn to control your light warping Quirk, you'll be able to choose when and what part of yourself is invisible. Kind of like how I made both myself and my clothes invisible..."

"T-thanks, I-izuku..." Hakagure nervously said, not knowing what came over her to refer to him so closely. Fortunately, Izuku simply smiled and nodded, happy to see their relationship remain in good standing.

"Izuku?" Mina thoughtlessly repeated, slightly shocked by Hagakure's forwardness.

"Yes?" She didn't expect him to reply, evident by how she incoherently muttered, "U-uh, n-no, I w-was just um… yeah..."

"Right..." Izuku squinted in her direction, trying to deduce if she was suffering from a seizure or something. He didn't find anything wrong with her, so he said, "Oh, I didn't get a chance to ask earlier. Did you go easy on Jiro and Kaminari so as to not ruin their costumes? I think you would have had a better chance at winning if you transformed the water-like acid on their clothes to irritate more of their skin."

"About that… I'm still not at the level where I can transform my acid from a distance that well. If I messed up and created lethal acid by mistake and scarred them, I wouldn't be able to live with myself..."

"Mhmm… Well, we'll get your control down eventually. Also, I think you missed out on a couple opportunities to stun them with feints now that you've practically mastered transitioning. If you had thrown harmless what acid on them while right after you let a couple drops of superacid corrode the ground, I think anyone would get scared enough to net you a couple of extra punches."

"I hadn't thought about that!" Mina's eyes brightened with understanding.

"You really take this training thing seriously, huh?" Ojiro suddenly interjected as he faced Izuku.

"Yep, why? You want in?" Izuku asked, never opposed to letting another join him in getting stronger.

"Wh- Really?" Ojiro clearly didn't expect such an easy invitation.

"Anyone can come if they want; at Dagobah Municipal Beach, I mean. Mina here doesn't even come with me every day, so there's no need to feel pressured."

"Wha- Of course, I don't go every day! With your routine, I'd die by the end of the week if I went every day!" Mina snorted; playfully somehow...

"Anyone?" All heads turned to Bakugo as he spoke calmly and quietly for once.

"Yes," Izuku's eyes narrowed, "Anyone can come and join. Even if it isn't for training, it's not like I own the beach."

"Hmph! Whatever," he scoffed and slung his bag over his shoulder before leaving.

"I'll have to see about that Midoriya-san," Momo said as she headed over to the door as well. "Maybe I'll come around some time to spar a couple rounds with you." Though she hadn't said anything, she was impressed by the way Izuku had handled her traps and staff skills. Fighting against a capable peer as additional training seemed like too good an opportunity to pass up; especially since it was against the class's highest performing student.

"Dude, that's so manly! I'll join if you teach me how to fight," said Kirishima.

So, nearly an hour later, Izuku found himself at the beach with Kirishima in tow; he really hadn't been kidding! Fortunately, Kirishima lacked anything but endurance as Izuku wasn't exactly known to hold back when it came to training. Somehow, even after his battle with Bakugo, Kirishima still managed to last through nearly half of Izuku's usual daily physical conditioning and on top of that, after a rest, he also sparred like a psychopath with his Quirk against Izuku's gravity-powered attacks. Only after dusk started settled into twilight did Kirishima call it a day and leave for his home.

…

The next day, as Izuku headed to school, he found dozens of reporters pressing his peers for information on All Might. Not exactly thrilled to be bothered by the media over such a topic, he went ahead and used his new invisibility technique to bypass their blockade and enter the school before the U.A. Barrier was triggered.

Eventually, homeroom began with Aizawa standing before his podium, saying, "I've already looked over all your evaluations from yesterday. Good work, everyone. Now onto business, I'm sorry for the sudden announcement," he succeeded in raising the tension in the room two-fold by drawing out his words before he concluded, "but today, I need you to pick a class president."

However, after it sunk in what Aizawa was proposing, virtually all the students erupted into chaos, hoping to be picked for the job.

"I'd like to do it," Jiro said flatly.

"Lemme do it!" screamed Kirishima; apparently he had no trouble recovering from yesterday's workload.

"In my administration, girls have to show 30 cms of thigh," cheered Mineta, succeeding in getting the majority of the class against him.

"I wanna be the leader~" Mina chirped.

Even Bakugo and Koda, polar opposites of one another had their hands raised in hopes of getting the position.

"Quiet down, everyone!" Iida yelled. After getting the class' attention, his eyes narrowed as he said, "Leading is a heavy-handed task, where ambition does not equate to ability! A functioning official setting needs the trust of its constituents, so I propose we set in motion the democratic process. Our true leader must be voted in through election!" Despite his words, he actually had his hand raised the highest…

Immediately, Kaminari retorted, "This is a classroom, not Congress!"

"Iida, we haven't even gotten to know each other that well. There just hasn't been enough time to develop trust." Asui said.

"Yeah, and what's to stop all of us from voting for ourselves?" Kirishima added.

"That's exactly why we should do it! Whoever managed to get multiple votes this soon is the person most suited to the job!" Iida claimed. He turned to Aizawa, who had already started zipping up his sleeping bag, asking, "Will you allow it Aizawa-sensei?!

"Whatever, just get it over with by the end of class." The ever-tired pro replied.

…

"Mhmm..." Izuku stood alongside Momo with a streak of cold sweat running down the side of his face. "Wow, a whole forth of the class voted for me? I'm honored," he said.

"Dude, you've got the coolest powers! I wouldn't want to be led by anyone else," said Kaminari.

"And the manliest drive," added Kirishima.

Raising a clenched hand in frustration, Iida said, "I had to practice what I preached, so I voted for you as the person most suited to guiding us."

Mina simply winked at him, while Hagakure stuck out her tongue playfully.

"Well, thanks again," Izuku bowed, before turning to Momo and offering a hand while saying, "Be sure to keep me in line, Vice President Yaoyorozu-san." She took his hand but glared at him fiercely as she said, "Let's keep it simple; just say my name..."

With the Class President and Vice President picked, Aizawa concluded homeroom activities and soon afterward, regular academic classes began. Once more, Izuku returned to being essentially lifeless as he focused on keeping his perception of Time as slow as possible. The hours passed without incident until lunch arrived.

There, at the cafeteria, just after noon, without warning, the school's P.A. system blared to life, issuing alerts that there had been a Level 3 Security Breach. Immediately, the cafeteria descended into chaos as students nearly ran each other over in an effort to get away from whatever presumed danger was upon them.

"Gah, stop pushing!" A student cried.

"Ahh! Who kicked me?!" Another raged.

Izuku watching the chaos unfold, allowed his eyes to transform with spatial power; hoping to get insight as to what was happening. It didn't take long for him to peer through the walls of the cafeteria and through that of the bodies of the stampeding students to find that a crowd of newscasters, reports, and journalists were running like a pack of wolves from what was left of the U.A. barrier.

Izuku's eyes narrowed from the state of the barrier as it looked like it had been atomized, but with the chaos in the cafeteria, he had to get his priorities straight before asking questions. Fortunately, Momo just so happened to have been pushed over to him as she tried to make her way out, so he quickly called out to her, saying, "Yaoyorozu-sa... Yaoyorozu, could you make me a megaphone? It's just the media, so I'd like to calm everyone down before someone gets hurt."

Momo, not even hesitating, simply nodded and after pulling up her shirt, she pulled out a megaphone by proxy of her Creation Quirk. Izuku took the megaphone and flew over to the exit most of the students were trying to flee through and after cranking up the volume to the max, he calmly stated, "Calm down everyone. If you would please turn to the windows, you'll see it's just the media that broke in. We're not under attack..."

A calming presence in the face of unknown catastrophe could do wonders, and Izuku's almost nonchalant announcement almost instantly changed the atmosphere in the chaotic cafeteria. As soon as people started paying attention to the windows, they saw some of the teachers confronting the media presence Izuku mentioned. Like a wave rippling outward, normalcy returned to the cafeteria from the students closest to the window outward.

However, there was still a protocol to follow in these sorts of situations, so soon enough everyone started returning to their classrooms; though now with a bit more efficiency. Izuku, however, had been paying attention to the conflict between the teachers and the media outside and he couldn't help but feel the need to bring some matters to the staff as soon as possible.

As he walked the hall to go outside and speak to Aizawa, who he could see shooing away the media, however, Izuku stopped dead in his tracks as his eyes flickered with cyan Time power. He had a blank look in his eyes as he stood unmoving, but that only lasted an instant. In that instance, though, he had a vision.

Fragmented images like that of a slideshow randomly appeared in his head. For a moment, he could see a blackish-purple fog with twin streaks of yellow. Then there were hands floating in space, only before that image passed, bluish-gray hair and bloodshot eyes made themselves aware between one of the hands. Finally, Izuku could see Aizawa locked in combat against a horde of villains. Though he could only make out that there was a giant set of stairs behind him before he was out of the vision and back to the real world.

Immediately, a sense of foreboding consumed his body as he wasn't unfamiliar with this kind of sensation. Many times in the past he'd have these sorts of visions while working in the clinic and unless he became extra careful and prepared beforehand, they would manifest in reality.

Completing his walk over to the teachers' side before the sight of the now-decrepit U.A. Barrier, Izuku was stopped by his homeroom teacher. Sighing, Aizawa said, "Look, I don't know why you came all this way, that's a clear violation of protocol, but just keep what you see here under wraps, got it?" Seeing him nod, Aizawa continued, "So what do you want?"

"Well, I just thought you might want my help in figuring out what happened to the barrier."

"Your help? How exactly are you going to help us?"

"Temporal Scrying," Izuku flatly stated.

"Uh… what?"

"I can use my Time powers to show you what happened in the past, through a kind of holographic projection. Since the incident happened not too long ago, I shouldn't have a problem scrying for what happened to the U.A. Barrier."

"..." Speechless, Aizawa simply gave Izuku a nod and brought him over to the group of the teachers.

"Eraser! What are you doing here with my star student?" asked Present Mic.

Despite his mostly inactive state during academic class hours, Izuku was actually rarely called on not just by Present Mic for English demonstrations for the rest of his class, but by all of his other teachers as well. Izuku didn't mind the interruptions as they trained his ability to come in and out of his Temporal Deceleration at a moment's notice and he also got the chance to help his peers learn the material better.

"Oh, it's the young Esper," stated the ever-cheerful principal Nezu.

"You all can socialize later," Aizawa glared at everyone before turning to Izuku and saying, "Go ahead, show us this Temporal Scrying or whatever..."

Izuku gave him a nod and apologetically smiled at all the teachers he had to pass through to get close enough to the ruined U.A. Barrier to activate his Temporal Scrying. After he stood right next to the collapsed metal door, Izuku let the power of Time wash over the surroundings as he figuratively played the rewind button on reality, going back roughly twenty minutes prior before his projection stabilized and started playing over the events that led up to the U.A. Barrier being disintegrated.

Everyone could see from behind the barrier how multiple reporters and news personalities grumbled before the active defense mechanism, most of them frustrated over the school's insistence on withholding information about All Might. These reporters had been there since the morning, so they didn't notice as a shadowy figure blended in with them and silently made its way over just before the gate.

As the media complaint amongst themselves, the shadowy figure simply pressed their hand against the barrier and within moments, the heavily fortified frontline defense, home to U.A., crumbled and flaked like ash. At that very moment, Izuku controlled his Time Projection to freeze as if he were hitting a pause button and along with the various teachers and principal, he too looked over to see the identity of the instigator.

Aghast, he actually recognized the person; not by name, but by the fact that this person was clearly the psychopath whose body was held by dismembered hands in his vision! Seeing Izuku's telling expression, Aizawa asked, "You know this guy?"

"Well, it's complicated," he thus explained the vision he got just before approaching them to offer using Temporal Scrying.

"To think you're grasp over Time is strong enough to sense premonitions of the future," Nezu smiled, "In any case, we better keep our guard up." The teachers around him all seemed to pale at the suggestions, leading Izuku to think there was more to it than the furry little dog-bear-mouse entity that made up his principal led on.

"Please resume the projection," Nezu said, after taking multiple photographs from various angles. Izuku complied, but unfortunately, after breaking in, the instigator left without even trying to enter. His goal seemed to be purely to incite chaos, though Izuku trusted in his gut feeling that suggested otherwise. Still, since there was nothing else that either Izuku or the staff beside him could glean from his temporal projection, everyone simply disbanded with only the image of the attack's instigator; no motive, nor closure.

Izuku was told to head back to the classroom only for Aizawa to later disclosed that classes would be over early to complete a more detailed investigation over the break-in. Aside from Izuku's after school training group breaking the record of most people training together with the addition of Mina, Kirishima, and surprisingly Hagakure, the day carried out normally.

Well, as normal as it could have been when Izuku was around to coach people up to his standard of training. Honestly, Mina and Kirishima just barely made it through physical conditioning despite their respective benefits; Mina's being her previous training and Kirishima's being the endurance his Quirk granted. Hagakure sadly didn't even make it halfway through the routine before giving up, barely even able to move. But that alone was impressive enough, considering that even Mina didn't make it as far as she did when she first trained with Izuku.

Moreover, Izuku was too focused on getting her to master her Quirk to bother with the fact that she couldn't keep pace with the rest of them. As Kirishima worked on getting a better handle on his Quirk's transformation properties and Mina did the same with the rate of her Acid changing at a distance, Izuku narrated over the changes he saw as Hagakure tried to get a handle on her Quirk. They didn't make much progress, but at least Hagakure learned that she could warp light ever so slightly if she concentrated hard enough.

...

The next day, when All Might was supposed to have arrived to teach the Foundational Heroics Class, Aizawa showed up instead and announced, "Alright kids, today we're having a guest help out for the Foundational Heroics Class. It'll be All Might, our guest, and myself.

"What exactly will we be doing?" Sero asked with a hand raised.

"Preparing you for disaster relief; everything from fires to floods," responded Aizawa.

"Damn, not even a security breach can interrupt U.A.'s classes; so manly," commented Kirishima.

"Sounds like another harsh day of training to me," grumbled Kaminari.

"Tell me about it," sighed Mina.

"Come on guys, rescue's what being a hero is all about," defended Kirishima.

"Oi, I wasn't finished," grumbled Aizawa. He activated the cabinet system that held the student's hero costumes on the classroom wall and added, "It's up to each of you as to whether or not you'll wear your hero costumes as some of them aren't made for this kind of activity. Also, since the training site is a bit remote we'll be going by bus..."

With all the information worth distributing already said, Aizawa dismissed his class to get changed and though they could choose to go in their gym uniforms and opt-out of their hero costumes, no one did so. Everyone gathered outside by the bus stop wearing their hero costumes.

For a moment, Iida glared at Izuku for not calling for the class to enter the bus in an orderly fashion. But that only lasted until the rigid speedster entered the bus himself to find that Izuku had more foresight than he. If it had been up to him and he had called for his peers to enter by seating order or ID, he'd have been most embarrassed as the bus' interior layout would have rendered his efforts pointless.

"Midoriya, I generally tend to speak my mind." On the bus, Asui, sitting to Izuku's left, suddenly broke the silence that pervaded the bus.

"What is it, Asui-san?"

"Call me Tsuyu~"

"Alright… Tsuyu-san."

"I was wondering if there was anything stopping you from peeping on us with your Spatial Awareness, as you called it."

Immediately, all eyes, especially those of Kaminari and Mineta, were glued onto Izuku awaiting his response. Considering he showcased his Spatial Awareness exceptionally during the Battle Trial, it was no wonder someone had brought this up, now.

"Well, if it makes you feel better, you can tell when I'm using that ability by seeing whether or not my eyes are golden."

"YOU LIE!" Mineta cried, pointing an accusatory finger as he added, "Yesterday, I remember your eyes were normal when you freaked out over Hagakure being naked!"

As suspicion was cast on Izuku, he simply shrugged his shoulders and said, "That was a special case. I think we all understand that Asu- Tsuyu-san was asking about me peeping discreetly. My eyes without any spatial power can still see through space, but not to the point where I can figuratively unclothed people. Since she was already naked at that time, I could only see an outline of her body..."

Hagakure interjected, "Now that I think about it, it was only after I asked you to describe myself, that your eyes turned golden. I believe Izuku."

"Y-you asked him to describe you… IN THE NUDE?!" Sero flinched at the thought.

"I-I mean I already thought he could see me..." Izuku could see Hagakure fidget nervously with her fingers.

"Stop being so judgemental," Asui deadpanned, "If I were invisible, I'd also want to know what I would look like if I was afforded the chance. Plus, this is Midoriya we're talking about. As far as I know, he hasn't been one to abuse his power." Though she didn't have much to go on, she couldn't help but trust in the class' Esper as he had only been serious for what little time she had known him.

"Thank you Tsuyu-san. Also, so long as you let me use your given name, feel free to use mine."

…

After a quick ten or so minutes, the bus made it to the site of today's rescue training. It was a titanic dome-shaped building called the Unforeseen Simulation Joint, or USJ for short, and within, there was a myriad of regions geared to train hero prospects in response to all sorts of natural disasters and catastrophes.

Upon entering the building, the class was brought before a giant set of stairs that descended into the various regions and from their vantage points, it almost looked like they were at some sort of amusement park. Kaminari for one couldn't help but blurt out, "It's like we're at Universal Studios Japan!"

As the guest hero, Thirteen, that Aizawa mentioned before rose from the massive set of stairs and explained how she had practically built the place herself, Izuku was projecting the sort of negative vibes as he drew a connection to the set of stairs before him.

"...During Aizawa's Quirk Apprehension Test you all learned the limits of your Quirks, while with All Might you learned the dangers they might pose. Today, then, I'll be teaching you how to use your powers to help people!" Thirteen concluded, to receive the applause of the students.

Seeing a chance to get a word in, Izuku called Aizawa saying, "Aizawa-sensei, we're about to be attacked..." However, before he, or anyone for that matter, could react, a blackish-purple fog materialized before the fountain almost fifty meters away from the base of the stairs. This fog spread out to create a massive gate through space that let dozens of villains bypass the building's security.

"Everyone, back away and stick together! Thirteen, protect the students!" Aizawa yelled as he equipped his special goggles.

As Izuku followed his instructions, he let his irides wash over with golden splendor and aside from picking up a bit of insight as to how these people were warped into the building, he found something worthy of disclosing to others. "They've set up other villains all over the USJ," he said just loud enough for those on his side to hear, but not enough for the villains down below.

Twin streaks of yellow appeared in the void and appeared to be responsible for saying, "Eraser and Thirteen? According to the schedule I received yesterday, All Might was supposed to be here."

"Tch," Aizawa clicked his tongue, "should've known scum like you were responsible for yesterday's attack.

"We've come all this way..." The blue-haired man with dismembered hands that Izuku saw in his vision yesterday mumbled, though somehow he could clearly be heard despite his distance to the class. He continued, "We've brought so many playmates. All Might… The symbol of peace… Is he not here?"

He seemed to look at all the students at once as a thick killing intent shot fear down anyone he met his line of sight as he said, "I wonder if a couple dead kids will bring him here?"

As more and more villains spilled out of the black fog, Kaminari couldn't help but question their intelligence as he asked, "What villains are dumb enough to attack a hero school's facilities?"

"Could they have also taken out the building's sensors?" Momo asked Thirteen.

"No, this is clearly a thought out plan," Thirteen said as her eyes narrowed behind her astronaut costume. She continued, "They picked out a time where only three supervisors would be present and only Aizawa and I are actually here to face this threat. As Midoriya already found villains all over the USJ, they've probably brought along someone who can cause interference between our communication line to U.A."

She addressed Aizawa as she concluded, "They had a clear objective in killing All Might, so how do you think we should proceed?"

Aizawa didn't even turn to look at his fellow pro as he moved towards the stairs and said, "Thirteen, evacuate the students and try contacting the main campus. Kaminari, see if you can counter the interference with your equipment and Quirk. I'll buy you as much time as possible..." And without another word, he jumped the massive set of stairs and charged right into battle.

As Aizawa began to decimate the villains in his path, making it look like he was handling children rather than fighting a potentially lethal group battle single-handedly, Izuku discreetly moved over to Momo and whispered, "Can you make fireworks? Even an explosive would work."

Before she could even interpret his suggestion, the class that had begun to retreat to exit the building was stopped by a massive amount of black fog. From within the gas apparition, a voice said, "I can't just allow you to leave and ruin our plans."

Izuku, wary of his surroundings at all times, smirked as he thought, 'Playing around with space in front of me?' He couldn't help but be just a tad grateful to the villain hiding underneath the fog that presumably made up his Quirk, as he had just gotten quite a few new ideas about how to apply teleportation.

"Greetings," the voice continued, "we are the League of Villains. Forgive us letting ourselves in, but today we've come to end the reign of the symbol of peace; to kill All Might." The yellow streaks that made up the fog's eyes swirled in thought as it said, "We were under the impression that he was supposed to be here today. Was his schedule revised?"

As the man in the black fog sighed, Izuku picked up signs of two of his peers preparing themselves for an attack, so his eyes couldn't help but flush with purple. The voice from the fog continued, "It matters not as my role remains the sam-"

Before it could finish, however, Bakugo and Kirishima dashed in to land a set of sneak attacks. Moreover, because Izuku was aware of their scheme beforehand, he aided them by restraining the man's ability to dodge with Gravitational Suppression. Sadly, as the smoke cleared from Bakugo's explosion-enhanced strike of the palm, the man in the fog seemed unfazed as the explosions completely missed his body.

'Damn it,' Izuku cursed internally, 'Of course, they wouldn't be able to see his true body and aim properly.' Moreover, as the man's Quirk literally warped things through space, after the shock of his initial burst of gravitational pressure, Izuku lost the ability to use that card against the man in the coming battle.

"That was close," the fog panted, "It wouldn't be wise to underestimate you all simply for being students." In the next couple of fractions of a second, the fog exploded to consume the class and try to teleport them all across the USJ. Izuku tried to lock the fog before it could warp the others away, but as he was unfamiliar with the villain's spatial methods, the only thing he accomplished was learning the locations he along with the others would be teleported to.

The next thing he knew he was hurling towards the pseudo-sea that made up the Flood Region. With a sigh of disappointment directed at himself for failing to foil the villain's plan to split them up, he hovered in the air by proxy of his gravitational manipulation. He watched from above as Asui shot out of the water with Mineta dangling behind her, wrapped in her tongue. Behind them were a pack of maritime villains that thrived underwater.

Seeing Mineta, Izuku's eyes shined as he thought up a plan to deal with the villains in the Flood Region, so he flew over to the sole ship in the Region that was slowly sinking.

"Hey Mineta, those balls that pop off your head stick to everything aside from you, even in the water, right?"

His sudden arrival and question seemed to calm the short purple-ball-haired boy's crippling anxiety over the situation enough to respond with a taciturn, "Yeah..."

"Good… Now tossed me a couple dozen," Izuku said before pulling out a stack of steel rods from his pocket dimension titanium cube.

Too confused and scared over the situation, Mineta didn't even question Izuku as he started rippling dozens of balls off his head to the point where he started bleeding. Izuku had to calm him down by placing a hand on his shoulder and saying, "Relax, if worse comes to worst, I can just carry the three of us to land."

Turning to Tsuyu, Izuku said, "Now be prepared to jump if I overdo it." Then without another word, he flew out of the ship and just above the crowd of maritime villains that were jeering at him with a cluster of Mineta's sticky balls and his steel rods hovering behind him. After staring at the villains in the water for what had to be five seconds, Izuku's eyes exploded in intensity as he let his gravitational power shoot in every direction away from him with as high intensity as he could muster and before anyone could react, a horrifying depression formed in the pseudo-sea.

For at least a hundred meters, water caved due to the sudden influx of pressure and since Izuku removed it just as quickly as he had cast it, as the water came rushing in to fill the gap, it carried with it the maritime villains; voluntary or not. Underestimating his own strength once more, Izuku shook his head in dismay; for the second time in a row, his ideas needed to be cast aside.

Sighing, as his initial plan of using the steel rods just became obsolete, Izuku made sure to cover the villains with Mineta's balls by launching them like bullets with gravitational propulsion. By the time the water-filled in and the after spike of the water kicked in, the villains could only helplessly flail about as they were kicked dozens of meters into the air.

Unfortunately, part of the aftermath of Izuku's plan caused the sinking ship to finally capsize, so Tsuyu had to jump while carrying Mineta. With the villains bound by Mineta's balls, however, Izuku was free to fly over to her side and carry them with him until they reached the shore. Sadly, as Izuku looked to where he could assist next, he was torn between two equally terrible battles.

Before the central fountain plaza, there was his homeroom teacher still fighting against a couple dozen grunt villains. He looked to be in quite a pinch as the villain with dismembered hands covering his body had managed to land a hit on his teacher's elbow, decaying it with his Quirk just before the Erasure Quirk could stop the process.

While by the entrance, the part of his class' group that hadn't managed to be warped away was still facing the warping villain. Thirteen, in particular, seemed to have her Quirk used against her, as a portal before and behind her caused her own Black Hole Quirk to decimate the back of her astronaut costume.

However, a sudden change in the movement of the hulking black-skinned bird-faced villain appearing by Aizawa's side caused Izuku to make his decision. The hulking black humanoid monster rivaled All Might in stature and had just snapped Aizawa's right arm like a twig. At least Thirteen had the help of some of his classmates.

So, after dropping Asui and Mineta off by the shore and telling them the situation across all the various regions, Izuku alone trudged in to help Aizawa. Tsuyu took off to the Downpour Region to help Tokoyami and Kodo, and Mineta being too scared to be left alone, near the monster that had just critically injured Aizawa of all people, shamelessly followed her.

By the time Izuku touched ground, though, good news came his way in the form of the fog villain returning to the blue-haired hand-obsessed villain's side. "Tomura Shigaraki," the warping villain said.

"Kurogiri," Shigaraki helpfully identified, "Is Thirteen dead?"

"She's down, but there were some students I couldn't warp away and one escaped..."

Like a child throwing a tantrum, Shigaraki started scratching his neck out of frustration as he groaned, "You… If you weren't our ticket out of here I'd have you turned to dust..." Though for as irritated as he appeared, the surge of emotions left as quickly as they came as he calmly stopped digging his nails against his neck as he added, "Against dozens of pros we don't stand a chance. It's game over, for now… We're leaving."

Izuku watched this play out with mild bemusement as he couldn't imagine the psychopath leaving so peacefully with there being a bit of time left before help arrived for his side. He had Aizawa life in his hands along with a handy assistant in Kurogiri and that monster at his beck and call and he wanted to leave without revenge?

As if on cue, Shigaraki turned to look him dead in the eyes before he added, "But before that, let's leave a couple dead kids to wound All Might's pride."

Held onto by a veritable mountain of killing intent, Izuku momentarily froze up. In those short precious moments, Shigaraki didn't give him the chance to recover as he launched himself with his arm outstretched to reduce Izuku to ash. Never had Izuku faced death as he did today. He might have killed himself once, but that was of his own volition and all the while it had been utterly devoid of ill intent. Moreover, as it had been years since he faced the hostility of another person, he had grown especially vulnerable.

Fortunately, Izuku's mind ran on a different system of time and in his panic he had further increased his perception of time to the point that he managed to gather his motor functions back before it was too late. Unfortunately for Shigaraki though, because he was still in fear for his life, Izuku wasn't exactly capable of limiting himself to being less than lethal and the punch of a man fearing for his life was always countless times more dangerous than in any other case.

Like a kite that had its string cut in a hurricane, when Izuku's gravity-powered punch connected with Shigaraki's torso, Shigaraki launched across a good ten meters before skidding off the ground a couple times. Seeing its master get wounded, potentially fatally, the black bird-headed monster acted of its own volition to kill Izuku. With seemingly impossible speed for its bulky body, the monster instantly crossed the distance over to Izuku and reared back its arm for an earth-shattering punch.

Izuku, running on pure survivor's instinct, immediately exploded with gravitational power. Without restraint, he punched as hard as he could with maximum gravitational assist; this enough, being capable of leveling a multi-storied building. However, when his punch collided with the monster's, aside from a thundering clash and a shockwave of wind blasting omnidirectionally, neither side caved; they were equally matched!

Izuku wasn't given any time to think as he saw under his increased reaction time how the monster prepared to punch again. He understood the dangers that would arise from letting the monster continue, so with unabashed insanity, he and the monster began to trade blows with wanton abandon.

All over the USJ, villains and his peers alike couldn't help but draw their attention in his direction as it sounded like machine-gun fire from the rate of their blows landing. Easily faster than a quirkless' untrained eye could follow, Izuku punched, kicked and even resorted to dangerous killing moves involving knees and elbows, yet nothing put a dent in the monstrous villain.

From a distance, a snicker came from Shigaraki who was being supported by Kurogiri. "Nomu was built to take on All Might, idiot. Ack!" He coughed up a sizable smattering of blood before laughing maniacally and adding, "With Shock Absorption as a Quirk, you'd be better off tearing him apart chunk by chunk."

"Uh… ok?" Izuku shook his head at the welcomed information as his eyes pulsed with a deeper golden glow overwhelming their current purple state. In an instant, he teleported behind the creature called Nomu and to all watching, gasps and looks of horror were cast upon the hulking villain's body as dozens of cuts instantly appeared all over its body at once. Izuku, not exactly happy he had to resort to using Spatial Tears, teleported himself back before the Nomu and took a couple steps away, just in case.

"You've got to be kidding me..." Izuku grumbled to himself as he watched with morbid fascination the manner in which Nomu's cut-up body simply stitched itself back together like it hadn't just been subjected to a minor space storm.

"Hahah- Ack!" Shigaraki threw up a bit more blood as he gloated, "Stupid kid, I never said Nomu only had one Quirk! He's also got Hyper Regeneration!" His celebration was cut short as a stream of ice nearly captured both Kurogiri and himself. Moreover, the sudden addition of a grenadier bracelet inching its way closer to his face, nearly rendered him unconscious were it not for his insane drive to dodge instinctively.

Seeing Todoroki and Bakugo suddenly enter the fight, Izuku's eyes grew blank for the shortest of instances before subconsciously shot his way over to their side to block one of Nomu's strikes. He had received one of his premonitions and without it, Bakugou would have been rendered a fine bloody mist by Nomu's fist.

Eyeing the three villains across from himself and his two peers, Izuku was happy to hear Shigaraki say, "Tch! Kurogiri, get us out of here. Our game's been ruined by that walking, talking, fucking cheat." As Kurogiri's black warping fog consumed him and the Nomu, Izuku could see Shigaraki stare holes into his body.

Just as the fog vanished, from the entrance to USJ, All Might arrived announcing his presence in his signature way. "Fear not for I am here!" Welp, not that they needed him now…

Ignoring All Might, and everything else for that matter, Izuku walked over to Aizawa, who was just barely conscious, and with the exertion of his Time powers, Temporal Restoration began healing the man's broken arms and damaged eyes. By now, Izuku was close to running on empty, but he just enough mental power remaining to complete one more activation of Temporal Restoration before collapsing.

Rather shakily, he made his way up the stairs and tended to the other critically wounded person that came out of the attack to the USJ, Thirteen, and after getting her mostly back to normal, Izuku blacked out. He had overdrawn his mental energy to the point of collapse, evident by the fact that he only managed to heal the Space Hero and not restore the part of her costume that had been torn to shreds by her Quirk.

Having used his Spatial Awareness since he drew a connection to the USJ and his visions from yesterday, Gravitational Manipulation to both fight at max capacity and even carry some of his peers, as well as Spatial Tears and Temporal Restoration, both high-tier Spacetime powers, it was a miracle Izuku lasted as long as he did. In fact, had he not been fearing for both his own life and those of all his peers and teachers around him, he likely wouldn't have made it past the point of the League of Villains leaving. But he couldn't help it, after all, if he didn't do all that he could before passing out, there would be little he could to with regards to Temporal Restoration after a long period of time passed.

Fortunately, the aftermath of the attack amounted to little more than property damage as practically none of the students or teachers were seriously wounded. In the Downpour Region, Tokoyami and Koda were already more than enough to deal with villains the league had stationed in the area. When Tsuyu and Mineta arrived it was beyond easy to reclaim the area.

In the Mountainous Region, though they were initially outnumbered, Kaminari, Momo, and Jiro, made quick work of the villains around them. Even after Kaminari got captured due to being mentally crippled after over-discharging his Electrification Quirk, shortly after All Might arrived, so too did Snipe of the U.A. staff. Even from nearly a kilometer away, he still managed to incapacitate the villain with precise revolver rounds to both the villain's arms.

Nobody stood a chance against Bakugo and Kirishima after they had been warped to the Ruin's Region and with Todoroki's support, Hagakure essentially didn't have to do a thing in the Blizzard Region. Ojiro and Aoyama, though not exactly in their home field at the Conflagration Region, were more than strong enough to stand uncontested until help arrived. Everyone else was still by the entrance as a result of being far enough to escape Kurogiri's warp of the class.

Now with the threat eliminated, the police arrived along with various contractors principal Nezu called to begin the immediate restoration of the USJ. Present Mic was tasked with bringing the students back to U.A. and classes for the week the rest of the week were canceled. Izuku being the only one unconscious after the event was carried off to Recovery Girl's office, but after being checked out it was revealed that he was only fatigued and not in any way injured.

Literally everyone felt their spirits uplifted by the news as Izuku practically saved them all from the horrors that were the League of Villains' aces single-handedly. However... Everyone had their own way of expressing that relief. Most of the class were simply glad for Izuku, but others reacted to the relief with spite as Bakugo, for instance, felt humiliated by the fact that he was saved. He along with Todoroki shared in mutual self-doubt seeing Izuku's ungodly strength which rivaled All Mights while he fought the Nomu. Though they weren't the only ones to have conflicting feelings; not by a long shot...

* * *

**Lmao, his list of abilities are getting pretty ****ridiculous; hope my subpar writing can keep the story from getting boring~**

**On another note, the next couple chapters involve pretty heavy training montages covering the aftermath of USJ and other non-canon stuffs spanning the two or so weeks until the Sports Festival. Without giving too much away, I'll just say that I intend on powering up not just Izuku, but most of Class 1-A to make the Sports Festival that much more ridiculous~**

**Lastly, I want to clarify that Izuku's powers aren't without limit or weakness. Hopefully, I expressed that with how the USJ played out, but to be direct, he has a reserve of mental power which has a finite limit. Moreover, his abilities are classed by how difficult and energy consuming they are, so while he may be able to contract space to the point of easily being able to run thousands of kilometers (for example) he can't exactly spam high-tier abilities like spatial tearing or Temporal Restoration to be untouchable, and he most certainly can't do insane shit like create pocket dimensions instantaneously and trap people in them.**

**Here's a list of his powers:**

**Space:**

**Spatial Awareness: Spacetime unravels before him, allowing him to see through practically anything. Trained to the point of giving him telescopic sight.**

**Spatial Contraction: Able to shorten or lengthen the space between two points; kind of like a wormhole.**

**Spatial**** Warping: Able to distort space. Used to conceal himself.**

**Space-derived Invisibility: An Advanced application of Spatial Warping to best redirect light around his body. Basically, makes him truly invisible like Hagakure Toru — the person he learned the technique from.**

**Spatial Tearing: Able to cut into space and through the void. Contact with the exposed void is highly volatile and dangerous.**

**Spatial Locking: Able to smother an object's form with spatial energy and effectively lock with space.**

**Teleportation: Capable of using Remote Teleportation on objects to himself. Capable of accurate self teleportation, albeit at very short distances.**

**Time:**

**Temporal Acceleration: Speeds up his perception of time. Basically this increases his reaction time. ****Shows he is able to apply this effect on other objects aside from himself.**

**Temporal Deceleration: S****lows down his perception of time. This allows for to quick passing of time. ****Shows he is able to apply this effect on other objects aside from himself.**

**Temporal Restoration: In a localized setting, Izuku is able to rewind time so as to restore something to a former state. However, the farther back of a state he wishes to bring and the more complex the object he is interacting with, the more this ability drains mental power.**

**Time Stop: Izuku mentions this among his powers over time, but has yet to use it.**

**Time Locking: Similar to Space Locking in that it restricts an object or person from moving. But the technique exists on a higher level such that any effects done to something locked in time are locked as well until the effect is undone and the totality of effects done to said object happen all at once.**

**(NEW!) Temporal Scrying: Able to project holographic images of the past, though limited to recent events or events with set temporal coordinates (This is my pretentious way of saying he needs to know when an event occurred to rewind time to that point and play it back. Otherwise he'd be draining too much mental power and sifting through projections of very little to no value~)**

**(NEW!) ****Precognitive Alerts: Triggered by unknown means, Izuku will periodically get visions of the future which usually result in unwanted outcomes, lest he prepare beforehand and intervene. **

**Spacetime:**

**Gravitational Manipulation: Within 5 meters in any direction, he can apply additional gravitational force to anything.**

**Extradimensional Creation: Capable of creating pocket dimensions; though to a very limited capacity. Took several months of dedicated effort to complete a small dimension of 10 cubic meters.**

**Other:**

**Physical Cultivation: Has a body that has been trained for years. Also, he's competent in martial arts; how many depends on how OP I want to make in the future...**

**Cooking: Due to having home schooled himself for over a decade, that amounts to a decade of cooking for himself and his mom.**

**Doctor: He's a certified nurse, and doctor.**

**Scholar: Has a high school degree — or the equivalent they give to home schooled kids — and is on track to get University-level Degrees in Biology and Biochemistry before he starts high school.**


	11. Chapter 11: Incident's Impact

Chapter 11: Incident's Impact

At around 7:00 PM, just as the sun was starting to set, Izuku awoke to find himself facing an unfamiliar ceiling; laying in an unfamiliar bed. Immediately, he recalled the memories of what happened right before he went unconscious, but before he could do anything, he felt his head nearly split from a terrible headache.

'Guess, this is what happens when you go Plus Ultra...' He joked before propping himself up to a seated position. Though he still felt terrible, his body was entirely devoid of wounds, thus, so long as he kept his Esper powers in check for the next couple hours, he would be fine.

As he sat up, he finally noticed a faint pressure on his left leg, a depression was even formed on the blanket that covered his body. Though from Izuku's perspective, the depression was actually Hagakure who had presumably fallen over because of exhaustion, herself. He didn't know whether or not she had fought during the USJ attack, but anyone would be exhausted emotionally at least after going through such a stressful day.

So, while he did find it unsettling to find her sleeping on his leg, he wasn't annoyed by the fact. Actually… looking at her again, she was still in her "Hero Costume;" in other words, naked. On second thought, 'Why is she here in the first place?' Even his mother wasn't here, so why would she; a person he had only known for a little over two days.

Fortunately, or unfortunately depending on who you asked, Hagakure was stirred awake by Izuku's movements; he wouldn't have to wait long to find the answer. As she stretched her invisible body, Izuku turned away out of embarrassment, wondering to himself, 'Is she trying to prank me? Or could she just have temporarily forgotten her position due to waking up suddenly...'

Hagakure yawned as she mistook dusk for dawn and asked, "Is it morning already?"

"Uh, no. It's seven in the evening," Izuku, now thoroughly awake, clarified. One perk of holding temporal mental energy was the fact that it came with an internal clock of sorts.

"Oh..." She seemed to have finally realized she was dealing with Izuku as her face crimsoned as she said, "Sorry about the get up. We were told we didn't have to change until we left the school and most of us simply stayed here in our hero costumes until we had to go."

"Us?"

"Right!" Hagakure grew cheerful as she explained, "Since you were really the only person who had to rest in the clinic after returning from the USJ, most of the class gathered here after we were dismissed. Recovery Girl said you only needed some rest, so we didn't think you would be out for so long..."

"Sorry, I made you wait for so long..."

His response caused her to start flailing her arms around like a manic as she hurriedly said, "D-don't be! It's not like I had anything else to do anyway. Besides," her face flushed once more as she whispered, "you have the cutest face when you sleep..."

"W-what?" Though he heard her clearly, Izuku though he might be suffering from hallucinations.

"Anyway, I know you really don't like me being naked if I can help it, so let's get changed before we leave." She ignored his question.

As he got up from the clinic's bed, Izuku sighed as he said, "It's not that I don't like you being naked around me. It's just too embarrassing being able to exploit you like I can, especially when we're around the others."

"Oh?" Hagakure smirked as she gave him a knowing look. She continued, "So you're saying your fine with me being naked as long as we're alone?" She practically exploded with laughter as she witnessed Izuku devolve into a stuttering mess as he tried to salvage his dignity.

"Wh- H- I- No! I wouldn't dream of it!" He blurted out loud. Unable to control himself, he further added, "I barely even have friends. A girlfriend is already impossible. A lover? Inconceivable!'

Not letting his self-depreciation get to her, Hagakure inched closer to Izuku and whispered in his ear, "Take another look at us and repeat that for me, please?"

At this point, no more blood could rush to Izuku's head as he was thoroughly red in the face and with his blackish-green hair, he looked faintly reminiscent of a tomato. As he tried to cover his face with his hands, he swore he burned them from how hot his face had grown at that moment. As Hagakure watched him devolve further, her bell-like laughter only intensified.

"Alright, calm down," she slapped his shoulders, "I was just messing with you."

After he finally followed her instructions, the two left for the locker rooms. On their way out, Izuku found Recovery Girl making her way to the clinic and after she gave him thanks on behalf of Aizawa and Thirteen, he left for the boy's locker room to change out of his costume.

When the two met once more in their formal U.A. uniforms, as they walked to leave the school, Hagakure said, "Since school's been canceled for the rest of the week, are you going to continue with evening training? Or are you going to take a break?"

Sighing, Izuku said, "After facing the League's Nomu, I can't afford to slack now."

"Good to know," she said whilst flashing him an Ok hand-sign.

As the conversation fell silent, Izuku thought about the things she said while they were in Recovery Girl's clinic and couldn't help but ask, "Remember when I woke up, you said you didn't have anything else to do? What about your family? Like, shouldn't you be heading home as soon as possible to let them know you make it out of the attack safely, personally?"

"Oh, uh… I currently live in an apartment by myself," she started, "I'm from Tokyo, where my family lives, so they were fine with just a phone call."

"Mhmm… Tokyo is an hour away by train and you are being trained to be a hero, which makes it understandable, I guess. But, since we have the next four days off, why'd you blow them off?" Clearly, he hadn't thought before he asked, and upon noticing the potential for disaster in that loaded question, Izuku hurriedly added, "S-sorry I didn't mean to pry. You don't have to answer me if you're uncomfortable..."

Hagakure, now static and looking Izuku in the eyes, shook her head as she said, "God, you're dense..."

"Eh… Sorry, what?" He said as if to prove her point.

Facepalming as she laughed, Hagakure said, "I like you. I. Zu. Ku. I didn't think I had to spell it out for you~"

"You… like me?" He said, before further thinking, 'like romantically? How?! We've barely even known each other and I know I'm not some pretty boy!'

"Don't worry I won't bite," she quipped as she watched him back away like she was some sort of arcane entity. It was highly amusing to see the Class President back away from her, while he had previously been fearless when facing Nomu.

"I won't lie," she continued, "at first, I thought you might have been a bit insane after you asked me about my 'technique' randomly after we met. But since then, you flipped that first impression on its head and made me like you more and more the longer I get to know you."

Not very convinced, Izuku squinted in her direction as he asked, "Really? What even is there to like? It's just as you said. Only an insane person would think a conversation starter involves studying a stranger's abilities; even then you'd have to be extra special to assume they knew what you were talking about. Aside from coaching you for a little bit yesterday, the most we've interacted involved me nearly having a mental breakdown from being able to see you in the nude. And after all that you say you like me?"

Hagakure drew in a cold breath as she said, "I didn't know you thought so little of yourself..." She walked over to his side and with as much sincerity as a person could express with just their eyes, she further added, "Only seeing the negative aspects of yourself like that isn't good for you..."

"You've got plenty of good qualities about you that most girls would fight for you over. You're strong, smart, accomplished, compassionate, and what I like most of all, you're sincere."

"Sincere?" Izuku couldn't understand the deeper meaning of that rather flattering compliment.

"Yes! Like that! That self-doubt and self-depreciation, all of it is very real and I still can't wrap my head around it. Most people with your abilities would be arrogant like Bakugo or solitary like Todoroki. It's a cynical thought, I know, but people like you and them usually don't get along with the rest of us relatively less powerful people. I know we're all in Class 1-A in U.A. of all places, but still…"

"Well, like I said, before coming to U.A. I didn't have many friends, so I'll welcome anyone with open arms."

Shaking her head, she replied, "This is exactly what I mean… To say that to me with a straight face, if you aren't some kind of demonic actor, you're definitely the purest boy I've met."

'Demonic actor?' Izuku subconsciously rose his eyebrows at that sideways comment.

As they came upon U.A.'s Entrance Gate and were about to part ways, Hagakure concluded by saying, "Just know that if no one else catches your eye, I'll be waiting on you to make a move if you ever want to make the inconceivable happen~"

Left frozen in shock, Izuku could only watch as she skipped away. 'Was that her way of subtly telling me I could ask her to be my girlfriend at any time?' He thought. Internally, he rejected the notion almost before it could even be processed, but logically, the meaning was plain as day. In any case, Izuku needed time to process this absurd confession and perhaps even longer to figure out how he felt about it.

Walking home, Izuku looked lost in thought as he contemplated romance from the ground up… He thought, 'Me and Hagakure? Well, I suppose it wouldn't be that outlandish. I have seen her naked, after all, and usually even couples only get to that stage at the height of their affection. But even if she likes me, so to say… Do I like her?'

He hadn't even considered that as a viable option. As he had put it so eloquently, "A girlfriend is already impossible. A lover? Inconceivable!" It couldn't be stressed how awful his first life had broken him and after making his vow to never crumble like that again, he safeguarded himself from being emotionally vulnerable in this manner by simply believing romance to elude him on a foundational level.

To like someone else was to expose his heart, but to love someone was to rest his soul in the hands of another. Even if Izuku didn't think about these things consciously, over the course of a decade, his subconscious grew up building the perfect impregnable defense more than fought him over this basic human need. Now it wasn't a question of whether he liked Hagakure or not, but rather, whether he could learn to like someone at all.

…

Upon returning home, Izuku only stopped internally debating whether or not he liked Hagakure as she seemingly did for him when right after opening the door, his mother nearly tackled him unconscious.

"Izuku! Are you alright? A man claiming to be your homeroom teacher by the name of Aizawa called me during work and said that you were caught up in a villain attack!" Fortunately, he was fine and dandy, otherwise, her assault might have added to whatever injuries she imagined he had sustained.

"I'm fine mom," he said as he comforted her by patting her back as she hugged him. "Thankfully no one got hurt and I only had to stay behind because I was too tired."

"Oh, you can't just worry me like that! If not for the fact that they promised you would be home before the day ended, I would've rushed over to the school immediately; business deals be damned!"

Izuku sighed as he let his mother vent her frustrations on him. When she finally settled down he said, "Mom, I don't want you to lose your job over me. I know you care about me, but since I'm already entered in the Hero Industry, you're going to have to get used to people calling to let you know I've been hurt while on duty."

"I know, dear," she sighed as she separated from him, "Now, let's eat. I already prepared dinner."

Izuku accepted her suggestion and followed her into the kitchen countertop. Though as he sat down and continued to let his mind wander, Inko eventually picked up on his odd behavior. At first, she did nothing but serve him some soup with rice and fish on the side. But as time passed and she ate alone as Izuku nodded off in his own world, she couldn't help but probe him by asking, "Is everything alright, Izuku?"

Being asked when he wasn't expecting it, Inko could literally see her question register in her son's mind before he finally responded, "Uh… yeah, I mean, physically I'm fine even if I am a bit tired from using so much of my mental power during the fight."

As he instinctively moved to end the conversation, however, Izuku thought, 'Maybe I should ask her...'

Then, before his mouth and brain could form an agreement, he exposed his thoughts in the open as he asked, "Say, mom… How do you know when you like someone?" For some inexplicable reason, curiosity consumed any embarrassment a boy his age would have for asking such a question.

Inko's eyes widened as she took on her son's question, before they brightened up and she asked in return, "Have you found someone you like at school?!" Her joy could almost be seen.

Sighing, Izuku looked at his reflection in the bowl of soup before him as he carefully said, "Today, a girl confessed to me that she liked me, but I'm not sure if I like her back…"

"Do you like being around her?"

As Izuku thought about her question, he remembered that most of the time they had spent together involved her being naked, so he quickly grew red in the face as he said, "Well… it's not that I don't like being around her, but..."

"Hahaha, you're so funny, feigning insecurity like that. You look just as I did when your father and I first got together~" She teased, though, at the mention of his father, the light in her eyes dimmed somewhat.

"B-but we've only known each other for two days! Isn't that a little to fast to start a relationship?"

"Izuku, for all the information you have crammed into your head, all your degrees, and medical licenses, you're just a teen. And not just any teen, but one who's grown up mostly devoid of social interaction. I'm not saying all this to be mean, but neither you nor anyone can tell say for certain what is right or wrong, fast or not, when it comes to romance. I know it's disheartening to hear, but you're just going to have to follow your gut for these kinds of things."

"So… I should accept her confession, then? I've never really thought much about entering this kind of relationship before today, so it's not like I have someone else holding a spot in my heart."

"So long as you enjoy her company, even if you don't decide to become boyfriend and girlfriend right away, you can still spend time sorting out your feelings as you get to know her. No one's putting a gun to your head and telling you to make a decision right away."

"I see… Thanks mom, I don't think I would have been able to sort this out myself." With that said, Izuku happily started eating the food before him that had started to grow tepid with time.

He might have even eaten it all before it became thoroughly cold if not for Inko quickly drawing him back to the conversation and demanding he share with her all the details over the girl that confessed to him. Needless to say, Izuku and Inko talked for longer than normal that night, only being cut short by Inko's circadian rhythm which dictated she needed to sleep by 10:00 PM, lest she wished to make an enemy out of her body tomorrow.

...

True to his word, after leaving his mother's grasp, Izuku sunk into training comparable to that which he forced unto himself after meeting All Might in this life. By the time Inko had left him to rejuvenate her body with sleep, several hours had passed and Izuku's mental power, though not entirely restored, had enough energy stockpiled to set up spatial barriers to cancel any noise he might make and a temporal barrier to dilute the rate of time he experienced.

Moreover, with the short exposure to rare and interesting Spatial Quirks he had been subjected to over the day, Izuku found many things he could improve upon. There was that advanced warping invisibility technique he had learned from Hagakure, the warp gate technique he had witnessed a couple times from Kurogiri, and even some clues as to how he could recreate Thirteen's Black Hole Quirk.

His body also wasn't above training as he was still nowhere near the peak of possible human performance; nor would he truly reach that level until he finished growing into an adult. Also, there was that newfound weakness he had against true life and death battles. He might be powerful and capable in a fight to absurd degrees, but that would mean nothing if he froze again in the face of danger.

So, like a madman, Izuku crammed nearly a week's worth of physical training into the span of several hours until the sun rose over the horizon. By then, his nerves had calmed to the point where he could enjoy a break. He took a quick shower and cleaned his room before making breakfast from himself and his mother.

Then, until the time to train at the beach with Hagakure and whoever else showed up arrived, Izuku could be seen training his spatial skills. Pedestrians around near his house might have noticed a certain blackish-green afterimage flickering around as Izuku completed a ten-kilometer route with unassisted teleportation. Sometimes they might not have seen anything at all or just a floating tracksuit, as Izuku alternated between applying warp-based invisibility to himself and sometimes his clothes.

He found where Hagakure might struggle with learning to warp light around her clothes, as it was difficult for him to use the least amount of energy to cover himself as tightly as possible. Though he personally didn't have to do that, there was no guarantee that the same applied to his Light-Warping friend. Cloaking his body with spatial energy was easy enough as no one would ever know a body like their own, but clothes and accessories were unnatural and one's sense didn't extend to them. If even Izuku, who was being supported by virtue of his powers relating to space, was struggling, Hagakure's time mastering the technique could be imagined.

Sadly, by the time evening rolled around and it was time to head to the beach, Izuku hadn't begun mastering warp-based teleportation or black hole creation. For as reality breaking as his powers were, he was still limited to his reserves of mental energy and naturally needed to take breaks during the time he teleported himself for ten kilometers. To complete that kind of distance with his Instantaneous Teleportation, the likes of which would now barely cover three meters accurately, it could be imagined how draining the exercise was.

Still, Izuku was by no means put down by the fact as he was treated to several new faces when he finally arrived at Dagobah Beach. Kirishima and Hagakure he more or less expected, Mina could be explained as she hadn't showed up for the last two days, but the others…

"Midoriya dude, you doing alright after yesterday?" Kaminari asked as he walked towards Izuku to meet him halfway.

"Me? I'm fine, but you guys… Are you all here for training?"

"I sure as hell am! Mina told me you're pretty brutal, but you methods lead to results and I don't want to be useless like I was in the USJ," Kaminari said.

"I concur wholeheartedly!" Iida bowed before Izuku.

"Tch! I'm just here to scout your training, so I can surpass it and ruin you in the Sport's Festival," Bakugo, the peer Izuku least expected to see, scoffed.

Lastly, one quiet and emotionless Todoroki simply pointed at Bakugo and nodded with a fierce look paradoxically manifesting in his eyes.

"Well alright then, let's get today's training started," Izuku said, as his mood improved.

"What's it going to be today?" Kirishima started, "Are starting with the same half a thousand reps of jumping jacks?" Izuku simply nodded. Though unbeknownst to all that didn't pay close enough attention to his eyes, he completed his set, not just in one go, but also under double the gravity a normal person experienced. Hagakure, who would occasionally steal glances his way, figured his ridiculousness by the faint purple color that washed over his emerald eyes.

Next on the training menu were push-ups as Izuku held a philosophy of avoiding overtraining by targeting different muscle groups with each subsequent exercise. Though, as he subjected himself to intensified gravity and completed a whole thousand reps in sets of two-hundred-fifty, Hagakure could only manage three-hundred in sets of seventy-five. Kaminari and Iida were only marginally better, being able to complete four-hundred in sets of hundreds. While Kirishima, Mina, Bakugo, and Todoroki managed to keep up with Izuku; albeit under normal gravitational pressure.

Moving on up to squats, as the group made head-way into their goal of a thousand total, they were surprised to see another one of their classmates arrive. Momo, having been held back by her worried parents only managed to slip past them nearly an hour ago, but since she couldn't rely on them to get to the beach, she had to jog there.

Humorously, when she finally arrived, she found nearly everyone feigning death as they were at the precipice of completing their individual efforts in squatting. Izuku was the only one who pressed on with hardly a pained look on his face, while Bakugo, Mina and Todoroki only looked mildly exhausted as their faces strained to complete a thousand squats. Hagakure, Kaminari, Iida, and Kirishima were all lying on the sand spread-eagle as they managed to complete, 350, 475, 500, and 800 reps respectively before giving out.

'Dear god… And I thought I had it rough just getting here...' Momo thought, suddenly realizing the very real possibility that this might not go over well for her. She integrated into the group with little trouble as Izuku readily accepted people into his boot camp of sorts. Though, she, like most people on their first time participating, debated whether to continue or not after sit-ups were picked as the next exercise.

Yes… Everything they had done until now was just a warm-up, as Izuku gave them half an hour to 'try' to complete 1,500 sit-ups. He made it sound easy by stating, "All you have to do is complete one sit-up per second for twenty-five 'short' minutes or just fifty reps a minute." But in reality, even the class' powerhouses in Bakugo and Todoroki barely squeezed out enough reps and even Mina, who had done similar routines a couple times, couldn't match Izuku's pace.

The rest of the newcomers all failed to meet the 1,500 rep goal, but at least they were properly warmed-up enough to make it halfway through. Momo on the other hand, struggled to barely reached 500 reps.

Next up were chin-ups and by then, Izuku's insanity was starting to shine through as he rather calmly declared 1,200 reps to be the goal. Skeptics would think Izuku was using his powers over Time to lessen the stress he faced by extending his time limit by an unknown amount. But even then, it would be forgiven the moment they learned he was actually under increased the gravitational pressure he faced to complete the exercise.

Following the trend of core, upper-body, and finally, lower-body, Izuku ended the routine by making everyone complete a kilometer through lunges… By the end of it all, nearly four hours had passed and literally everyone but himself were at the precipice of death — or at least it felt that way. But that was only the physical conditioning aspected of training and there was still Quirk Development!

Fortunately, teenage excitement of the prospect of improving one's personal Quirk somehow reduced the time spent recovering and since Izuku had already worked out what Kirishima, Mina, and Hagakure could do to improve their Quirks, he could leave them to their own devices as he moved on to the newcomers.

Walking over to Kaminari, Izuku sized him as he said, "I've already thought up a couple ways you could enhance your Quirk. From its power to versatility, it's a very strong Quirk. But your lack of control needs to be addressed… So," he gave the blond a pat on the shoulder which only intensified his look of pity as he concluded, "Let's get you better acquainted with your Electrification Quirk."

"Why are you looking at me like this is the last we'll ever see of each other?" Kaminari shed a tear of sweat.

"Here's what I plan to do," Izuku began, "I'm going to need you to first understand your Quirk, so..." For the next couple minutes, Kaminari repeatedly fried his brain, as he would put it, making use of Izuku's ability to rewind time until he discovered the spectrum of his Electrification. It was a mentally scarring process to say the least, but in the end, Kaminari found his maximum sustainable electrification at around 200,000 volts. From then on, the goal for Kaminari became simple. He was to remain with his Quirk activated at that level for as long as he could bear the strain; if possible, while moving around would be for the best.

"Whey~" Though Kaminari was still left in a half-retarded state, it was good enough as a start.

Izuku moved away from Iida and similarly sized him up before presenting his suggestion. There wasn't much to say for Iida as his Quirk, while definitely useful and effective, was rather simplistic. He was left with a simple dual sprinter-endurance runner diet in that he would train for both longer stamina and explosive power from the engines on his calves.

As for Bakugo and Todoroki, the two powerhouses of Class 1-A only second to Izuku himself, the greatest training Izuku could advise for them at the moment was neither for the improvement of their strength or control; both had ample proficiency in either category. They were like Izuku in that their base power and control could still be improved, but what they truly needed was experience; lots and lots of experience. So, it was pure sparring for them.

Last of all, Izuku arrived before Momo. He had several ideas for how to improve her Quirk, too, however, there were certain limitations to her Quirk that left Izuku staring for too long. Eventually, Momo couldn't help but feel uncomfortable under his gaze, so she took a step back and asked, "Is there something I can help you with?"

"Mhmm..." Izuku ignored her question as he began to ramble, "Out of everyone here, your Quirk is the only one whose use is tied to a resource other than stamina. You use your body fat to fuel your Creation Quirk, right?"

"Correct..."

"See, that's where the problem lies," Izuku shook his head in frustration, "We simply can't have you overtraining your Quirk as it won't just fatigue you. It could also lead to your body's health overall deteriorating."

"Ok, but can't I just order food to sustain myself while training?"

"As a doctor, I wouldn't recommend it. Binge eating to refill your supply of fat and quickly exhausting that fat repeatedly could form an eating disorder. But then again, this is for your Quirk, which probably adapted your body to the irregular consumption anyway, and I'll be around to monitor you should negative side effects manifest."

"Alrighty then~" Momo pulled out her phone before asking, "What should order for all of us?"

"Uh, you're better off asking the others," Izuku admitted.

"Hamburgers," was Kaminari's response.

"Natto and okra, please~" was Mina's.

"I would greatly appreciate beef stew," responded the ever-verbose Iida.

"Anything with meat is good enough for me," responded the manly Kirishima.

"I prefer sweets, so it'll probably go better if you take someone else's suggestion," said Hagakure as she sighed.

"Cold Soba," was all that was said from Todoroki.

"Tch, piss off and don't disrupt our training again Ponytail!" Bakugo's surprisingly tame response humored Izuku.

Momo shrugged off Bakugo's brash personality as she, like most of the class, had gotten used to it; as they had Todoroki's borderline antisocial tendencies. Somehow she ordered everyone's favorite foods in ample quantities to supply her training and until it arrived, she and Izuku discussed ways to improve her Quirk.

"...So, while I think it's fine for you to know so many material compositions and study so hard, I think it would be more practical if you focused on creating the objects you'll mostly be using repeatedly. For example, in an ambush like the one we survived at the USJ, you said you were left to fight with only Kaminari and Jiro against a horde of villains, right?"

Seeing her nod, he continued, "What if you were left all alone?" He didn't need her to verbally respond as her pale face said more than she ever could, so he concluded, "See, without teammates giving you the support and time to make things with your Creation Quirk, you'll be put in dire circumstances. So, for now, working on the speed of your Creation Quirk's process is probably for the best and to make it as efficient as possible, I'd recommend you continue creating a single object until it becomes part of your muscle memory; where you don't even have to consciously think about it."

Impressively, it only took ten minutes for ALL the orders to be delivered; a fact even more absurd, considering they were in a rather ambiguous stretch of the beach. So, after everyone indulged in the foods Momo ordered, they all returned to work on improving their Quirks.

Bakugo and Todoroki were still adamant of fighting each other until one gave out, while Iida found a sparring partner in Kirishima. Momo obviously couldn't spar as she had just started the process of increasing the building rate of her Creation Quirk, while Kaminari also struggled to even move with his Quirk activated to the maximum tolerable level. Mina was close to making a breakthrough in her remote manipulation of her Acid Quirk, so Izuku could only turn to Hagakure.

"So," Izuku began, finding this exchange to be countless times more awkward since everyone else was focused on their own training efforts, "What style of fighting do you follow?"

"Style of fighting?" Her response caused Izuku to sharply inhale.

"Do you… not know how to fight?" It was inconceivable considering she had passed the Entrance Exam.

"I've never learned a formal martial art or really been in a fight~" Though she sounded cheerful, the look of shame on her face betrayed her.

"Ok then, I guess I'll have to build your fighting style myself." He felt a chill run down his spine before he began teaching her the basics of boxing. He resolved to teach her this style first as it was rather easy to pick up and could be practiced pretty much anywhere. But, almost immediately, it became apparent that there was something off about Hagakure.

Izuku taught her how to throw a punch, jabs, hooks, uppercuts and all. He taught her footwork and theory and within minutes Hagakure looked like a seasoned boxer… Only he could see her with his special eyesight, but literally, everything he showed her, she copied perfectly within moments. Coincidentally, her spatial awareness was also at the cusp of perfection.

'I guess it makes sense since she's had to live most of her life as an invisible person. She can't even see herself, so her ability to keep track of herself in space is not too far from mine,' Izuku thought.

Within minutes, Izuku deemed her ready to begin sparring and like a rocket piercing the heavens, her fighting prowess rose as Izuku took her through basic, intermediate, and advanced level sparring before the hour was over. They probably would have continued if not for the setting sun, despite their fatigue from training all day, but time stopped for no one; well, no one but Izuku, in a localized setting.

The group all decided to head home before night fell and surprisingly, everyone promised to return the next day as the USJ incident impacted them far more than Izuku anticipated. Not that Izuku complained, but even he had trained on the upper limit of his usual training sessions that day, so he forgoed night-time training for sleep. For the next three days, Izuku group of eight met up from noon to sunset and though progress was slow, it was evident nonetheless.

…

When Monday rolled around, those outside of Izuku's training group noticed the unusual behavior between the group's members. From subtle things like Todoroki actually acknowledging people with nods and Bakugo being a bit less abrasive, to the obvious in Kaminari loudly socializing with the other group members when before he would barely get in a "hello."

Sadly, before too many questions could be asked or answered, Aizawa showed up to give homeroom debriefing. Rather nonchalantly, after reaching his podium he said, "The Sports Festival is in two weeks." It was very much like the Erasure Hero to rationally discard morning pleasantries and get right to the point…

"We just had a villain attack and we're still going through with the Sport's Festival?!" Jiro asked.

Shaking his head Aizawa replied, "We need to show the public that this villain attack hasn't shaken U.A. one bit. That our safety protocols trump a ragtag group of villains. Besides," he assured her, "we'll be having five times the normal amount of police presence along with all the pro heroes that will naturally be there to scout for you guys."

"In any case," he continued, "the Sport's Festival is one of the greatest opportunities you'll get while attending U.A. One that no villain or group of villains can hope to cancel."

"Are you sure about that? It's just a stupid festival..." whimpered the resident coward, Mineta.

"Whoa there, have you never seen the U.A.'s Sports Festival?" Kaminari's voice boomed from nearly the opposite side of the room.

"What?! Of course, I have… T-that's not what I meant..."

"Our Sports Festival is one of the country's greatest events, rivaling the popularity of the Pre-Quirk Era's Olympics," Aizawa clarified for those like Mineta who didn't understand the significance of the event.

"It's as Aizawa-sensei says, the nation's top heroes will be there watching as scouts. So, that'll be the best place for us to make a good impression." Momo added.

"Haha, they'll be looking to make some of Sidekicks from us after we graduate, which is how we'll start our pro hero careers, right?!" Kaminari beamed.

"Heh, a lot of those Sidekicks never manage to distinguish themselves and go solo. That'll be you, you dunce!" Jiro jeered.

Getting the class' attention once more, Aizawa continued, "In any case, getting the attention of top pro heroes will net you lot a boost to your popularity and experience. But your time is limited, you only have three chances to show the pros what you're made of. If you're aiming to be a top pro, this is an event you can't miss!"

With his announcement completed, classes promptly commenced. Though, before Izuku could get on with his Temporal Deceleration to skip past the four hours leading up to lunch, Aizawa passed by his desk and thanked him personally for healing him at the USJ. Izuku found his gratitude pleasant, if only a bit rough around the edges; clearly, the man didn't do that often.

But after telling his homeroom teacher it was his responsibility to help as many people as possible during times of crisis like that, the gruff man simply smiled at him before leaving to let classes begin. Like the first three days, Izuku was only called a handful of times to act as an example for his peers while he trained his Temporal Deceleration and nothing outside the ordinary happened until lunchtime arrived.

At noon, after Cemontoss finished his Modern Literature class, zeal consumed the students of Class 1-A as they were still fired up by the advent of the Sport's Festival. Some people like Kirishima, Mina, and Iida were very vocal about professing their enthusiasm; understandably so. But then there were wildcards like Uraraka, who grew uncharacteristically competitive.

"I'm going to crush this," she said, matching Kirishima in loudness and Bakugo in aggressiveness as she posed with a hand raised in victory. To see their class' bubbly and sweet girl juxtaposed with this war demon, most people were nonplussed.

"You alright?" Mina asked, "You're not looking very Uraraka, Uraraka..."

"Maybe it's that time of the mon-" Before Mineta could finish his thought, Tsuyu slapped him with her tongue.

"ORAH!" She ignored the question in favor of more cheering…

Eventually, the students' hunger overtook their enthusiasm, but as they moved to the class' exit to make their way to the cafeteria, they learned that there was a massive crowd waiting outside their classroom.

"W-what do they want?" Mineta, shrunk backward, obviously intimidated by everyone on the other side of the classroom.

"Tch! They're obviously here to scope out the competition," Bakugo quipped as he made his way to the exit, dismissing all those in his path.

"W-why?"

"Cause we're the ones who made it out of a villain attack in one piece, tch!" He clicked his tongue in annoyance again.

"Makes sense that they'd want to know who they're up against before the Festival," Izuku found himself agreeing with Bakugo.

"No that it'll matter," Bakugo sneered, "Move aside you cannon fodder," Ah, there's the Bakugo Izuku remembered from his first life.

"Bakugo! Don't call those you don't personally know, "cannon fodder" and make enemies for the rest of the class!" Iida chopped…

"Heh," a foreign voice suddenly quieted Iida down as it continued, "It's true we came to get a look, but wow. You sure are a piece of work, aren't you? Are all you 1-A brats this obnoxious?"

"Huh?!" Bakugo looked ready to kill as the owner of the foreign voice, a boy with shaggy purple hair, made his way before him.

"I gotta say, it's a bit disheartening to learn that idiots like him are what Class 1-A, the best U.A., has to offer." Ignoring the look of murder Bakugo was directing at him, the boy continued, "Those of us who didn't make the cut for the Hero Course were dropped to General Studies or like-minded tracks. Did you know there's actually quite a lot of us? Though depending on the results of the Sport's Festival, it's entirely possible one of us can be transferred in. While the reverse," his eyes glared at Bakugo unflinchingly as he concluded, "also applies to you."

"Don't kid yourself, I'm not here to scope out the competition. I'm here to knock you off your high horse with a declaration of war." Without another word, the shaggy purple-haired boy walked away after saying his piece.

Though with his departure came a new person who matched Bakugo in abrasiveness as he said, "Oi, I'm from Class 1-B next door. I heard you guys fought some villains and want to ask about the details, but all I see is this arrogant bastard!" The silver-haired boy pointed at Bakugo with aggression oozing out of his body into corporeal form. "You idiots better not make the Hero Course look bad during the Festival," and like the boy from General Studies, this silver-haired boy stomped away.

Bakugo drawing a blank look as if he hadn't even registered what was said to him, moved to leave the class as he initially intended to get his lunch, but Kaminari called out to him, "Dude, you're gonna leave after making all these new enemies for the class?"

"Psh, why the fuck would I care?" Bakugo barely turned his head to meet his gaze. "I'm aiming for number one, got that? The school itself might as well be my enemy."

Watching Bakugo leave, Kirishima started trembling, nearly to the point of shedding a tear as he said, "So straightforward… so manly…"

"The top?" Tokoyami, who stood next to Kirishima, pondered aloud, "He's not exactly wrong..."

"No! Don't let him win you over! He's just making the rest of the student body, enemies of the class!" Kaminari argued.

Izuku simply took the incident in stride. Though he didn't exactly see the world as Bakugo did, concerning the Sports Festival, their views on the matter were almost the same. Making enemies wasn't part of his plan, but then again, when the Festival day finally came, he wouldn't have much of a choice in the matter anyway.

* * *

**Anyway, I understand that Invisi-girl's confession seems to have come out of left field, but hopefully the backstory I give her later will make up for it.**

**Now, as I already have the next two chapters more or less completed, I'm have to warn you guys: There's going to be a pretty lengthy Pre-Sports-Festival arc in this fic. There's also going to be a lot of female interaction between Izuku and well... females and it won't all be just Hagakure and Izuku. In fact, even as I try to keep things simple, my shitty writing habits lead me to write scenes that would fit perfectly in a harem even when I actively try to avoid it... I'm still rather adamant on keeping this fic as a non harem, but I can see where many of you might be on the fence about it. Even I can't seem to decide who Izuku should be paired with, but I guess that's part of the fun~**

**Here's a list of his powers:**

**Space:**

**Spatial Awareness: Spacetime unravels before him, allowing him to see through practically anything. Trained to the point of giving him telescopic sight.**

**Spatial Contraction: Able to shorten or lengthen the space between two points; kind of like a wormhole.**

**Spatial**** Warping: Able to distort space. Used to conceal himself.**

**Space-derived Invisibility: An Advanced application of Spatial Warping to best redirect light around his body. Basically, makes him truly invisible like Hagakure Toru — the person he learned the technique from.**

**Spatial Tearing: Able to cut into space and through the void. Contact with the exposed void is highly volatile and dangerous.**

**Spatial Locking: Able to smother an object's form with spatial energy and effectively lock with space.**

**Teleportation: Capable of using Remote Teleportation on objects to himself. Capable of accurate self teleportation, albeit at very short distances.**

**Time:**

**Temporal Acceleration: Speeds up his perception of time. Basically this increases his reaction time. ****Shows he is able to apply this effect on other objects aside from himself.**

**Temporal Deceleration: S****lows down his perception of time. This allows for to quick passing of time. ****Shows he is able to apply this effect on other objects aside from himself.**

**Temporal Restoration: In a localized setting, Izuku is able to rewind time so as to restore something to a former state. However, the farther back of a state he wishes to bring and the more complex the object he is interacting with, the more this ability drains mental power.**

**Time Stop: Izuku mentions this among his powers over time, but has yet to use it.**

**Time Locking: Similar to Space Locking in that it restricts an object or person from moving. But the technique exists on a higher level such that any effects done to something locked in time are locked as well until the effect is undone and the totality of effects done to said object happen all at once.**

**Temporal Scrying: Able to project holographic images of the past, though limited to recent events or events with set temporal coordinates (This is my pretentious way of saying he needs to know when an event occurred to rewind time to that point and play it back. Otherwise he'd be draining too much mental power and sifting through projections of very little to no value~)**

**Precognitive Alerts: Triggered by unknown means, Izuku will periodically get visions of the future which usually result in unwanted outcomes, lest he prepare beforehand and intervene.**

**(NEW!) Internal Clock: Always knows what time it is.**

**Spacetime:**

**Gravitational Manipulation: Within 5 meters in any direction, he can apply additional gravitational force to anything.**

**Extradimensional Creation: Capable of creating pocket dimensions; though to a very limited capacity. Took several months of dedicated effort to complete a small dimension of 10 cubic meters.**

**(NEW!) ****Spacetime Barriers: Able to conjure barriers wherein his laws of Space or Time override natural Spacetime Laws. (Space Barriers are useful in locking down an area and isolating sounds, while Time barriers are useful and slowing or speeding up the rate of time a group of things experience.)**

**Other:**

**Physical Cultivation: Has a body that has been trained for years. Also, he's competent in martial arts; how many depends on how OP I want to make in the future...**

**Cooking: Due to having home schooled himself for over a decade, that amounts to a decade of cooking for himself and his mom.**

**Doctor: He's a certified nurse, and doctor.**

**Scholar: Has a high school degree — or the equivalent they give to home schooled kids — and is on track to get University-level Degrees in Biology and Biochemistry before he starts high school.**


	12. Chapter 12: Making Plans

Chapter 12: Making Plans

Five weekdays passed without anything straying from what had become routine. In preparation for the Sport's Festival, Class 1-A's Foundational Hero Classes mostly revolved around personal training wherein a third of the class went into short exercises while the rest of the class was given to the students to improve however best they saw fit. Call it lazy or wasteful, All Might was adamant about instilling a sense of personal work ethic into his students as it would be up to them to keep up with their training after they graduated and became fully licensed pros.

Of course, while the students were left to their own devices, they weren't entirely left to fend for themselves as their homeroom teacher, any other pros that dropped by, and the legendary number one pro hero himself were at their beck and call to answer any questions or guide them sensibly.

Then again some were more into the personal training than others and being part of Izuku's training group became synonymous with belonging to the camp of the hardest workers. All attributed to the fact that group training was allowed and Izuku's methods were encouraged; and for good reason, too.

Simply watching their more dedicated peers in Izuku and company train like soldiers enlisted in the most fearsome special operations groups for the military subtly made the rest of the class that much more into training themselves. To a lesser point, it even inspired the likes of Tsuyu, Tokoyami, and Uraraka to join in on Izuku's borderline torturous routine; if only for the time allotted for the class. Though after class only the most die-hard and competitive of the group joined in after school for Izuku's full training menu.

Still, training or not, everything was stable at least until the weekend rolled around. Even before then, plans were set in motion to add an extra bit of variance. All of it beginning one Wednesday night as Izuku sat by his computer indulging in a bit of media consumption when his phone vibrated.

Picking it up, he found that Uraraka had sent him a message, saying, "Say, Midoriya-san about last weekend, sorry for bailing on you. I know I said I'd come by the beach so that we could experiment with our gravity powers, but with the USJ incident, I really needed to take the full break."

Squinting at the text, Izuku rapidly fired back a message of his own, saying, "Didn't we already talked about this during our F.H. (Foundational Heroics) Class? Like I said then, you don't have to feel bad about missing our first get-together. I understand we all went through something pretty traumatic where our lives were on the line, so keeping to yourself at that time was totally normal."

"Sorry again anyways," Uraraka's next message came in, "I just wanted to tell you in private like this to get an accurate response. I wouldn't want you thinking I was using our class being around while we were at school as an excuse to sweep this under the rug."

"Its fine," Izuku begrudgingly sent out for the final time, before asking, "But are we still good for this Saturday? Again, don't feel pressured to come if you don't want to. Though, if you do come, remember it's all for the purpose of training, so you might see a couple of our classmates, too."

"I'll be there~" Was the last message Uraraka sent before the conversation went silent.

Coincidentally, however, not half an hour later, as Izuku was still on his computer he felt his phone start to vibrating again. This time, a random number he didn't have in his contacts texted, "Alright Mr. Five-time National Champion, it's been a week since the attack, so I think you've rested for long enough."

'Oh, it's Kendo?' Izuku thought before sighing as he replied, "What are you planning?"

As she typed away her response, Izuku saved her number in his list of increasing contacts and by the time he finished, a new message was received, stating, "Well, I know you've been training in isolation somewhere. Even if it wasn't for the Sport's Festival, I know your types can't and won't stop. Now, normally I'd have bugged you to tell me the time and place I'd have to be to finally get my best sparring partner back. BUT! We're class presidents for our respective class, so I thought we could arrange for it such that willing members of each of our class can also join in on the fun~"

Reading through that wall of text within half a second, Izuku smiled psychotically as he almost broke his phone from typing too fast to say, "I already have around half my class joining me on a training boot camp for the Sports Festival. I personally wouldn't mind the idea of training with you guys, but after Monday's fiasco, I don't know how well received my peers will be to the idea. Give me a day to talk it over with them and if I can get a short announcement out during homeroom, I'll have an answer for you tomorrow afternoon."

Met with a wall of Ascii Art and a "goodnight" from Kendo, Izuku's slightly eventful day came to an end. The next morning, however, the day kicked off with Izuku beaming as he walked into class. He didn't have to wait long for Aizawa to enter the room as the man always arrived around five to ten seconds before class started, and after he finished his round of announcements, Izuku raised his hand to get called upon.

Admittedly concerned over Izuku's odd enthusiasm, Aizawa said, "What is it Midoriya?"

"Yesterday, Class 1-B's class president and I discussed a potential cooperation of our classes to train afterschool for the upcoming Sports Festival. With your permission, I'd like to go into more detail about the potential get-together."

Looking at his watch, Aizawa gave Izuku a nod as he started zipping up within his sleeping bag and said, "Just finish your announcement before Present Mic arrives for English Class."

Happy to see his plan get past Aizawa, Izuku rose up and went over to the podium and began, "So, first I'd like to mention that I haven't exactly given a yes or a no to Class 1-B's president. Initially, I wanted to set up the cooperative training camp at the beach where we normally train, but without unanimous agreement from those of us who've already been going, I won't go through with setting that up as our meeting point."

"Second, I'd like to mention my biases in supporting the get-together. As most of you already know, I'm both acquainted with Class 1-B's president, Itsuka Kendo, and I'm kind of obsessed with training." Those that had known Izuku from the afterschool training camps all started shedding cold sweat at the mention of his "obsession."

"Lastly, I want to stress the pros and cons of this collaborative training. I'm sure we all know that the Hero Department here at U.A. only has two classes; us in 1-A and them in 1-B. Participating in the training camp will give us an opportunity to see our sister class' Quirks firsthand; or at least those of them that decide to participate. I know this is a double-edged sword as they'll get to see our Quirks as well, but alongside that, by participating in the training we can also bond with and improve our reputation as a Class."

"So," with his piece said, he asked, "Any thoughts, questions, or comments?"

"Tch!" Bakugo, not very pleased it seemed, said, "Caring about our reputation with those rejects is stupid and pointless."

"So, you're against the training camp with them, then?"

"Hell fucking no, I ain't! Like you said, it'll be a good chance to see what kind of second rate Quirks those losers have. Not like their going to beat me and my Explosions, but I'd rather not retardedly miss out on the chance to take inventory of their abilities. Losing like Icy-Hot did to you is the last thing I want happening in the Sports Festival of all places."

"Bakugo, language!" Iida chopped in his direction, "However do you plan on becoming a hero with that kind of attitude?!"

Knowing by now that arguing with the choppy Engine Quirked speedster of the class was a pointless endeavor, Bakugo simply scoffed and ignored the tall blue-haired boy.

"Um, about this training camp," Sato, a boy Izuku had yet to talk to yet, started, "what exactly will you guys be doing?"

"Well, usually we head to our training spot after school and spend around four hours doing 'basic' exercises before we begin training our Quirks." Before Aizawa could unzip his sleeping bag and tell Izuku off, he added, "We train at the beach where nowadays there are hardly any people and the damage our Quirk's might do is consumed by the sand or the ocean; even when it isn't I just used my Time powers to revert the beach back to its original state."

Again, the mention of basic exercising caused nearly half the class to shiver in fright. But then a stark silence consumed the class as no one else seemed to have anything to say. After five seconds, Izuku asked, "Is there anyone against having Class 1-B come to our usual spot in Dagobah beach, then?"

No one was against it, so Izuku continued, "Ok then, how many of you plan to attend the cooperative training?" In response to his question, the usual suspects in Izuku's original training group rose their hands along with new additions in Shoji, Ojiro, and Sato. Tsuyu, Tokoyami, and Uraraka promising they would go, but only in preparation for the Sport's Festival.

Later that day, after school, as Izuku walked with his group for another training session, he texted Kendo saying, "I got like three-quarters of my class to agree. You have any luck?"

With the second, Kendo was typing away and before five seconds passed, Izuku received a message, saying, "Well... Only half my class agreed to come." Though it was obvious she was bummed out by the fact, all Izuku got out of the message was that ten new additions to his hellish training had delivered themselves to him. It meant he would discover ten more Quirks U.A. deemed hero-worthy.

Izuku replied, "Great, so when do you want to start these dual-class training sessions?"

"It's already Thursday, so let's just say next Monday to give us a week."

"Alright, I'll send you the details later."

…

Thursday's training session came and went as it did practically all the others. For Hagakure at least, she left as she always did; just barely able to walk her way home. Over the past couple of days however, she had found a strange comfort in the fact that Izuku spent most of his time sparring with her of all people.

It seemed her impulsive confession after the USJ incident hadn't caused him to reject her and he was at the very least trying to keep their relationship positive. Though a small part of her felt like he was only focusing on her because she was the least combat-ready peer in their group, she hoped he was trying to spend time with her not just for the training, but also to see if they could make something more out of their budding relationship.

Eventually, as the sun just about set and dusk fell into night, Hagakure reached her home. Despite her body crying out in protest, atop all the school work and physical training she did, she wasn't even close to calling it a day as she set her things out in her apartment's living room. Like many of U.A.'s students, she lived by herself and originally hailed from far away prefectures, so for all intents and purposes she lived like an adult; completely independent and responsible for practically all aspects of her life.

She didn't have her parents around to tell her to complete her homework or eat healthily. But she did so anyway as was expected of her should she want to make it through three years of studying at U.A. Though even after cooking and eating dinner, completing her homework, and even getting a bit of studying out of the way, Hagakure still had it in her to push herself if only for an extra hour of training while she watched late-night TV before going to bed.

She wasn't like Izuku who both completed physical exercises in his room as well as mental drills to improve his esper powers. Instead, she chose this time to get her Light-Warping powers under control by reading over the notes and the advice Izuku had passed her while letting the background noise of the TV entertain her.

On this particular night, as Hagakure was laughing along with the audience of a sitcom she was watching, she nearly cried out in shock as she caught a glimpse of her hand manifesting out of her invisibility. As soon as she saw her hand, though, it almost instantly returned to being invisible and though it pained Hagakure to stop watching the precious few minutes of entertainment her schedule allowed her, she resolved to more seriously concentrate on unraveling her Invisibility.

A couple minutes later Hagakure stood by her bathroom mirror staring at herself in disbelief. Touching her face for the first time not out of muscle memory or instinctive feeling, but by sight, she almost felt uncomfortable as it was ingrained in her from a very early age being able to see the wall behind her.

For a split moment, as she broke concentration, her innate state of invisibility returned and to get her physical form to manifest she needed a couple seconds of focus. Yet, this was a massive breakthrough in her abilities.

"Holy shit!" Hagakure ran out of the bathroom to get her phone. She took a photo of herself looking awfully excited and was about to send the photo to Izuku, happy as can be to tell inform him that his advice was paying off when she noticed that it was almost 10:00 PM. Then, her body's desire to sleep started consuming her excitement and she realized, 'Oh… He's the first person I thought to share my breakthrough with and not my family?'

Growing red in the face, Hagakure put her phone away and returned to her room before turning everything off and going to sleep. As much as her actions seemed calm, internally she was panicking as the very real possibility that her attraction to him was steadily growing.

'Stupid!' She berated herself as she smothered herself with her pillow, 'Why share this news with him of all people?! He can already see you!'

With her thoughts dividing into an emotional anima as well as a logical one, the cognizant part of herself retorted, 'Well, it only makes sense that we would want him to be the first person to know. He is after all the person that guided us and we do like him after all...'

'Yeah? Well, what about mom and dad? To only consider them an afterthought...'

'It's far too late for them to even be up anyway. Or have you forgotten, they're busy with their own lives?'

'...' Logic won in the end as Hagakure's emotionally impulsive conscience didn't put it past Izuku to be available for discussion at all hours of the day. Everyone already knew about his sleepless routine.

Though, just because this debate was over, it didn't mean she was through with her split consciences as her emotional anima thought, 'Welp, guess I'll just have to surprise everyone at school tomorrow~'

'Uh, that's gonna be a hard no from me,' a different part of her conscience stated.

'Huh? Why the fuck not?' It only stood to reason that the manifestation of someone's emotions carried a bit of exaggeration, Hagakure subconsciously reasoned.

'For one, I think it would only help us if we keep this ability to ourselves. Telling and showing Izuku is one thing, but we should keep as many of our cards hidden before the Sports Festival. Moreover, let's not forget where we stand in all this.' The oddly dark tone this abstract representation of her conscience took caused Hagakure to display a grim expression externally.

'We've been the invisible girl since we can remember. Even if coming out of our invisibility is now possible, even if we really are as pretty as Izuku called us… We can't just forget about the past. The ridicule we faced for being seen as useless, how we were seen as a prop, a one-trick pony...'

The scars of the past were silently relived as Hagakure recalled her time in primary and junior high school. To have grown up her whole life as invisible, especially in a Quirked society where the hierarchy of social standing was commanded by how flashy or powerful one's Quirk was, she was put just slightly higher than the Quirkless.

True, her Invisibility was eye-catching, but until she met Izuku that was all she could do, and she couldn't even control it. Over time, the novelty of having a floating uniform as a classmate would wear off and she would be ostracised. Now, she was getting control of her Quirk, only able to hold back her innate light-warping to reveal herself under intense concentration, but in the future, she might be able to do so effortlessly.

She had grown up mostly being looked at oddly until she was ignored entirely, so to suddenly have access to what a regular girl lived like, she almost desired to keep her appearance to herself. 'Would they treat me differently just because I can reveal myself now? Will I have to deal with perverts like Mineta and Kaminari if I came out to the class? What if I stayed invisible? Would the Class eventually forget about me like my time in primary and middle school?'

Sleep would eventually take her from over-worrying, but for the foreseeable future, she would keep her newfound ability to unravel the light that instinctively warped around her body to herself. With the excuse that she would think about revealing herself to the class when she got more practice done and could more easily transition out of her invisibility, the days would pass and eventually, Monday arrived. Class 1-A and 1-B would be having their collaborative training.

…

Saturday came and almost instantly, Uraraka became overwhelmed. This was her first time joining the "after school" training camp and the sight of so many of her classmates already gathered caused her to think if only for a second that this was a part of school activities. Moreover, she wasn't even the last person to arrive as there were only six members around out and about, warming up on Dagobah beach's pearly white sand.

Izuku, noticing her arrive, stopped his stretching to fill her in on the details of today's training menu. When he was finished, he noticed her look of trepidation and calmly assured her, "Don't worry Uraraka-san, naturally I don't expect you to be able to match our most physically advanced goals. Just try your best and follow along."

Pointing at Todoroki, Izuku said, "Only the most physically apt like Todoroki-san and Bakugo are able to follow me to the very end. However," he then brought her attention to Mina and Kirishima who were talking as they stretched, and continued, "If you stick with the program, doing your best everyday, you'll improve like them. You know, before they came they too could barely complete half the goals I set up, but now, they're stronger."

"I-I'll try..." Uraraka said before finding herself a spot to settle her things. After a couple of minutes passed everyone that would have come, arrived, so without much delay, Izuku started the day off with bicycle kicks to "warm-up" everyone's cores. Of course, with his standard, this warm-up was asked to be held for nearly half an hour and by half that time, most people were fighting the urge to stop.

The name of the game this Saturday gathering was endurance, so immediately after the bicycle kicks, upper body conditioning began with burpee to suspended pull-up intervals. As the beach only had five pull up bars set up, while those were occupied, the rest of the group did sets of ten burpees before the people at the pull up bars would switch out, repeating this process until everyone did a hundred pull-ups.

Unfortunately, while most of the newcomers progressed through the exercises efficiently, Izuku could tell that Uraraka was struggling. Not because she couldn't complete the exercises, but because she seemed distracted by her own thoughts. Everyone in Class 1-A was fit and though their levels of fitness weren't unanimously the same, Izuku knew Uraraka could do much better so he moved over to her side and asked, "Is something the matter?"

Understandably frightened, as Izuku used an unconventional method of teleportation to instantly position himself to her left as he continued to keep pace with the exercises, Uraraka yelped before saying, "Midoriya-san! Wh- how'd you do that?!"

"I got some inspiration on how to improve my teleportation abilities by watching that Kurogiri fellow from the League of Villains. But forget about that for now, I'm more concerned about you at the moment, since you've been spacing out a lot lately."

"Oh, um… I guess I'm just nervous seen so many of our classmates training like this outside of school. Makes it seem like this is for a grade, ya know?"

"Well," Izuku said as he transitioned from a jumping jack into a push-up, "Even if it was, you shouldn't feel worried about not being able to measure up. It's not like Aizawa-sensei or All Might would expect you to complete the whole routine. Just doing your best would be good enough."

"Yeah..." she said, while looking distant again.

"Mhmm… it seems something else is bugging you," Izuku said whilst gauging her expression, though before she could respond he added, "Still, if you're not comfortable sharing it with me, it's fine."

"Wh- No, it's not like that," she pouted. "I'm just finding it hard to adapt to this. I mean, we've been out here for almost an hour focusing on training and barely anyone is talking. I find it hard to believe you guys can do this for hours without getting bored as the silence is practically killing me."

"Oh!" Izuku felt like an idiot for just now realizing, "It slipped my mind since the silence no longer gets to me like that, but I know not everyone is like me." Gesturing towards Kaminari, Izuku said, "See, some of us have found a solution to that problem by bringing earphones to pass the time exercising with music."

Sighing, Uraraka said, "Guess I'll just have to bare through the boredom today and come prepared tomorrow..."

"I could just ask Yaoyorozu-san to make a speaker..."

Eyes brightening, Uraraka hurriedly agreed to his proposal, saying, "Yes! And we could get everyone not listening in to their personal music to make a class playlist~"

Interested in the idea if only to better know what his peers were into — music-wise — Izuku gave Uraraka a nod and teleported over to Yaoyorozu. As someone who already knew of Izuku's improved teleportation abilities, the tall Creation-Quirked girl didn't freak out like Uraraka did. After learning of the idea to get the training camp pumped with music, Yaoyorozu happily went above and beyond to create an entire state-of-the-art sound system with subwoofers and all.

A couple of minutes later, after he teleported to each and everyone one of those in the training camp, Izuku returned to Uraraka to get her song requests and since the idea came from her, one of her songs was the first to be played. With music blasting, everyone not already listening to their own music grew that much more zealous and Uraraka's severe concentration problem was mostly corrected.

For the rest of the basic training, nothing out of the ordinary happened. But as this was the highly anticipated day wherein Izuku and Uraraka would focus on learning from each other, the Quirk-enhancement section of the training camp diverged from the usual routine. However, before Izuku could concentrate on Uraraka, he went over to the other newcomers to advise them on augmenting their Quirks as he had with everyone else.

Shoji, being someone Izuku heavily theorized about, was received first. His Quirk, Dupli-arms, was described by the mysterious boy as the ability to transform and or generate new limbs, appendages, or organs from the tentacles attached to the holder's body. So, with that in mind, one of Izuku's first questions was brought up as he confronted Shoji as and asked, "Now, about your Quirk… are you limited to generating human organs?"

"Pardon?" Shoji asked, bemused.

"Like, could you hypothetically create a bloodhound's nose on the tip of one of your tentacles? That alone would boost your tracking capabilities. Other suggestions would be bat ears for echolocation, bird talons for extra offensive power, thermal or infrared vision from snakes, and so on..."

"I've never really tried that..." Shoji admitted.

"Well, that's just a suggestion. But if you really can, I'd imagine you'd first need to study the animal organs you want to manifest."

"Will do," he said with a bow.

Moving on to Sato, Izuku also had a bunch of questions and suggestions that could change the overall foundation of who his Quirk was used. So after he exchanged pleasantries with the teen, Izuku asked, "Say Sato-san, have you ever tried to activate your Quirk with less than ten grams of sugar ingested? Have you ever activated your Quirk but tested what would happen if you didn't exert yourself physically?"

"No, not really. Why?"

"Not to sound mean or anything, it's just that I don't see how your Quirk could be that simple. I just think you could be a lot more effective in improving your Quirk if you had more detailed information."

"But when I went to the Quirk doctor after my Quirk manifested, he confirmed all that my Quirk could do..." Sato said, a bit depressed.

"Yeah, but you were a child, probably three or four-years-old back then, right?" Seeing his peer nod, Izuku added, "Quirks are just like the rest of our body Sato-san; they grow with time. Maybe as a child your Quirk had a hard limit without leeway, but now, the same might not be true."

"Alright then. I guess I'd try out your suggestions and test for any changes to the nature of my Quirk."

"Oh, before you do, here, take this," Izuku said as he handed the boy the notebook he had on his peers' Quirks, opened to his entry. On Sato's page aside from a illustration of the boy in his hero costume and a general description of his Quirk, Sugar Rush, Izuku already had some charts and questions templated with practically all the information he would want the boy to test for.

Last on his plate before he could finally work with the anti-gravity heroine herself, Izuku walked over to Tokoyami. As the holder of an extremely rare sentient Quirk, Izuku didn't have as much advice he could give his bird-headed peer. Though that didn't stop him from asking questions that could point the boy in a positive direction.

"Tokoyami-san, exactly how much control do you hold over Dark Shadow?" Izuku asked.

Not waiting for its master to answer, Dark Shadow manifested from Tokoyami's navel and answered, "That depends on what exactly he wants me to do and how dark it is outside."

Izuku, initially surprised to see Dark Shadow answer his question, quickly settled on another question after Tokoyami nodded to confirm his Quirk's explanation. "So light, or the lack thereof, effects Dark Shadow? You're saying it's one of your weaknesses?"

"Dark Shadow is an entity of the abyss," Tokayami started, "it revels in the darkness, despising all manner of light."

"Yeah, I get wicked strong the darker the environment is," Dark Shadow added, before Tokoyami said, "Arrogant and megalomaniacal as well..."

"Che! You just don't know how to live it up!" The sentient Quirk scoffed.

"Mhmm… Ok, I'll ask about the details about that later, but for now that weakness to light should be what you focus on. After all, the Sports Festival will be held during the evening and going by the last couple Sports Festivals, the sun is at its brightest and hottest during the climax of the events. Though what's most dangerous to you probably won't be the sun, but our peers like Bakugo or Todoroki who could easily subdue Dark Shadow with the light from their explosions or fire respectively."

"I see, so you propose a grand exchange between us for my companion to adapt to its natural counter?"

"I mean, sure, if that's how you want to go about it. Though, they do seem to be quite invested in sparring together during these Quirk-enhancement training sessions. So, if they turn you down, I'd suggest asking Yaoyorozu to make high-powered lights. Maybe lights with intensity settings, so you can slowly work up Dark Shadow's resistance?"

With a short bow and a quick word of thanks, Tokoyami left to talk to Bakugo and Todoroki. Though, it was as Izuku expected and neither of the two desired to work with Tokoyami as they had nothing to gain. Momo was another story entirely, as she was happy to have a reason to make something new. She had been following Izuku's advice on learning to make the same object over and over again until it was second nature and though her progress was remarkable, it was tiresome and boring to say the least.

Walking over to Uraraka with body language that practically screamed "excitement," Izuku began their conversation by stating, "I'll be honest, I've not yet had the chance to take a good look at your Zero Gravity Quirk closely despite seeing your Battle Trial and fight at USJ. I know that the foundation for your Quirk working is you making physical contact with the object you want without gravity, but if I don't see what happens at the point of contact, I can't very well tell what you're doing."

"Ok? So, would you like an example?"

"If you would," he teleported one of his bottles of water over to his hand before offering it to Uraraka, "please."

As Uraraka took the bottle of water, Izuku let his eyes wash over with the prominent golden color of spatial energy. He gave Uraraka the go-ahead to activate her Quirk and under his intense gaze, he watched the miracle of anti-gravity. Now, to a normal person, it simply looked like Uraraka's finger pads had slightly depressed into the bottle before returning to normal. However, from Izuku's perspective, it was like he was watching magic from a fantasy RPG.

In the world of unravelled spacetime where reality only existed as constructs connected of vertices and nodes, Izuku could see how the pads on Uraraka's fingers appeared to have defied physics. In essence, the process of gravity negation couldn't really be called that as the gravity didn't suddenly vanish. Rather, by manipulating the nodes of the water bottle into an array of sorts, Uraraka took in ALL the spatial nodes that made it up into her own body.

Yet the array of spatial nodes wasn't as simple as it first seemed. If Izuku only took a superficial glance and saw that Uraraka took in the nodes of other objects into her body, she wouldn't be eliminating the gravity of said object, rather than taking it for herself. Clearly, that wasn't all there was to it, as Uraraka's weight limit of three tons would all be shifted to her and she would collapse almost instantly.

The truth behind her ability went much deeper than even Izuku could breakdown relatively quickly. In fact, it took several dozen viewings under several more conditions for him to just barely feel like he was making headway understanding the Zero Gravity Quirk's mechanism for functioning.

Like Hagakure's Quirk, Uraraka's Quirk functioned naturally and with the current level of spatial understanding and technology in the world, Uraraka would probably first die of old age before learning the scientific reason behind the activation, process, and release of her Quirk. Fortunately, Izuku just so happened to be a walking, talking, decoder for all things Space and Time related, so eventually, he felt confident in giving her some advice.

First came the explanation, which Izuku struggled to convey without overwhelming his gravity-defying friend. She wasn't exactly well off in her level of high school academics, let alone competent enough for Izuku to give her dissertation on the properties of spacetime.

In the end he went with an analogy to hopefully steer her in the right direction, saying, "Ok, so I want you to imagine that your Quirk is a barrier." Seeing the look of utter confusion on her face, he sighed before continuing, "Without touching something with all the fingers in your hand your barrier fails to activate, but you should be able to get around that by better understanding your Quirk. So, I mean you might be able to activate it in the future by just touching something with four or less fingers."

"Now, onto how your barrier of a Quirk works. To put it simply, when your barrier successfully activates on something, through your finger pads you sort of take in all that of that 'something's' mass into your own body. But, because your barrier is constantly manipulating that mass with your body, you don't feel extra heavy."

"I think I understood all that, but then why is it that I feel nauseous and off balance the more weight I eliminate, er… take in with my Quirk?" Uraraka asked.

"Mhmm… I'd imagine that has to do with the fact that neither you nor practically anyone understood what I just told you about how your Quirk works. Your Quirk has probably slowly improved as you grew up, right? Allowing your weight limit and the time it takes before you feel nauseous to increase?"

After receiving a short nod, Izuku added, "Well that will probably continue on for a while longer until your body stops growing up. You see, your Quirk hasn't really been the thing that's been improving, or if it has, it's barely noticeable. Instead, it's been your body's increasing volume and mass that have allowed your Quirk to better function as you grew up."

"However," Izuku said before she could get too depressed, "That only means that now you'll be able to make insane amounts of progress after you start better learning the intricacies of your Quirk. Your nausea could be eliminated the old fashioned way, by training your gag reflex and constantly exposing yourself to your limits. Or..." Izuku paused, revealing a face that would frighten anyone familiar with his training antics, "You could try to manipulate your 'barrier' of a Quirk within your body to get better control."

As Uraraka felt chills run down her spine and sweat cascade down her face, Izuku concluded, "Moreover, since your Quirk involves the absorption of mass and its manipulation inside your body, who's to say you can only negate gravity? I'm more interested in seeing if you can later use that mass to your advantage; maybe offensively?"

In any case, as Uraraka's Quirk was arguably one of the most complex he had seen up to date — and she belonged to the same camp of people as Izuku; Space Manipulators — Izuku spent virtually the rest of Saturday's training by Uraraka's side. If he wasn't attempting to explain her Quirk in less figurative ways, he was practising the very same application of Space Manipulation as her Zero Gravity Quirk to better understand it himself and later give her better advice.

Unfortunately, despite today's fruitful gains from learning with Uraraka, Izuku couldn't help but walk home on a sour note. He had been keeping track of everyone's progress, if only to see if anyone needed his help, and though nothing bad came up, Izuku could tell Hagakure was distraught over something.

Walking home, Izuku couldn't help but ponder, 'It can't be that she's jealous, right?' Recalling how periodically, Hagakure would flinch or scowl in his direction as he talked or touched Uraraka while they trained, Izuku shivered.

'Perhaps I should be a bit more reserved even if a bit of physical contact is inevitable while training...' He thought, before pausing, "Wait! We aren't even a couple… Should I even care? No, no, that would probably upset Hagakure… Ah! But again, it's not like upsetting her is all bad. Not unless I want to get her to keep liking me… Wait, what?"

Izuku remained absentminded until he reached his home. There, through means unknown to the boy, his mother somehow managed to deduce the source of his troubles as she woke him from his stupor, asking, "Thinking about the cute girl who likes you?" She smirked at his flustered response.

"What?! Am I that easy to read? And how do you know the girl that likes me is cute? I already told you she's invisible!"

"Hahaha, I was just teasing you~" She beamed, "You only have yourself to play for telling me after the fact that I was right!"

Speechless and embarrassed, Izuku went over to his room to set his things before returning to cook dinner for himself and his mother. He got halfway through his cooking prep before Inko sat by their kitchen counter and began to chastise him, asking, "Soooo, have you made a decision regarding the mystery girl who likes you?"

"Mhmm..." Izuku's eyes glazed over as he chopped down vegetables on his cutting board, "Not really. I mean, we get along great at school and during after school training, but… Aside from her confession, nothing even remotely romantic has happened between us."

Shaking her head, Inko snickered at her son. Deriving joy from his confused and slightly offended expression, she said, "Izuku, darling… Let's be serious for a second. You haven't even tried to stimulate your relationship with her, have you?"

As the look on Izuku's face intensified, Inko elaborated, "Son, before entering U.A. the closest thing to a romantic relationship you've experienced was when you were four years old! I've seen you train, shop, wander about, and everything in between. With all the confidence in the world I can say that you are very impressive, but chasing skirts? Let's not kid ourselves here..."

'Did she just insult me?' Izuku cringed.

Apparently, his thoughts were bleeding through his expression as Inko quickly clarified, "But that's not a bad thing at all, Izuku! I'm glad you're not some playboy flaunting yourself. I'm just saying, you don't have the experience to make stimulate romance in the first place."

Again, Izuku felt like the offhand comments his mother tossed his way were low-key insults, yet he couldn't find any faults with what she said. After all, it was as she said; he has as close to no experience as a boy his age could possibly possess.

"So your saying I should try to make things work out? It's on me?" Izuku asked.

"Not explicitly. Just… you know, try to not be so serious all the time," she sighed. "It's not hard for me to imagine that your overblown serious attitude towards everything is what's probably disallowing for any potential romance."

As he thought about it, Izuku responded before he could properly recollect himself, "Yeah, that sounds about right. I'll try to keep that in mind."

* * *

**Fuck it, I'll admit it: I'm a sucker for word count milestones. 60k words was only 300 or so words ****away with the last chapter and I already had this one proofread so... Here we are~ **

**~~~Its another double release~~~**

**It could be a triple release — or even an early release if no one manages to guess it before I go to sleep today — if anyone manages to guess what I'm doing in the next chapter; and no it's not going to be the joint training with Class 1-B. Though, on the subject, I know I wrote that Itsuka managed to get half her class to agree joining Izuku tortur- I mean, training camp, but I know that may be too many people to get track of so, if anyone has suggestions for less people, I can work in a reasonable excuse for the change in attendees.**

**Here's a list of his powers:**

**Space:**

**Spatial Awareness: Spacetime unravels before him, allowing him to see through practically anything. Trained to the point of giving him telescopic sight.**

**Spatial Contraction: Able to shorten or lengthen the space between two points; kind of like a wormhole.**

**Spatial**** Warping: Able to distort space. Used to conceal himself.**

**Space-derived Invisibility: An Advanced application of Spatial Warping to best redirect light around his body. Basically, makes him truly invisible like Hagakure Toru — the person he learned the technique from.**

**Spatial Tearing: Able to cut into space and through the void. Contact with the exposed void is highly volatile and dangerous.**

**Spatial Locking: Able to smother an object's form with spatial energy and effectively lock with space.**

**Teleportation: Capable of using Remote Teleportation on objects to himself. Capable of accurate self teleportation, albeit at very short distances.**

**Time:**

**Temporal Acceleration: Speeds up his perception of time. Basically this increases his reaction time. ****Shows he is able to apply this effect on other objects aside from himself.**

**Temporal Deceleration: S****lows down his perception of time. This allows for to quick passing of time. ****Shows he is able to apply this effect on other objects aside from himself.**

**Temporal Restoration: In a localized setting, Izuku is able to rewind time so as to restore something to a former state. However, the farther back of a state he wishes to bring and the more complex the object he is interacting with, the more this ability drains mental power.**

**Time Stop: Izuku mentions this among his powers over time, but has yet to use it.**

**Time Locking: Similar to Space Locking in that it restricts an object or person from moving. But the technique exists on a higher level such that any effects done to something locked in time are locked as well until the effect is undone and the totality of effects done to said object happen all at once.**

**Temporal Scrying: Able to project holographic images of the past, though limited to recent events or events with set temporal coordinates (This is my pretentious way of saying he needs to know when an event occurred to rewind time to that point and play it back. Otherwise he'd be draining too much mental power and sifting through projections of very little to no value~)**

**Precognitive Alerts: Triggered by unknown means, Izuku will periodically get visions of the future which usually result in unwanted outcomes, lest he prepare beforehand and intervene.**

**Internal Clock: Always knows what time it is.**

**Spacetime:**

**Gravitational Manipulation: Within 5 meters in any direction, he can apply additional gravitational force to anything. ****(NEW!) Started learning how to "negate" gravity like Uraraka.**

**Extradimensional Creation: Capable of creating pocket dimensions; though to a very limited capacity. Took several months of dedicated effort to complete a small dimension of 10 cubic meters.**

**Spacetime Barriers: Able to conjure barriers wherein his laws of Space or Time override natural Spacetime Laws. (Space Barriers are useful in locking down an area and isolating sounds, while Time barriers are useful and slowing or speeding up the rate of time a group of things experience.)**

**Other:**

**Physical Cultivation: Has a body that has been trained for years. Also, he's competent in martial arts; how many depends on how OP I want to make in the future...**

**Cooking: Due to having home schooled himself for over a decade, that amounts to a decade of cooking for himself and his mom.**

**Doctor: He's a certified nurse, and doctor.**

**Scholar: Has a high school degree — or the equivalent they give to home schooled kids — and is on track to get University-level Degrees in Biology and Biochemistry before he starts high school.**


	13. Chapter 13: Nighttime Encounter

**Important Announcement boi-ohs and girlees~**

**I've have begun posting this novel in Webnovel to both increase the fic's reach and facilitate a better(?) more consistent(?) release rate. My account on Webnovel is BrightDawn, and though I updated Chapter 1 on this website to include this announcement, It has thus far not shown up. In any case, on Webnovel I'll be posting ****sub-chapters**** made up by splitting the chapters I post on here into 1-2k long ****sub-chapters****. **

**In other news... I broke 11k words with this chappy, so there's that~**

* * *

Chapter 13: Nighttime Encounter

A day passed and after midnight passed causing Sunday to end, it was now Monday. At the moment, there remained a few hours before dawn could creep over for the sun to start the layman's day, yet Izuku was uncharacteristically out of the house. Walking in the dead of night, he shook his head as he thought, 'I can't believe I forgot to restock on my Ethiopian imports.' Yes… The reason U.A.'s most overpowered Esper was walking the streets so early was to pick up some ingredients like chocolate, coffee, honey, and the like…

Usually, he visited his source for all imported goods at very specific times on specific days, but with all the excitement over more and more of his peers joining in on the training camp, this part of his routine completely slipped his mind. Now, he was paying the price for that negligence by visiting his source at this ungodly hour to increase his chance of getting the imports he was looking for; if there was a surplus, anyway.

Normally it would be unthinkable for a boy Izuku's age, with his reputation as a goody-two-shoes and prolific scholar, to be parading the streets at this hour. For a young man with such a plain appearance and no intimidation factor to walking around in the dead of night, he was practically begging to be mugged or assaulted by villains. However, Izuku was, well… Izuku, and he didn't mind the possibility of getting attacked. In fact, on a subconscious level, he almost wished for it so as to facilitate practice against real threats. Whether he liked to admit it or not, his encounter with Shigaraki had shaken him to his core.

Sadly, even after walking around half of Musutafu, picking up his supply and opting to take a longer route back home, it seemed like he wouldn't be seeing any action. Luckily, fate seemed to be abiding by his wishes as it prompted an encounter before he reached his home. Unfortunately, this encounter was probably the last thing he would have wanted to meet at this time; a girl about his age in a highschool uniform…

"Hey boy," the girl called out to him before a light post. Under ordinary circumstances, only her silhouette could be made out, but because Izuku's eyesight bordered on Quirk levels of impressiveness, he could make out her face even in the dark.

Looking at her yellow cat-like eyes and protruding fangs, Izuku might have initially labeled her as a cute girl. Though before the thought could even form, he took in the twin messy buns at the top of her head along with the faint look of insanity in her eyes and his guard immediately raised to maximum alert.

"What?" Despite being alerted to her appearance, Izuku responded to her call without any noticeable change to his demeanor. For all intents and purposes, he seemed as he usually did; if only a bit aloof.

"Oh?" She brought a finger just below her lips as she smiled, "Not very friendly, are you? I just wanted help getting to the nearest station. I'm not familiar with this area and got lost."

"The nearest station should be about a kilometer in that direction," Izuku pointed west while looking amused by the girl's sudden display of shock.

The two stood thereafter for a couple seconds just looking at each other before the girl's shocked expression turned to mild anger and she pouted, "Are you seriously going to have to have me walk there by myself? At this hour? In this shady neighborhood?!"

Seeing her point, Izuku's coughed, embarrassed by his rather unheroic choice, before he walked closer to her and said, "Fine, I'll accompany you to the station..."

Uncharacteristically happy during this dubious scenario, the girl happily took Izuku's arm after he got within reaching distance and in that fashion, the two made their way to the station. Though, if it were only that simple Izuku might have only been 'slightly' uncomfortable. Sadly, the girl was more than happy to keep a conversation going as they walked, so before long she said, "Say… what's a kid like you doing, walking the streets at this late hour?"

A bit peeved, Izuku glared at her before retorting, "Shouldn't I be asking you the same thing? You look like you belong in a high school, like me..."

"So you're in high school?" The girl eyed him carefully as she waited for an answer.

"Yeah, I go to U.A."

"Oh?" Her eyes dulled for a moment in what Izuku could almost describe as disdain, if not for the color to return almost immediately as the girl continued, "So you're a hotshot hero?"

Izuku couldn't put the vibe she was giving off accurately into words, but the closest thing that came to mind was predatory. Still, his self-deprecating nature acted up before he could gather his thoughts, so he blurted, "Not quite… I'm just a freshman who's only been studying at U.A. for two weeks."

"Mhmm," the odd aura she was emanating seemed to calm as she said, "What are you, like in the General Studies Department or something? You reek of humility and modesty..."

"Uh, no..." Though only to prove her words, he forgoed bragging about the insanity of his powers and only said, "I'm in Class 1-A, of the Hero Department..."

Immediately, the atmosphere changed as the girl grew incomparably excited as she shook him by the arm and asked, "So you were there during the villain invasion at the USJ? You fought against the League of Villains?!"

Faster than the girl could take note of, Izuku's eyes shined with a cyan light. "S-sure," he said, more than a bit concerned by her happiness at the mention of the League. However, as he saw her face beg for more details, he thought deeply about what he should say before adding, "We were lucky All Might arrived with several pros from the school to put a stop to the League before anyone was seriously hurt."

"Huh? I heard on a news video that your class was left to fend for themselves for almost ten minutes before help arrived. With just two pros at the scene and twenty kids spread out against hundreds of villains… Surely you didn't just helplessly hide for help to arrive, right?"

"No, of course not..." Izuku struggled to explain himself without divulging information he wasn't allowed to give out, "We fought back, of course. If we hadn't a lot of us might have been injured or killed. But only after All Might arrived, were we able to drive out the villains."

"Hmph! Fine, keep your silly secrets!" Evidently playful even if she was annoyed, the girl pulled on her cheek and stuck out her tongue in protest; stereotypical of a highschool girl her age…

"Anyway, what's your name, oh and your Quirk too~" She suddenly asked. Though after seeing his look of unease, she angrily added, "Why are you like this! So unfriendly, so mean! The Sports Festival is in a week, so what do you have to lose by telling me, now?!"

"Mhmm… My name's Izuku Midoriya and I don't have a Quirk."

"A Quirkless in U.A.'s Hero Department?" Admittedly, Izuku expected the reaction as he was used to it by now. However, what he didn't expect were the words the girl followed up with, "Glad to see U.A. is giving a chance to everyone equally~"

'What?' Izuku stopped walking, sporting an unbelievably confused expression as his brain nearly short-circuited while it processed what had just happened. 'This girl… she accepted that a Quirkless could enter U.A.? She didn't question me or my methods? No accusations of cheating? No demeaning remarks?'

"What about you?" Izuku thoughtlessly remarked. He was now a bit interested in getting to better know this oddly non-judgemental person.

"Me?" The girl smirked, happy to see Izuku finally pay her some interest.

"Yeah, your name and Quirk. I mean, unless you don't want to..."

"Oh, silly~" she flicked his hand with her index finger as she said, "My name's Himiko Toga, but about my Quirk..." Out of nowhere, malevolence intensified as she concluded, "I'd need your help to explain it."

"Mhmm," a bit worried now that she was staring at him like a starving wolf coming across an injured lamb, Izuku asked, "What exactly do you need me to do?"

"Oh, you know… Just donate a bit of blood and I should be good to go~"

Somehow, despite the unprecedented levels of danger he suddenly felt, Izuku found a calmness within himself to say, "Maybe if you told me what you plan to do with my blood, I'd consider it." Even if danger itself took a corporeal form to smack him across the face, if it meant he would see some sort of new or odd Quirk, Izuku's old habits would lead him to ruin…

Inching her face closer to his, Toga positioned herself such that she was whispering directly into his right ear as she took on a seductive tone and said, "You give me your blood, I drink it, and we… we become one..."

Ignoring her look of blatant ecstasy, Izuku took on a similarly excited expression, though one in favor of zeal over pleasure, as he asked, "Y-your Quirk will make us fuse?! Or will you just just take on the appearance of what would be like if we fuse? If you fuse with someone who has a Quirk do you take their Quirk after the fact?"

Perturbed and a bit turned off by Izuku suddenly nerding out on her, Toga hesitantly took a step back as she said, "No, stop that! We don't fuse or whatever else you're going on about. I'll just take in your appearance..."

Gasping, Izuku asked, "So your Quirk lets you transform into the people whose blood you consume?"

After giving him a nod, Toga didn't have to wait for long before Izuku's face grew downcast as she expected. Looking at him stare at the ground with such a grave expression, she couldn't say it was unexpected as everyone reacted negatively to the mention of her 'villainous' Quirk. Having grown up all her life in arguably worse conditions than Izuku's first life simply because of the nature of her Quirk and how it affected her personality, she had developed a rather keen sense for how long it would take for strangers to start reacting to her Quirk.

Looking at Izuku, Toga guessed he had at most three seconds before he would start to pull away and at most five before he started to spout hateful words. But the seconds came and went and the only change to Izuku's behavior was the sudden emergence of trembling. 'Maybe he's shaking in fear of what I'll do with my 'Evil Quirk' considering the context of our setting.' She thought.

Of course, she was entirely wrong in her thoughts as Izuku suddenly woke from his stupor with the most dazzling smile anyone had tossed her way so far throughout her life as he said, "That's amazing! Stealth Transformation-type Quirks like yours are super rare."

"W-what?" Caught completely off guard, Toga took another step away from Izuku. Though the manner in which she did so made it seem like she was backing away from a serial killer, instead of being complimented.

"You think my Quirk is amazing? I need other people's blood to make it work and all it does is let me steal people's identities..." Not knowing why she was using the same argument everyone in her life had tossed her way when they insulted her, Toga stared Izuku down in search of any signs that he was lying through his teeth.

"So what?" Izuku asked, "I could easily see someone with your Quirk become a top-tier Surveillance, Recon, or Infiltration-type Pro Hero. Even outside the Hero Industry, you could easily make a fortune in the Media Industry as a body double for any celebrity. Unless you're telling me you need gallons of blood for your Quirk to work, I can't see why it would be a problem..."

Seeing her freeze up in apparent fear as her face and skin were paling, Izuku took a step towards her as he asked, "Are you alright? You don't look so good."

Matching his forwarding step with one away of her own, Toga struck a pose in preparation to run at a moment's notice as she said, "You… You don't know what you're talking about! I could never be a hero with my villainous Quirk. No one would willingly let me drink their blood." She was at her mental breaking point as her mind waged war with conflicting thoughts.

Here she was planning to let her impulses rage with reckless abandon, hoping she could lure an unsuspecting person into trying to take advantage of her so she could justify her retaliation and drink their blood. She had gone above and beyond to take the plunge into villainy in the most redeeming way possible, as a victim of sorts lashing out against what was probable to be a villain, criminal, or delinquent at the very least and the person she targeted turned out to be the very first person to treat her nicely after learning about her Quirk?

For sixteen horrible years, everyone from her family to her peers at school had hated her existence if only because of her Quirk's nature. Her personality molded by its influence was well on its way descending into insanity. But before she could finally cross the line, before she could take the final step to truly act out on the villainous prophecies she'd heard all her life, as she stood less than an inch away from the point of no return, someone had come to give her hope. Forget that, it wasn't just anyone, but the person she almost acted out against! It felt unfair, like the world itself was laughing in her face even when she complied and stopped trying to resist its advances!

Izuku shook his head at her outburst, "You can't call a Quirk villainous, only the context in which a Quirk is used can be called villainous or otherwise. Would it be villainous of you to use my blood to transform if I willingly gave it to you?"

Frozen once more as his words sunk deep into her subconscious, Toga broke down right then and there. As her legs turned weak and she crashed onto her knees, she started sobbing for the words she'd been hoping to hear all her life. Her Quirk wasn't villainous, no Quirk was. But throughout her life, she had been given that label time and time again. Like Izuku in his first life, she grew up ostracised, only instead of being looked at as weak and targeted with physical bullying, she was feared as a monster and venemously harassed verbally.

"T-toga-san!" Izuku kneeled beside her as he no longer felt like he wasn't being eyed by a malicious predator. A moment ago, he was confident in the likelihood of a confrontation breaking out, what with Toga's erratic negative intents being tossed his way. But now, all he saw was a broken girl who was at her most vulnerable.

Izuku kneeled next to her for a couple of seconds, rubbing her back as he remembered his mother did for him when he was especially upset and after she calmed down enough to hold a conversation, he said, "Come on Toga-san. Let's get you home."

Flinching at his proposal, Toga fought her hyperventilation from crying as she said, "T-there's n-n-no point i-in d-d-doing t-that. I… I r-ran away f-from my home..."

Izuku took a second before he offered, "Alright, would you like to talk about it over coffee?" This was the best excuse he could come up with to get the two of them out of the streets, while also giving way for Toga to recollect herself.

Toga hesitated before eventually she gave in and let Izuku help her to her feet. The two then went to a local coffee shop that's open 24 hours a day, but throughout the journey, a stark silence pervaded between the two. Upon entering the coffee shop and seating themselves, however, Izuku resumed the conversation by offering, "So long as you promise you'll refrain from doing anything reckless, I'm fine with paying for you."

Toga, once more surprised by Izuku's actions, couldn't help but giggle to herself as she wiped the tear stains from her face. "You're so weird."

"I… can see your point, actually," he admitted.

Aside from Toga continuing to giggle, the two ordered drinks. As they waited for said drinks to arrive, though, Toga issued a full confession about what she had been planning to do that night; what she was planning to do to him, before they talked…

"Tonight I was fully committed to starting my career as a villain," she said. Though, aside from getting a barely noticeable twitch from Izuku, she wasn't met with any resistance. So, she continued, "If you hadn't said all that stuff back then..." She paused to look at the table, seemingly ashamed of herself, before continuing, "Even if I hadn't gone after you after learning you're a student of U.A.'s Hero Department, I probably still would have gone after someone else."

As a chilling silence returned — a silence comparable to the outside as the coffee shop was just as barren at this time of day as the streets were — Izuku asked, "Was it the words of others that drove you to villainy?"

Seeing her look of disbelief, Izuku added, "Remember I'm Quirkless? I probably didn't have it as bad as you, but from what you've told me, it's not hard to imagine that a lot of people in your life have called you evil, villainous, and so on." Smiling at her, he applied his understanding of psychology to comfort her by gently taking her hand and concluding, "When you just accepted that I was a Quirkless, I must have felt how you did back there."

Not resisting his touch, Toga shed another tear before saying, "I guess you're right… Since my Quirk manifested and the doctors confirmed its nature, everyone has rejected me. I still remember the day I visited the Quirk doctor… How everything about him changed before and after getting the results of my Quirk back… An 'unfortunate' degenerative mutation was what he called my Quirk, but I could see that he was actually referring to my existence as a whole."

As she started trembling again, Izuku went along with what he knew about the human psyche to start rubbing her knuckles in an effort to keep her calm and stable, and eventually, she continued, "After that day, my parents started distancing themselves from me. Everyone else who heard about my Quirk would give me weird looks and talk badly about me behind my back. It only made matters worse when I started showing interest in all things macabre."

Hesitating, if only for a moment, Toga resolved to confide in Izuku as she shakily explained, "I… I've always liked the color red. Growing up my favorite foods consisted of rare steaks and pomegranates. But one day, when I saw a wounded pigeon crawling helplessly on the floor, bleeding from its wings… I was just so entranced..."

Seeing her unable to continue speaking, Izuku said, "I don't see how any of this is a problem..." Succeeding in getting her attention, he elaborated, "It's been a well-documented phenomenon that Quirks usually have a profound impact on a person's personality. Your Quirk is fueled by blood, so it would make sense for you to feel that way."

As he finished his thought, the only working employee of the coffee shop came with their drinks. After thanking the waiter, Izuku added, "Like I said, most people have their personalities affected by their Quirks. In my class alone, I know of a boy with an Explosion Quirk who likes spicy food and is unabashedly aggressive all the time. There's another with a particularly dark Quirk who constantly talks in a verbose and gloomy way. Even pros like Endeavor can be made into examples as he has a temper matching the heat of his Hellfire Quirk."

"But don't you personally find my Quirk creepy? I need to drink human blood for it to work. The feeling I get from most people is that doing that is beyond disturbing..."

"Not sure why that would be a problem, unless you need to drink blood directly from a person. I mean, do you have to? Or can I just give you a vial of blood to drink and your Quirk would work regardless?"

"I don't have to drink blood from someone like a vampire..."

"Ok, well how much blood do you need for your Quirk to work? Is there a time limit to your Quirk? If you drink blood from several people, can you switch transformations at will? What happens to your clothes when you transform? I can't imagine they transform with you, unless you got a support agency to make special clothes out of your DNA..."

"Oh..." Izuku noticed he had just bombarded the girl with a dozen questions in a single breath, "Sorry, that's a bad habit of mine. I got a little too excited there..." Despite his apology, though, Toga was beyond happy to see Izuku so interested in her Quirk. His pure enthusiasm and interest was a breath of fresh air amidst the years of people simply assuming everything about her and her Quirk before she could even get a chance to explain.

Thus, with a blissful smile, Toga happily explained away, "I haven't gotten much of a chance to use my Quirk after it was evaluated by the Quirk Doctor — for obvious reasons — but I still remember all the details of that day. So, to answer your questions, I can activate my Quirk with just a drop of another person's blood. However, the more blood I consume, the longer I can stay transformed as another person. I was never tested to see if or how many different transformations I could hold. But I do know that I have to be naked before transforming or the clothes I make will overlap with the clothes I already have on."

As he listened to all this, Izuku grew increasingly annoyed as he drank his iced coffee. When she finally finished, he couldn't help but scoff as he said, "What a bunch of idiots." His sudden display of anger surprised Toga, before it almost led her to cry even more when he said, "To almost drives you into becoming a villain, when you have such a useful Quirk… As a Hero, you could easily help the community improve tenfold, but as a villain, you could easily cause hundreds of times the damage." He shuddered at the thought of a villain who could potentially transform into just about anyone. As a solo serial killer, she could probably raze hell alone, but imagining her cooperating with supervillain groups, where she could infiltrate the government, hero agencies, and just about anywhere else; the damage she could do was unfathomable.

"You really think I can be a hero?" She brushed her cheeks to wipe away the tears that wouldn't stop pouring out.

"Honestly, if you trained and studied Heroics as I do at U.A. I'm confident in your chances of becoming a top-tier hero."

At this point, Toga had cried all she could for the night. She couldn't find it in herself to shed any more tears of joy, despite feeling a dozen different levels of happiness at the moment. Alas, as reality settled in once more, the joy in her heart shattered as she lifelessly said, "I… still can't become a hero. I can't do anything… Not after running away from my home and definitely not after the hero schools get a hold of my primary and middle school records..."

"Why? What happened?"

"I can't go back to my parents' house, they'll just drive me crazy enough to do something like this again. As for my academic records… I'm a whole year behind and I have a lot of marks for physical misconduct and fighting. No hero school would ever accept such an unstable person..."

"Mhmm..." Izuku frowned, "Tell me, what did you plan on doing if you went through with tonight's plan? You ran away from home, so where would you have lived if you became a villain tonight?"

"...I would have just lived on the streets or used the identities of the people I attacked to travel from place to place..."

"You don't have any extended family that can take care of you for a while?"

"None like you who won't judge me because of my Quirk. Even if they didn't reject me on sight, most of my family lives in Gunma; the closest one from here being hours away. There's not a chance any of them would even hear me out before shutting their doors in my face..."

"Let's… put that aside for now. Can you tell me more about these marks you have on your academic record? Most importantly, were you actually misbehaving or were all the incidents out of self-defense, or worse yet, were they given to you for no reason other than the views of the administrators." Izuku asked, already imagining the answer as he considered his first life.

He could still remember the days when he would walk home bruised and beaten, assaulted both physically and verbally, while his assailants got away with their harassment with hardly a slap on the wrist, if they were punished at all. Far be it from his imagination that the staff at her schools would be above looking into any incidents, nevermind fabricating situations if only to ruin her future.

"Most of them are actually just the administration pinning fights that had nothing to do with me on my record to preserve the more 'gifted' students. I have yet to fight in or out of school..."

"Heh," Izuku chuckled as he started, "In that case, I shouldn't have any problems clearing your record or even helping you get caught up with your studies to enter a hero school. And about your living situation..." Izuku weighed the pros and cons of the decision he was about to make before eventually saying 'to hell with it,' and concluding, "At least for tonight, you can stay with me."

When the stakes involved the possibility of seeing her Transformation Quirk, amoung other things, the potential disaster that would come the morning after wasn't worth bothering over. Would his mother freak out? Probably. But it was also probable that she would understand after he talked things over with her. After all, she already understood he had a tendency for not sleeping like a regular person, along with his ever-serious attitude, she would first believe this stranger was some sort of victim that her son was helping before guessing she was actually almost a villain; which she technically was…

"Wh- Are you serious?!" Toga nearly scream whispered as she wanted to keep their conversation private and any louder would draw the attention of the coffee shop's sole attendant. "I almost assaulted you tonight and you want to invite me over to your house?! Even if for some reason you trust me enough to invite me over, don't you still have school in a couple of hours? Won't you be bothering your family by doing this? If I went through with it… wouldn't you have to suffer the consequences?"

"Well, while I can't say my decision has nothing to do with trusting you — I mean, we've only known each other for less than an hour… — I'm pretty confident nothing bad will happen to either myself or my mom. I honestly only want to help you, and if possible, put you on track to enter a hero highschool like me. As for going to school in a couple hours, I'm guessing you assumed I haven't slept yet, but don't worry I'll be perfectly fine. And about bothering my family… I live alone with my mom, but she'll understand if I explain your situation to her later."

"Why..." Toga asked, "Why are you so nice to me?"

"I'm training and studying to become a pro hero, Toga-san. If it's within my power, I want to be able to help everyone I can."

"But you don't have anything to gain by helping! If you wanted, you could report me to the police and stop me from becoming a villain. You could just walk away now and let me sort this all out myself, but you don't and I don't get it!"

"Well..." Izuku's face flushed red as he grew embarrassed by his motivation to go to such lengths to help her. "I wouldn't say I'm not doing this for nothing, I'm expecting quite a few things in return from you..." Of all the times for his poor wording to come into effect…

"What?" Toga's eyebrows scrunched together in confusion as she mistook the redness that overcame his face as lust, "Do you want me to pay you back with sexual favors?"

"Huh?" Izuku's jaw dropped as he registered her words. "Wh- No! Of course not! I meant that I would get a chance of seeing your Quirk if I helped you and that you would become a great pro hero that would subvert the community's views about you and Quirks like yours!"

"Oh..." Toga, too embarrassed to say anything else focused on finishing her drink as she thought, 'He's been nothing but nice to me since we met and I just had to insinuate that he was a lecherous pervert. Nice going you fucking idiot...'

Izuku was quite flustered as well, so he too focused on downing his iced coffee and only after the two finished and got ready to leave did Toga agree to Izuku's offer. Izuku stuck by his word and paid the bill for both of them. But as he no longer had any reason to waste time walking the streets, he succeeded in surprising Toga near the point of fainting as he conjured a Teleportation Gate and waved for her to pass through it as if he hadn't repeated that he was Quirkless several times by now.

Naturally, Toga was curious, but before she could ask, Izuku ran through the whole "I'm Quirkless but still have Esper Powers" spiel as he practically had it memorized by now. After a quick introduction to his powers, Izuku concluded his talk by saying, "...and this is something I've only recently learned to use: Gate Teleportation! Unlike my regular Teleportation, I can use these Gates to both travel long distances and multiple things. However, I need to know the precise coordinates of where I plan on teleporting to or the whole construct will fail and a lot of spatial power will be lost."

"So, we cross this Gate 'thing' and, just like that, we're in your room?" Toga asked, looking quite concerned as Izuku's gates looked like portals into an abyssal void.

"Yep~ Just take my hand if you're not confident and we can cross it together." He assured her.

"Ok..." She complied, taking his hand before the two of them walked right into the portal. One second they were outside the coffee shop and the next they were in Izuku's room, which at the moment was pitch black. Izuku, ignored the lack of light in the room with his keen eyesight, walked over to the light switch, and flipped it on before he offered, "Would you like to take a shower and to relax before we discuss things further in my room? I can set up spatial barriers in the bathroom and guide you to and from to avoid waking up my mom."

"Uh… Sure..." She was going to ask what clothes she would wear after the showered, but before she could start, Izuku had already begun using his powers over gravity to bring a set of his own clean clothes over for her. If there was ever a benefit to being a plain guy who liked plain things, it had to be that all his clothes could be worn by either sex without much controversy. Maybe the sizes would be a bit wrong, but Toga wouldn't look like a tomboy when she wore his plain black t-shirt and barely accentuated green shorts.

However, when the set of clothes Izuku gave her included undergarments — female undergarments including panties and a bra — it prompted questions from Toga. Though, rather conveniently, Izuku had a plausible excuse as he explained, "Oh, the underwear? I got them from my pocket dimension installed in this cube, here." He showed her the same cube that was part of his hero costume, adding, "In here I have all kinds of clothes for anyone of any size or age, you know… in case there's a natural disaster or similar emergency."

"..." Left speechless, Toga gestured for him to guide her to the bathroom and thus they left his room. As they passed by the hallways, a dim golden glow covered them to isolate any sound they might make. When Izuku finally brought her over to the bathroom, he locked the space inside such that small noises such as normal conversations or a running shower wouldn't be able to escape.

Toga, now alone in the shower, took time to think over the ridiculousness she had experienced over the last couple of hours. While indulging in a hot shower, she pressed her forehead onto the cool tiles that lined the wall before the showerhead, sighing from the pleasant combination of hot and cold as she thought, 'What am I even doing...'

'After the argument with mom and dad, I was disowned and ran away with nothing but the clothes on my back and my favorite retractable knife. I used what little pocket money I still had to buy a train ticket to get as far away from them as possible and finally search for the opportunity to drink someone's… anyone's blood and then I met him...'

As she undid her hair buns and let her unruly her plop down her face to begin shampooing, she paused to look at her reflection in the water that was collecting on the covered drain; failing as the rain-like shower was still running and the drops rippled the image she attempting to see. She thought her situation to be ironic as the day she let her impulses run wild, she met the first person to keep them in check with nothing but his words and presence. With Izuku around, she no longer felt that ever-familiar subconscious craving for human blood.

Closing her eyes as she finally started to clean her naturally messy hair, Toga continued her thoughts, 'Izuku Midoriya… He really is weird; almost impossible to understand, too. Like a mixed bag of conflicting ideas, he's extreme in so many ways, but somehow those conflicting extremes fit in with his behavior.'

She thought about everything Izuku had told her about himself. He was Quirkless, but had a type of superpower that would easily lead him to becoming a world-class hero. He was part of the ranks of U.A., the greatest hero school in all of Japan, but going by how and where they met, he could easily compare to a bottom-feeding delinquent.

'As a first-year in high school, he should be a year younger than me… To think that out of everyone I've met so far in life, a junior like him would be the most understanding and kind to me.' As she compared her experience with Izuku to everyone else she had met, he was by far the one who had treated her best; this remaining true despite the unfortunate circumstances behind their meeting.

Izuku had this insane power, one that put him at the very height of the social hierarchy in the current Quirk world, yet unlike every other person with amazing Quirks that she had met, he wasn't arrogant and self-righteous. As she grew up there usually followed a sort of untold rule that the more powerful and flashy the Quirk of the person she was interacting with, the worse she would be treated after the nature of her Quirk was revealed. How easy could it have been for Izuku to tell her off when they had their talk? Even if she hadn't done anything to him, even if he wasn't a student at U.A. all the police would have needed was his word to convict her as a criminal if only by virtue of his awesome power.

'Oh, Izuku… how ever did you manage to grow into such a kind and laidback character?' Toga thought. As she considered their interactions thus far, the only thing he had done was go along with her 'plan' to take her to the nearest station and eventually help her vent emotionally. Then he offered her more help by extending her the opportunity to spend the night over at his home instead of the street and then somehow fix her academic record and help her get into a hero school; something she had to look into after the showered ended.

For a second she became entranced as she recalled the image of his eyes glowing with golden splendor, not unlike her own eyes under the moonlight. Not realizing she was fantasizing over his appearance until far too much time had passed, courtesy of Izuku himself coming to knock on the door and ask if she was fine, she had to respond saying she was almost done before quickly drying off and settling into the clothes he had given her. As she put them on though, some sort of placebo had to have been taking effect as she gulped in the lingering scent off his clothes — which should have been just the laundry detergent — in ecstasy over what she presumed to be his 'mark.' Try as she might, she couldn't help looking a bit psychotic for that pure moment, before she quickly recovered and left to be guided back by Izuku to his room.

When she opened the bathroom door, however, she was met with the sight of Izuku holding a plate of crackers, chips, cured meats, and cheeses. "Since we only drank coffee, I wasn't sure if you were hungry or not, so I arranged this as a nighttime snack."

Once more feeling a joy she felt incomprehensible, Toga looked at Izuku then the plate several times before eventually responding with a smile, "Thank you… for the hospitality..."

The two began the return journey to Izuku room; under the protection of Izuku's spatial barriers, of course. After returning to his room, Izuku brought his desk chair over to his bed and offered, " Before we start, why don't you get comfy? We have a lot to talk about and all the time in the world;" though not literally, it was as close to literal as a human could promise.

Toga sat on his desk chair while he sat on his bed. As she fixed herself the first of many cracker sandwiches, Izuku started, "Picking up where we left off in the coffee shop, here's the plan to get you back on the right path. Fixing up your academic record shouldn't be a problem for me if we just declare all the marks as false. Even if your former schools wish to bury you under the system, if it is as you said and you always acted out in self-defense of bullying or were used as a scapegoat, I can just use my Temporal powers to prove them wrong."

He explained to her the concept of his Temporal Scrying power before continuing, "Now… I know I've been going on and on about you having the potential to be a great hero, but I never asked if that is even what you want to become. It shouldn't be too hard for me to arrange your transference to U.A. through the General, Business, or Support Departments if any of those interest you, but I shouldn't get ahead of myself in case you don't wish to follow those paths."

Ignoring the 'how' of his plan to get her to transfer to U.A. for now, Toga thought about his words and as she reflected, she realized that she never had the near-universal childhood wish to be a pro hero as an adult. More specifically, it wasn't that she didn't wish to become a pro hero, all her life her sole wish was to be accepted and before that came to fruition, she hadn't even considered her career path; she simply had no aspirations at the moment.

Well, perhaps now she did as a spontaneous thought overwhelmed her, 'Izuku believes in me, he goes to U.A., and he sees a hero in me. I should just go for it…' Though on a more subconscious level she just wanted an excuse to stay as close to Izuku as possible. But that was to be expected, as she didn't want to lose him and descend back to the uncaring world around her. God only knows what she would do if his warmth was erased from her life and she snapped as she did earlier today…

"If I can attend U.A. with you… that would be for the best." She stated.

"Perfect~" Izuku beamed. "Which Department would you join if all of them were to open to accepting you at the moment?"

"I guess the Hero Department since you believe my Quirk is top-tier material, but I know that's impossible..." Staring helplessly at the plate she carried, "As of right now, I'm more than a year behind on my studies and to qualify for U.A. you need to be highly educated. Even if I somehow managed to bypass the academic aspect, U.A.'s Hero Department is famous for dedicating 110% of their efforts in grooming the set classes that are picked at the start of the school year. There's never been a case of someone transferring into the Hero Department, like we're talking about..."

"Heh," Izuku chuckled over her worries, "All you have to do is prepare yourself to suffer a couple of terrifying days being tutored by me and we might just have a chance at getting you into U.A.'s Hero Department; sooner than you think, too."

Catching her look of confusion, he further elaborated, "While you're certainly right that we can't arrange for you to directly transfer into the Hero Department, it shouldn't be a problem getting you into General Studies. If we got you in before next Monday, the day of the Sports Festival, you could compete and if you did well enough, the administration would have to consider transferring you into the Hero Department!"

"That's great and all, but as you said, I only have a week. It's impossible for me to catch up on my studies and make it into the General Studies Department so soon..."

"Not if you're prepared to make the most of the tutoring sessions I offered. Remember, my power extends to both Space and Time; I can just stretch out this week to give you several months worth of time. Of course, if you accept, we'll only be able to work together at night as I still need to go to school and complete my after school training. But I'm sure that if we started today, I could get you ready to pass all the tests required to transfer you into General Studies."

Too grateful to even react to the reveal of yet another of his absurd abilities, Toga couldn't stop herself from rising out of her chair and embracing Izuku into a hug. Though she had a million things she wanted to say, all that came out of her mouth was, "Thank you..."

Izuku, reading her rather accurately, let her hang on to him. He rubbed her back as he did when she broke down crying earlier on the streets until she calmed down, but rejected her proposal to start that truly hell-like studying plan he had just mentioned. He said, "I love seeing your enthusiasm, but it's almost 5:00 AM and there are several things I need to prepare before we can start. When I said that I could get you into General Studies within the week if we started working today, I meant if we started this night..."

For a couple of seconds, Toga simply stayed embracing Izuku, not knowing where to take the conversation and basking in his warmth, before yet another one of her depressing thoughts came to eat at her from within. Separating from Izuku, Toga looked crestfallen as she returned to the desk chair and said, "I can't thank you enough for this opportunity, for everything you've done… But, won't this all be for nothing if I don't have my parent's support? I need them to consent to me attending a Hero High School and without their financial support I can't live near U.A., anyway..."

Eyes narrowed to convey his seriousness, Izuku said, "Depending on how today goes, we'll see how to proceed with your situation. Aside from picking up teaching supplies to tutor you, I also plan to discuss your situation with some of my teachers at U.A. I'm somewhat familiar the Laws as they pertain to Heroics, since I've been aiming to be a pro hero all my life, so I think I know most of the ways we can help your case, but I want to talk to my teachers to see if they have better ideas."

"If worse comes to worst," Izuku's eyes shined dangerously, "and nothing works out in your favor, I would be willing to help support you financially at least until you graduated and became a pro hero, capable of supporting yourself."

"W-why would you go so far?" Until now, everything Izuku had done, though certainly helpful and supportive, was within reason. Inviting her to his place so she didn't have to spent the night in the streets and offering to help her enter his school were one thing, as just about anyone if kind enough might follow suit. But to dare say he would support her financially… That transcended kindness, it was only something a special few might do for their significant other, for their family or closest friend!

Realizing he might have overdone it, Izuku thought deeply before sighing and saying, "There are two reasons helping you is important to me. For one, since we met I've been getting these visions of your future, more specifically your future as it relates to me. Usually, I only get a short vision when something terrible is due to arrive in the near future, but with you, I'm sure the visions extended to several months or years into the future."

"Remember when I told you that as a Hero you could improve the community tenfold, but as a villain you could cause a hundred times the damage?" Seeing her weakly nod, he continued, "Well, that wasn't me simply guessing. Instead, I saw a future where you really did become a villain. It was a future where you stood alongside the League of Villains and brought ruin and chaos to entire cities."

"I'll be completely honest with you. Tonight, while I hadn't planned on looking for encounters with villains, I wasn't unhappy when you tried to lure me to assault me or whatever. When I saw how horrifying you would become in the future, I was excited to have a reason to take you down." Before he made her feel too badly over a future that most likely wouldn't have manifested after he had been made aware of it, he almost screamed, "However!"

Happy to see her face, which had been devolving into increasing intensities of shame, suddenly lose its way to the shock of seeing him yell for the first time, Izuku continued, "The more we talked, the more you told me about yourself, your past, your grievances… I started seeing myself in you more and more. I know what it's like to grow up rejected by pretty much everyone. Though I can't say I experienced the prejudice of having a so-called Villainous Quirk, I once lived as a useless and defenseless Quirkless. During those times I didn't have my Esper powers, I was like you, I was bullied and shamed, I was expected to become nothing. During those times if I'd only had someone to give me some hope, to believe in me or my dream… I would have given anything and everything for it."

Looking at Toga and what would have happened had he not been there for her — he had not played the role he could only have wished someone else would have played for him in his first life — Izuku took a deep breath before he looked her directly in the eyes and said, "I've already completed the life of someone in your position. I've gone through that path to its end and had my Esper powers not manifested, we wouldn't be here having this conversation..."

"Completed the life of someone… W-wait! You! Y-you're not saying..." The look of panic on her face skyrocketed in intensity as she watched him grimly nod his head.

"I killed myself once," he stated plainly, continuing, "At the time, I was at the height of my despair. Maybe not the same kind of negativity that drove you to run away from your home, but since I was completely powerless at the time, I felt that everyone would be better off without me. I walked over to the spot where my will was finally broke and jumped off a ten-story building to my death."

"Nowadays, when I think back, what saved me was probably my Esper powers of Time manifesting and taking me back ten years in the past and since then, I worked my way back up to where I am now. I know not everyone is as fortunate as me, so I want to make the greatest impact I have with my power. Seeing you, go through something like that, I want to save you before it's too late..."

From that point, the conversation died outright as neither Toga felt comfortable pressing Izuku for more details nor did Izuku feel the need to add anything else. With a mind full of a dozen fluctuating emotions, racing to process everything that had happened these last couple minutes, Toga instinctively spoke to distract herself, lest she overworked her brain to the breaking point.

Recalling Izuku's fascination with her Quirk she said, "Say… if you have nothing else to do before school, do you want to get a look at my Quirk?"

Always up for the demonstration of a new Quirk, Izuku instantly grew out of the funk he had developed after speaking about his first life as he said, "You need blood for it to work right?" As he spoke he teleported his titanium cube pocket dimension into his hand and pulled out a syringe after further asking, "Are you immune to blood type rejection? Or for that matter, does blood type of the 'donor' matter in any other way?"

Shaking her head, she said, "I can accept any blood type without a problem; mine's AB negative. Blood type also doesn't change my Quirk at all..." Her words were but a whisper by the time she finished speaking as she been growing increasingly quiet since Izuku had begun to take his own blood with the medical precision of a doctor.

Though Toga had told him that she only needed a drop of his blood for her Quirk to work, he didn't know how long that would last her. Thus took a generous amount, about 20 milliliters, before withdrawing the syringe and using Temporal Restoration to return his body back to how it was a couple of minutes prior.

After transferring the blood to a vial, of which his pocket dimension held dozens, Izuku nonchalantly passed it over to Toga. After the shock over his actions passed however, Toga squinted at him for a moment before she started pulling up her shirt…

"W-what are you doing?!" Izuku teleported himself next to his door as she was between his previous position on the bed and the door.

"What's the matter? Didn't I tell you I have to be naked before transforming or else the clothes I make to go along with my disguise will be superimposed on what I'm wearing?" As she spoke, she shook her head at him playfully and by the time she finished, she was nearly done unhooking her bra; the bra which 'somehow' Izuku managed to guess would fit her perfectly …

He was no longer facing her as he said, "I-I'll be right outside… call me when you're done..."

Alas, before he could open the door and leave, from behind, he heard her say, "Don't. I can tell you want to know 'all' about my Quirk, so why not take this chance to see how it works up close and personal?" She was beyond temptatious.

For a second Izuku considered it, if only to do as she literally said — and nothing else. However, he had already resolved to try making his relationship with Hagakure work out, so there was no need to throw a wrench in his relationship before it could even start. No longer bothering with her seductress ways, Izuku opened the door to wait outside his room as he said, "Sorry, that wouldn't be appropriate..."

His voice failed him when he found just outside his door, the utterly aghast image of his mother looking at the spectacle behind him. From Inko's perspective, Izuku was about to leave the room after committing all kinds of 'unspeaking adult-type activities;' as she so eloquently thought up. With Toga just barely covering her lower privates as her hands were about to slide her panties down, to Inko, she was pulling them up, rather than pushing them down…

"Mom, I can explain," Izuku stated as calmly as he could, though there was unmistakably at least six sizable beads of sweat streaming down his face as he looked at her.

"I'm sure you can, son..." She gave him a glare that came across as the combination of disappointment, disturbedness, annoyance, and strangely enough, impressiveness. Though as she finished eying her son as if he had committed high treason and took a secondary glance at the unknown girl in his room scrambling at speeds inhuman to cover herself up, her impression of the two softened.

With Inko continuing on what should have been her ordinary walk from her room to the bathroom to get ready for work, Izuku stood motionless by the entrance to his room until Toga, now fully clothed, put a hand on his shoulder and said, "I promise I'll do anything I can to help you regain whatever reputation I just caused you to lose with your mom..."

Unexpectedly, Izuku wasn't mad at her or even annoyed, really. Instead, he just sighed and said, "Don't worry about that, my mom should be understanding of our situation after we talk about it over breakfast. Speaking of which, are you filled up on the plate of crackers, chips, meats, and cheeses, or would you like a serving of breakfast as well?"

"I think I'll be fine with just finishing the plate by your computer..."

Fifteen minutes later, Toga, who was still wearing Izuku's clothes, Izuku, now in his formal U.A. uniform, and Inko, who was in her business dress, all sat by the dining room table. Inko, too busy glaring daggers at her son to start eating, eventually asked, "So, son..." To be called 'son,' when he was used to her calling him, her baby, darling, or just his given name, Izuku shivered, "Who's your girlfriend?"

"Mom, you know she's not my girlfriend… I don't even have a girlfriend." Izuku didn't dare to meet her eyes as he stuffed some rice into his mouth.

"Ho? She's not even your girlfriend and you too were doing 'that?'" Her allusions were blatant to the point that they physically hurt Izuku.

"Whatever you think 'that' was, it wasn't. I've only known Toga-san for about two or three hours, so stop thinking whatever you're thinking..."

Alas, he succeeded in caused the opposite reaction as Inko nearly flipped the table as she repeated, "Two or three hours?" The chopsticks in her hand nigh-disintegrated from the force of her clenching her hands into fists as she reiterated, "You met her in the dead of the night two or three hours ago and had her naked in your room 'two or three hours' later?!"

"Mom!" For once Izuku had grown angry with his mother and she knew it. Yet despite knowing, she was still more inclined to believe the context with which she found the pair in her son's room before she believed him!

Seeing the look on her face of disgust and disappointment grow, Izuku's eyes narrowed as he asked, "Am I really that untrustworthy? You do understand I can just project what happened in the room before you saw us and clear up any doubts, right?"

At the mention of his Temporal Scrying, Inko faltered. Now ashamed at her lack of trust, she still felt inclined to say, "It's not that I don't believe you; no one would... Not after walking in on that sort of scene..."

"Mhmm… Anyway, this is Himiko Toga. She's..." Pausing to take a look at Toga, Izuku thought of the best way to articulate the current situation before continuing, "She's someone in dire need of help at the moment and I'm willing to do pretty much anything to make sure she gets through her current… rut..."

"Izuku, please..." Inko pleaded, "Explain what kind of 'help' she needs and the circumstances behind what I saw, before I start questioning your intentions again..."

"I ran away from my home and met your son while I was out looking for people attack," Toga openly admitted before Izuku could cover for her. After the night's revelations, she recognized Izuku as the godsent support she was in desperate need of. The very last thing she needed was to be secretive with Izuku and his family when he had been so open and forthcoming with her.

Though Inko squinting at her, she said nothing, so Toga continued, "When we met, I pretended to be a helplessly lost foreigner looking for a subway station, but as Izuku walked with me through the streets and we talked, he managed to stop me from becoming a villain. I left my home last night with the intention of starting a new life to become the villain everyone around me always said I would be, but Izuku was the first person to see me and my Quirk as something other than villainous..."

"After being nothing but supportive after I told him my story, offering to help me get on my feet, spend the rest of the night here in his home, and even help me enter U.A. I asked him why he was willing to do so much for me and he… he..." Tearing up as she could only imagine the pain Izuku must have felt bringing up his own death, Toga couldn't finish summarizing the night's events.

Taking over for her, Izuku said, "I told her what I saw with my Precognition as well as related to her struggle. In the visions I saw when we first met, she was set on the path of becoming a villain on the level of standing with the League of Villains. Since we are both dregs of the society, me because of my Quirkless status, and her because people immediately think of her Quirk as villainous, I tried to give her hope and promised to do everything I could to help her become a hero."

Inko took a deep breath and pinched her nose to soothe the headache that had manifested after hearing that absurd story before she exhaled and asked, "Ok… BUT WHAT DOES THAT HAVE TO DO WITH HER BEING NAKED IN YOUR ROOM, MISTER?!" She had no problem agreeing that her son would be the type to do something as reckless as invite a would-be villain over to his house to try and convert them to the side of heroes, but that literally had nothing to do with why she was fuming over the scene she had walked in on.

Izuku had been talking to her about the progress of his relationship with Hagakure for over a week and it had seemed to be improving at a nice and steady pace; albeit, perhaps a tad slow. But then this random girl showed up… This girl that her son admitted he had known for less than a fourth of a day. How they met, consisted of her coming across the sight of her son walking out of the room while the girl pulled up her clothes; presumably.

She had recently praised her son, being vocally proud of him for not being the playboy type who chased skirts and then this happened… Sure, Izuku was a fifteen-year-old who was as mature as they came and sure, she understood that it was normal for him to want to experiment sexually as at that point in his life where his hormones supposed to be developing. But to her, it was almost like he had changed into another person overnight, to be suddenly engaging with a naked girl he barely even knew. If only Inko knew how familiar her son was with Hagakure in the nude as well…

"That… that was my fault..." Toga whimpered as she shrunk back on her chair.

With Inko's full attention, Toga continued to weakly say, "All throughout our conversation tonight, Izuku has been very interested in my Quirk and seeing as we had nothing else to talk about before it was time for him to go to school, I offered showing it off to him..."

"And you're Quirk requires you to be naked to work?" Inko felt a nerve on her forehead twitch. She had heard both Toga and her son claim that people presumed that Toga's Quirk was villainous, so her imagination wasn't helping the duo's case.

"Well no, but actually yes..." Toga fumbled her words, hurriedly adding, "My Quirk allows me to transform into a person who's blood I consume. But if I'm wearing clothes at the moment of transformation, the clothes made from my transformation will overlap."

Exhaling rather aggressively through her nose, Inko turned to Izuku to give him a death glare as she asked, "Ok then… Why were you still with her when she was getting ready to transform? You know, you still look like a pervert in this situation, right?"

"Midoriya-san, if anyone's the pervert..." Toga bit her tongue, fighting herself to say, "it's me… I didn't give him a chance to leave before I started to take off my clothes. I'm not going to lie, I think I've developed a bit of a crush on Izuku after everything he's said and done for me. So you can imagine my surprise when I saw Izuku teleport past me to escape, saying it was inappropriate to look at me strip even after I tempted him by saying it would be the best chance he had to observe my Quirk..."

Her face now entirely red, Toga took a deep breath — not out of frustration like the Midoriya matriarch had done when Izuku kept dancing around the details of the scene she had walked in on, but rather exhaustion — before saying, "When you walked by his room and saw me for the first time, I was actually at the last part of finally taking my clothes off. Please don't think less of Izuku because of me..."

…

After the two teens cleared up Inko's misunderstanding, breakfast, awkwardly enough, continue as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened. Inko, as Izuku had assured Toga, was rather understanding after learning the full details of her situation. She was also quick to forgive and forget her son for all the debaucherous actions she imagined he had engaged in with Toga

As was the case, Inko offered to let Toga stay at their house through the day while Izuku completed his preparations to help get her into U.A. Though, after being thoroughly embarrassed before the Midoriya matriarch, Toga fought quite harshly against offer. At one point even claiming she would rather laze about on the streets until Izuku returned from school, than selfishly stay in their house while they were both away.

Going so far as to emphasize how she almost became a villain and was still pretty much a stranger to both Midoriyas, it was all for naught after Izuku gave her a bit of "persuasion." All it took was Izuku promising to conjure up a spatial barrier within his room to make sure she did nothing 'villainous' while they were away and she begrudgingly accepted staying at the house. While Toga couldn't bear having her crush's mother thinking any less of her than she probably already thought, she also couldn't pass the chance to look through Izuku's room while he was gone. What better chance for getting to know Izuku's personality, his interests, and quirks — pardon the pun — was there than having free reign to his room?

Now, before school started, Izuku paid a visit to an office supply store and bought enough teaching materials to last covering practically everything Toga was missing for her grade level. After paying nearly a eleven-thousand yen — ~100$ USD — thanks to Izuku possessing a compact pocket dimension, he didn't have to lug everything back to his home before continuing on to U.A.

At U.A. though, atypical of a normal morning, after Aizawa called attendance, Izuku asked him to talk privately about Toga's situation. He would have done this before classes started, but unfortunately, the ever-tired Eraserhead only made an appearance when it was time for classes to start; any other time, it was safe to presume he was asleep or, at the very least, resting.

Outside the entrance to Class 1-A, before the massive sliding doors in the hallway, when Izuku finally managed to talk to Aizawa privately, he said, "There's this girl I met last night..." He paused to think of how best to approach the subject. After all there were so many angles he could attack it from. He could talk about her background first, or his goal in getting her to transfer into U.A., or the problems getting her into U.A. would pose, or the prejudices she would face for having a so-called 'villainous' Quirk, or…

Alas, he should have thought this through better before calling Aizawa, as the now-unsettled pro jumped to conclusions and said, "Sorry kid, but you should know better than to ask me of all people for advice with the ladies..."

"..." Izuku, mouth agape and eyes widened, face-palmed. "No sensei…" He couldn't help but mutter under his breath, "Why does everyone always assume the worst..." But eventually, he went over Toga's situation from top to bottom and concluded by asking, "...So, can we arrange for her to take the academic portion of the Transfer Exam before the Sport's Festival arrives?"

After holding a deep and thoughtful look, Aizawa said, "Sorry kid, but there's not a chance you can get her ready to enter Hero Department through the Sports Festival in time with your method." As he watched Izuku's gaze steady in wait for him to continue, Aizawa sighed as he said, "Sure, you might be able to get her up to par with her academics before the Sport's Festival arrives; with your credentials, I don't doubt she'll pass with flying colors. But don't forget that this is a Hero Academia. To transfer into her grade level, she would not only need to make up a whole year's worth of academic material, but also have a year's worth of practical knowledge and experience with heroics. If she were just aiming to enter the General Studies Department it would be fine, but you two seem set on entering the Hero Department."

"That is the reason there has never been a transfer student who came to U.A. without a background in another Hero Academia's Hero Department. However," Aizawa stopped the bleak direction he was leading the conversation towards to give Toga a different way in, "Luckily, she's only sixteen years old and conveniently has a reason for why she's missed an entire year of academic work. If it's as you say, we only need to prove her systematic abuse with your Temporal Scrying and that alone should give enough leeway for Principal Nezu to justify adding her in as a first-year student; after she passes the Transfer Exam for first-years, of course."

Pausing to give smirk in Izuku's direction, Aizawa concluded, "Though, she'll still need to understand everything up to the level the guys in your class are learning. Good thing, she has you to fill her in on all the details and a whole week's worth of time, or whatever that amounts to with your Time powers added to the mix. Things might have been different if she had committed a crime or been born a year later, but luckily, everything happened just right for her to turn over her life; if only missing out on a year of progress."

Izuku nodding, happy to see that Toga would be given a chance to become a hero even if he was saddened over the fact that his original plan had failed and she would have to graduate a year later, then asked, "As for her housing situation… I was thinking we could first use Child Abuse Laws to withdraw her parent's custody over her. When we were talking, she said she couldn't go back home and risk going crazy again..."

"Mhmm..." Looking a bit peeved, Aizawa grunted, "Unfortunately, there's not much we can do to help her if we did withdraw her parent's custody over her. As a minor, legally, she has to be under the care of a guardian or family member until she turns eighteen. If she's put in the system now, it could take weeks, months, or even years before a foster family near and able to support her coming to U.A., appeared..."

Sighing, Izuku offered, "My mom would probably agree to being her legal guardian. I mean, she's already fine with her staying unsupervised at our house. So, at least until we find a suitable foster family..." Izuku shivered at the notion of returning home and further discussing the topic with Toga and his mother.

Aizawa, now squinting at his star pupil, said, "Midoriya… Normally, I would immediately reject having two classmate of the opposite sex cohabitating. You lot are at the age where your hormones are all whack and keeping you focused on becoming heroes precedes everything else. But thus far, you've proven yourself to be mature enough to handle this matter, so I won't say anything when I bring this matter up to principal Nezu." He paused to sigh before concluding, "Don't make me regret my decision..."

* * *

**TBH, I have no idea where I want to take the Izuku's love life at this point... Good thing there's the whole Joint Class training and Sports Festival coming up balance out the story with some action~**

**Here's a list of his powers:**

**Space:**

**Spatial Awareness: Spacetime unravels before him, allowing him to see through practically anything. Trained to the point of giving him telescopic sight.**

**Spatial Contraction: Able to shorten or lengthen the space between two points; kind of like a wormhole.**

**Spatial**** Warping: Able to distort space. Used to conceal himself.**

**Space-derived Invisibility: An Advanced application of Spatial Warping to best redirect light around his body. Basically, makes him truly invisible like Hagakure Toru — the person he learned the technique from.**

**Spatial Tearing: Able to cut into space and through the void. Contact with the exposed void is highly volatile and dangerous.**

**Spatial Locking: Able to smother an object's form with spatial energy and effectively lock with space.**

**Teleportation: Capable of using Remote Teleportation on objects to himself. Capable of accurate self teleportation, albeit at very short distances.**

**(NEW!) Gate Teleportation: Capable of conjuring portals which function based on coordinates for long distance ****teleportation. Capable of passing several people or objects through conjured Teleportation Gates.**

**Time:**

**Temporal Acceleration: Speeds up his perception of time. Basically this increases his reaction time. ****Shows he is able to apply this effect on other objects aside from himself.**

**Temporal Deceleration: S****lows down his perception of time. This allows for to quick passing of time. ****Shows he is able to apply this effect on other objects aside from himself.**

**Temporal Restoration: In a localized setting, Izuku is able to rewind time so as to restore something to a former state. However, the farther back of a state he wishes to bring and the more complex the object he is interacting with, the more this ability drains mental power.**

**Time Stop: Izuku mentions this among his powers over time, but has yet to use it.**

**Time Locking: Similar to Space Locking in that it restricts an object or person from moving. But the technique exists on a higher level such that any effects done to something locked in time are locked as well until the effect is undone and the totality of effects done to said object happen all at once.**

**Temporal Scrying: Able to project holographic images of the past, though limited to recent events or events with set temporal coordinates (This is my pretentious way of saying he needs to know when an event occurred to rewind time to that point and play it back. Otherwise he'd be draining too much mental power and sifting through projections of very little to no value~)**

**Precognitive Alerts: Triggered by unknown means, Izuku will periodically get visions of the future which usually result in unwanted outcomes, lest he prepare beforehand and intervene.**

**Internal Clock: Always knows what time it is.**

**Spacetime:**

**Gravitational Manipulation: Within 5 meters in any direction, he can apply additional gravitational force to anything. ****Started learning how to "negate" gravity like Uraraka.**

**Extradimensional Creation: Capable of creating pocket dimensions; though to a very limited capacity. Took several months of dedicated effort to complete a small dimension of 10 cubic meters.**

**Spacetime Barriers: Able to conjure barriers wherein his laws of Space or Time override natural Spacetime Laws. (Space Barriers are useful in locking down an area and isolating sounds, while Time barriers are useful and slowing or speeding up the rate of time a group of things experience.)**

**Other:**

**Physical Cultivation: Has a body that has been trained for years. Also, he's competent in martial arts; how many depends on how OP I want to make in the future...**

**Cooking: Due to having home schooled himself for over a decade, that amounts to a decade of cooking for himself and his mom.**

**Doctor: He's a certified nurse, and doctor.**

**Scholar: Has a high school degree — or the equivalent they give to home schooled kids — and is on track to get University-level Degrees in Biology and Biochemistry before he starts high school.**


	14. Chapter 14: Hectic Week

Chapter 14: Hectic Week

Monday classes came and went in a flash and not just for Izuku. As the start of the third week of classes, virtually all the freshmen at U.A. had gotten over the novelty of attending such a prestigious school and quickly got into set routines. Aside from Foundational Heroic Classes, which by now were simply glorified P.E. (Physical Education) Classes due to the nature of the training Class 1-A had before the Sport's Festival, regular academic classes were as tedious to attend as they would be in any regular classroom and only lunch spelled any semblance of fun for the high schoolers.

Unfortunately, lunch's advent spelled a 'bad time' for a select few — scratch that; three-quarters of the class… For those determined enough to go through with it, Izuku's training group — or the devil's training group, as it was known to those who looked on from the outside — was a miserable experience to put it lightly.

Just one look at Mina and Kirishima who were among the first to join Izuku in training would put things right into perspective, as they too wished to never attend another session by the time they were finally liberated; free to go home. Practically everyone shared their sentiments regarding Izuku absurd methods, but they couldn't help themselves from returning every single day as the results were more than worth the suffering they endured.

Today, however, even the less physically durable of the bunch that trained with Izuku for the Sports Festival were all at least slightly more excited to return to the hell that was their afterschool training as they would get to work with their sister class, Class 1-B. Another reason to be a bit less grumpy was the fact that Izuku announced that he would start bringing his training group to the beach via his Teleportation Gates. Outsiders may think of them as lazy to feel joy now that they didn't have to walk from school to the beach, but those privy to their training understood how precious the bit of stamina they saved truly was…

After classes were over and students were free to leave for their homes, while those not participating in the Joint Class training left, Izuku rounded up his group and sent a text to Kendo to get everyone participating to meet by the school's entrance. Naturally, he wouldn't only extend the convenience of his teleportation to his class alone.

Alas, troubles arose almost immediately as the two classes met only for Izuku to find that Kendo had only brought three people with her instead of the ten they had agreed on half a week ago. Kendo, sporting a look of disappointment and shame, walked over to Izuku and said, "I think it's best that we call off the Joint Training..."

Without giving Kendo the chance to continue speaking, or Izuku the chance to reply, a blond-haired pretty boy with a look of contempt stepped in between to say, "Now, now, Kendo-san. We can't just waste Class 1-A's precious time after you went so far to get their attention." His voice reeked of sarcasm. "We have to make the most out of this situation and learn from the best, right?" He nudged her, winking for her to play along.

Kendo sighed as she face-palmed, "Ignore this idiot. He's the reason so few people have come and he plans to steal information on your Class' abilities"

"Mhmm…" Izuku sized up the blond boy, only having to look down slightly as he was taller by an inch. He said, "Using this as an opportunity to gather information on the Quirks of each others' classes was to be expected. But why and how did he make it so fewer people from your class came to these training sessions?"

"Can you really not tell?" The blond boy scoffed rather aggressively as a light of disdain crossed his eyes. He continued, "For the representative of your Class you sure are dimwitted aren't you?" The boy smirked seeing Izuku recoil, thinking he must be a pushover since it had taken so little effort to get a reaction.

"Ever heard of strategy? Tactics? I'm just using a simple one to make it so we maximize our chances of destroying you lot at the Sports Festival. Congratulations," he grew sarcastic once more, "you managed to put yourself right where I want you; right at check."

Holding up his right hand level with his face, the boy extended his index finger as he smirked maliciously, "Now you only have two options, either you refuse training with us and I make it my life's goal to make the rest of the school know exactly how cowardly and shameless you are — you know, for refusing us when we showed up and all." He promptly extended his middle finger and continued, "Or, you go through with training with us and I'll record every bit of useful information on each and every one of your Quirks and make copies for the rest of my class. We'll also take whatever training you idiots are going through and double, no, triple it! Then we'll see which class is Number One!"

As if he had already one this would-be battle, the boy started laughing boisterously as he concluded, "Don't think I'll only have my word as evidence for your refusal, if you choose to go that route. HAHAHAHA! I planned for this since Kendo suggested it last Friday and already paid a couple of the General Studies students willing to help me out, record this whole exchange from several angles. All it would take is a bit of editing and Class 1-A will look like a bunch of assholes to the entire student body! HAHAHAHA..."

As Izuku along with the rest of his peers in Class 1-A heard his plan, the couldn't help but watch beyond perturbed. Kendo, along with everyone in Class 1-B also couldn't help but stare at their peer in shock. Though they knew he despised being in Class 1-B and being treated as lesser than Class 1-A, they didn't think he would actually stoop so low…

Eventually, a sound cut the malicious blond boy's laughter. The source of this sound was Kaminari, who could no longer hold back his laughter, "Bro… is this an out of season April Fool's joke? You can't be serious, hahaha..."

Momo for once found humor in something with Kaminari as she covered her mouth with her fingers and fought through her body's involuntary desire to laugh as she said, "I can't disagree Kaminari-san, his strategy and tactics really are a joke… Imagine someone bribing students at U.A. to assist in blackmailing and entire Class. And to blackmail Midoriya-san with something like an edited recording… Hahahaha." She had to bend over and hold her stomach as it started hurting when she considered how easily Izuku could resolve the botched recording with his Temporal Scrying.

"No, no, Yaoyorozu." Kaminari wiped a tear of laughter from his face, "The joke…" He wheezed, "Didn't you hear the second part?" By now mostly everyone in Izuku's group had joined in on laughing as they considered the situation. "Didn't you hear his goal? He said he wanted to watch us train and then triple the intensity! What a riot, hahahaha…"

Izuku being the only one who stood more than confused to be laughing, looked at Kendo intently as he asked, "Does he not know?"

Grim-faced, Kendo replied, "I didn't tell him about you..."

"Welp, I guess that's that..." Izuku sighed, "Anyway, I don't plan on canceling today's training over something like this. I'd still be more than happy to get to know those of you willing to train with us better, and we already kind of planned on something like this happening." Turning to the fourteen other members of Class 1-A, Izuku asked, "Is that fine with you all?"

Most of them simply nodded in through their laughter. Though some like Kirishima said, "I'd pay to see that guy try to complete three times any one of the routines you put us through."

Bakugo smirking like there was no tomorrow said, "Let the idiot come. It'll be fun seeing his spirit break when he sees what we're capable of." Though he didn't realize, Izuku certainly picked up on the subtext to his words. 'What "we're" capable of,' implied that he was starting to see those in the group as more than just extras or rejects to crush.

With nothing else being added, Izuku shook his head and waved his hand in gesture of conjuring a Teleportation Gate. Ignoring the looks he was getting from Class 1-B, he said, "This will take us directly to the beach, so we can start training immediately. Go on, I'll be the last to pass through it."

Nodding at his command like a well-trained squadron of soldiers, his peers in Class 1-A started passing through the Gate without questioning him further. Shrugging her shoulders as she saw the hesitant look in the three other members of her class, Kendo said, "You heard him, he doesn't mind Monoma being insufferable..."

With her taking the lead for her class, she passed through the Gate, though not before Monoma started pestering her over what she hadn't told him about Izuku. More angry over the fact that Izuku didn't seem to care one bit if his class was scouted before the Sports Festival, than the fact that fourteen of his peers had laughed at him, his plans, and he had made a fool of himself, Monoma demanded answers.

With Kendo and Monoma passing through the Gate, the three other students from Class 1-B, including the silver-haired boy that Izuku had seen the day war had been declared, passed as well. Eventually, only Izuku remained on the school's side of the Teleportation Gate, though before he crossed it, he quickly scanned the area with Spatial Awareness to find that there were indeed three hidden students recording his position from afar.

Holding his forehead with the palm of his hand to convey frustration, Izuku shook his head before resolving to teleport and interrogate these students. Vowing to overlook this potential misconduct as a first-time offense, he made sure they understood that the moment they involved themselves in any other slightly dubious activity, he wouldn't hesitate to report them both to the school administration and the police for accessory to commit blackmail.

He didn't force them to hand over the video they had taped as Momo had mentioned he had the perfect counter in his Temporal Scrying. With the last of his business taken care of at school for the day, he passed through a Gate to the beach himself.

Now at Dagobah Beach, as everyone attending the Joint-Class Training was present, it was time to begin warming up. Of course, with the way things had already derailed, Izuku wouldn't allow for unwarranted mishaps, so he turned to Kendo and asked, "So… What 'did' you say this training camp would consist of?"

"Oh, you know..." Kendo rolled her eyes, "I said we would be working together to improve before the Sports Festival. Doing things like sparring with Quirks and some physical conditioning." She shook her head in exasperation before pointing at Monoma and adding, "Last Friday, I managed to get half the class to come and he had yet to do anything ridiculous. But then this morning, he gave this long-winded speech that convinced more than half of the attendees to change their minds; all in the name of "strategy" or whatever..."

"Tsk, tsk," Monoma waved his finger tauntingly at Izuku as he cursed, "You and your little ragtag group of failures can laugh at me all you want. It's not going to change the fact that you're playing right into my hands and letting me lead you like dogs by the nose!"

Sighing, Izuku asked, "Does that mean that you plan on interrupting our training? I don't care if you're only here to take note of our skills, but butting into our progress won't be taken kindly..." Clearly, Izuku had not developed much of a skill for threatening others…

"Hmph! Could it be that your undeveloped Cro-Magnon peanut of a brain has already forgotten that four of my comrades from Class 1-B are attending? If you just thought for a nanosecond, you'd see that it's in my best interest that they at least get something out of this; aside from the obvious. Though, if your training camp isn't up to snuff with what we need to get stronger, you better believe I'll be the first one to call you out on your shoddy methods."

Squinting at the unrelenting insults, but never letting them hit too close to home, Izuku asked, "So you'll agree to follow our lead?"

"Tch," Monoma clicked his tongue, "Part of Kendo's recruiting announcement for this gathering involved her fangirling out on your training methods. Vlad-sensei was also quick to point out how it would be good for those of us who could manage to complete it to the end, so there's no use in trying to argue with who should lead the camp." Vlad-sensei being Class1-B's Homeroom teacher and the mighty pro hero Vlad King, the only reason Monoma didn't continue with his cursing spree was mostly due to his respect for the man. Though, he didn't believe for a second that Izuku's training could be that good; or hard…

"I guess that settles that." Izuku smiled, happy that there should be little to no more obstructions to the afterschool training for the day. He called for everyone to line up and promptly started the week of nightmarish training by declaring, "Alrighty then, in favor of allocating more time to Quirk Development later, let's cut out the simple warmups and dig straight into the main routine for this week. So to start things off, let's do 12 cycles of the 'Ab Routine.' Today's goal will be, say... forty-five minutes~"

Immediately, all the newcomers to the training camp aside from Kendo paled as they fully understood what this 'Ab Routine' consisted of. At U.A. during most of the regular Foundational Heroics Classes, before getting free training time, the Ab Routine made up one of the common workout routines All Might put them through. To summarize, a single cycle of the Ab Routine consisted of 50 sit-ups, 50 alternating sideways crunches, a full minute plank, and another minute of bicycle kicks.

"What?! That's like almost impossible!" The silver-haired boy from Class 1-B yelled. "Even if we took a minute to complete every exercise in the routine, we could at most finish 11 sets!"

"So?" Kirishima asked, "Just finish the sit-ups and sideways crunches faster and you'll make the goal."

"Are you insane? Unless you have some sort of Endurance or Speed-type Quirk it's borderline impossible to ask a normal person complete such a high-intensity routine 12 times over in less than an hour. To do so in forty-five minutes has to be a joke..."

"Um… I'm not demanding you meet the goal," Izuku cut into their conversation. "Just try your best and you'll be fine. To be honest, most of the people in my group still can't make the goals..."

"Some of you can?" One of the girls who had long and wavy dark-green hair from Class 1-B that Izuku didn't know, asked.

"I expect those two over there," Izuku said as he pointed at Bakugo and Todoroki, "can complete all of today's goals since we're skipping the lighter portion of physical conditioning. The rest might be able to complete one or two goals, but everyone should at least get through fifty percent of each goal."

"Oh!" Izuku suddenly started speaking again, "Before I forget, let's add your suggestions to the training camp playlist~" After recalling the struggle Uraraka faced when she joined, he didn't want to make the same mistake twice. Thus, it was only after he added music from all the newcomers that the training camp officially started.

As can be imagined, to complete even the first goal, everyone — including Izuku — struggled. Recently, the Spacetime Esper had ramped up his physical conditioning training by increasing the gravitational pressure he faced. Currently, he was completing the already inhuman goal he had set for the training camp at 2.25x gravity and by his left and right, Bakugo and Todoroki were completing their cycles at 1.25x gravity.

Forty-five minutes came and went and true to his prediction, the explosive blond and heterochromatic half-hot half-cold teen completed the goal with him. Class 1-B could only gawk in disbelief, not only at the fact that they had completed the goal under additional gravitational pressure, but also because they finished ahead of time; and not by a small margin…

Perhaps more impressively, aside from Class 1-A's three most well known physically apt trio, several others from the class had managed to get through the first goal of the day. Some, like Shoji and Sato, managed to get through mostly because of their innate advantages when it came to performing physically. But then there were those who had worked their way up through previous training, like Mina and Kaminari. It made it clear to the doubtful newcomers that it was indeed possible to complete one of Izuku's seemingly absurd goals; even for normal, or at the very least, relatively normal people.

A short break gave the joint training camp a moment of respite, though one that was short-lived as not more than five minutes after the time limit for Goal 1 passed, Goal 2 was declared and crunch time came again. Goal 2 ended with more than half the people that made it through Goal 1 not being able to reach completion and Goal 3 was even more brutal, leaving only "the big three" able to finish today's physical conditioning routines.

All in all, what would have been four or so hours for a normal day's physical conditioning training ended in two and a half hours; breaks included. Though during the break that followed the last Goal of physical conditioning, Kaminari couldn't help but joke with Izuku, walking over to his side and asking, "Sucks that we have to cut the physical training part in half with the Sports Festival almost here. Wouldn't it have been hilarious to see that dude's reaction when you completed one of the usual ones?" His chuckles turning into full-out laughter, he added, "Idiot thought he could triple our usual training routine and he couldn't even make it through half of one that's already nerfed! Hahahaha..."

Monoma, who clearly heard Kaminari's jeers, was too exhausted to fight back. Though he didn't have a Quirk that naturally made himself physically superior or trained his body to its peak possible state, he definitely wasn't a pushover, nevermind a weakling. To make up for the conditional nature of his Quirk, Copy, which needed the help of others to even be useful, Monoma did rather well for his first time training at Izuku's pace; despite never completing even one goal.

Izuku wasn't the type to kick people while they were down, and though he disliked the blond for his unwarranted malice, he didn't have it in himself to laugh with Kaminari. Instead, he simply sighed and said, "I'm sure he wouldn't have said what he did if he knew more about our training sessions."

"Still," Kaminari pressed, "he got what he deserved." Sneering, "Insulting us as a class and attacking you personally... I for one don't feel sorry for him."

"Kaminari-kun," After more than a week of training together, Izuku had grown close enough with some of his peers to address them with less formal honorifics. Alas, the familiarity with which he addressed his friend was canceled out by the serious look on his face as he said, "Right now he's done nothing but try as hard as the rest of us. Let's not give him reasons to antagonize us any further..."

"Whatever you say, bro," Kaminari shrugged his shoulder before taking a swig of ice water from his insulated bottle.

"Tch," Izuku could hear Monoma click his tongue from afar, "I don't need your pity, so you can save your little show for someone more weak-willed. Defending me won't change my plans of dismantling Class 1-A's reputation as the best hero worthy students at U.A."

"Mhmm… As long as that's your goal, I can't really do anything to dissuade you. In all honesty, I think it's fine if you want to improve the impression of your own class. Though to be blunt… Your methods aren't very hero-like..."

"Hmph! Well soorrrrryyy," he rolled his eyes sarcastically, "but not all of us hero hopeful have the luxury of possessing a flashy and powerful Quirk. Some of us have to scratch and claw at every and any opening to even have a hope of succeeding."

"So the ends justify the means? You're telling me you're completely fine with resorting to blackmail if it means getting early information on our class' Quirks?"

"You're damn right the ends justify the means! You wouldn't break a law or two if it meant being able to save a person?" Monoma's eyes narrowed, "I understand that my actions have consequences and the risks involved with what I did. The worst that will happen to me if word got out will be worth it in the end if it means granting my comrades an additional bit of support."

"So now you think of yourself as a martyr?" Izuku shook his head as he asked, "Did you even ask them if they wanted your help? We're students at U.A., the greatest hero high school in the nation, and you think that the members of your Class, Class 1-B, 20 hero prospects handpicked by said school, want you to resort to blackmail?"

Scowling at Izuku, Monoma didn't say a word. He didn't have anything with which to retort. Truth be told, he had yet to ask a single one of his peers if of their opinions concerning his plan. The most he had done was to persuade the six that would have come along with those that did, that Izuku's training group probably wouldn't amount to much compared to the training the students could do on their own. Intelligence wasn't something Monoma lacked and through his cunning and manipulative speech, it wasn't a surprise that he managed to cut the participation rate from his Class by more than half.

…

After school, just a couple hours before the dual-class training started, after being released, Monoma immediately took to the class' podium to announce, "Guys, I know Kendo-san has been very eager to see this Joint-Class Training Camp come to fruition, but let's not kid ourselves. We're dealing with those Class 1-A punks. After having their heinies saved by All Might, they think their hotshots for coming out of the USJ attack. So, I think I'd be a better use of all our time if we just stuck to personal training. In any case, it'd be better than whatever some random kid our age could think up for us."

"Monoma!" Kendo barely stopped herself from screaming, staring holes into his being as she said, "Have you even met anyone from Class 1-A? Why would sabotage this opportunity?!"

"Met them?" Monoma snickered, "All of us were there on Monday when that angry blond declared everyone outside his class as worthless, rejects, and extras." He turned to address the class as a whole as he asked, "Do any of you guys want to be subject to that kind of treatment for however long this 'training camp' — he used air quotes to intensify his sarcasm — is supposed to last?"

A chubby sheepish-looking boy added, "I also think I heard some of his classmates agree with his actions..." He was naturally referring to the aftermath where Tokoyami among several in Class 1-A, including Izuku, agreed that Bakugo was in the right for aiming for the top.

Of course, Monoma spun the truth such that he merely agreed with his chubby peer, saying, "That was only one of those 1-A punks. Imagine what it'd be like to have to train with fourteen more narcissistic assholes."

"You!" Kendo resisted the urge to chop the disagreeable blond unconscious as she venomously spat, "You don't even know if that guy's going to be a part of the training group! And you don't know how they'll act when they face us for training! Where's this prejudice of yours coming from?!"

Shaking his head as he sighed, Monoma said, "You really have that much faith in your little boyfriend? You think he can better prepare us for the Sports Festival in a week than we can, having trained thus far with our Quirks for as long as we all can remember?"

"Boyfriend? Sorry to burst your bubble, but Izuku's not my boyfriend. He doesn't have to be for me to place that much faith in him as someone who's trained with him before. Moreover, he has Kan-sensei to vouch for him! Doubt me all you want but Kan-sensei wouldn't trick us all for my sake!"

"Alright, alright..." Monoma waved his hands, seemingly acquiescing as he said, "Maybe he can help us with physical conditioning, but we should be focusing on mastering our Quirks as much as possible. You really think he'll be able to work on developing the Quirks of ten strangers he just met? Even if he had the ability, do you really think it would be in his best interest to help our class out in favor of his with the Sport's Festival a mere week away?"

As Monoma caught the eyes of some of his peers that once had the intention of going to the joint-class training look down to reconsider, he smiled internally as he made the final push, saying, "You know what? Maybe I shouldn't assume as much without giving them the benefit of the doubt. I still believe this will turn out to be a great waste of time, but I can't deny your efforts in arranging for this whole thing. So," a light of false acceptance passed through his eyes as he continued, "why don't we test out how they'll receive us first? I can see that a lot of you guys are rethinking going, so for this first day, how about only Kendo and I check out the Joint Training?"

He shrugged his shoulders as he said, "If it bothers the ones rethinking either of our biases," he pointed at himself and then Kendo, "we could add another person and report tomorrow on the validity of the training camp."

With Monoma done speaking his mind, the room grew silent before a fiery silver-haired boy rose up to say, "I still want to go and see if I can challenge that loudmouth blond!"

Monoma nodded, though before he could speak, a girl with dark-green wavy hair added, "I'm also hyped to check out Class 1-A out. Even if they turn out to be jerks, it'll be quite a treat to see some of their Quirks before leaving."

Gritting his teeth, Monoma just barely managed to conceal his displeasure as he asked, "Anyone else want to risk coming with us?" No one said anything and from thereon it was to the school gates to meet with Class 1-A.

…

"For someone who gets off on calling others stupid, it doesn't seem like you thought through your decision if you didn't even consider the possibility that your peers would turn down whatever material you got from us..." Izuku said.

"Tch," Monoma glared back at Izuku scowling as he spat, "Like you'd ever understand where we came from and where we are. For a second, I had an inkling that you might be worth respecting, but on second thought, 'big-shots' with Quirks like yours will never understand the struggle we go through."

Chuckling to himself, Izuku earned Monoma's ire as this was the first time he had managed to get a reaction; one he very much didn't appreciate... "What's so funny? You didn't laugh when I made a fool out of myself earlier..."

"Oh, it's just..." Izuku couldn't stop himself from squeezing out a laugh in between his sentence, "This is going to be like the fifth time I have to explain that I'm Quirkless." It was seriously starting to become a chore, yet he managed to find humor out of his tedious predicament…

"Quirkless?" Thinking Izuku was making fun of him, Monoma poked the green-haired esper's arm, ready to blow up this obvious lie right in the boy's face, when he suddenly froze. Upon succeeding in making skin contact, his Copy Quirk should have replicated Izuku's power, but it didn't; there was nothing for it to replicate; there was no Quirk…

"What the hell?" Monoma withdrew his hands mildly frightened. "Clearly you showed off a Space Manipulation-type Quirk. Just how are you Quirkless?!"

Dismissing the random physical contact as Monoma had already scurried away, Izuku ran through the Esper Speech — as he had come to call it… — loud enough that those out of the loop would hear and would save himself from having to repeat himself; again…

When Izuku finally finished, Monoma only stared at him uncomfortably. Eventually, he asked. "Why… would you tell me everything I would want to know about your Esper power? I'd guess it was to show off if you didn't just breeze through your list as if it were a chore..."

"Listen Monoma, I don't really care if you know about my powers. After becoming a pro it's inevitable that all our abilities will be well known; if not internationally, then nationally. It will become routine having to combat against people that know all if not most of my abilities while I know next to little about theirs. So losing the element of surprise is something I think would be better to get over as soon as possible."

"That and you're overpowered beyond needing to hide anything," Kaminari blurted out as he stood up and stretched. "You took on a monster that was made for the sole purpose of killing All Might, dude… The least you could do is give the rest of us a chance by listing off your abilities."

"We were supposed to keep that under wraps..." Izuku face-palmed as Kaminari panicked.

"Sorry! Training as a group after school made me forget Class 1-B was with us and it just sort of slipped..."

"Welp, good thing Monoma was the only one close enough to hear." Izuku lamented his friend's forgetfulness as he commented, "He's the last person I'd imagine wanting to give me or anyone from our Class credit for playing my role at the USJ."

Now unsure of what he should say or do Monoma could only stare at Izuku, looking lost in thought. Though Izuku didn't mind, break time was almost over so he said, "Alright guys, let's get to Quirk Development training already. We've rested for long enough~"

As Izuku walked over to start giving people directions for today's Quirk Development Training, Monoma had a look of self-doubt that no-one had ever seen. Looking at the odd Spacetime Esper, the blond Copy-Quirk user thought, 'Is he just the best actor I've ever seen or is he really that humble? Shit… I better not drop my guard. Overpowered and infinitely powerful people are the last people I should be trusting.'

Quirk Development time had arrived and Izuku found it rather easy to set up the members of the group he was most familiar with. Kendo had the right idea when she declared that Quirk Development would involve a lot of sparring as that was what most people were going to be doing. Todoroki fighting Bakugo went without saying, but the others required Izuku to think deeply about how everyone would stack up.

However, before that, Izuku had to better understand the newcomer's Quirks that he didn't already know. Understanding of his reasons for requesting information on their Quirks, Izuku talked to each of the arrivals from Class 1-B, before taking a solid minute to come up with apt match-ups.

When he was done, he started his announcement, saying, "Alrighty then, Shoji-san, you've made some progress in replicating new types of organs, right?" When he received a nod and short explanation from the tall masked teen, he returned a nod of his own and stated, "Good, you're up against Hagakure-san. As the only one that can her body aside from me, you're the only one she could find any worth in fighting. She should also be able to teach you a thing or two about martial arts." He shivered as he recalled Hagakure's horrifying talent for learning martial skills; slightly fearful of what might happen to the boy if he underestimated her.

"Next would be Kendo-san and Sato-san. Kendo," Izuku peered at Kendo with a palpable warning, "Since both of you are power types, your martial arts will probably give you an advantage. Though you shouldn't expect an easy victory, I know how competitive you are." A depressing aura shook the hearts of everyone that looked at Izuku as he said, "Please for the love of god, don't overdo it..."

Turning to those who were next, Izuku said, "Kaminari-kun you're up against Iida-san. You're control of that technique you've been practicing should be good enough to make you a worthy opponent for our very own speedster. As for you, Iida-san, Kaminari's basic shock attacks added to his newfound speedy technique should be able to work out the kinks in your stiff fighting style. He'll also be giving you a chance to improve resistance to the numbing after-effects of electricity. I'm not expecting you to gain immunity even if you spared till the day you died, but learning to fight through the pain and numbness that comes from battling with most Elemental Quirks is a skill any hero should develop."

"Tokoyami-san, you and Dark Shadow are up against Tokage-san. Your progress in developing resistance to light has been coming through quite nicely, but it's about time we got you to start fighting hand-to-hand; and I do mean literally. You've got to stop over-relying on Dark Shadow and I can't think of a better person force you into doing just that than Tokage-san."

Turning to the girl with dark-green wavy hair, who he now knew as Setsuna Tokage, Izuku said, "As for why Tokoyami-san is a good match-up for you… Well, it basically boils down to a battle of versatility. Dark Shadow is not only good offensively, defensively, and suitable for auxiliary support, it's also sentient; in your battle, it will be the embodiment of offense. From what you've told me, your Lizard Tail Splitter Quirk would be his perfect counter as the embodiment of defense. Being able to split up your body, regenerate, track, and scout will make it a living hell for him to get a good hit in, while you have an untold number of chances to improve your own power." Knowing that power was something her Quirk severely lacked, Setsuna nodded; wholeheartedly in agreement.

"Kirishima-kun..." Izuku addressed the next group he would set up. He could already feel a headache coming through as he said, "You are up against Tetsutetsu. You two have eerily similar Quirks which just so happen to be well suited for training each other."

"Similar? They're totally different!" The silver-haired Tetsutetsu yelled. "I transform my skin into Steel and he just hardens up like a rock! I have temperature resistance while transformed, while he gets all jagged and sharp! See? Totally different!"

Pinching his nose in frustration, Izuku said, "You two are the only ones that can go all out in a sparring match without risking significant damage to the other. I'll agree that there are nuances to each of your Quirks; they're not entirely identical. But beating the ever-living crap out of each other through brawling would probably lead to both your Quirks becoming more durable before the Sports Festival."

Fortunately, Kirishima and Tetsutetsu were happy with their Quirk Development assignment after Izuku laid it out for them with simple terms. However, now it was time to address another potentially disastrous match-up. So, after drawing in another deep breath, Izuku turned to Monoma and said, "If you're fine with my suggestion, I'd put you against Ojiro-san."

Seeing no resistance aside from a twitch of his eye, Izuku explained, "Since your Quirk is dependant on skin contact to even work, pitting you up against him will help you develop two rather important skills. First and foremost, he's a prime example of one of your worst possible match ups. As a mutant-type that has been trained in hand-to-hand combat, if you were unprepared you might not even get the chance to Copy his Quirk before being incapacitated. So by learning to handle those like him, you might be able to net yourself the extra time to survive the encounter even if unprepared. Then there's also the benefit of picking up some martial arts skills from him, which should be important for obvious reasons."

With no retort from the Copy-Quirked blond, Izuku turned to the Tailed blond from his class and said, "Now, there may not seem to be anything in it for you to be fighting Monoma, since he's clearly weaker than you physically as proven by your individual physical conditioning training outcomes. Kendo-san has also told me he's not proficient in martial arts, so there's also that..."

"But," Izuku eyes glimmered seriously as he said, "His Copy Quirk seems to be more formidable than I originally anticipated..."

"You haven't even seen my Copy Quirk. What the hell are you talking about?" Since they met, Monoma had only attempted to use his Quirk on Izuku, which obviously failed since Izuku didn't have a Quirk. Naturally, it would raise alarms for someone who had never even seen his Quirk to judge it in any capacity.

"You don't know?" Izuku's eyebrows raised in mild surprise, "Your Copy Quirk seems to have a passive ability to improve anything you dedicate yourself towards." Seeing the blond draw blanks, Izuku felt a drop of sweat creep down the side of his face as he continued, "As you completed the physical conditioning part of today's training, your body showed increasingly noticeable levels of improvements the farther into the training we got. Before I knew you had a Copy Quirk, I assumed you had some sort of Quirk to facilitate adaptation, but on second thought, the ability to copy any Quirk under the sun, in and of itself, should be considered one of the highest forms of Adaptability-type Quirks."

Seeing Monoma's incomprehensible expression, Izuku concluded, "My guess is that since your body can adapt to so many Quirks, albeit only after making skin contact, your body is innately capable of mitigating Quirk drawbacks. If real life was an RPG game, you'd basically have natural resistances to everything or at least the potential for that."

"Tell me," Izuku suddenly had an interesting question, "What have you been doing before now to improve your Quirk?"

"Since Copying is the only thing my Quirk can do… the only thing the Quirk Doctors confirmed that my Quirk could do… the only training I've done is become as familiar with as many types of Quirks as possible."

"Mhmm… Have you ever done physical training as rigorous as today's?"

"No..."

"What about school work? Let's say that hypothetically, your Quirk works how I imagined it and anything you dedicate yourself towards is improved very quickly. Do you find schoolwork easy?"

"Y-yeah..." As Monoma thought about it, school work never had been difficult for him to understand. In fact, the more he studied, the easier it became for him to study at a later time…

"Welp, I'm adding that to my notebook," Izuku said as he conjured up a pencil and his notebook from his pocket dimension to write in an early entry for Monoma. "If you decide to come tomorrow, I'll have a bunch of other questions and information I'd like to get on your Quirk to see if I'm right. But for now, just start sparring already. We've wasted a lot of time..."

Though before moving on, Izuku addressed Ojiro and said, "Anyway, if Quirk really has that passive ability, you already know how much of a pain it will be to fight him; especially by the end of the training camp, right?" Seeing Ojiro nod, Izuku wished him good luck and moved on to the next group.

The next and final group to begin sparring was decided to be Mina and Tsuyu. Unfortunately, they didn't really have ways of improving each other's Quirks than by giving each other the chance to use it in combat. But since both were more than ready to begin sparring, they accepted being each other's partners.

Uraraka was still in the early phases of figuring out the nature of her Quirk. Though she made considerable progress in elevating her weight capacity limit and even reducing the level of nausea she felt, she was far from being able to apply her gravitational arrays for anything other than nullification. This was especially aggravating since Izuku had already derived secondary effects her arrays should be capable of achieving.

As for Momo… For some reason, she declined the chance to spar in favor of continuing her Creation Speed Training. In Izuku's opinion, she was probably suffering from tunnel vision, not being capable of seeing how terrifyingly fast she could create basic armaments. But since she had moved and was working on creating new things, he didn't bother her too much; for now, anyway.

That left out only Izuku himself and since he needed to take care of something, now that the training camp had been sorted out, he wouldn't feel guilt over leaving. After a quick announcement, Izuku created a Teleportation Gate and returned to U.A.'s Main Entrance. While en route to the principal's office, he made a phone call to his homeroom teacher.

"Aizawa-sensei, sorry for disturbing whatever you may be doing at the moment, but I only now managed to sort out the day's dual-class training camp."

"Oh? Sounds to me like you've left the training camp." The ever-tired pro didn't sound too bothered by the phone call.

"Yeah, I can imagine you already finished talking to Principal Nezu about Toga-san's situation. So, I'm headed to his office to check on what I should do; if he's there, anyway."

Izuku could hear a sigh escape from the other end of the phone line as Aizawa muttered, "And just when I thought I could finally go home…" Class 1-A's very own homeroom teacher brought the phone closer to his face and tepidly said, "You'll be glad to know that he's still in his office. We were just finishing our discussion over that very topic..."

After a few more pleasantries were exchanged, the phone call ended and in less than five minutes Izuku could be found standing right before the principal's office. As he was already expected to show up, he didn't even have to knock before the doors opened to reveal Aizawa seated before the school's principal.

"Good evening, Aizawa-sensei, Principal Nezu," Izuku bowed.

"Take a seat," the principal said as he gestured to the open seat next to Aizawa. "You don't strike me as the type to be in this sort of predicament over something shady. But the circumstances as Aizawa-san has explained them to me are rather… peculiar." the furry principal took a sip of his mug before continuing, "If you don't mind telling me, I'd like to hear how and why exactly you met and decided to help this girl last night."

Izuku recounted everything that happened last night aside from the obvious details that he wouldn't share for personal reasons. There was no use in telling his school principal and homeroom teacher about his status as a Time Traveller nor did they need to know about the time Toga tried to seduce him…

"...It might seem silly and irrational to place so much trust on someone who just barely avoided crossing the line into villainy; I know," Izuku said. "But Toga's situation is one I can relate to on a personal level. She might be a timebomb, capable of blowing me up at any moment, but I wholeheartedly believe that we can figuratively defuse and rebuild her into being a top-tier hero. She just needs the support that I'm willing to give..." He concluded.

"Mhmm..." Nezu tapped his chubby paws on his desk as he thought about Izuku's story before saying, "Alright then, let's get down to business and review the things we'll need to resolve before she can enter U.A." Stopping here as he saw Izuku's look of confusion, Nezu correctly presumed the source of Izuku's confusion and said, "You must be worried over why I'm so supportive of your plan, no? Why I haven't at least tried to amend it?"

Receiving a nod in response, Nezu chuckled as he said, "For the most part I agree with your ideas, if only a little hesitant on allowing you two to live together for obvious reasons. However, it can't be helped in this case considering that the girl's like the timebomb you used as an analogy. Knowing how close she came to becoming a villain while also knowing how far down that road she might venture, it would be impossible for me to get anyone to adopt her into a family."

"It's fine and all if you and your mom are fine with having her live under the same roof so long as you know the risks, but more important than that, I can't think of any household that would be safer than yours to even recommend. Not only do you have those Spacetime powers to keep her in check should she ever act up, but you and your mom are in the extreme minority of people who don't mind her for the nature of her Quirk."

"So." Nezu drove the conversation back to what needed to get done, "I'm going to need you and your mom to fill these in and turn them back to me before Friday. Though the sooner I get them back, the better," Nezu said after pointing at the large stack of papers atop his desk. "There, you'll find many types of forms. The Child Custody Form should obviously be filled by your mom to have Toga's guardianship transferred over to your household."

"But aside from that, there are also some permission slips to visit the girl's previous schools along with some to allow your use of Temporal Scrying at those places. Along with video footage as proof that she had no part in any of the marks she was written up for, I need you to make reports for each and every case that we could use against the schools should they attempt to fight us on this. Lastly, there's a copy of the Transfer Exam request form in there which you'll need if you want Toga to enter the school as a General Studies Department Student."

"I'm sure you don't need to be told this last part, but everything I mentioned is just the simplest summary of what you'll be doing with these forms. For legal reasons, you'll be doing a lot of tedious but necessary things which will be clearly listed on the papers and tutoring the girl such that she passes the Transfer Exam goes without saying."

…

After going over the more delicate details about the Toga's situation, Izuku left school. Though he felt a bit odd about returning home while the sun was still very clearly out; the earliest he usually returned was after dusk started settling into twilight. Alas, going early didn't mean anything when there was work to be done. Only the question still remained over how much work 'could' be done, after the bombshell he would have to momentarily drop…

To put things into perspective, Izuku forgoed using a Teleportation Gate to return home immediately and even went so far as to stand before his house's entrance for a couple minutes before he steeled himself enough to enter. It might not have been nighttime, but it was well into the evening and his mother was already home from a hard day of work. This instantly made Izuku's confidence waver as it brought both good and bad news.

Walking over to her, Izuku hugged her and said, "Evening, mom. I just got back from school after discussing Toga's situation, but I think it would be best if we got her with us before I talked more about it."

Letting him separate from her embrace, Inko said, "Alright Izuku, I'll be waiting by the couch."

After walking over to his room, Izuku squinted as he found that the spatial barrier he had left in the morning was still fully intact. The expression turned downcast as he probed the barrier and found that the door hadn't even been opened. He had made the barrier such that she would have been able to leave to get food from the kitchen or go to the bathroom, but in the more than twelve hours he had been away, she hadn't done so...

After opening the door, Izuku almost wished he hadn't as the sight before him caused him to nearly break the door from how hard he had pulled on it to close it before a reiteration of this morning's misunderstanding with his mom could come to fruition. Face fully crimsoned, Izuku teleported into his room to keep the door locked before he shouted, "Why?! And in my room of all places?!"

Toga, red-faced as well, meekly wiped her slightly sticky and wet right hand with the 'used' shirt she had been holding up to her face with her left hand, when she had been caught; it was the same shirt that Izuku had used the day prior to train in; one of the sweat and dirt-stained shirts he had yet to wash…

Utterly devoid of shame, Toga smiled psychotically at Izuku's back as she giggled; fixing her clothing all the while. As she adjusted her clothes to be as comfortable as possible, she remarked, "Sorry, a girl's got needs, too. Plus, there was nothing else for me to do after being locked in here for so long~"

Not daring to turn around, Izuku brought his palm to his face as he retorted, "I told you before leaving where you could go without disturbing my barriers… If you really couldn't have helped yourself, you could have gone to the bathroom! And what do you mean you had nothing else to do?! My computer isn't locked up, so you could have just watched some videos or played games to distract yourself!"

"Tch," Toga clicked her tongue at the mention of his computer. She went over to get him to stop staring at the wall and after succeeding in doing so, she pouted in presumed annoyance as she said, "I logged into your computer, but quickly got bored after realizing there would be nothing I could do to learn more about your preferences. Your search history is filled with nothing but articles and videos on heroes, the news, or medicine… What, are you like the type to keep those kinds of naughty things on your phone or something?"

Toga's seductress speech might have continued had she not finally seen the utter look of shock that now consumed Izuku. He didn't so much look repulsed by the questions she asked, as he was nonplussed by how she was able to take the situation with such stride, but to Toga the two expressions were indistinguishable. More than anything, she didn't want to lose his support, so as she saw a most familiar face of bafflement appear on his face, the thought that he would suddenly want nothing to do with her shook her to her core.

"S-sorry, that was uncalled for..." She backed away shamefaced while looking at the floor. Admittedly, she understood that her behavior couldn't be helped as a part of her personality. She had gone through a couple of harsh rejections in middle school after successfully creeping out guys she had crushes on with these kinds of displays. But for Izuku, she was willing to admit fault and try to change for the better.

"It's… fine," Izuku rubbed the back of his head. Though for some ungodly reason, he felt the need to say, "I'm not mad at you, just try to contain yourself better in the future. Touching yourself is completely normal, probably even more so for us teens that are in the process of turning into adults, but these things call for the right time and place..."

Barely able to not return to her previous lustful self as she picked up on Izuku subtly hinting that he too 'engaged' in that kind of act, Toga could only say, "Thanks for not getting creeped out. I've been rejected enough times to know that most guys don't appreciate me coming on to them like that..."

"Mhmm… You're really serious about having a crush on me," he sighed. "Sorry Toga-san, but I have someone else that I like. We may not be in a relationship yet, but I want to make things work out between us and taking you up on those advancements wouldn't be good for our relationship."

"You..." Toga's world just about collapsed — at least going by the look on her face — as she continued, "You aren't even in a relationship with this person and you won't even consider becoming partners with me? W-why?" She broke into tears, "Is it because I'm not as pretty? Is it my creepy personality? W-what would I have to change for you to consider it?"

"Don't do this to yourself, Toga-san..." Izuku reached down to pick her up, lest she keep tarnishing her dignity, "Right now you're just being influenced by the fact that I helped you through one of the worst if not 'the' worst point in your life. I don't want to see you lowering yourself like this for anyone, especially not for me. Come on," He helped her up to her feet and said, "It's not like I'm the only guy in the world."

Pushing his arm away, Toga made direct eye contact and with all the seriousness in the world retorted, "You may not be the only guy in the world, but for the last twelve years, you're the only one who's accepted me; the good and the bad." Sniffling, she continued, "I don't care if I'm being influenced by your help, even if you only wanted to keep me as a dog, a plaything... I wouldn't mind if you just promised to never leave me like I was before we met."

After she stopped talking, Izuku could do nothing to stop his instincts from pulling her into a tight hug. Toga, caught off guard, didn't resist, though after she felt and saw his warm tears start to stain her shoulder, she couldn't stop herself from looking up at his face. When she saw him silently cry, a primal panic started intensifying until he finally called her name, "Toga..."

"Never, and I do mean never, ever offer to become someone's servant or slave for anything… Not to earn someone's love, not to get what you most desire, not for anything." That kind of offer was something of a reverse scale for Izuku. As he had wished to have a Quirk of his own more than anything in his first life, that kind of thinking had led to him tolerating Bakugo's harassment and systematic bullying; it had eventually driven him to the deepest depths of desolation.

"Just because we aren't a couple doesn't mean I'll just forget about you and toss you aside. I'll still value our friendship and offer to help whenever you need it..."

"Sorry..." Toga whispered — though whether that was intended to be addressed to Izuku or herself, even she didn't know. At regular volume, she continued, "But, I don't want to remain as only friends. I want to mean more than that to you, I want you by my side until one of us dies..."

"..." Izuku's hold on Toga wavered a bit as he was conflicted about how to proceed. If he was being honest with himself, he wasn't even that invested in Hagakure; not like he should be, considering his personality and utter lack of experience. She might have been the first to want to enter a relationship with him, but it wasn't like they had already declared themselves to each other. In fact, as Izuku recalled why he was even pursuing Hagakure, he started running into logic loops that left his brain like Kaminari after using his Quirk, before he started training — in a state similar to short circuit.

Hagakure had been the one to thrust him into the world of romance and he had only been after her in hopes of learning whether or not he could even belong. Thinking a bit deeper on what he knew about romance, the key element from every piece of media he had ever read or heard from, including something he found arcane; love. The foundation of every romantic relationship was mutual love — or at the very like attraction — that Izuku couldn't honestly say he had for Hagakure. But then again, he didn't feel like that towards Toga.

Caught in a maelstrom of questions, Izuku's face grew unsightly. 'What am I supposed to do in this situation? Give up on Hagakure, or reject Toga? Logically, it would probably be for the best that I do everything in my power to keep Toga stable, and giving her… this… should make her less prone to acting out. But then again, her mental state is definitely being affected and this could be doing more harm than good.'

'But wouldn't that be unfair for Hagakure? She was the first person to ask to become partners and with all the training we've done I'm starting to get her better.' Face slightly cringing, Izuku thought, 'It just seems wrong to bring Toga into the picture as my girlfriend after all we've done; like spitting I'm in her face…'

For a while, aside from a frankly unsettling silence, nothing happened. Alas, as Izuku continued devolving further into madness trying to figure out a way to resolve his situation, he couldn't help but grow frustrated. Under his own system of time, a couple seconds gave him more than enough time to drive himself thoroughly manic and under that kind of mental stress, his spacetime powers started manifesting subconsciously.

'What about me? I don't even know how I feel... Am I feeling for either of them? If I'm not, does that mean I'll never be able to like or love someone romantically? Am I fated to simply die alone...'

One moment, Toga was being held loosely in Izuku's embrace, anxious about his response, and in the next moment, she could feel the gravity around her start to fluctuate erratically. Soon enough, she felt the need to snap Izuku out of his rut as the gravity was quickly elevating to levels potentially dangerous. Grabbing his hands, she said, "Snap out of it. You're going to break the floor..." She thought that by prompting him with something off-topic his out-of-control powers would slowly subside.

Upon returning to the world outside his head, Izuku quickly shut off his leaking mental pressure before giving Toga a strange look and simply stating, "Sorry… I guess I'll need more time to think about it. Though I'm not head-over-heels in love, I can't just abandon the relationship I've built up."

Grasping at straws at this point, Toga mindlessly blurted out, "I… W-would you mind me as a mistress, then? I know you're not a mindless pervert and could probably live happily with one person, but it would still be completely acceptable in this day and age for powerful people like you to end up with many girls."

For a second Izuku was confused, thinking, 'Mistress? A polygamous relationship?' Though as his memories on the topic were kick-started and he started recalling a whole array of additional context, it was like a bulb lit up in his head. 'That's right! I forgot about this was actually a thing people started doing again.'

Interestingly enough, before the Modern Age of Quirks — during the rapidly developing period of technology just before the first Quirked person was born, over 200 years ago — polygamy was outlawed for being barbaric and 'disharmonious' to the economic system of governments at the time.

As nearly 90% of Izuku's knowledge on the topic of relationships, love, marriage and and all things concerning came from comics and like-minded media of that period in time — a time where he, a Quirkless, could only imagine living in a world where he wasn't ostracised for lacking a superpower — the recent resurgence of polygamy, among other social changes, simply slipped his mind.

People still weren't exactly fond of the practice — most still believing it to be an archaic practice — but in this superpowered world where everyone was not equal, where battles that could leave cities and countries forever changed could happen whenever a new supervillain made their debut, the public didn't protest when heroes pushed to legalize the practice.

Heroes were the ones that upheld the current functioning society and were sadly the overwhelming majority of those that practiced the act; as often broken and flawed humans, what else could have been expected when they had to face horrible disasters and deadly villains at a moment's notice? When drinking or drugging yourself could lead to an even quicker death while on the job, it only made sense that other avenues to vent one's frustrations would be sought.

Still… Less than a month ago Izuku couldn't even imagine himself in a relationship with one girl. To suddenly have the concept of polygamy offered his way… it was a mild under-exaggeration to call him 'merely' overwhelmed. Then again, practicing polygamy wasn't against his code of ethics. His philosophy on the matter boiled down to letting consenting adults do whatever they want; so long as it didn't bother or harm others, anyway.

It would also be quite a suitable solution to his otherwise impossible problem, though not without its share of potentially cataclysmic drawbacks; namely, Hagakure would have to be on board with the suggestion, else there would never be peace.

In any case, Izuku thought it was worth a try discussing the matter with Hagakure first, but that would be done at a later point in time. For now, he simply separated from Toga and said, "That… that might just work. But never mind that, come follow me to the kitchen. We still have to talk with my mom about what I discussed at school about your situation."

As expected, the following conversation Izuku had after bringing Toga to the kitchen, left him with more than a mild headache. To put it bluntly, although Izuku was intellectually gifted and immensely educated, he had very poor social knowledge. Things that people would normally find intuitive or common sense would slip his mind; like the topic of polygamous relationships. Discussing what they would be doing with Toga only exacerbated his borderline social retardation.

…

"Izuku, son..." Inko stared at her son with a disconcerting look. "You do understand how bad this looks on your part, right?"

"What? Why?!" Izuku asked, more than a little confused. He had just finished passing out the papers his mom would have to fill out to adopt Toga into their family temporarily.

Squinting as she started questioning whether her son was a reverse idiot savant, she sighed and said, "You want me to adopt her and let her live with us?"

"I already told you it's only temporary. Until we can find a foster family that can take her off our hands and still let her attend U.A. Plus, I'll be paying for her share of our living expenses. How is that a problem?"

Facepalming, Inko asked rather contemptuously, "Where in our house is she going to live? The living room?"

"Oh..." Izuku cursed himself internally as he realized there weren't any extra unused rooms in his house. Despite his mother making much more money in this life along with him already earning the salary of a doctor, because it was just the two of them, they never moved to a bigger house. So currently, his home only had a kitchen, living room, and the two bedrooms…

Still, as the one responsible for proposing the idea — the only idea that would allow Toga to enter U.A. in time to attend the Sport's Festival — Izuku thought for a bit before offering, "Honestly, I only need to sleep for around half an hour to get me through the day and my room is usually used as a makeshift gym for training. So… I could make do by living in the living room on a futon."

"That's… a bit much," Toga chimed in, "At most I'd be happy if you shared your room. But I wouldn't dare tell you to give it to me and live in your house like a stranger. I could sleep in the living room on a futon..."

With Toga finished saying her piece, Inko's squinting softened as her face morphed to convey smugness as she said, "So you're going to share the room with a girl?"

"I guess…"

"Ho?" Inko smirked, as she started reading over the papers he had given her. As she started writing things down and signing various parts, she knowingly chirped, "Now I'm not sure whether I should be worried or not, since another one of my trips has been scheduled for this Friday."

Slightly cringing as he watched his mother not-so-subtly laugh at his predicament, Izuku nervously asked, "Y-you've got to be joking, r-right? You haven't had one in almost half a year!"

"Ha," Inko chuckled under her breath, "Shouldn't this make you excited? Not only will you get the house to yourself, but you'll also have the company of a pretty girl and I won't be around to… well, you know," she snorted…

"H-how long is the trip this time around?!" Izuku started sweating bullets.

"Not very long, only a week."

"..." Speechless, Izuku just blankly stared at his mother, eyes keen on picking up on any signs of anger or like-minded emotions. His cold sweats only got worse as he realized she didn't seem bothered by the arrangement at all, and couldn't help but ask, "How are you fine with this?"

"You know, at first I was a little worried, but you just keep making these hilarious lapses in common sense. Now, I more or less understand you wouldn't do anything questionable behind my back; or if you would, it would be… responsibly. In any case, I think this might be a good opportunity for you~"

…

After getting the OK from Inko for Toga to become a member of the household, the three ate dinner. Dinner marked the end of the happy times for Toga though, as she quickly learned the misery that was being tutored by Izuku. The experience wasn't miserable because of Izuku's teaching ability; he was actually very patient and elaborate on his lessons. However… Toga's sensibilities were constantly being tested as she was locked in a room with him for unbearably long periods of time.

As an already 'slightly' manic young girl, the time being isolated inside the room might not have bothered her much and it wasn't like there wasn't anything for her to do, but… Izuku's ability to distort time was limited. Putting himself under distorted time — whether to fast forward time, or dilute it as he had done to give himself and Toga the time to prepare her for the Transfer Exam — was beyond easy for him at this point, but for Toga to experience the same benefits, she had to be within the range of one of his Time Barriers.

This being the first time he used said Time Barrier on another person, Toga had to be within a meter of him throughout the sessions. Needless to say, throughout the night of tutoring, Izuku called for several breaks before Toga got ahead of herself. Many times, he cursed his 'laziness' for not training this ability as much as he could have. Perhaps, if he had trained his ability to cast Time Barriers, its range could be comparable to the impressive twenty-meter reach of his current gravitational manipulation.

Alas, there was nothing he could do as training anyone of his abilities was slow and gradual accumulation of proficiency. Before the Sport's Festival came, he wouldn't even add a single meter to the casting range of his Time Barriers. Fortunately, that just about covered the negatives he experienced over the week.

For the rest of the weekdays, life progressed routinely with very little impact; to Izuku, at least. The day's schedule consisted of going to school, training after school, returning home to tutor Toga, and after Toga passed Izuku's desired level, she would train with him in his room. On Wednesday, Toga legally became a part of the Midoriya household and by Thursday she and Izuku had covered all the material she would need to ace the Transfer Exam come Saturday.

On Friday, after the apprehension of seeing his mother leave for the week died out due to Toga asking for a bit of training before the Sports Festival, Izuku was given quite the shock. Toga, despite not being trained in combat not only boasted ridiculous physical abilities, she also had a kind of battle instinct that threatened even Izuku when he wasn't serious in fighting with his spacetime powers.

'Holy fuck… she's like a female Bakugo, but somehow even scarier…' Izuku thought by the final night before the Sports Festival. Like Hagakure, sparring with him led her to develop as a fighter absurdly quick. But while Hagakure did so through her ability to perfectly mimic the moves Izuku used to subdue her due to her acute spatial awareness, Toga improved by becoming more experienced and unorthodox.

On Saturday, Toga took and passed the Transfer Exam to enter the General Studies Department at U.A. Using the evidence Izuku collected from her primary and junior high schools throughout the week, many people lost their jobs and some were even convicted for what they did to her.

With Nezu pushing the envelope — after carefully considering everything Izuku had told him and weighing out the pros and cons of adding Toga to the school — Toga officially became a student on Sunday.

Finally, on Monday, the day of the Sports Festival arrived. It saddened Izuku to see the joint-class training camp end the day prior; even more so as no newcomers arrived after Monoma, Tetsutetsu, Kendo, and Setsuna. But, it was understandable as Kendo had told him, "Sorry… you kind of scared off most of the rest of my class from coming. With how we've started showing up to school barely even functioning in the morning and how you flipped Monoma's attitude… I wouldn't doubt that they think you've been torturing us…"

In any case, Izuku wasn't too bummed out as the festivities would flip anyone's mood the second they entered the Sports Festival Stadium. Simply passing by the outside would see the atmosphere turn joyous and festive, as various food stalls and concession stands lined the roads and paths leading into the site of the event. In just a couple short hours, would Izuku be able to compete in one of the most prestigious events in all of Japan!

* * *

**Aight, heads up~**

**I know I skipped a bunch of stuff, but I can just reveal things throughout the Sports Festival Chapter/Arc. I'm pretty sure the arc will have to be split up into two or maybe more chapters even with my current 10k+ word releases, as everyone who joined in on this chapter's training will be much more powerful than they were in the original canon.**

**Here's a list of his powers:**

**Space:**

**Spatial Awareness: Spacetime unravels before him, allowing him to see through practically anything. Trained to the point of giving him telescopic sight.**

**Spatial Contraction: Able to shorten or lengthen the space between two points; kind of like a wormhole.**

**Spatial**** Warping: Able to distort space. Used to conceal himself.**

**Space-derived Invisibility: An Advanced application of Spatial Warping to best redirect light around his body. Basically, makes him truly invisible like Hagakure Toru — the person he learned the technique from.**

**Spatial Tearing: Able to cut into space and through the void. Contact with the exposed void is highly volatile and dangerous.**

**Spatial Locking: Able to smother an object's form with spatial energy and effectively lock with space.**

**Teleportation: Capable of using Remote Teleportation on objects to himself. Capable of accurate self teleportation, albeit at very short distances.**

**Gate Teleportation: Capable of conjuring portals which function based on coordinates for long distance ****teleportation. Capable of passing several people or objects through conjured Teleportation Gates.**

**Time:**

**Temporal Acceleration: Speeds up his perception of time. Basically this increases his reaction time. ****Shows he is able to apply this effect on other objects aside from himself.**

**Temporal Deceleration: S****lows down his perception of time. This allows for to quick passing of time. ****Shows he is able to apply this effect on other objects aside from himself.**

**Temporal Restoration: In a localized setting, Izuku is able to rewind time so as to restore something to a former state. However, the farther back of a state he wishes to bring and the more complex the object he is interacting with, the more this ability drains mental power.**

**Time Stop: Izuku mentions this among his powers over time, but has yet to use it.**

**Time Locking: Similar to Space Locking in that it restricts an object or person from moving. But the technique exists on a higher level such that any effects done to something locked in time are locked as well until the effect is undone and the totality of effects done to said object happen all at once.**

**Temporal Scrying: Able to project holographic images of the past, though limited to recent events or events with set temporal coordinates (This is my pretentious way of saying he needs to know when an event occurred to rewind time to that point and play it back. Otherwise he'd be draining too much mental power and sifting through projections of very little to no value~)**

**Precognitive Alerts: Triggered by unknown means, Izuku will periodically get visions of the future which usually result in unwanted outcomes, lest he prepare beforehand and intervene.**

**Internal Clock: Always knows what time it is.**

**(NEW!) Time Barrier: Able to share time shortening or lengthening properties with others so long as they are within his casting range; 1 meter currently.**

**Spacetime:**

**Gravitational Manipulation: ****(NEW!) ****Within 5 - 20 meters in any direction, he can apply additional gravitational force to anything. ****Started learning how to "negate" gravity like Uraraka.**

**Extradimensional Creation: Capable of creating pocket dimensions; though to a very limited capacity. Took several months of dedicated effort to complete a small dimension of 10 cubic meters.**

**Spacetime Barriers: Able to conjure barriers wherein his laws of Space or Time override natural Spacetime Laws. (Space Barriers are useful in locking down an area and isolating sounds, while Time barriers are useful and slowing or speeding up the rate of time a group of things experience.)**

**Other:**

**Physical Cultivation: Has a body that has been trained for years. Also, he's competent in martial arts; how many depends on how OP I want to make in the future...**

**Cooking: Due to having home schooled himself for over a decade, that amounts to a decade of cooking for himself and his mom.**

**Doctor: He's a certified nurse, and doctor.**

**Scholar: Has a high school degree — or the equivalent they give to home schooled kids — and is on track to get University-level Degrees in Biology and Biochemistry before he starts high school.**


End file.
